


Dalton Academy: A Strange New World

by emquin



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Dalton Academy, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, old fic, season 2 glee, wavid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 100,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emquin/pseuds/emquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is stepping into a whole new world whether he is ready for it or not. After all, behind the face of structure, tradition, and well mannered boys there is chaos just waiting to be unearthed. </p><p>Not to be confused with CP Coulter's Dalton (to which this has some resemblance I've been told), this story takes place in season 2 of glee and is my AU version of what happens to Kurt when he transfers to Dalton Academy. </p><p>This story was my first glee fic and it was written during the Christmas hiatus of season 2, and finished around the same time as season 2 ended. It is AU after the episodes Never Been Kissed and Furt. Additionally the Blaine that is in this story did not have a last name in canon when this was written -- in fact we knew very little about Blaine at the time that I began to write this so a lot of him came from my perceptions and head canons and the same can be said about the warblers. I hope that people that haven't read this before will enjoy this and that some of you who have get a chance to enjoy it again. I should also add that this is not beta-ed and I shudder at some of the writing and mistakes so not my best work. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a continuation of posting my old fic...here is the very first glee fic I wrote when I got involved in this fandom. This story was written in 2010, a whole four years ago which is crazy and shows you how long I've been around in the glee fandom. This was my first glee fic and the reception it had when I was posting it originally was great. At the time as I mentioned we knew very little about Blaine after only seeing him for a couple of episodes with him and so the Blaine in this story is the result of assumptions and my own characterization. 
> 
> As I must remind a few of you we didn't even know Blaine's last name! So, in this story I gave him one. So excuse the fact that I may not catch every mention of his last name as I try and change it to Anderson. Additionally we knew nothing about the warblers including Wes and David and their characterization is very different from canon or what we learned about them later. 
> 
> One last thing: I cringe at my writing in this fic...it was not what it is today and if I had the time I would edit this story but alas I do not. 
> 
> I will try and post this as quickly as possible but it might take a few weeks and possible a few months.

One thing that the hallways of Dalton Academy did not have was lack of order during the school day. There were the occasional things that shook things out of order, of course, like when Greg Preston tripped over his own feet and his things scattered everywhere, or when Derek Blake had set himself on fire in his AP Chemistry course and run out of the classroom with a beeline to the fountain in the courtyard. He had explained later that it had been the only logical thing to come to his mind at the time and ignored anyone that tried to tell him there was a fire extinguisher in the Chemistry classroom for that reason.

So, when Wesley Wright was seen running down a hallway, holding his messenger bag close to him so as to not hit anyone, it was the right of any Dalton student to worry about the mental state of one of Dalton's Warblers.

Wes paused as he turned a corner, out of breath, and leaned against a wall. He ignored the stares he was getting as he looked around, and when he spotted his two best friends he began to run again.

"Blaine! David!" he called out, breaking yet another unspoken rule of the Dalton hallways.

No one ever yelled. They laughed, they talked, and even sang when they were in the mood, but they never yelled.

A few of the other boys walking to class or the dining hall turned to look at him, but not the two that he was shouting for, who were walking calmly with their bags slung over their shoulders.

Wes sighed and started jogging to catch up to them, glad that at least he could get to them quickly, as everyone parted for him to get through. After all, it wasn't every day one of the Dalton boys took off running down a hall and so, most of them reasoned, it had to be important.

"David!" he yelled as he approached his friends.

They came to stop and David Price turned to look at him with a grin. "Oh. Hey, Wes, so, I hear you're thinking of joining track."

Blaine Anderson, his other best friend threw an arm around Wes' shoulders. "If you want to create a commotion," he said, "I would advice getting Neil's help. But, if you're trying to create a competitive sport I would go to Mark."

Wes pulled away and glared at them both. For all the running he had done to get to them before they headed to class, Wes no longer wanted to tell them his very important news. News that he knew Blaine in particularly would find interesting.

"Very funny," he stated and fixed his Dalton uniform from all the running.

"Anyway," David said, "if you are trying out for track, I would definitely show Coach Davis this picture."

He extended his phone out towards Blaine and Wes.

"Oh, yes! I was sent the same one," Blaine said. "Thad's photography magic."

Wes groaned into his hand. For all that Dalton was a prestigious boarding school, it was still full of boys that couldn't always be as pristine as they were supposed to be.

"Forget about the running," he said and snatched David's phone away so they could stop looking through the pictures that had by this point traveled every corner of Dalton. Wes knew without a doubt he would be hearing about this for a long time to come.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "So, what was so important? If this is about Em again, I'm just going to walk away, right now."

Wes ignored Blaine and turned to David, "Have you checked the message boards?"

Both Blaine and David shook their heads, David looking more amused than before. "So, you ran all this way scaring most of the freshmen to ask us if we've checked the boards? You realize we're going to have to deal with this later when they don't want to stay in Stevenson later with the crazy senior."

"I didn't scare anyone and for your..."

Blaine waved his phone in front of Wes, cutting him off. "There is a thing called technology, now," he informed Wes. "I'd be happy to show you how it works. You punch in a number, and then a message, and then you press send and the other person gets it instantly."

While Blaine said this he kept a straight face. Wes scowled at him and David laughed.

"But, now, seriously, what did you have to tell us?"

Wes shrugged. "I don't think you really care."

Blaine threw an arm around Wes' shoulders again. "You ran all this way, made a fool of yourself and now you won't tell us?" He began to lead him down the hall and David joined them, linking his arm with Wes' on his other side.

Wes sighed. "Fine. Only because I ran all this way. No other reason."

Blaine and David shared a smile.

"There's a rumor going on in the glee message boards. Apparently a certain member from McKinley's New Directions is transferring."

Blaine paused mid step.

"You don't think Kurt..." David trailed off because Wes was nodding.

"No one knows why, just that he's leaving, and with just a week before sectionals. So, they're looking for a replacement, apparently. But, this means that we have even more of a chance at beating them."

Blaine made a sound that came out like a mixture of a gasp and a pained squeak and then he was pulling out his phone and tearing down the hall. Wes was disappointed to note that after he had already given everyone a show, no one was snapping pictures of Blaine.

\- - -

Kurt Hummel was still in shock. Twenty-four hours, eight batches of cookies, five outfits, and three songs later, and Kurt was still in shock.

He was seated as still as possible in front of the T.V. in the family room with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. When Carole had asked if he needed her to stay home with him, Kurt had told her he was alright to stay home alone, but now he was regretting it, because being alone meant that every creak he heard made him jump.

For a while Kurt had made an attempt at being productive by packing up his things, but that hadn't held him for long when he considered that at Dalton he'd be wearing a uniform.

His phone rang, an hour into his staring at the T.V. and Kurt had to force himself to reach for it and answer the call.

"Hey, Kiddo, how are you doing?" His dad asked.

"Hi, dad. I'm alright. A little shaken, still, but it's normal." Kurt tried to sound as normal as possible.

Kurt heard his dad shift the phone, before he answered, "Well, I thought I'd call and check in on you. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Sue woman called. She's set it all up, you're going to Dalton, kid."

A relieved grin spread across Kurt's face. "They accepted me?"

"Yeah. There's still a few things that need to be sorted concerning you boarding there, but you can commute for the rest of the week..."

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. More than Karofsky his biggest fear since telling Sue Sylvester that he wanted to transfer to Dalton, had been that he wouldn't get accepted. But now, he was, and he could officially tell Blaine.

"...so, she'll be home in a few hours. Also, that Sylvester woman mentioned you might be eligible to some scholarship. So, we can look into that. Anyway, I have a few more cars to take care of, but I'll be home soon. I love you, kid."

Kurt smiled fondly. "Love you too, dad. See you later." He dropped the phone to his lap and stared at it. How did he go about telling Blaine that he was running away and transferring.

Just as Kurt had made up his mind to text The Warbler and ask him to go get a cup of coffee with him or something so he could tell him in person, a knock on the door interrupted him, and Kurt froze on the couch.

It was this fear that Karofsky could at any time just come knocking on his door and hurt him that kept him from getting up to even check who was outside. His phone rang a second time. Kurt grinned when he saw it was Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt, are you home? Because I'm outside your house. I went to your school and I didn't see your car so I just thought you might have stayed home. Anyway, if you're home could you let me in?"

Kurt didn't answer Blaine, instead he got up and walked to the front door, and there he was, his phone pressed to one ear, hand raised to knock again, and a worried look on his face.

"Kurt," he said and dropped his hand. "I...are you alright?"

"I don't know," Kurt said truthfully and pulled the door fully open.

Blaine dropped his phone inside his pocket and stepped inside. "What happened?" he asked without a pause.

Kurt shrugged. He closed the door slowly and didn't turn to face the older boy for a long moment. When he'd been thinking of texting Blaine, he had anticipated at the very least an hour to figure out what he was going to tell him.

"Kurt? What happened?"

Blaine placed on of his hands on Kurt's shoulder and the younger boy felt his cheeks flame up.

"I'm transferring to Dalton," Kurt told him.

"I know."

Kurt blinked at him, "how..."

"Message boards. I wasn't sure it was you, but I didn't know if anyone else from New Directions would have any sudden reason to leave. Wes was pretty sure. I...are you alright? What did he do to you?"

Kurt shook his head at him. "It's...he didn't do anything. I left before he could. I just keep wondering if I should just stay. But, I'm so scared, Blaine." He hadn't said it out loud before.

Blaine had kept his hand on Kurt's shoulder this entire time, but now he took a step closer and pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt's arms lay limply at his sides for a moment, but then he lifted them and wrapped his arms around Blaine too. Neither said anything for a while, and Kurt let himself enjoy being pressed up against the boy he had spent most of his time thinking about. His scent had overwhelmed him at first, it was that good, but now he just took it in and felt himself calm down.

"I heard once," Blaine said as he let go of Kurt, "that hugs are actually great for calming someone down, not just because of the emotion or anything like that, but just the pressure."

Kurt couldn't help but grin, "have you been watching Grey's Anatomy?"

Blaine blushed and Kurt decided there and then that he would make more of an effort to make Blaine do so more often.

"It's alright. I watch it sometimes too. Carole, my step-mother watches it, and I've been watching it with her. She's obsessed. So, who do you think is hotter, McDreamy or McSteamy?"

Blaine choose not to answer. "As great as it is to see you smile and look a little more like yourself, I want to know what happened Kurt."

"It's nothing big," Kurt told him, and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the living room. "Cookie? I made them this morning."

Blaine frowned at him. "Stop trying to change the subject. But, sure."

Kurt sat down and motioned for Blaine to do the same. "I got him expelled," he told him. "I was teaching my dad to dance for the wedding, and Karofsky was mocking me. My dad saw and I told him. Not everything. Just about the bullying and he went out there and confronted him and, anyway, we wound up at the principal's office."

"So far this is sounding good," Blaine said, although he knew that there would be a turn to the story soon. A reason that Kurt was transferring.

Kurt smiled faintly. "Figgins the old principal, well, he should be back by now, anyway, he was replaced by Coach Sylvester and once she heard what happened, she didn't bat an eye before his dad was there with us, and then she was expelling him. It all happened so fast. Death threats are taken seriously. I don't think this would have happened with Figgins, but he was expelled."

Blaine had been taking a bite of a cookie, and he spluttered. "What?" he asked and began to cough.

Kurt grabbed the glass of milk he hadn't drunk earlier and handed it to him. Blaine gulped about half of it down and then he coughed again.

"Death threats? He threatened you, Kurt?"

Kurt looked pointedly away from him a nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine whispered.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't want to think much of it. If I just ignored it, if I didn't make a big deal out it I thought maybe it would go away or something. But, I obviously didn't really believe that. I mean, I told them. My dad, Finn, Coach Sylvester. I told them. And they did something. He was expelled."

"But something else happened," Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Karofsky and his dad went to the School Board and they convinced them that no one had proof that anything had even happened. They needed more than just my word, especially on the threats. So, he went back to school today. My dad and Carole saw how it affected me, I guess, and so, I'm transferring to Dalton."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, bringing him closer to him. "It's for the best. If Karofsky is giving you death threats, Kurt, this has changed into something more. It's not just bullying anymore. He's confused and volatile, and you can't predict his next move."

"But you said, courage..."

"It can only get you so far," Blaine cut him off. "Now, this is the best course of action."

Kurt nodded. "I know that. I do. I just...I'm going to miss everyone so much." He let his head drop to Blaine's shoulder where he could better inhale the other boy's scent. It was boyish and musky and something that Kurt couldn't describe but had to be just pure Blaine.

\- - -

"...just took off," David said with a gesture of his arms.

"That was wonderfully portrayed, David, Wes," Ms. Blythe, The Warbler's coach, said, "however, I believe you have now wasted more of our time." She gave Wes a pointed look. "To be fair, there isn't much that we can do in preparation without Blaine. In the time remaining, please just practice your harmonies for 'Hey Soul Sister' and we'll hopefully have Blaine with us tomorrow."

"I really should stop listening to you," David told Wes as they headed to their spots.

Wes smiled brightly. "Oh, you know you love causing trouble just as much as I do and without Blaine or Rhys there isn't really much we can do. Figures they both skip on the same day. Where is Rhys anyway?"

Wes had asked the question loud enough for the rest of the Warblers to hear and answer, but no one did. A few shrugged.

"See, I still stand our dramatic representation of what took our Blainey-boy away was both useful and important. If Rhys had any sort of good friends, they might have done the same and we would all know that he hadn't just suffered some terrible fate at the hands of a squirrel or something."

David rolled his eyes. "Come on, we really should get some practice in."

Thad Roberts patted David on the back. "Good luck dealing with him without Blaine."

"Thanks. I really have no idea how Blaine controls him. It's worse than having a puppy."

"Settle down, settle down, boys," Ms. Blythe said. "I just want you to run through a few exercises and then you can go."

In just half an hour they were allowed to leave, making a record for shortest Warbler practice ever, despite Wes and David's drawn out dramatics over what had taken their lead singer away.

"Do you think he'll answer if I text him?" Wes asked.

David shook his head "No. He's with the endearing spy. What do you want anyway?"

"To ask how everything's going. I'm kind of worried about Kurt. Blaine doesn't say much about Kurt and the bullying, but if he's transferring it must have something to do with that. What if he's really hurt or something?" Wes came to stop. "Should...do you think it'd be creepy if we just, I don't know, showed up at Lima to check on him?"

"Wes, David! Wait up."

Wes turned and grinned. "Jimmy!"

James Van Buren was not a Warbler, but he was in the same dorm house as Wes, David, and Blaine. He was a slight pale boy that always seemed to have a cold. He rubbed at his red nose now.

"Where's Blaine? I was looking for him, but he didn't come out of the meeting. Ms. Goolsby wanted to see him."

"Really?" David asked. "Any particular reason."

The smaller boy shrugged. "I tried to ask, but she just to find Blaine. So where is he?

"Lima. Probably serenading a certain spy that caught his attention," Wes offered with a grin. "We think he's transferring here."

Jimmy's eyes lit up. "Really? Do you think he'll be in our house if he boards? Wouldn't that just be awesome. I can't wait to meet him."

"Yes it would," David said. He caught Wes' eye.

\- - -

Kurt jumped when his phone went off for a third time. Blaine who was closer, grabbed it and handed it to him. Kurt stared at the caller. Rachel Berry.

"It's customary, I hear, for one to answer the phone when someone calls."

Kurt rolled his eyes before he answered.

"Rachel?"

"Oh, good. You answered. Finn didn't think you would. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what I said yesterday. I was just shocked. It was the first thing that came to my mind. Everyone else is sorry too. So, we were thinking since you're probably starting school tomorrow that we could have some sort of goodbye dinner or something tonight. We just...we want to see you before you go."

Kurt sat in shock. He and Rachel had been on the road to friendship since their duet, but he'd never expected her of all people to make an attempt at being supportive. Kurt had already decided Mercedes would be the only one to understand, yet it had been Rachel that called.

"I...thank you." He didn't know what else to say.

Rachel laughed. "We really do care about you, Kurt. Out of everyone I think I understand best what you're going through as I do have two gay dads. And I know it must be hard for you, so I just want you to know that I understand why you need to go and I'll support your decision. So, dinner? It'll be at Breadstix."

"Dinner. I'll talk to you, then. Just text me when. And, thank you. I really appreciate it. You guys could only do so much." He smiled remembering the offer Sam and the other guys had made him.

"See you later, Kurt. We're really going to miss you."

He hung up then and was surprised when he felt moisture on his cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. He wiped his tears away. "I'm just really going to miss them. Glee was the only thing that got me through it. They're not just friends, they're part of my family. I think, some of them might still be mad, but not all, and they want me to go out to dinner with them. Well, Rachel does, I don't know how many of them will show up."

"If they're really your friends, they'll support you."

Kurt nodded. "I know. I just...I wish I didn't have to leave. I know I said they didn't seem to care, but they all prepared this song for me at the Wedding and the guys all went after Karofsky. Sam still has a black eye. They offered to follow me around and form a perimeter around me once they heard. They're my family, and I'm just walking away."

He hadn't mentioned any of this to anyone. How broken up he was about leaving New Directions. The looks on their faces as he announced it were popping in and out of his thoughts. Kurt couldn't even think about what Carole and his dad were giving up. It wasn't that they weren't well off. His dad owned his own very successful business, but even with that they had just finished paying off the hospital bills, and the wedding though small had not come cheap. They had saved up for their honeymoon but now that money and Kurt thought even more apart from that, was going to Dalton.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked. He reached for another cookie. "By the way, these are awesome."

"My mom's recipe," Kurt replied. "Just everything that's happened. It's all been so fast. I just left McKinley yesterday, and tomorrow I'll be at Dalton. It just seems surreal." He sighed just as the front door opened.

"Kurt honey? Are you hungry? I brought you some lunch," called Carole. She was carrying a few bags that obstructed her vision, so she walked right past Kurt and Blaine without looking at either of them, into the kitchen. "I got off work early. Did your dad call? I told him to call. Kurt, why is all the tupperware out?" She returned into the family room, "how many cookies did you bake?" She stopped short when she saw Blaine who was trying to stop himself from breaking out into laughter.

Kurt shrugged. "I thought five batches, but it could be more. I...I bake sometimes when I'm stressed. And it's only cookies, it's the cupcakes you have to worry about, and I didn't make any of those."

"A la Izzie Stevens," Blaine supplied.

Carole beamed at him. "Oh, you watch it too! We'll have lots to talk about, then, but first, what are we doing with all these cookies?"

"Have you met your son?" Kurt asked her with a pointed look. "Oh, this is Blaine, by the way. From Dalton. Blaine, this is my new step-mom."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hummel?" Blaine said and extended his hand. Carole shook it and smiled brightly at him.

"Call me Carole. Come on, boys, lunch."

When Blaine wasn't looking, Carole winked at Kurt who blushed.

Kurt got a phone call a few hours after eating lunch with Blaine, just as the Warbler was leaving.

"Call me or text me if you need anything," he was telling Kurt. "Text me tomorrow when you get to school. Don't worry. It won't be that bad. You'll have me, Wes, and David. They're nice guys, I promise."

It was then, before Kurt could answer him back that his phone rang.

"Go ahead. See you tomorrow," Blaine said, pulled him into a quick hug and then headed to the door.

Kurt looked at the spot he had been standing for a long moment, before he answered his phone. It was Quinn.

"Quinn?" Kurt asked. She hadn't called him in months.

"Kurt!" She said excitedly. "I'm so glad you answered. I didn't know if you would. I just wanted you to know directly from me that I'm really sorry I didn't notice anything going on more than the usual. We're supposed to look after each other and it took Rachel of all people to bring it up to me. Anyway, I just, I want you to know that I get it, and I'm going to miss you, but if you'll feel safer at Dalton, then you should go."

Kurt smiled at hearing her. This was different from Rachel. He had hated Rachel for so long, but Quinn he had been friends with. During the pregnancy drama and afterwards. They hadn't talked in a long time, but she had come to him when Sam had given her the promise ring.

"It means a lot, Quinn. Thanks. But, why are you telling me now, aren't you coming to dinner tonight? I thought everyone was coming."

Quinn sighed. "It's why I called. Kurt, I can't come. Mercedes is taking it really hard, and I have to be there for her. You understand, right? But I wanted to give you my support just so that you know I'm not mad at you."

So, Mercedes was still upset about it. Kurt didn't know why. He and Mercedes had been spending less and less time lately. Part of it had been his fault once he started hanging out with Blaine, but she wasn't blameless. Mercedes was supposed to be his best friend, and she hadn't noticed that anything was wrong. Rachel had.

"Oh," he said to Quinn. "I get it. Well, It's not like I won't be home for weekends. We can hang out then sometime. I...thanks. For the call. For being so good about this. I know Mercedes and Finn aren't taking it all that well. I saw their faces yesterday."

Kurt got up from the couch and took the empty plate of cookies to the kitchen.

"Anyway, I wish I could be there tonight. Good luck at Dalton. You have to tell me all about the boys there. We'll make a night of it soon."

"Definitely," Kurt agreed.

"Well, I have to go. I just wanted you to know how I feel. See you soon. Have fun tonight."

It was another half hour before Rachel called Kurt to tell him she, Mike, and Tina were outside waiting for him, and as Kurt grabbed his Burberry scarf, he wondered if it would just be the four of them. As Kurt found out later, Sam, Brittany, Artie, and Puck were meeting them there.

"...And Mr. Shue's going to be late," Rachel finished. "I'm sorry about Finn and Mercedes. They'll come around."

Kurt nodded and decided that he wouldn't focus on the issues that were his stepbrother and Mercedes. Instead he would enjoy his time with his friends. There was no doubt he would be seeing them again, but it wasn't going to be the same. Kurt was leaving McKinley. He had come to terms with that. So, although he would keep in contact with them, he was going to join The Warblers, and he was going to go to a different school. He would miss the drama and the craziness that went on at McKingley, but he was ready as he would ever be to become a Dalton boy and a Warbler.


	2. Chapter 2

"...told him there was no point in me taking it seeing as I have absolutely no idea what the past tense of etre is. I really should have listened to Wes and taken Latin. Anyway, he kicked me out," Thad Roberts was telling David and Blaine. "So, that means detention and I'll have to miss practice. Anyway, why are you two just standing here?"

David laughed. "You have got to stop getting on Pierre's nerves. He's a nice guy."

Thad rolled his eyes, "you only say that because despite the relationship ending badly, he still considers you his son."

"That," David pointed out, "would be favoritism, and Dalton doesn't believe in such unfair practices. Anyway, I'm not taking French, so it hardly matters."

"Yes, but you still call him Pierre," Blaine told him with a grin. "Tell him thanks for the note he wrote me for missing class yesterday, by the way."

David nodded at Blaine with a roll of his eyes before he turned to Thad again. "They were together for two years! And I liked him. He didn't smell weird like Trace, and he didn't even go after my mom's money during the divorce like Brent. I think even my mom misses him still."

David's mom had been married more times than David could remember. She traveled around the world due to her inability to remain in one place for too long and unlike a rational person, brought back husbands as souvenirs. At the moment she was somewhere in Europe and David was just waiting for a phone call in the middle of the night telling him he had a new stepfather.

"Any idea where she might get the next one?" Blaine asked.

David shrugged. "I for one hope he has some random useful talent that he'll teach me. I picked up French from Pierre after all, and even got him a job."

It was at the precise moment that Wes came running down the stairs. "I didn't miss him did I?" he asked.

"Miss who?" Thad stared at them.

"Kurt," Wes said. "So, did I miss him?"

"The spy?"

David nodded. "He's transferring."

"There he is," Wes said excitedly and began to wave at him. "Kurt! Kurt! We're over here!"

"You'd think," David said to Thad, "he was the one in love with Kurt."

Thad laughed. "You think Blaine..."

"Oh, yeah. He talks about Kurt often enough. Plus, he always has that dopey look on his face ever since he met him. And have you walked by his room?" David shuddered.

"Teenage Dream?" That asked.

David rolled his eyes. "All the time."

Kurt had found his way to them, by then, and was being hugged by Wes, whom he awkwardly patted on the back.

"Um...thanks?"

Wes pulled back.

"Kurt, you remember David and Wes," Blaine said pointing them out to him. "This is Thad. He's also a Warbler."

"Hi," Kurt said. "So, um, I have to go to the Headmaster's office before classes start."

Blaine stepped forward at once. "Come on, I'll show you were it is." He shot a pointed look in the direction of Wes, who had started to follow.

"I don't remember Wes being so...touchy-feely," Kurt said once they had rounded a corner and there was no chance they could hear them.

"That was all for show. We were out to impress you, not show you that we're all lunatics. Wes really held himself back, and he was coming down with a cold that week so it might have had something to do with it. He has bouts of seriousness that come and go. He's been particularly silly this week. It's possible he's on the outs with his girlfriend again and that might be the reason."

"I see," Kurt said. "I think I'm definitely going to look forward to getting to know him. What about David? Is he just as crazy?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. Although he does have a few obsessions that you just can't mess with."

"I really didn't expect you guys to be so...I don't know, quirky. Or well, your friends to be. Anyone else's crazy I should look out for?"

Blaine took a moment to answer. "Perhaps," he said carefully and didn't meet Kurt's eyes, "but don't worry about that now." They had reached the office at this point. "Do you need me to come with you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'll see you later though, thanks. I think I'll be in here for a while."

"Alright. Are you sure you don't want me to wait?"

Kurt nodded. "I just needed you to show me the way. I'll be alright. You don't have to worry so much." Kurt gave him a look and then motioned for him to leave, before he headed inside the room.

Kurt took a quick look around. The room was just like a school office, except that here at Dalton it was fancier. Older.

"Mr. Hummel, I take it?" A young woman seated behind a desk asked as soon as he was inside.

He nodded.

"Mr. Beaumont is waiting for you. Just head right in through those doors." She gave him an encouraging smile and motioned towards a set of doubt doors.

"Thanks."

He pushed just one of the wooden doors open and peaked inside before he fully entered. This room was more ornate. One wall was covered in book shelves, all of them full with books, trophies, and other awards. There were two comfortable arm chairs right in front of the desk, but on the wall not lined with books there were other chairs to accommodate a larger group. Behind the mahogany wooden desk sat the Headmaster. He was reading something from a folder, but he closed it and set it down when he heard Kurt enter.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel." He stood up and extended his hand. "I hope you had no trouble finding your way here."

"I had some help," Kurt admitted as he shook Mr. Beaumont's hand.

"Well, sit, sit. This won't take too long, I hope. Now, I want to speak to you about the possibility of a scholarship..."

Kurt wound up not going to his first class. Although the meeting with the Headmaster hadn't taken long, everything afterwards had. From making a change in his schedule, to Kurt filling out a few things concerning any preferences or quirks towards a roommate to help them figure out where they would place him come the weekend. And then there was a whole other process concerning the possible scholarship. Then, when he'd finished all of that, Kurt had been sent out to find Ms. Blythe, the coach for the Warblers to set up an audition so that he could be considered for the scholarship.

By the time Kurt had been done with all of that, his second class of the morning had started, and finally Kurt was allowed to go, but despite the map he had been given, finding the right classroom took him another ten minutes.

He was out of breath by time he arrived at the right classroom and entered. The man at the front of the classroom, tall and thin with dark brown hair in complete disarray blinked at him confused as he entered the room.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt introduced himself, "I'm new here."

The man continued to blink at him and then suddenly came upon a realization. He walked to his desk and moved a stack of papers aside.

"Aha," he said. "Yes, yes. Kurt Hummel from McKinley. Right, well, go ahead and take a seat Mr. Hummel. Now, what was I saying?"

Kurt stared at the teacher for a moment longer, and then made his way to the back of the room where the only available seats were. He sat down next a short mousy boy who grinned at him.

"Don't worry about Mr. Armstrong. He's a little scatterbrained, but he really is brilliant. You're not catching him on a good day."

Kurt nodded with a frown. "I'm sure."

"I'm Tripp, by the way. Patrick, actually, but everyone calls me Tripp. How are you liking Dalton so far?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's different. But, a good different, I think."

He turned to the front of the class. Mr. Armstrong was now back to teaching. "...so, when you have two characters that contradict each other so equally, you have what is called foil characters..."

"What book is he talking about?" Kurt thought to ask Tripp.

The other boy shrugged. "Not sure. It could be Pride and Prejudice or Great Expectations. He has a thing for English literature."

Kurt stared at Tripp bewildered. He turned back to listen to Mr. Armstrong, but not once did he mention a book or anything that pointed Kurt in a direction towards what they might be working on in class, but it seemed that not even he knew what he was teaching.

Class ended soon enough, and Kurt said goodbye to Tripp and stayed behind to talk to Mr. Armstrong.

"Excuse me, but, um, I've just transferred, so I was wondering if there was anything I should do to catch up with everyone else."

Mr. Armstrong gave him another confused look. "Dickens, boy," he said after a long moment of just staring at Kurt.

"As in I should read something by Charles Dickens?" Kurt prompted.

Mr. Armstrong blinked down at him. "What are you talking about, Mr. Hummel? Shouldn't you be heading to your next lesson?"

Kurt resigned himself then to either get his schedule changed again or finding a classmate who was less clueless than Tripp had been.

"Thank you, Mr. Armstrong," Kurt muttered to his English teacher and then headed towards the door. He really hoped everyone else at Dalton was sane, or that they were playing some rather elaborate prank on him.

Out in the halls everyone was walking orderly to their next class. Kurt caught a glimpse of Thad from earlier and the other boy smiled and waved his way as he continued on. Kurt pulled out his map and schedule, just as Wes appeared, followed by a disgruntled David.

"Kurt!" Wes exclaimed and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Where are you headed?"

Kurt looked down. "World Civ."

"Hey, Kurt," David said and offered a pained smile, before he turned on Wes. "I cannot believe you," he said. "You promised me, Wesley Winthrop Wright. You promised..."

Kurt looked between one and the other. David was shaking his finger at Wes in a disapproving manner which just added to the hilarity of the scene and took away from David's anger in Wes' eyes. Wes took it all with a smile on his face.

"Guys, I...um...I have to get to class," Kurt said when he suddenly realized that the corridor was getting emptier despite David wagging his finger comically at Wes.

When neither responded. Wes was making faces at David who was turning red. Kurt slipped underneath Wes' arm and he walked quickly in the direction he hoped his next class was. Kurt wouldn't run. In the few hours he had been there already - most of that time spent in a different office - he had learnt that no one ran in the hallways.

His next class was far more normal than the last. World Civilization was held on the other side of the school, as Kurt learnt while looking for the classroom, and the teacher was actually sane. Mrs. Remington impressed Kurt right from the moment he entered the classroom a few minutes late. She was dressed in all designer clothes, Kurt could tell just from looking at her. Right from that moment Kurt knew that he was going to like her.

"You must be Kurt," she said when he entered her room just a few minutes late.

"Yes," he said.

"Go find a seat. You can talk to me after class about catching up. Go on."

They were talking about William The Bastard, and Kurt got quickly into the lesson. She had just finished calling roll, so Kurt had gotten there just in time.

"Hey, you're Kurt, aren't you?" A boy said between sniffles from his right as Mrs. Remington turned to write on the board.

Kurt nodded.

"I'm Jimmy. I'd shake your hand, but I'm...ah..." he sneezed "...sick." He reached into one of the pockets of his blazer and brought out a handkerchief into which he blew his nose before he folded it back up and slipped it in his pocket. He sniffled. "Wes and David told me all about you. We room in the same house. Stevenson."

Kurt nodded again and tried to pay attention to both Mrs. Remington and Jimmy, which proved to be easy because Jimmy kept pulling out his hanky to blow his nose, or he was sneezing which rendered him silent for a few seconds.

"...anyway, we're glad to have you. Maybe you'll be in our house. Blaine's in Stevenson too. It's the best house. I'm the only non-warbler. Of course there's Ian, but he doesn't really count."

Kurt was afraid to ask about Ian, and he was almost sure that Blaine or no Blaine he didn't want to be placed in Stevenson. If Wes and David were anything like they had appeared to be today, and if Jimmy was as talkative as he seemed, Kurt didn't know how he would ever be able to keep up his studies. Not to mention he had a feeling that Ian would be far from normal.

\- - -

"So, why aren't you talking to Wes again?" Blaine asked as he slipped his books into his messenger bag.

David rolled his eyes. "You were daydreaming about Kurt, again weren't you? You know, I think this is getting worse now he's here. Come on, we have to go find the star of all your dreams before Wes steals him and turns him on us."

"What did Wes do?" Blaine asked as they walked out of their AP Physics class.

"He broke up with Emily again. They'll be back together in a few days, I swear if he changes his relationship status on facebook just to change it back in two or three days I'm going to kill him. So, she called Katie, and you know how Katie doesn't like Emily. So, she's already set David up with one of her friends and she wants us to double date on Friday. And Wes is all excited about it, but you know what he's going to do during this date don't you? Talk about Em. Katie just doesn't get it. This is the fourth time she's done this and he just goes ahead and says yes without asking me."

Blaine laughed. "Good luck with that. I'm not getting in the middle of this again."

David nodded. "I know." He sighed. "I mean I get it, he needs this right now, but he doesn't have to agree to the double date. I swear Katie's more interested in his well being than my own."

"It won't be that bad," Blaine said. "I went with you that one time, when Katie got food poisoning. I thought that was fun."

"Yeah, that time. We made her think Wes was gay."

"So, there you go," Blaine said. He high fived a fellow Warbler that walked by. "Just embarrass him or something."

David began to grin. "Well there's an idea." He took off down the hall at a fast pace.

Blaine sighed and followed. Kurt was meeting him right outside the Dining Hall for lunch, and he hoped that the other boy had not been made to wait long or that he hadn't run into Wes who was most likely at his craziest now that he didn't have Em's texts to calm him down throughout the day. Blaine foresaw Warbler practice turning into a chaotic battlefield if Wes wasn't stopped from having any sort of sugar during lunch.

Luckily when he arrived at the designated meeting spot, Kurt was also just getting there, and talking excitedly at his elbow with the occasional pause causing sneeze, was Jimmy. Blaine winced. He really should have warned Kurt about Jimmy.

"Blaine," Kurt said with what sounded like relief.

"Kurt," Blaine said back with a grin which made Kurt roll his eyes. "Come on, we can go get lunch, you must be starving. Hey, Jimmy. I heard Ms. Goolsby was looking for you. Something about open windows."

Jimmy groaned. "Not again," he muttered and then hurried away, talking to himself.

Kurt sighed. "Does he ever stop talking?"

"I'm not sure. At least it's not like turrets or something, but he does tend to go on quite a bit. Wes likes it for whatever reason and Ian tolerates it. And I've almost found proof that it was David that taped his mouth shut that time there was a black out."

Kurt stared at him. "You're serious? This morning, when I asked you if everyone was insane, you said perhaps, was that leaning more towards yes?"

"Perhaps."

Kurt rolled his eyes and glared at him. "Food. Come on. I really am starving."

For all that Kurt claimed that he was starving when they went up to buy their lunch, Kurt grabbed only a salad and a water bottle. Blaine on the other hand had picked out not only a sandwich, but fries, a bag of chips, a can of coke, and chocolate pudding.

"You're not going to eat all of that, are you?" Kurt asked as he paid for his salad.

Blaine shrugged. "I like options, and I'm a growing boy."

Kurt snorted. "Hardly."

They sat down at a table that during the time they had been up getting lunch had been filled with a few boys. Thad from that morning, David, and another boy that Kurt recognized as a Warbler.

"Rhys, this is Kurt, Kurt, Rhys."

Rhys nodded, but said nothing as he had just taken a bike of his turkey wrap.

"He's our second lead," Blaine told Kurt, "but he has to fight hard to keep that spot. If he keeps missing any more practices I'm afraid Wes will end up taking over and that will not end well."

Rhys had swallowed at this point. "I'm not the only one that's missed important practices," he pointed out.

David nodded in agreement. "Yes, but, Blaine's only missed two, and he's not going to be missing anymore at least until after Sectionals."

"Oh, Whatever, David. It's not me that's got you in such a bad mood. Just go make up with Wes over whatever he's done now. Anyway, I'm going to see Ms. Blythe now and practice."

David didn't respond, instead he turned away from Rhys and looked towards the door. It was only after Rhys had left that he spoke again. "So I guess I was complaining about the whole Em thing a bit much, Wes went and called her and everything's off now," he told Blaine.

"That's great. Why are you not jumping around?"

"He's locked himself in our room and he's not coming out. Said to tell the rest of his teachers that he's not feeling well. I never realized how much this helped him through all their breakups."

Blaine had been smiling while David talked, and Kurt had frowned at him. After David had finished, Blaine broke out into laughter. "God, he's good," he said when he had calmed down enough. "If you go check on Wes, you'll find him playing Call of Duty. He just wants you to feel bad."

It dawned on David then, and his face changed from sorrowful to angry within seconds, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, he's going to pay," he said in a murderous tone which Blaine took calmly and with a smile.

"I love it when they fight," Blaine told Kurt.

Thad shook his head in disbelief. "Only because it's the only time he can manipulate them into doing things for him," he explained to Kurt. "What do you want this time anyway?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll think of something."

"You guys are crazy," Kurt said. He had just opened his salad and was moving it around with his plastic fork, but he'd stopped to look up at both of them. "Everyone in this school."

Thad grinned. "I know. Isn't it great? I'm going to go get food. Be back in a bit."

Blaine grinned at the surprised look on Kurt's face. "Come on, you'll get used to it. Like you said earlier, we're quirky."

Kurt nodded and stabbed his fork into his salad, poking the plastic utensil through a piece of lettuce and a thin slice of tomato which he proceeded to put in his mouth.

"So, how did your morning classes go?"

"They were...interesting. Is Mr. Armstrong quirky too?"

Blaine shook his head. "Mr. Armstrong. No, he's crazy."

"Thought so." Kurt opened his water bottle. "Other than that it was alright. I did run into Wes and David and I guess they were having some sort of fight. They're starting to grow on me, but I could do with a little toning down of the...quirky, I guess."

He took another bite of his salad.

Blaine held up his hand as he chewed. "Not going to happen," he said when he had swallowed.

"Figured."

"Who else did you have this morning? I can assure you that other than Mr. Armstrong the rest of the faculty is within their sane mind. I don't think they can fire him. I'm pretty sure they've tried, but he just refuses to leave. Never had him myself, but Wes and David swear that he has moments of genius where he says something important. Of course you can never really take Wes and David seriously sometimes, so I wouldn't go by that."

Kurt should have known Wes and David would like him. Mr. Armstrong was a good candidate for what Wes might be like in the future after he inevitably lost his few remaining marbles. He didn't voice this to Blaine whom for all his jokes about his friends, Kurt was sure would not appreciate Kurt making fun of them.

Instead, Kurt settled for a safer topic: "I missed my first class. There was tons of paperwork that needed my signature and stuff. Coach Sylvester can only do so much, and then I had to hunt down the Warbler's coach to set up an audition. So, I was late to Armstrong's class, and then I had Mrs. Remington for World Civ, That's where I met Jimmy."

"So you're joining the Warblers, then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "There's also the possibility I'll get a scholarship for it. That's why I needed to see the Headmaster."

"That's great! When's your audition? I could help you prepare for it," Blaine offered.

"Audition?" Asked Thad who had returned. "Is Kurt joining the Warblers?"

Blaine nodded.

"I'm not sure, actually," Kurt said. "Ms. Blythe said maybe this weekend. She didn't want to rush me, but I have to also do it soon so it can be considered. I don't even know what song I want to sing."

"Don't worry, you'll pick something good," Blaine assured him.

Thad nodded in agreement. "You'll do fine."

Kurt tried to smile at them both before he went back to his salad. They may have all been crazy, but that didn't stop them from meaning well and being good friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of Kurt's lessons went by in a blur. By the end of the day he was already laden with enough catch up work to equate all of the homework he had done at McKinley in a month. As he left his last lesson with David, Kurt wondered how he was going to get everything done.

"Don't worry too much," David told him. "If you need any help I'm a wiz at math and science, and Wes is good at history sometime in between midnight and two am, so as long as you catch him then, you should be fine."

Kurt nodded and decided not to ask why Wes only knew History for two hours, at a time when he was supposed to be sleeping.

"Thanks," he said instead. "It's just, I feel like I'm always going to keep playing catch up. And I missed French this morning. Excused, but that's another class I have to catch up on."

David sighed. "Look, when Blaine first transferred, he tried to do everything by himself. He didn't have us. And he did it. I don't think he slept for two days, but he did it. You can too, and even get some sleep."

The stress that he had begun to pile on himself began to dissipate, and he nodded this time and meant it.

"Anyway, come on, you're coming to Warbler's practice today right? It's not for another hour, but we usually like to hang out in the choir room."

"I haven't auditioned yet, obviously, but this is alright, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's not like you're spying or anything, is it?" David asked with a grin, and the added, "you really did make a terrible spy, Kurt."

"What makes you think I didn't want you to know I was spying? Anyway, as we established I didn't really come to spy, although that was my first intention."

David threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Well, Kurt, at least you can rest assured that we won't be sending you out on spying missions. Although to be fair, you are probably the least likely to get beaten up."

Kurt's first impression of the choir room was that it was just another room, which really he should have expected because the Warblers were an a cappella group, so they wouldn't make use of any instruments.

"Do you guys never use an instrument to accompany your singing?" He asked David.

"Piano and sometimes the guitar, but generally only for practice." He pointed towards a set of double doors. "Only Ms. Blythe can go in there. There was...an incident with a harp a few years ago."

Kurt, normally curious, decided he didn't want to know. He said as much to David. He walked towards a few couches and sank into one of them.

"Probably for the best." David nodded. He walked to one of the windows and peaked past the curtains.

"What's probably for the best?" Blaine asked. He dropped his bag at the foot of a chair and joined Kurt on the couch he had sat on.

"That I don't find out what happened to a certain harp," Kurt said.

"Ah. Yeah, you don't want to know. Terrible week. I'd probably still have nightmares about it if wasn't for the time Neil kept popping up everywhere I went. I still dream about it sometimes. And that foot he carried around with him." He shuddered.

This time, Kurt needed to know more. "Foot?" he asked.

Wes choose that moment to enter. "Did I hear foot? That thing hasn't been out for ages."

"I repeat: foot?"

"Stevenson boys' travelling limb," Wes said as if that explained absolutely everything. He perched himself on the backrest of the armchair across from Kurt.

Kurt stared at him open mouthed. "Travelling limb?"

"It's plastic, don't worry," David added.

"Oh, yes, that's...that's a real comfort." Kurt scoffed.

Blaine patted Kurt's hand in a comforting manner, and then left his hand on Kurt's a little longer than was culturally accepted for friends, before he pulled away and looked towards David. Kurt was distracted for a moment, but he shook his head.

"So, travelling foot. I think this story, I need to know."

A few Warblers walked in, then. One was Thad, and to Kurt's surprise Tripp, and the third one Kurt hadn't met yet.

"Hey, Kurt," Tripp said with a wave. He and Wes fist bumped.

Thad headed directly to one of the farther off seats and pulled out a book, after nodding in each of their directions, high fiving Wes, and muttering a hello.

"Kurt, meet Mark. He's our resident athlete," Blaine introduced. "Mark, Kurt."

Mark extended a hand out to Kurt who shook it. "How's your first day been, Kurt? I hope you had no trouble."

"None whatsoever. Except I do have to complain about the map. It lead me astray a couple of times, but I think I'll be alright tomorrow."

Mark nodded. "Well, it's nice having a new addition. I know McKinley must be very different from Dalton, but hopefully it'll be a nice fit for you. Have you been placed in any particular house yet?"

Mark was another one of those people that talked a lot. But he was also, a better conversationalist than Jimmy ever would be. He brought up topics of conversation that Kurt could actually have a say in, and then let Kurt speak.

"No. But I'll know by tomorrow if not Friday. It all depends on the rooms available or something."

"Right. We haven't had anyone transfer mid-semester since Blaine, and he was more towards the beginning and he commuted for a while, so he got to choose. David, you remember our little Hobbit back in his first few weeks?"

"Hobbit?" Kurt whispered to Blaine who blushed.

David had come away from the window. "Our own very Frodo to match up with our Gandalf, Pippin, and Merry." David grinned at Blaine. "You really should have known him then, Kurt, he was a sight to behold. I might still have pictures somewhere. You'll particularly like..." he and Wes shared a look, before they both turned to Blaine. "The hair, his precious hair!"

Blaine dropped his face into his hands.

"...and I do think he's found his very own Sam," Mark added, tilting his head first to one side and then the next as he regarded Kurt.

David and Wes nodded excitedly.

Kurt laughed. "Lord of the Rings, could you guys get any geekier?"

David tumbled into Wes. "Wes? He didn't..."

"He did..."

"Oh, my heart. It breaks. I might even die." He dramatically stumbled around the room until he fell into Mark, who lowered him to the ground and sobbed frantically over David's chest.

Kurt blinked and leaned into Blaine. "So, I think you've given me some false advertisement and brought me into some kind of nut house."

Blaine laughed. "Or normal is just completely overrated."

"Well, you aren't getting out of telling me about this magical travelling foot."

Blaine looked around. "It's a Stevenson thing," he said eventually. "I can't explain it, now, there's Warblers in Holworthy and Stoughton too, you know."

"But you're sure I'll end up in Stevenson?" Kurt asked.

"Wes and David seem to think so," Blaine told him. "They're rarely wrong. Not to mention, we asked our head of house if he'd push for you to be placed there. David's prefect, so it'll probably happen."

Kurt didn't know if he should be happy about that or not. He hadn't heard much about the other houses, but from what he had about Stevenson, he had begun to worry exactly what it would mean if he did wind up boarding there. Sure he would be closer to Blaine and David who was mostly sane. But Jimmy would also be there, and Wes, and obviously the guy with the travelling foot, and Ian, whoever he was.

"Don't worry too much about it. Everyone's going to like you. And we won't turn you really crazy. We promise."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He highly doubted that.

After the Warbler meeting that consisted of Mark and David trying to teach Kurt some harmonies for one of their songs for sectionals, and Wes throwing pieces of paper at Blaine's hair, Kurt had almost forgotten how much homework he had waiting for him. When the meeting was over, Kurt reluctantly grabbed his bag.

"You'll do fine, Kurt," David assured him. "We can start working on some of it tonight."

"But don't you have your own homework."

"Believe me, I don't have as much as you do, and despite Wes being so...silly, he really is great at time management so I'll copy off of him. Not like I haven't done it before."

Kurt still frowned. "Alright," he said at last. "Only if it's not that much of an inconvenience."

The rest of the boys had started to leave the room in groups of two or three, and now that Kurt looked around only, he, David, Blaine, and Wes were left. Even Thad and Mark had disappeared.

"I was hoping you would stay after," Ms. Blythe said when she saw Kurt. "I've talked to the Headmaster, and we've decided on Saturday for your audition. Do you think you'll have something prepared?"

Kurt nodded excitedly. "Yes." He didn't know what yet, but he'd have something by Saturday.

Ms. Blythe beamed at him. "Alright, well good luck. I'm looking forward to it." As she walked past him, she gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Auditioning on Saturday," he told Blaine, Wes, and David. "Yet another thing to worry about." He sighed. "Now, someone promised me help with my homework." He looked pointedly at David.

Kurt didn't get home that night until ten, to find Carole and his dad cuddled up and watching T.V. in the family room.

"Wondering when you were going to get home, kid," Burt said as a way of greeting. "I was just about to call you."

"How was it, honey?" Carole asked.

Kurt dropped his bag, and sank into the couch next to them. "Exhausting. I imagine when I'm boarding there it won't be this tiring. Or when I catch up with everything. On the bright side, I wasn't pushed into anything, or had a slushy thrown at me. The guys are all really nice, if eccentric, well, some of them."

"Do you have a lot of homework?"

"It's why I'm late. I stayed after so David could help with some of it. I've never been fond of math, and he was just catching me up on everything. There's still tons I have to review, but I'll finish soon enough. Just have some reading to do tonight." He sighed.

David really had been a big help with his Calculus with the occasional input by Blaine, although if Kurt was being frank, he would admit to himself that Blaine had not helped in the least, as every time he leaned over Kurt to look at the book, he left Kurt without the inability to think.

"Did you get any dinner?" Carole asked.

Kurt nodded. They had taken a break when Wes kept poking his head into Blaine's room where they had wound up studying, to announce that he was hungry at intervals of five minutes. So, they'd picked something up in the dining hall before Kurt decided it was time to head home.

"Well, I'm going to head down stairs and try to get some more work done," Kurt said after a few minutes.

Carole and his dad nodded and turned their attention back the to the T.V. As Kurt headed to his and Finn's room he wondered if his step-brother would be there. He hadn't seen him or properly talked to him since he announced to the entire Glee club that he was leaving. After the dinner, Kurt had gone to bed, and missed Finn, and the next morning when Kurt woke up, Finn was still asleep.

His room was empty when he entered it, but Finn had obviously been there earlier, because he had been doing some unpacking, and there were only just a few more boxes left.

Kurt sank into his neatly made bed. Despite all the interesting people he'd gotten to meet at Dalton, he still missed his own group of misfits. He missed the drama that he'd exchanged for the quirkiness of Blaine's friends. He dropped back on his bed and closed his eyes for a minute. He still hadn't made up his mind about Dalton. It was different from anything he had imagined, and yet not so different. Wes, at any rate, had certainly surprised him.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Kurt fished it out and opened his new text.

Blaine:

Just thought I'd check and see if you got home alright.

Kurt smiled to himself.

To Blaine:

I'm home. Safe, sound, and tired.

He got a response almost immediately.

Blaine:

That's good. We really shouldn't have kept you so long. So, what's the final thoughts?

To Blaine:

I needed the help with the math. Final thoughts? I liked everyone. I could get used to the crazy. Once I hear about the FOOT, I will make my final judgment.

Blaine:

You're not going to let me out of telling you about that, are you? Someday. This weekend. You'll need to meet it to truly understand the magic.

Kurt grinned. He really wanted to know about the travelling foot. Plastic, or not.

To Blaine:

Fine. So, any suggestions on songs I could sing?

Blaine:

Katy Perry?

To Blaine:

I don't think so. I better ask Rachel if that is the direction your suggestions are going to go in.

Being serenaded to Katy Perry was one thing. But, he, Kurt, singing any Katy Perry for an audition was another thing entirely. Kurt really hoped that Blaine had been kidding.

Blaine:

What sort of thing do you want?

To Blaine:

I don't know. But my audition is Saturday night. I'll figure it out tomorrow. Night.

Kurt yawned. He stared at his phone, and then dejectedly at the messenger bag that still held homework he hadn't got to yet. It wasn't due the next day, but Kurt knew that he needed to have a head start on it, if he was going to move into Dalton, practice for his audition, and at some point catch Finn so he could talk to him. He yawned again.

Blaine:

Night. Do try to get some sleep. Your teachers will understand if you need more time to catch up.

Kurt blinked at his phone. How was it that Blaine knew exactly what Kurt needed someone to tell him.

To Blaine:

Thanks. Well, I guess I should go to bed, then, I'm beat. See you tomorrow.

Blaine:

Staircase, again, alright. Sweet dreams.

\- - -

Kurt knew he wasn't going to sleep for another half an hour at least. First he needed to shower and moisturize, and check to see that Finn hadn't damaged any of his clothes. Really, he rationalized, as he got up from his bed, he wasn't going to have time for homework. He didn't tell himself that he hoped Finn would return at some point while he did all this so Kurt could finally talk to him.

An hour later, Kurt was yawning more than ever, and Finn hadn't gotten back yet. Kurt thought he might have been avoiding their room, but didn't want to go look for him. Instead, he slipped into his bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Kurt woke up a few hours later, when he heard someone moving around the room. He lifted his head and could just make out Finn's outline.

"Finn?" he asked.

Finn stopped moving. "Go back to sleep," he said and then Kurt heard him go into the bathroom.

"We need to talk, Finn Hudson," Kurt muttered, stifling a yawn.

Finn didn't respond. Kurt tried to keep his eyes open and turned in his bed to try and locate his brother. He blinked blearily at the light from the bathroom. "Finn," he muttered and covered his mouth.

"Just, sleep, Kurt," Finn said when he was back from the bathroom.

"No," Kurt protested. "We need..." he yawned "...to talk...karof..." Kurt yawned again "...sky...and locker room...Finn, you have to listen to me...Karofsky in the locker room..."

Finn appeared next to Kurt then. "Tell me in the morning. You're not making a lot of sense, right now. I'll listen. I promise. I was...I'm sorry I wasn't supportive."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond.

"Tomorrow," Finn said, and smiled lopsidedly at him, "little brother."

"I'm...ze oldest." Kurt said with a small smile. He snuggled down into his blankets, closed his eyes, yawned one last time and fell asleep again.

Except in the morning, when Kurt woke up, Finn was still sleeping, and Kurt didn't have the heart to wake him up. So instead, he threw the covers that had slipped off him during the night over back on him and left their room, hoping to catch him later that night.

\- - -

"...so, how did you get into French III, anyway?" David asked Kurt, impressed.

Kurt had missed his French class the day before, and only now he was finding out that Blaine, Wes, and Mark were in it with him, the only class he shared with any of them. David was also apparently the M. Du Lac's teacher's aid. A position garnered through M. Du Lac having previously been married to his mom, and not having a class the first period of the day.

"I mean," David continued, "and I don't mean this in a bad way, but I didn't think there would be such a focus on languages in McKinley for you to get to such a high level."

Kurt blushed. He really hadn't wanted anyone to find out about his being a Cheerio or on the football team, however short both stints had been. He didn't consider, as David stared at him curiously, that he could lie and just convince David that he was just very interested in the French culture.

"I had a very demanding coach," Kurt told David simply.

"For glee?" David asked with a frown.

Kurt shook his head. "Not exactly. I wound up on the cheerleading team doing vocals mostly, and I sang a Celine Dion medley in French, which with Coach Sylvester meant that I basically learnt French."

David stared at him open mouthed. "You can sing in French?" He asked, and then grinned. "You just keep surprising me, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt blushed.

"So, you probably don't need my help, then?" David asked with a pointed look.

M. Du Lac had sent David to help Kurt catch up with the material they had already covered in class.

Kurt nodded. "Your French is very good, by the way. I do want to know the last few things you guys covered."

"Sure," David said and pulled Kurt's book towards himself. He flipped to the table of contents. "Well, we started off with..."

\- - -

Blaine couldn't concentrate. Knowing that Kurt was just a few rows behind him with David was driving him insane. He just wanted to turn and look at him. He hadn't been prepared for Kurt to mention that morning that he had French, and not it was going to disrupt the rest of his day, Blaine just knew it.

"You alright, Blaine?" Mark asked.

"Fine," Blaine muttered. "Just can't seem to concentrate today."

Mark smirked at him and motioned towards the back of the room before he turned back to the lesson. Blaine shot him a glare.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Blaine fought the urge for a moment to pull it out and see if it was Kurt. It didn't take long for his resolve to die.

Wes:

Check out the flyer for the Christmas concert

To Wes:

Was that really important to send during class?

Blaine rolled his eyes at his phone and dropped it on his lap. It vibrated a few minutes later.

Wes:

Well, you did answer. So, what's up with you and our endearing spy?

Blaine really didn't want to talk to Wes of all people about that. But he knew ignoring the text would be futile.

To Wes:

So, Christmas concert? Kurt and I are friends. Two gay guys can just be friends.

Wes:

Sure. So, do you think David would be mad if Katie and I went out to lunch on Saturday? I mean, he can come, but apparently he doesn't like it when I tag along. Oh, and find the flyer yourself.

He almost groaned out loud. Sometimes he thought Wes was a little too interested in David's girlfriend.

To Wes:

He's not a fan of double dates, or you hanging out with his girlfriend. Go make up with Em, and leave Katie and David alone. If they break up because of you...

Wes didn't respond until almost the end of the period which meant Blaine had to actually attempt to learn whatever it was M. Du Lac had just written on the board. Something about the imperfect tense.

Wes:

Fine. I guess. Katie's just so much fun. She always helps me get over everything. Maybe I should call it quits with Em for real this time. Find myself someone that puts that dopey look you always get when Kurt walks into a room on my face.

Blaine didn't dignify Wes' last text with an answer. He did not get a dopey look on his face when Kurt entered a room.

\- - -

Kurt's second day was not as exciting as the first, and came to an end quickly enough. Kurt wasn't even that loaded down with more homework. As he left his last class with David, headed for Stevenson House so David could drop off his books and pick up his phone which had been dead that morning, Kurt decided that he liked Dalton enough to not be miserable or let the craziness of the other students bother him.

"I told Blaine we could hang out in my room for a bit," David told Kurt. "I don't fancy walking back just to wait for another hour or so. Practice always starts late on Thursdays anyway. Ms. Blythe has a class on Thursdays and is nearly always late."

Kurt nodded. "So, do you think I'll end up in Stevenson?"

"Definitely. Mr. Armstrong wasn't really listening as we were asking. Me and Wes. But we made him write it down, and most of the Warblers are in Stevenson, so Ms. Blythe will definitely encourage it."

Kurt paused mid-step, but then continued walking. He really should have known that it'd be Mr. Armstrong that was in charge of Stevenson. It made perfect sense.

"Not to mention," David added, "we just recently lost two...no, three boarders from Stevenson."

"What do you mean you lost some boarders?" Kurt asked.

David sighed. "I hope this doesn't scare you. I mean, it really shouldn't. They couldn't handle it. Technically, one of them transferred to some public school, and one of the others felt more comfortable rooming in the same house as his older brother, but I think Ian might have had something to do with it. And then, Wes really scared Peter so he switched too. But you can handle it."

"Sure," Kurt said. "Except I haven't met this famous Ian, or the kid with the travelling foot."

David grinned. "You can meet them today. Well, Neil, at any rate. Ian went home for the week. Jimmy got him sick."

David pushed the door to Stevenson house open for Kurt. Stevenson was just another building whose architecture matched perfectly with the rest of Dalton. It was situated closest to the school than any of the other houses, and a sign right outside it proclaimed it to be Stevenson. Underneath that Kurt had spotted a few sentences about where it had gotten it's name, but he hadn't had time to stop and read it.

However, unlike the other buildings that Kurt had so far visited at Dalton, Stevenson did have a homey feeling to it. It was very much like a house, with a general common room, a kitchen, a game room, and a common room with comfortable arm chairs and tables in the first floor. The second and third floors comprised of the dorm rooms.

Wes and Blaine were already in the room David shared with Wes.

"...have got to admit it to yourself, man," Wes was shouting at Blaine when they entered.

Blaine didn't respond instead he smiled at David and Kurt. "How was physics?"

"How can you even say that with a smile?" David asked. "Horrendous, to answer your question."

Kurt nodded his agreement. "What he said." He looked around the room.

It was spacious enough despite the two beds and desks. It was decorated much like the rest of the house, and yet there were slight touches that made the room Wes' and David's. The posters of video games and movies. The Doctor Who action figures. The blanket folded at the foot of one off the beds depicting characters from Avatar. The room was also slightly messy, which was to be expected with two teenage boys, but it wasn't to an extreme.

"Make yourself at home, Kurt," Wes called out. He was seated in front of his lap top on his bed.

"Wes, have you seen my phone?" David was crouched, looking under his bed.

"Oh, it was going off every few minutes, and it was bothering me, so I answered it for you. It's on my desk," Wes said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt watched David and waited for him to stand up and possible throttle Wes.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Come on. These two are going to be at each others throats for the rest of the night. I was thinking we could pick out a song for your audition, anyway," Blaine whispered and slowly led Kurt towards the door.

Kurt beamed at him once they were out in the hall. "Do they always fight so much?"

"Wes tells me it's because they love each other or something. They've been best friends since the first grade, so that could be true." Blaine shrugged and led the way to his room.

Blaine had a single, which had originally been David's except he had chosen to switch with Blaine in order to room with Wes. Blaine hadn't protested and now had a rather large room to himself.

"It's sort of become the room the Warblers from Stevenson practice in," Blaine told Kurt. "I partially think David switched with me because Wes couldn't handle my guitar playing."

Blaine's room was messy in a way that Kurt could only find endearing in him. Although he had been there the night before to study and the room had been remotely clean then, now, it was as if a tornado had passed through it. Kurt couldn't understand why there were clothes everywhere, when it shouldn't have mattered what Blaine wore seeing as it would be some form of the uniform.

"I...um...couldn't find any ties this morning," Blaine muttered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So, you just threw everything out of your closet."

It wasn't only the clothes that lay haphazardly around the room. There were CDs, books, a few shoes, sheet music, and a multitude of other things. Yet, when Kurt looked around the room, he couldn't help but think that this was the way that it needed to be. Blaine was so perfect, or at least gave the illusion of being perfect, that looking around Kurt couldn't help but feel that he was finally seeing a different side of Blaine that made Blaine just another human.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt finally got to hear about the foot on the night he moved in. His dad had just brought in the last box, when Wes and David appeared at his door.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," David said and shook the older man's hand. "I'm David. This is Wes. We're both in the Warblers with Kurt and room in this house. Anyway, we were wondering if we could steal Kurt."

Burt looked at Kurt before answering.

"It's alright, dad. They're friends," he told him.

"Well, I was heading out, anyway. I'll miss you, kid, you're sure you don't want to come home this weekend?"

Kurt nodded. "I need to settle in before Monday. I'll come home next weekend though. You can count on it."

His dad nodded. "Alright. You're all set here, then."

Kurt looked around and nodded. "Yes," he said. "Come on, I'll walk you out. I'll be back, boys."

He hugged his father goodbye once they had reached his car. "I'll miss you, dad." Kurt whispered.

Burt nodded. "I'll miss you too, kid. I expect a call at least every other day, if not every day. You'll tell me if any of these boys do anything to you. No funny, business, Kurt."

"I will dad. I know. Nothing's going to happen. They're good guys." He hugged his dad tighter. "And you, take care of yourself. I've already given Carole specific instructions on what you're allowed to eat. I love you, dad, and I can't thank you enough for this."

"Love you too, Kurt."

Kurt kissed his dad goodbye and then watched him get into his truck and drive away. He waved and smiled sadly. Kurt had always been independent. After his mom's death, he'd had to be. He hadn't relied on his father for every little thing, but saying goodbye to him and the prospect of not seeing him for seven days daunted him a little bit. He sighed, decided he wouldn't think about it, and headed back inside.

Wes and David were still in his room when he returned, and they had even begun to unpack for him.

"We were curious why there were two boxes just labeled with hair care," David told him sheepishly, when Kurt returned.

"And then," Wes added, "the other boxes seemed upset at not having been opened, so we had to. Dalton isn't known for just letting someone or something feel left out."

Kurt grinned, and he knew at that moment that he wasn't going to be too homesick with Wes and David around.

"It's alright, guys. So, why did you want to steal me away?"

"We know you've been pestering Blaine about the foot after it was mentioned, and we figured it'd make a good initiation into Stevenson for you to hear the whole story," David explained.

"We were going to wait until Neil returned, because he's the one that originally brought it to the house, but we can tell the story without him, plus he'll deny most of it," added Wes.

Kurt shook his head at them. "Alright, then. I can finish with this later."

He followed them to Blaine's room, where Thad, Jimmy, Blaine, and a few other boys he had yet to meet were already situated, sitting on Blaine's carpeted floor which had been cleaned for the occasion.

"Kurt!" Jimmy said in excitement before breaking into a cough.

Thad shook his head and simply smiled at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and waved at Jimmy, before heading towards Blaine and as far away as possible from Jimmy.

Blaine grinned at him. "You'll get used to Jimmy. Just remember to always carry hand sanitizer with you. He's just excitable. Anyway, these two are also Warblers. Other than Jimmy, we're generally a close knit group. Kurt, meet Nick and Chris."

Both boys smiled at him. "I can see what might interest him," Nick said.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Yes. The eyes. Tell me, Kurt, are they green..."

"...Or are they blue?" Nick continued before being cut off.

"We've been having a debate about..."

"Um..." Kurt looked to Blaine for guidance, but Blaine had slapped a hand over his face and was shaking his head.

"There should be a name for it," Nick continued.

The two looked at each other contemplatively.

"Right," Kurt said slowly.

David came to his rescue then. "Ignore them," he told Kurt, "and don't let them anywhere near sugar, or explosives, or sharp things, or well, most things really.

Wes cut in then, "Alcohol! Bananas!"

"Those too," David agreed. "Someday, I plan to compose a full list," he added as a side note to Kurt.

Kurt grinned. "Do they always talk like this?"

"Not all the time. That's the result of their spending too much time together," David told him. "Now, come on, you know everyone now."

He led Kurt to where the rest had already sat down in a circle on Blaine's floor. Somehow Kurt managed to end up between Blaine and David.

"Sorry about Nick and Chris," Blaine said and Kurt thought he detected a blush.

Kurt shrugged. "I think by this point I won't be surprised by much more, don't worry about me so much. I'm here to hear about a mysterious, travelling foot, after all."

"Right," Blaine said. "Wes, bring out the foot."

"Yes, sir!" Wes saluted, turned on his heel and left the room.

He returned a few minutes later, cradling a plastic accurately sized foot. It was so detailed, it could have passed for a real foot except for the fact that it was made of plastic and hollow.

"I present to you, Mr. Hummel, the foot," Wes said and set it down in front of Kurt.

Kurt stared at it. "That's a little bit...well, disturbing," he said and looked around at the other boys.

Some of them, like Blaine nodded their agreement, while Chris and Nick looked appalled.

"So," Wes said as he sat back down, "the story begins on the day after Halloween two years ago."

"We'd just gotten back from the Halloween Ball," David continued. "Wes had just met Em. Blaine was hiding from Neil..."

"I was not," Blaine protested.

"He was," Wes said to Kurt. "This had been the third day since Neil had developed his...obsession on him, and you have to consider Blaine had just transferred the month before and he didn't have his own personal protector, only, well, us, so he was slightly freaked out."

Kurt stared at Wes. He really hadn't considered until that moment how Blaine had adjusted to this group of miscreants. Wes and David were something, but then there was the infamous stalker, Neil, and Nick and Chris.

"So, Blaine was hiding," David continued, throwing a look at Blaine.

Kurt looked towards Blaine, then, and found the other boy was blushing slightly. He reached over and took his hand in one bold move that he didn't think about before doing.

"I understand," he whispered. "If I didn't have you I don't think I wouldn't be hiding right now after being placed with these wierdos."

Blaine smiled at him, and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

David coughed, then, making Kurt jump and pull his hand away from Blaine's. He felt his face grow warm and tried to control the blush that wanted to spread over his cheeks.

David patted him on the knee and Kurt shot him a glare. "Continue, please."

"...Neil had gone off somewhere, we thought he was looking for Blaine, but when he finally appeared, he had the foot."

Kurt nodded. "So, why is it so special?"

Wes grinned at him. "Because," he said, "that night, as he had done for nights previous to this, Neil sneaked into Blaine's room with the foot and he put it in Blaine's bed."

Chris and Nick shared a high five. They had been awfully quiet as Wes and David related the story. Jimmy had been sniffling on his side of the room, clutching a box of tissues, and Kurt was rather glad that he seemed to have lost his voice.

"I love this part," Thad commented.

David nodded, "me too."

"Anyway," Wes said, louder than the other boys, "when Blaine finally went to bed that night and checked all the places Neil could be and got into bed, it wasn't a few hours before he realized there was an extra foot in there with him. He screamed, Neil jumped out of his wardrobe, and the rest of the house was woken up."

Blaine was blushing again and Kurt couldn't help but smile his way as he laughed along with the rest of them. "And that's what's been giving you nightmares?"

"Occasionally."

Kurt laughed. This really was the perfect way to spend his first night at Dalton. "So, what else is there to this story, that can't be it."

"Don't worry, Kurt, there's more," Jimmy said between coughs.

"After all, it's called the travelling foot for a reason," Wes added. "But first, I think I need a snack." He stood up, but didn't get far, before Blaine was running after him.

Kurt looked between the two and then at David for an explanation.

"Blaine's stepmom owns her own bakery and sends him treats every month and Wes has been known for stealing them whenever he's anywhere in Blaine's room without asking and tends to eat everything. Not to mention Wes and sugar is not a good combination."

Wes had run into Blaine's closet and Kurt didn't know if he should be appalled at the possibility of baked goods being kept in a closet where they could get on clothes, or if he should be laughing at Blaine who had finally taken hold of Wes and was trying to pull him out of the closet.

"Of course," David said to him, "what Blaine doesn't know is that I moved his cookie tins to underneath his bed and this gives us all the chance to get some."

Kurt shook his head. "Well, as I was just recently delivered four of my own cookie filled tuperware I think I'll pass."

And Kurt wasn't lying. Along with all of his things, his dad had brought, at the request of Carole, a bunch of the cookies he had baked after first finding out he was going to Dalton. Burt had explained that Carole was worried Finn was going to have some sort of sugar coma if she kept the remaining ones and they'd make something to share with the other boys.

David looked at him in surprise. "You have cookies?"

Kurt coughed. "Um...welcome to the dark side?"

David grinned. "Kurt, I think you've just become my best friend, because I think unlike some other best friends...Blaine...you'll share such wondrous treats with me." He gave Kurt a look of pure devotion.

"I think I've found the person to call when I'm stress baking, then."

"Ha!" David said. "I knew there was something quirky about you. Yours is good. Stress baking. Have I shown you the always stocked kitchen? Kurt would you mind terribly if I stressed you out some day?"

Kurt laughed. "I also bake if I'm asked nicely," he pointed out.

"I like the idea of stress baking, though," David said with a small pout which sent Kurt into more laughter.

Wes and Blaine were still wrestling at the door to Blaine's closet. Kurt looked up, just as Blaine managed to push Wes out, but then he tumbled back inside and Wes threw himself at Blaine.

"It's never a party until Blaine and Wes start rolling around on the ground over cookies and cupcakes," Thad said suddenly with a roll of his eyes. "I think I'll go get myself a book."

Kurt stared at him incredulously as he got up and left the room. Thad had always seemed the saner one of the rest, although he was quieter. He returned a few minutes later, during which Blaine and Wes had only managed to move farther into the closet and almost upset Kurt when he realized clothes were falling on them, until he realized they were mostly uniforms.

"No change?" he asked, and without even looking towards the closet, opened his book and began to read to himself.

"So, Kurt, tell us about yourself?" Nick who had been at Blaine's side, slid closer to Kurt. "They'll be at it for a while longer. I mean, we've heard about your eyes, and your hair, and your porcelain skin...but not much more apart from that, other than that you're amazing...I'd add a sigh here, but I can't quite look so besotted while doing so..."

Kurt blinked at Nick and Chris who had slid closer as well and had his chin rested on Nick's shoulder, eagerly nodding against his best friend's shoulder in what Kurt supposed was encouragement to him.

"Um..." Kurt's eyes went from one to the other.

It was lucky that right at that moment his phone went off.

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically at Chris and Nick, and then pulled out his phone, not sure who would be calling him. He smiled, when he saw Finn's name.

"Finn," he said when he answered the phone. "I'm so glad to hear from you." He stood up when he realized the other boys were making too much noise and headed out to the hallway.

"I'm sorry I didn't come today with your dad. I really wanted to. We haven't talked since that night you were half asleep and I thought, I don't know, I just I want you to know that I'm sorry for how I reacted. So, um, I'm at Dalton in your dad's car."

Kurt laughed. That was a twist to his night. He'd been meaning to talk to Finn for days, but with everything they'd always been missing each other. Kurt left before Finn woke up, and arrived before Finn got home, but was so tired he couldn't even wait up for the other boy to get there from whatever it was that was keeping him out so late. Kurt suspected it had something to do with New Directions or Rachel, or both.

"Alright, well, give me a minute, and I'll come meet you," Kurt said into the phone. "Where are you parked."

Blaine popped his head out of his room then. "Hey, so, um, we're done being silly, you can come back now and we can finish with the story.

"Finn, give me a sec," Kurt said into the phone, which he pulled away from his ear and pressed into his chest. "A friend from McKinley's here. He's out in the parking lot. It's alright if he joins us, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Sure. Do you want me to come out there with you?"

"Don't worry about it. I think I know the way, plus don't you have to protect your cookies or something? Check under the bed, David said he moved them there."

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "Sneaky, sneaky," he muttered and hurried back into his room.

Kurt laughed. "Okay. I'm coming now. I can't believe you drove all this way. After hearing about the mailman I wasn't sure if I could trust you to drive all this way."

"Hey! That was one time, and I eventually got my license and I'm a good driver now."

It took Kurt only five minutes to find Finn, who as instructed by Burt had parked as close to Stevenson house as possible.

"I think you might have gotten better parking than me, Finn Hudson," Kurt told him when Finn got out of the car.

Finn grinned and then nearly tackled Kurt to the ground when he pulled him into a tight hug.

"I missed you too, Finn, you can let go now though."

Finn laughed, but let Kurt go. He still threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close as they walked towards Stevenson, Kurt looking up at Finn whose height should have really been illegal.

"It's not the same without you, Kurt," Finn was telling him. "We have Lauren, now, due to Puck's skills at getting new members and she just keeps putting the club down but we need the new person. Rachel no longer seems to have competition. Mercedes is in some sort of rut."

Kurt grinned. "I didn't know I was so important. I kind of felt like someone that could be replaced easily," he admitted to Finn, then, "those last few weeks, even months."

Finn frowned at him and stopped just as they reached Stevenson. Kurt had been looking down at finally admitting that to him, and Finn reached down to tip his head up to look at him. "Did you really feel that unwanted? Really?"

Kurt managed a nod. "Well, not after the wedding. You. Everyone. You were great, and I felt so loved, but even that, even knowing that you all cared, it didn't matter where the issue of Karofsky was involved. And, as much fun as I've been having here and there's still so much I have to get used to, I miss every single one of you, even Rachel."

Finn pulled him into another bone crushing hug and that Kurt returned eagerly. Once, he would have wanted this more than anything, to be held by Finn as if he were something important and special to him. Now, he appreciated it as nothing more than just getting comfort from his brother. He didn't know when he started crying but he did, and Finn must have sensed something because, instead of pulling away, he pulled him closer still.

"What's wrong?" Finn whispered.

"I think it's residual tears," Kurt said, "from everything that happened. Come on, we should head inside, it's kind of cold out here."

He pulled away from Finn, wiped his eyes, and motioned towards the building. Finn took his hand and smiled at him. "You know, I was so psyched to have a brother, and suddenly said brother decides to go to boarding school."

Kurt snorted. "It's like we're not destined to ever share a room or something."

"You know my mom and your dad are still looking for another house, we're just not meant to be roommates."

Kurt laughed. "Dad didn't mention that. I don't think he wants me to worry about money. I...I feel really bad about having to use their honeymoon money. I might be getting a scholarship though, if I do well at this audition I have tomorrow night, and that will help."

"Singing?" Finn asked. "You'll nail it. Pick a song yet?"

Kurt nodded. "Rachel approved of it, anyhow."

Finn looked shocked at Rachel's name. "Oh, you've seen her have you?" he asked and Kurt immediately detected something in his voice.

"Oh, come on," he said, "you can't tell me something happened between the two of you in the short time I've spent switching schools. Come on, spill, she said nothing when I went to see her."

Finn stopped right before the stairs. "We're sort of broken up," he said simply.

Kurt knew there had to be more to it.

\- - -

"Who is that?"

"Why is Kurt hugging him?"

"That was a really long hug...hey, Blaine, I think you have competition."

It was Nick that had spotted Kurt and Finn walking towards Stevenson when he'd been thrown the tin of cookies and he'd fallen against the window, and ever since he pointed it out, the rest of the boys in the room had rushed to the window.

"Kurt said a friend had come to visit him," Blaine told them as he rescued his tin of cookies and didn't bother looking out the window. "I told him it'd be alright if he brought his friend here."

The boys continued to press their faces to the window, watching as Kurt and the rather tall boy had some sort of conversation. It was obvious that the two were close, from the way they moved together, always aware of the other. The height difference heightened the picturesque couple they made.

Wes whistled, after Kurt and his friend had entered the building and gone out of their range. "I guess that's your competition," he informed Blaine, "they did seem pretty close."

Blaine frowned at them. Kurt had never mentioned having anyone that could fit the part of a boyfriend or a boyfriend to be, and Blaine didn't think he really had anything to worry about on that front. Then again, Kurt had never really filled him in on anyone from his old school but Mercedes whom he had met, a few teachers, and Karofsky, so Blaine couldn't be entirely sure that Kurt didn't have anyone that could fill the role of a potential boyfriend. He frowned at himself. He really shouldn't be letting himself think this way.

They heard Kurt and his friend, before they arrived, from down the hall.

"Santana, Finn?" Kurt was asking. "Of all people. I didn't believe Mercedes when she told me, you know. I thought, no, Finn wouldn't degrade himself to that."

The boys inside Blaine's room looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, alright," Finn said.

"I guess if I must, I forgive you. I still can't believe it. Of course, I shouldn't say anything considering Brittany, but that was for my dad and I've tried very hard to rid myself of those memories."

Finn's laugh carried. "Do you still have those flannel shirts?"

David mouthed flannel to Blaine who shrugged.

"Burnt them," Kurt said

David gave a sigh of relief. That was more like Kurt.

"Anyway, room's right around the corner. We won't have to stay long. I really have to fill you in on everything. I've wanted to for a while, but every time I tried you just kept telling me to go to sleep."

Wes and David shared a look of panic and looked towards Blaine who'd gone white.

"You were so tired, dude!"

Blaine had walked to the other side of the room, and he said nothing when he saw Jimmy with his cookies, which meant that no one would be able to eat them due to the probability that they'd all get sick if they did.

"How many times have I told you not to call me dude, Finn?"

"Sorry. It's just something I do, you know."

They arrived at the room, then, and Kurt led Finn inside. "Guys," Kurt said, "this is Finn. Finn, these are just some guys from this house and fellow Warblers." He began to introduce everyone.

Finn smiled and shook hands with everyone but Jimmy, and even Blaine smiled at him and welcomed him despite the deep pang of hurt that he was feeling at watching Finn with Kurt. He stood close to Kurt and they were constantly touching.

It was as they were leaving to catch up in Kurt's room that a thought hit Blaine, if this Finn cared about Kurt so much, why hadn't he been there for Kurt when Kurt was suffering through the torture of Karofsky? He hadn't been there for Kurt either when Kurt was so upset about leaving McKinley. Something wasn't right about it. It was obvious Kurt hadn't told Finn everything. That was what he thought they would be talking about right that moment. There was just something Blaine was missing about the whole thing.

"So, what'd you think about him?" Wes was asking David.

"Finn? Seemed pretty cool, not sure if I'd peg him as Kurt's type, but how much do we even know about Kurt, other than that he was bullied?"

Blaine repeated the question to himself, how much did he know about Kurt? He'd always just assumed that Kurt was like him, that he came from a broken home with understanding parents that loved him. He'd gotten the impression that Kurt was the only gay kid, or out of the closet gay kid at McKinley, but he'd never wondered if Kurt had someone. His assumptions had come from the way Kurt behaved around him, his admission that he'd never been kissed before Karofsky. Had so much time passed since then already?

He looked around the room at his friends. Nick and Chris had already disappeared. Jimmy was trying to get Thad to explain everything to him, but Thad was reading and no one could disturb him once he got into a good book, not even Jimmy. Wes had calmed down, surprisingly enough, and it was he and David that were watching him as if waiting for something.

"Are you alright?" David asked. "It must be a shock to..."

Blaine shook his head. "I've realized that I don't really know him. I was so caught up with the excitement of meeting someone as amazing as he is, but I don't know him, not really."

Wes was the first to move and wrap an arm around Blaine. "Doesn't mean you can stop liking him. How much do we really know about anyone? What matters is what you feel for him. That's real. Getting to know every little detail about him, that's the journey, isn't it?"

Blaine stared at Wes. How wise Wes actually was only came out once in a while, so that it surprised Blaine whenever it did. He smiled at his friend and nodded. It didn't matter that he knew nothing about Finn and very little about Kurt, because Kurt, he was starting to realize, meant more to him than anyone ever had before and he wasn't going to lose him, not without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wanted to tell you everything," Kurt said as he paced his room. He was wringing his hands together and looking anywhere but at Finn who had seated himself on Kurt's unmade bed.

Finn said nothing and simply waited for Kurt to continue.

"I came so close once, to mentioning it, but Karofsky came around the corner and I just, I lost my nerve. I've only told Blaine. And I really don't want this getting back to anyone, Finn, specially my dad."

Finn nodded slowly. "Take your time, Kurt, whatever it is, I'll listen."

Kurt nodded and paused in his pacing in front of one of his opened boxes. "I confronted him, you know, before any of you guys knew that it getting bad, before the death threats." He smiled painfully and looked up to stare at Finn. "I think someone must have seen part of it, me yelling at him in the hallway and tearing after him."

"You did what?" Finn asked.

"He pushed me, made me drop my phone and I just lost it. He couldn't keep pushing me I couldn't just let him."

Finn stared at him open mouthed. "Dude, you could have had any of us back you up. You didn't have to do that alone."

Kurt snorted in an undignified manner that Finn would have never though Kurt would allow himself to do. "I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything, to complain about something that had already been going on for so long. Yes, it was getting worse, but I didn't want the attention for it. Mr. Shue knew, but did he do anything about it?"

Finn sighed. "I get it. I just...I wish you'd come to me."

"I didn't, Finn, but Rachel did and it was Sam that got a black eye from it. Sam who isn't exactly my friend, Sam who you warned off me, the new kid. Not my brother." As Kurt said this, he realized that it had genuinely hurt him when Finn hadn't been one of the guys that went against Karofsky. "Not to mention it was Rachel who noticed anything and organized that."

Finn looked away. "I'm really sorry about that," he said. "I...it was Rachel, you know, even then."

Kurt shrugged him away. "As equally as that hurt me, I didn't want any of you fighting my battles for me. But, this isn't the point, Finn."

"Then what is?"

"I want you to know, not because I want you to go after Karofsky, but because you're my brother now and someone else needs to know."

Finn nodded, "then why don't you tell me?"

"It's hard," Kurt admitted. "It's like a secret that I'm keeping for him, and I get him, I do, but I want you to know."

Finn stood up and surprised Kurt when he took his shoulders. "I don't pretend to be the smartest guy. Hell, I know I'm not, but if you're keeping something this important secret for Karofsky, then shouldn't you tell your dad?"

Kurt pulled away. "What? No. It's bad enough he found out I was being bullied the way he did. He'd kill Karofsky if he knew about this."

"Tell me, Kurt..."

Kurt took a deep breath. It was harder, getting it out now, and he wondered how he had managed to with Blaine and decided to attribute that to the shock he had been in at the time.

"Karofsky's gay," he mumbled out.

Finn stared at him shocked. "What?" he asked, then, "how...why do you...Kurt, how do you know...are you sure?"

Kurt snorted. "He's so far in the closet I don't think he'll ever come out, but he's...he's gay." Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "he kissed me."

Before, Kurt could stop him Finn was running out of the room. "I'm going to kill him!"

Kurt ran after him mere seconds later, but despite being in shape, Finn had the advantage of being on the football team and having longer legs.

"Finn! You promised! Finn, you can't do anything about it. Finn!"

Kurt had almost caught up to him, when Blaine came out of his room, "Kurt? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, fine, just...help me catch up to Finn, he's going to do something stupid and with his driving skills..." he trailed off and shook his head before taking off again, Blaine at his heel.

Finn had stopped just outside of Stevenson. Kurt almost ran straight into him.

"Oh, you stopped," Kurt said.

"Short of telling everyone I don't know what I could do, and everyone knows you came here...he'd come after you, even here."

Kurt sighed. "I am safe, Finn. This place. The guys you met earlier. I'm safe."

Finn nodded turned to hug Kurt.

Blaine who had been watching the entire exchange, looked between the two of them, turned on his heel and walked back inside. He knew they were talking about Karofsky. It warmed him to some extent to know Kurt hadn't told Finn before, but he'd known. Yet, the comfort Kurt seemed to be getting from Finn irritated him beyond belief. He turned to go before he did something stupid and didn't hear Kurt calling his name or looking around for him.

"You have to keep that secret, Finn, he's unstable, lost, and I wish I could help him despite everything. But I can't, and I won't try. I am safe here and away from him and that's all that matters."

Finn nodded and then grinned, "not to mention you have Blaine here...don't think I haven't heard Mercedes talking about him."

Kurt blushed and looked away. "How...how is Mercedes?"

"Misses you, I think. Have you talked to her?"

Kurt shook his head. "Come on, let's head back inside, unless you're leaving already? It's getting late."

The sky had gotten considerably darker since Finn had arrived. "I'm not going to see you until next weekend," Finn said.

"Yeah."

"Do you mind...I know it's your first night here, but do you think I could stay the night?"

Kurt broke out into a grin. "Roomies for one more night? Sure."

He'd been a little worried about his first night away from home. Sure, he'd have all his favorite things, but the addition of Finn would give him just a little more comfort before he faced the next night on his own.

"Cool."

\- - -

"So," David ventured, "it doesn't bother you a bit?"

Blaine who had been tuning his guitar on his bed, looked up and gave a faint shake of his head.

"Really? Blaine, tell the truth."

Blaine let his guitar drop to his lap and he sighed a moment later. "It bothers me a little," he admitted at last. "It's just, I don't remember him ever mentioning Finn. Maybe once in passing and it wasn't anything more than just how he mentioned Mercedes."

David who had been sitting in Blaine's desk chair, stood up and joined his friend on the bed. Cradled in one arm was a tin of cookies, and it was testament to how Blaine was feeling that he didn't protest at David eating them.

"It is possible that Finn is just a friend," David told him. "Very possible. And it's not as if you've mentioned all of us to him at length or for that matter that neurotic ex of yours."

"I know, and I don't plan on mentioning him. But Finn isn't in his past, and he should have been mentioned. It should be like...like a rule of something."

David tilted his head to the side with a sigh. "You always tell Wes to be honest with Em, whenever they run into problems. Now, I want you to go to Kurt's room and talk to him. It's Friday night and I refuse to eat dinner with you if you keep moping around."

David had spied Kurt and Finn walking back to Kurt's room a mere fifteen minutes before, and from the casual way they talked, it was obvious they had known each other long, yet at the same time there was none of the tension that could be felt between Kurt and Blaine. It was when Kurt had punched Finn on the arm just as they reached their room, that David had begun to see that maybe it was possible their entire relationship was platonic if slightly touchy-feely.

"I wasn't planning on coming, anyway," Blaine muttered. He had picked up his guitar and strummed a note.

David got up from the bed and reached for the guitar. "If you're going to tell me that you're going to stay in and write some ridiculously sad song, then I will go and tell Kurt that you love him, want to marry him and adopt ten babies with him."

"I would talk to him if Finn wasn't still in his room with him," Blaine muttered.

"If it helps," Wes said, popping his head in, "his door is totally open and Finn is helping Kurt unpack. Are we ready to go?"

It had been a tradition for as long as they could remember to go out and get something to eat outside of Dalton on Friday nights. It had always been Wes and David, before Blaine transferred, and afterwards they had invited Blaine along, so that it had become a thing between the three of them.

"I am, but I don't think we need Blaine to ruin our fun," David said, "and we're taking his guitar hostage."

"I'll talk to him," Blaine told David.

David gave him a look that screamed at his disbelief that Blaine would do such a thing.

"I will." He got up and approached the other boy, reaching out for his guitar. "Just as soon as Finn leaves, it'd be awkward otherwise. I'll even try not to think about it over dinner."

David and Wes shared a look and frowned at him.

"He'll be all alone and left out if we don't take him with us," Wes said to David, "and maybe we could even cheer him up."

The two boys nodded at Blaine. "Alright, come on, but one wistful sigh..."

\- - -

Kurt was splayed out on his floor, when he heard a knock on his door some hours later. He and Finn had just finished putting all of his clothes away - he hadn't been able to bear leaving them behind - and he was exhausted. Finn had gone off to find someone he could borrow a cell phone charger from, and for the first time that night he'd found himself alone in his new room.

"Come in," he called.

Blaine pushed the door open and peeked in. "Hey," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I dread when I have to move back home," Kurt told him with a grin, "unpacking is exhausting, even with Finn helping. Well, he was more of a hindrance than anything, really. I had him doing my books, movies, and CDs, and I seriously doubt he didn't mess up all my hair products with my skin care ones."

He pushed himself up so he was seated and then extended his hands out to Blaine, who helped him up. "So, what have you been up to tonight?" He asked, while he brushed any dirt that could have gotten on his clothes away.

"Dinner with Wes and David, ever an adventure." He rolled his eyes.

"It sounds better than unpacking, at any rate. So, did you need anything?"

Blaine looked around the room, he walked to the book shelves that had been filled with Kurt's extensive DVD and CD collection.

"Just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright," Blaine said. Then, "My first night was the worst, even after knowing some of these guys for a while. I was a day student for about a month before I started boarding. My aunt lives near here and I was staying with her. Of course, it's still a bit of a drive to go through every day, and I couldn't stay with her forever. Anyway, I think I cried myself to sleep that entire week. Being at my Aunt's was one thing, but being here, it was lonely, different."

Kurt smiled sadly and reached to pat Blaine's hand which he'd rested on Kurt's desk. Blaine looked at him surprised. Kurt pulled back. His cheeks were slightly pink.

"I was...I was kind of worried," Kurt admitted. "I've never been apart from my dad for so long, but I have a few things to remind me of home. And, well, I don't know if it's against the rules, but Finn is staying over for the night. He's not the best driver...you have to remind me to tell you about the mailman, so I offered that he stay for the night."

Blaine stiffened. "Oh," he said, and turned back to the things on Kurt's shelves.

"It's not against the rules is it?"

Blaine shook his head, "No. Girls aren't allowed, obviously, but as they don't mind other guys, even though..."

"Oh," Kurt said with a laugh. "I'd think they'd consider that here."

"Well, there aren't that many guys that are out, and it's already an all boys school, so they don't view it as a problem. It hasn't been before. That's why there's prefects to stop that sort of thing, and the Head of House."

Blaine still had not turned to look at Kurt, and although Kurt had at first taken it as Blaine actually going through his taste in books, movies, and music, now became worried and went to stand next to him. "Is anything wrong? You're acting a little...odd."

"No, nothing. I...I should be getting back to my room. Homework. See you tomorrow. Tell Finn goodnight for me."

He took a last look around the room as if looking for something, nodded to himself and then left. Kurt stared after him and at the door he had left half open confused. Their conversation had started out well. Kurt stared at his shelf, when Blaine had been standing. Something there couldn't have upset him. It must have been something he said.

"Are you alright, Kurt?"

Kurt jumped and turned. David was at his door.

"Just...Blaine was acting odd. He stopped by just a bit ago and we were talking and then he just claimed homework and left. I don't know what I said."

Finn entered the room then, walking around David. "Hey," he said in greeting and then turned to Finn. "I'm definitely going to have to visit often. The game room is amazing."

Kurt ignored Finn. "Do you know what could have upset him?"

David looked at Finn. "It's curfew in a few minutes."

"Oh. He's staying the night. That's alright isn't it?" Kurt looked from Finn to David.

"Isn't that...well, a little inappropriate, Kurt?" David asked, glancing at Finn who had gone to sit at Kurt's desk and was going through Kurt's ipod.

Kurt snorted. "We've been sharing a room all week. I guess I didn't mention it earlier. Finn's my step-brother."

"Oh," David said, eyes widening and a small amused smile coming to his lips. "Sorry. We all just assumed."

Finn grinned. "That is definitely a new one. I'm totally telling Sam."

Kurt rolled his eyes as it began to dawn on him. "Blaine didn't think..." he trailed off, looking at David. "Why would that upset him though?"

David and Finn shared knowing look as Kurt stared off into space.

\- - -

Blaine did have homework, but there was absolutely no way he was going to be able to focus on it when he knew that Kurt was just down the hall with Finn. He couldn't think of anything else but Finn pinning Kurt to his room door as they shared passionate kisses. He tried to will the images that appeared in his mind of them together and dropped his head on his desk with a thump.

After a while, he got up, still shaking thoughts of Kurt with someone else, anyone else, away, as he got ready for bed. He had just turned off his lights and gotten into his bed, when someone knocked on his door.

Blaine lifted his head and stared at the door, but he turned away from it a second later. He really did not have the patience to deal with anyone else that night. His entire supply of cookies had been depleted, and Kurt was off with Finn. He buried his head into his pillow and pulled his covers so that they covered most of him. The knocking stopped after a moment, and he sighed. Suddenly, it started up again, this time more furiously than before.

"Blaine! Please answer the door," a muffled yet familiar voice called and although Blaine thought it sounded like Kurt, he decided it had be his subconscious that was telling him that was the case.

He turned away from the door and closed his eyes, wishing that sleep would come and his dreams wouldn't be plagued with Kurt and Finn.

Suddenly, his door opened. Blaine lay as still as possible, his eyes closed, pretending that he was asleep. The door closed a moment later, and he almost let a sigh of relief out, but then he heard a creak, and then he felt someone sit on his bed, facing his back.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "I know you're awake."

Blaine didn't move.

Kurt moved up on the bed so he was seated closer to the head of the bed, he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Blaine. I really should have explained. It's funny actually."

Blaine moved his shoulder out of Kurt's reach, and then turned to look at him, not being able to stop himself, because it was Kurt and he couldn't just ignore Kurt despite all the pain and hurt that the porcelain skinned boy had caused.

Kurt was smiling, but it was his eyes that really gave away what he was feeling, and there was concern there, and understanding.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Before he could stop himself, he continued with, "why aren't you off with Finn, cuddling or something?"

Blaine didn't expect Kurt to start laughing. "I'm sorry," he said between laughs. "You'll get it after I explain."

Blaine made to turn away again, but Kurt stopped him. "No. Please listen. I won't laugh. I'm not...I'm not laughing at you."

Kurt smiled at him slightly and then in a bold move, laid down next to him on the bed, although he remained atop Blaine's covers. "This is really nice," Kurt whispered. "I like your pillows."

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt grinned at him. "Sorry. But they're really nice."

"Kurt...what do you need to tell me?" Blaine sat up and folded his arms across his chest and made his best attempt at looking like he meant business.

Kurt grinned at him in a lopsided manner than made Blaine crack a small smile.

"It's just...first you have to know that Finn is straight," Kurt said, with a sideways glance at Blaine. "He has a girlfriend, although I think they might be broken up now, and he's just a really good friend. I thought I told you about the wedding, my dad's to Carole. She's Finn's mom. He's my stepbrother."

Blaine's eyes widened and he stared at Kurt, and then he buried his face in hands. "Could you go, Kurt. I need to regain my dignity." He mumbled and turned away from Kurt, burying his head in his pillow.

"I don't think so," Kurt informed him. "Finn is most likely asleep in my bed, and all things considered, I don't want to give the boys any more reason to talk."

Blaine grunted, and when Kurt didn't leave, he peaked out from the blanket he had pulled to cover most of his face. "You do realize you're in my bed now and they'll talk regardless."

Kurt shrugged. "Come on, Blaine, I get it. I do. You don't have to be embarrassed. I would never hide something so big from you." Kurt rolled onto his side and propped up his head on his hand so he could look at Blaine.

When Blaine did not come out from beneath his covers, he tugged them down so he could see his face. "I'm flattered even," Kurt told him. "To know you care so much about me and yet can respect my choices. You're a good...friend."

"So, sleeping arrangements?" Blaine asked.

"Finn didn't really fall asleep on my bed. Like I would let that happen. He's with Wes and David in the game room. Finn claimed he's never sleeping, so we'll have to make them lots of coffee tomorrow morning. On the other hand, I don't know if I could sleep in my room alone." He looked at Blaine through his eyelashes in a manner that Blaine thought should have been outlawed.

"Get in," Blaine found himself saying before he could stop himself, because despite everything, Kurt had that effect on him.

Kurt grinned at him and slipped under the covers.

Both boys said nothing for a while, both silent, keeping a good distance between each other. Until, a few minutes later, Kurt spoke up, "I can't believe you thought I was with Finn of all people. Finn!"

Blaine glared at him. "If in the middle of the night, Neil happens to show up with his latest plastic limb, I will not be of any help to you." With that said, Blaine turned away from Kurt.

Kurt laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, but you have to admit, it's hilarious." He moved to a more comfortable position on the bed, then took a deep breath and said as quickly as he could, "I had a crush on Finn last year."

"Oh, really? Well, this I have to hear more about." He turned on the bed so he was facing Kurt again.

Comfortable as they were with each other, with the misunderstanding behind them, neither boy fell asleep until the early hours of the morning, keeping each other awake with story after story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I hate that I forgot to finish re-posting this.  
> So I'm going to try and post most chapters asap.  
> 

Blaine was not woken up by Finn's screams, but he might as well have, because Kurt who wasn't used to strange noise such as this so early - or rather what his sleep deprived mind thought was early morning - was woken up, and he jumped, almost falling out of the bed, waking up Blaine.

"What..." Blaine broke off into a yawn. "what time is it?"

Kurt who had been surprised into full wakefulness by the cold air he had encountered at his sudden movement, raised an eyebrow. "Do you not hear Finn screaming in the hall, or Wes' laughter."

Blaine made to sit up in his bed, but stopped and pulled his covers closer. "It's the hazard of living in Stevenson, I've learnt to tune it out and not ask questions. You'll soon ignore it too."

Kurt rolled his eyes and slipped back in Blaine's bed for warmth.

"So, what time is it?"

"Your room," Kurt said, "I don't exactly have my phone with me."

Blaine nodded. "Right. I think it's on my desk." The desk was at the other side of the room.

Neither got up to get it. It had been unseasonably warm for days now, and yet on this day, winter seemed to have finally settled on rearing its head. It was a few minutes before either spoke.

"So, um, are we just going to sit here until the phone gets up and comes to us?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you could get up, get the phone, and maybe a sweater. Perhaps some hot chocolate. I really hate the cold."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think so."

From out in the hall, Finn screamed again. Kurt looked towards the door and considered going to check on him.

"They're not going to kill him, if that's what you're worried about," Blaine reassured. "The worst that's ever happened to anyone is when Nick fell out of a second story window. He was out of school for a few months, but he's perfectly fine now."

Kurt blinked at Blaine. "Is that supposed to be comforting?"

"That was probably not the best thing to say, but they won't harm him. I promise."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, you can promise me anything while you hide underneath your covers in bed at...goddammit, why don't you have a clock?"

"Alarm clocks don't last long in Stevenson. David has very acute hearing when it comes to alarm clocks. Everyone uses their phones which hasn't exactly stopped David from destroying a few, but it's taught everyone to wake up on the first ring unless they want to deal with an irritable David, or to set it for an hour after he has woken."

Kurt stared at him. He really should not have been surprised. Of course alarm clocks were disruptive, but the torturing - for there was no other explanation for Finn's screams - of someone's guest and brother was perfectly alright and noise that could be ignored.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Kurt said. "We'll both get out of bed. You will get us sweaters, and I will check your phone. I have an audition today that I would rather not miss."

Blaine sighed. "If we must."

Finn screamed from outside again, and suddenly Blaine's doors were thrown open and Finn ran inside, throwing himself at the bed that Blaine and Kurt had just left.

"What the..." Blaine began, but was cut off when Chris ran into the room, crashing into him.

Nick came in after him and went after Finn, who had by this point gotten up on the bed and was trying to figure out which way would make it easy to outrun the two boys. Kurt looked between the two, just as Chris and Blaine stood up. Chris patted Blaine on the shoulder before he ran after Finn who had managed to get past Nick and was now back out in the hall.

"Finn!" a voice yelled from the hallway, and a few seconds later David stepped into Blaine's room looking disheveled and just a little damp.

"Never," David said to Kurt, "have your brother sleepover, ever again."

Kurt was startled. What had Finn done. He voiced his question. David blinked at him.

"Oh, nothing really," David said and Kurt thought he might have detected a trace of sarcasm in his voice, but he wasn't sure. "Except maybe bore us to tears with his girlfriend problems. Wes and Finn had what could be called coordinated crying fits."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

David continued without pause, "then, after that particular disruption, there was the yelling over the phone. This all before I fell asleep and Nick persuaded him to permanent marker my arms." He rolled up his left sleeve and showed Kurt and Blaine obscene phrases and pictures all over his arm.

Kurt stifled a laugh, but Blaine didn't hold it in or the grin, before he said, "at least it wasn't your face."

"Thank god for small miracles." David rolled his eyes. "So, then, this morning when I woke up Finn and Nick were on the outs and Nick and Chris were chasing him with a water gun, which luckily was already broken from the time Wes kept oversleeping and it was the only way to wake him..."

Blaine rolled his eyes and mouth to Kurt, "wasn't the only way." Kurt grinned.

"...anyway, that scaled to Wes getting involved and tackling Finn to the ground...of course, he didn't know Kurt's too tall brother was on the football team." He rolled his eyes at Blaine. "That didn't end well, although, kid knows how to scream. It also lead to the discovery that Finn is rather ticklish..."

Kurt blinked at David. "And this has to do with anything how?"

Blaine who had been grinning this entire time, responded now, with, "Nick and Chris love tickling people. It's lucky none of us are really ticklish...although they lose their interest pretty quickly. A new subject is always welcome."

They turned back to David.

"So," Kurt said slowly, "they're chasing him all over the house to tickle him?"

David nodded, "and due to the lack of heat Wes filled balloons with semi-hot tea and he's throwing them at Nick and Chris. Hence, my wet shirt."

"And this all happened in the few extra hours Kurt and I were asleep," Blaine said, walking to his desk to fetch his phone.

"We didn't want to wake you," David explained when Blaine gasped at the time. "You looked so sweet together...not to mention Finn said we didn't want to see Kurt on lack of sleep...so..."

Kurt looked between them with a small blush, "um...what's the time?"

"Nearly two," Blaine answered with a groan, "and I was going to finish all my homework today."

Kurt, however, had a bigger dilemma. His audition was set for three, and he had only an hour to get ready. He must have looked really panicked, because David began to apologize.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You looked upset," David explained.

"Oh. It's my audition," he explained

"Did you miss it?" Blaine asked, looking up from his phone with a worried expression.

Kurt shook his head. "It's in an hour, but I won't have time to properly get ready. I'll see you guys later. Keep the others away from my room, David. Thanks, Blaine. It really helped." He blushed, and walked to the door, peeking out into the hall just in case before he rushed in the direction of his room before Finn, Nick, or Chris could show up and take up even more of his time.

\---

Although he'd gone to sleep somewhere around five am, Kurt had managed to still get enough sleep, so that his audition wouldn't be affected by a lack of it. But, he had only sung the song once before with Rachel, and to top all of that off, he was so distracted by having had perhaps the best night of his life with Blaine that he couldn't even concentrate as he went through his morning routine during that early afternoon. His thoughts kept going back to laying in Blaine's bed facing the other boy as they talked about their perspective pasts, their dreams, the latest issue of vogue, and at one point even Blaine's family. For moments at a time, they had just sat in a comfortable silence.

Even though nothing more than just talking had gone on, and both boys had stayed on their side of the bed, there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that there had been something in the air all night between them. Whether it was residual from Blaine's jealousy over Finn, or the fact that they were spending the entire night together in Blaine's bed, Kurt didn't know, but something had been present and it had shaken Kurt to his core, because despite the events of the last year when he had liked Finn and he had pushed Finn, Kurt didn't think he was ready for any sort of romantic relationship. With anyone, including Blaine.

Kurt knew he was going to be in trouble when he didn't notice that he'd been about to put hair gel on his face. He dropped the bottle on his desk and wiped the gel on his hand on a tissue.

For the sake of his daily routine, Kurt had put a mirror on the wall in front of his desk so that it could double as a vanity table. He'd put all of his products in one of the bigger drawers for easy access, but since Finn had been the one to put them away, they were in no particular order and it was going to lead to near disasters as the one he had just managed to avoid, especially considering that Blaine was just down the hall and that in itself would be a distraction.

A few more minutes of staring at himself in the mirror lead Kurt to forgo his moisturizing routine, and instead focus on the song he'd be singing in just forty minutes and finding his D&G plaid wool pea coat. So, Kurt sang as he looked through his closet, and then his wardrobe, until finally the item appeared and Kurt needed only to don his uniform, put shoes on, sing his song one last time and go to the choir room.

The choir room was empty when Kurt arrived, ten minutes before he was supposed to meet Ms. Blythe and a Mr. Samuels, the man that Kurt needed to impress as it was really his reaction to his singing that would influence his getting the scholarship.

"Ah, Kurt, already here, I see," Ms, Blythe said when she entered the room a few minutes after Kurt. "Mr. Samuels and Mr. Beaumont will be here soon and we can begin."

Kurt nodded, and stared at the wall as he went over the lyrics in his head one more time to calm his nerves. It wasn't nerves exactly, but perhaps worry over what the outcome would be.

Ms. Blythe seemed to have sensed his discomfort, because she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee.

"It's alright to be nervous, Kurt, this is a very important audition for you. Getting into the club isn't usually this hard, in fact you're practically already in it, and if you're as good as I've heard you are, then you have nothing to worry on that front. As to the scholarship, don't worry so much. It won't be the end of the world if you don't get it."

Kurt gave a short nod. "I know. I just, I think I want it too much."

She patted his knee and then withdrew her hand. "You'll do fine. You can warm up if you want."

He nodded and began his warm up exercises, all the while thinking about Rachel and how she'd told him that even Patti LuPone would be proud of him.

It was just as he was finishing warming up his voice, that both Mr. Beaumont and Mr. Samuels arrived, trailed by an impeccably dressed woman carrying a clipboard.

"Mr. Samuels, this is Kurt Hummel, the student I've been telling you about," Mr. Beaumont said.

Kurt shook Mr. Samuels' hand and offered one of his brightest smiles.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Hummel," Mr. Samuels said. "I look forward to seeing your audition."

It was a few minutes, before Kurt began, singing the song that Rachel had picked out for him and told him showed the best aspects of his voice including his range without being too over the top. It may not have been a song that could actually be used in an a cappella choir, but it would work for his audition.

It won't be easy  
You'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
That I still need your love  
After all that I've done  
You won't believe me  
All you will see  
Is a girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you

Kurt stood still, hands behind his back as he sang. He didn't look at Mr. Samuels or Mr. Beaumont, or even Ms. Blythe. Instead he sang towards one of the windows. Once he'd started singing all of his worries had gone away. It didn't matter if he got the scholarship or not.

I had to let it happen  
I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window  
Staying out of the sun  
So I chose freedom  
Running around trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to

He turned away from the window, and looked towards Ms. Blythe who was smiling at him in awe, her eyes shining brightly. He smiled back as he continued with the song.

\---

Wes high fived Finn as they ran away from Thad, the latest victim of their gradually getting colder tea balloons. Wes didn't usually involve Thad in his shenanigans as the other boy was never really bothered by any of his antics, but when Finn had spotted him walking right underneath the stairs to the second floor, it had been too tempting to not drop a balloon on him.

So, as they ran away, Wes expected no response from Thad as was usual, except he hadn't been aware that just a few minutes before, Nick and Chris had done the unthinkable and taken his current book of interest, and he wasn't in a good mood.

"He won't come after us, don't worry," Wes said to Finn as they slowed down just outside his room. "Thad's pretty mellow."

"Even when you throw cold tea at him?" Finn asked with a grin.

Wes nodded. "It's very possible. Anyway, I think that was the last of them. I really like you Finn Hudson. You're more malleable than David."

"I don't know what that means, but...sure...I like you too."

The two boys headed into Wes' room. "So when are you leaving?"

"After Kurt comes back. I just want to say bye. His dad luckily doesn't need his car. I think my parents were headed somewhere for the weekend as a honeymoon since they didn't get to go to Hawaii. They wanted to make sure Kurt was settled in first before leaving."

"Alright, that gives us about half an hour. It's lucky we don't have practice until later tonight."

The two of them looked at each other, and then at the same time, they spoke with silly grins on their faces that should have only appeared whenever they saw their ex-girlfriends: "Call of Duty." As soon as the words were out of their mouths, they were running out of the room, down the stairs, towards the game room.

The two had just made it to the game room, when Thad entered with a small white bowl and headed in their direction.

"Hey Wes. Finn," he said carefully. "I have something for you."

And before Wes or Finn could react, he had tipped the bowl over Wes' head. It took a while for all the syrup to drip down from the bowl, but it did, and Wes was so shocked that he didn't even move until some of it rolled down his face and almost made it to his eye, and then he only reached up to wipe that off.

Thad smiled brightly at him. "Take it up with Nick and Chris." That said, he turned and walked out of the room leaving a spluttering Wes and Finn who was trying hard not to laugh.

This was how David and Blaine found them moments later.

"...in the same bed!" David exclaimed with a pointed look at Blaine. "Yet nothing went on. I really..." David trailed off and came to a stop.

Blaine nearly ran into him, but stopped just in time and looked towards what David was facing and rolled his eyes. He'd been waiting for this to happen for years. Someone had finally managed to hit Wes' weak point. Blaine wanted to go find whoever had done it and congratulate them.

"What happened? I leave you alone for a few hours under the care of Finn and you go and get..." David turned to Blaine, "what is that, honey?"

Blaine stepped forward. "Maple syrup. Definitely syrup. See how it's a little darker than honey."

Wes who still hadn't moved except to make sure the syrup didn't roll down towards his eyes - somehow Thad had managed to make sure most of the syrup would drip to the back of his head - glared at Blaine and extended his arms out to David, who rolling his eyes took his hands.

"Come on, incompetent one, I'll wash it out of your hair," David said and sighed.

Wes smiled slightly, having been pacified enough and followed David, still holding onto one of his hands. Blaine heard Wes ask, as they left the room, "...do you think if I tell Em about what happened she'd take me back?"

"So," Blaine said, addressing Finn, "who did it?"

"No idea. Wes said he wouldn't come after us." Finn shrugged. "The quiet boy with the book. Said to take it up with Nick and Chris..."

"Thad?" Blaine asked, and the repeated his question again, "Thad?"

Finn shrugged again. "If that's the boy that shook my hand yesterday without once looking at my face, then yes."

"Really? Thad." The smile began to grow on his face. "I knew there was a reason I liked Thad. Brilliant. Syrup over Wes' head. Do you know how long Wes spends getting his hair just right? They say I'm the one, but it's Wes. If I didn't know better I'd say he was the gay one."

Finn stared at him. Up until this point Blaine hadn't really talked to him, save the welcoming hello from the day before. He'd heard about Blaine from all the other boys including Kurt, although Kurt had failed to mention that he was interested in Blaine or that Blaine was very much in love with Kurt like Wes had. Finn had accounted this to the boys' belief that he and Kurt were dating, but now Blaine was talking to him, ranting at him, and Finn could only listen and stare at him.

"...of course," Blaine was saying now, "you don't really know about Wes and David. Wes had a dependency on David that I almost fear to think what could happen if David returned it. Sometimes I think David's the reason Em keeps breaking up with Wes." He rolled his eyes.

"Right," Finn cut in before Blaine could continue, "so I don't think I'm the right person to discuss if Wes and David are gay. Maybe Kurt could be better at that."

Blaine grinned.

"On the subject of Kurt, dude, I just...I'm sorry if we gave you the wrong impression."

Blaine began to wave him off.

"No...I...I have to say this. Kurt and I, we've just recently gotten to this point in our relationship. It was hard for me to come to terms with gaining a stepfather and a brother on top of that, and it took me a long time to realize just how amazing Kurt is. And from your reaction to the two of us supposedly dating, well I know you like him."

Blaine started to protest, "I...he's my..."

Finn smiled knowingly at him. "Your friend," Finn finished for him, "but you like him as more than that. I...I'm okay with it. Really, you're good for him and I would tell you to go for it, but I know Kurt. He's not ready for something like this after what Karofsky did to him. Blaine, you're a good guy, Wes and David have sung your praises, and I could see it when I saw you and Kurt together.

"I am not the smartest guy. But, I can tell you care about him. I just, I want you to understand that Kurt isn't ready for anything like this with you or with anyone else, and I want you to take care of him. I won't be around to anymore and he's my little brother. It's also a warning. Don't hurt him."

Blaine said nothing for a while after Finn had finished, and then all he said was, "I understand" before Kurt was rushing into the room.

"I got it! I got it!" He yelled, jumping around before he threw himself into Blaine's arms.

"What, what happened?" Finn asked.

"The scholarship," Kurt said breathlessly as he pulled away from Blaine and hugged Finn. "I got a full scholarship." He let go of Finn and began to fix his clothes as he explained, "They don't usually tell anyone right after their audition, but they just gave it to me right then and there because it's so late into the first semester. It won't cover anything in this semester seeing as there's only a week and a half left, but it will cover the next one, and they just gave it to me right then and there. Ms. Blythe said it was because there hasn't been a countertenor in so long." He grinned at them both. "We have to celebrate. Where's David. I have to tell him."

Blaine coughed. "He's um...washing Wes' hair."

Kurt blinked at him, and then turned to Finn, "did he get slushied or something?"

"Thad put syrup on his head, apparently," Blaine told him.

Kurt smirked. "Thad? I knew he had it in him."

"So," Finn said, "celebration?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "I originally planned on doing most of my catch up work today, but concentrating on anything else will probably drive me insane, so, I was thinking we could have a bit of fun."

\---

Wes was kneeling on the floor of one of the bathrooms, his head hanging over the tub. David sat on a chair inside the tub and was managing to not get anything but his hands wet as he worked the syrup out of Wes' hair with stolen shampoo from Blaine's room.

"It's almost all out. You'll definitely have to get Blaine shampoo though. Maybe Kurt could help with that."

Wes grumbled something that couldn't be made out, and then he said, "I still don't understand how using Blaine's shampoo was going to make this easier?"

"Because it smells good," David explained. "And I think you should gift me some when you go get Blaine a new bottle, because I really shouldn't have to suffer cleaning all this gunk out."

"But you love me," Wes said in a whine.

"Yes...but I also question my sanity every day." He brought the water hose up to Wes' hair yet again and let the warm water flow over his friend's head. "I also hope you learnt your lesson."

Wes snorted and David sighed. "Yeah, I know. There's no hope of that ever happening."

Both boys broke out into laughter. "You know, David, I really do love you. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. Just. Thank you."

David patted Wes' head. "Yeah. Yeah."

"So, did you get pictures of our gay lovebirds?" Wes asked as David ran a comb through his hair to make sure he hadn't left any more syrup on his head.

"Nah. Finn was making too much noise, woke up our endearing spy. And then he just ran into the room. You just had to misplace your phone, didn't you?"

Wes shrugged. "Oh, well. There'll be other chances. In the meanwhile, what do you think made Thad snap?"

David pushed Wes' head down. "Just a few bits here still have some syrup. Keep your head down. What'd you do to Thad, again?"

"Tea balloon," Wes said before David washed off the last of the shampoo and syrup. "He was standing in the perfect place. There was no reason why I shouldn't have thrown it at him. And really, he usually takes these things well."

"Blaine always said one day Thad would snap and it would be the end of us all," David said. "I guess that day has sort of arrived. I hate when Blaine's right. Oh, and just so you know, the morning cuddle we happened upon is the only action Blaine got last night."

Wes turned so he could face David. "Are you serious? But he spent the night. They were in bed together. Blaine was all tucked into Kurt's chest."

David nodded. "I know. I'm upset about it too. Anyway, come on, I think I got all of the syrup out. I want to see if Kurt got the scholarship or not."

"He wouldn't know yet, would he?"

"I'm not sure, but I want to know how he did, and I want to ask him how last night went for him. Blaine was rather closed mouthed about it other than to protest that anything had actually gone on. Which I can't even claim not believing. It's Blaine."

Wes nodded. "On the bright side, Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend."

David laughed. "Yeah. There's always that. I do like Finn though. We have to invite him to our Christmas party later this month."

"Oh. Totally. Do you mind fetching my hairspray."

"Come on, just dry it, you don't need to do anything else to it. It's Saturday. There's better things to do than play with your hair. This...this is the reason that Em is always breaking up with you. You spend more time on your hair than she does!"

Wes stuck his tongue out at David. "Fine." He looked at himself in the mirror. "I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

As it turned out, Kurt's definition of fun meant going to the nearest mall and going shopping. Not just clothes for himself, but some for Finn, Blaine, David, Wes, and Kurt had even expressed a desire to buy Jimmy a few sweaters and scarves to help with the problem of his being constantly sick.

"But he can't come along," Kurt had added after mentioning Jimmy.

When Wes and David heard of the plan, Wes' hair still slightly damp and not up to its usual perfection, Wes had glared at David and muttered something about his hair and gel.

It was only after Kurt promised both boys cookies upon their return, that the two decided to be on board and Wes, at the prospect of getting cookies that he wouldn't have to wrestle someone for, even told Kurt that he would allow the other boy to dress him in whatever way he chose.

"He's going to hate himself for giving Kurt so much power," David muttered to Blaine. "Cookies or no cookies, I'm really not looking forward to this. You know, Finn's given us horror stories."

Blaine laughed. "Right. Well, it shouldn't be that bad."

David sighed. "You say that because you're madly in love with him and you'd walk on freaking hot coal for him."

Blaine glared at him, ignored the first part, and addressed the second, "you know, the steam on those actually protects your feet, I read about it once in..."

David cut him off, "do you really think I care...the point is, you won't suffer because your lovely, huggable, endearing spy will be with us."

"Then, stay here, if you're so..."

David sighed dramatically, "but the cookies."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Fine, then, you'll have to deal with Kurt and the shopping." Blaine reached inside his pockets for his knit gloves as Kurt returned with Wes whose hair had needed to be set to rights before he left Dalton.

"Look, David," Wes said to David, showing his best friend his hair, "it's perfect."

"That's...that's wonderful, Wes. I really truly care about your hair."

Wes grinned and then exclaimed, "Oh, biff!"

"No," David said, shaking his head. "Just, just no."

"Right," Kurt said, after shaking his head at Wes in a questioning manner "so, shopping?"

Although none of the boys looked enthusiastic at the prospect, and Wes was still trying to figure out why his "biff" wouldn't accept being called that, Kurt turned to open the door.

"Just so you know, Kurt, I'm coming for the cookies. Just for the cookies."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I seriously do not understand this obsession with cookies, there's no reason for it." He opened the door and turned to reach for Wes who was closest to pull him outside with him, but realized that the doorway was blocked by someone.

The boy that stood with his hands in his pockets with an indecisive look on his face was just a few inches taller than Kurt. His light brown hair was swept back neatly out of his face, and his green eyes looked from one boy to the other sadly before his eyes landed on Blaine.

"Hello," he said then. "I missed you."

And before any of them knew what was going on, Blaine had reached the door, pushed Kurt and Wes away from the door before he slammed it closed. He leaned against the closed door and then sank to the floor, leaving David, Wes, and Kurt to stare at him until David tactfully pulled Wes and Kurt away. Kurt leaving reluctantly, looked back at Blaine one last time to see that he had dropped his face in his hands.

David had pulled them into the kitchen, and once they arrived, Kurt turned on both of them. "Who the hell was that...and what...Blaine..."

David sighed. "It's Blaine's story to tell. To tell you the truth, I don't think we even know the full of it."

"And he tells us everything," Wes added with a frown. "I can't believe he came here."

"Can't I even know who he is? Or why Wes looks so...well, serious?"

David and Wes shared a look that spoke volumes between them, and then they nodded as if coming to a conclusion.

"He's Blaine's ex," David told Kurt gently, "there's a lot of history between them. I know you're curious, Kurt, but it's all in the past and as a courtesy to Blaine we don't speak about it. You saw him out there. That was him composed. Just, leave it, please. It isn't important."

"But it is!" Kurt broke out. "I know you don't want to hurt Blaine but it's obviously important if he can be so affected about it still. I...I won't ask him. I'm not cruel, but whatever happened between them, he's still being affected by it, so it is important and as his friends, you shouldn't let him wallow in whatever happened in the past."

David and Wes stared at him with shocked expressions, and then looked at each other.

Kurt sighed. "Can you at least tell me his name, whoever that guy was..."

"Garret Ashtonbury," Wes said darkly, as if the name itself could summon him into the room and cause trouble.

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. The name meant nothing to him. He had never heard it before, but he stored it in the back of his mind to ask someone else about it later. Wes and David weren't going to tell him, and Kurt knew better than to bring it up to Blaine, but there was bound to be someone that knew something about the whole affair. Without even knowing what he was doing, Kurt had begun moving around the kitchen.

Wes nudged David. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"I think so."

"Kurt," Wes said, "are you...are you making cookies?"

Kurt looked up. "Uh...I guess so." He looked around at the ingredients assembled. "I stress bake. Sometimes I blank out when I do it. Do you guys want to help?"

Wes nodded eagerly and ran to the sink. David looked between the two of them. "I trust you, Kurt, to not burn the house down, but Wes...I think I'll stick around, but I'm hopeless in the kitchen."

\---

Garret Ashtonbury buried his hands deep in the pockets of his black wool pea coat and walked quickly towards Stoughton hall. It had gone as well as he'd expected it to. Blaine shutting the door on his face was better than what he'd been anticipating from the lead singer of the Warblers. It gave him hope that their next meeting would go better.

Garret turned to look back at Stevenson. From the outside the house was impressive, just as it was from the inside, but everyone knew that the boys that resided there were just chaos waiting to happen. Garret had belonged to Stevenson once. He'd prided himself in being a part of the crazy, but when he'd returned last semester and showed up at Stevenson, David and Thad had told him stiffly that his belongings had already been sent to Stoughton hall and that was his new dormitory. It had been painful, leaving the boys he'd considered family for so long, but he'd accepted it. Blaine needed them more. Blaine deserved them more.

He lifted a hand to fix a lock of his hair that had managed to fall across his forehead, and turned away from Stevenson, facing his new house instead. Stoughton wasn't like Stevenson, but it wasn't all bad.

The first few weeks had been hard, he'd seen the still dejected Blaine becoming more and more like himself with the help of David and Wes, all the while he was welcomed warily into Stoughton. Only Patrick had stood by him and listened.

Garret opened the door to Stoughton and sighed. In just the thirty seconds he had stood at the door to Stevenson, Garret had caught a glimpse of the world he'd been forced to leave. That was not to say that Stoughton didn't have it's good share of quirky boys, but nothing could compare to Stevenson. It was a different atmosphere, entering Stoughton to being just within the door of Stevenson.

Derek Blake who was heading down the stairs nodded at him when he entered, which was more than some of the other Warblers in Stoughton gave him. He nodded back and smiled tightly to himself. When he got Blaine back, because he undoubtedly would, this would all change.

"Hey, you," Tripp said, showing up out of nowhere. He waited as if he expected Garret to speak, and when he didn't continued, "so, how did it go?"

"Slammed the door on my face," Garret said quickly. "More than I deserved."

Tripp sighed. "Why are you trying to get him back? I thought everyone was saying he had his eyes on the new kid."

Garret nodded and walked towards the stairs. "Precisely. Blaine is mine. It was a moment of weakness letting him go. He was..." Garret smiled fondly, shook himself and then sighed. "He drove me mad, but in a way that I didn't realize I needed and craved."

"Right, so you're in love with him," Tripp stated, then added, "you broke him, Gar, and I'm your friend so you'll have to excuse me for saying so, but maybe it would be best to let the past lie."

Garret turned his stare on Tripp, it was such an intense look that Tripp knew there would be nothing that he could say to stop him.

\---

It took Blaine only fifteen minutes to get up, put himself to rights, and head in the direction of the stairs, wondering where the one person that could possibly help him was. Because, up until the moment when he was wondering just why Garret's presence bothered him so much - due to the poignant lack of feelings deep in his chest about the entire matter - that he'd realized that although it was painful to think of the past, to think of Garret and what he'd meant to Blaine, it was even more painful to think of what Kurt might have felt at the entire thing, or what his view of Blaine now was.

But Kurt wasn't in his room when Blaine went to search for him there, but deciding that he wouldn't exert himself, Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed and he waited for the other boy to return.

Everything had been going so well. Blaine hadn't run into Garret for months now. He'd quit the Warblers. He wasn't in any of Blaine's classes. They didn't even have the same lunch period. Garret had been easy to ignore, and Blaine had suspected the other was ignoring him as well.

Blaine laid back on Kurt's bed and sighed, staring up at the white ceiling. It had been easy to forget Garret existed when he didn't see him. Blaine could ignore the past and move forward, but now Garret seemed to want back into Blaine's life and it was going to complicate everything.

There was a soft knock on Kurt's door before the door was pushed open and Thad stepped inside.

"Oh," he said and paused. "Sorry. I thought Kurt might be in here. Are you...are you okay?"

Blaine had always liked Thad. He was one of the milder boys, a little too obsessive over his books - which no one had managed to figure a pattern on or where he managed to get them - but he was also a good listener.

"Garret was here," Blaine told Thad suddenly.

"What?" Thad asked, "what did he want, exactly?"

Blaine shrugged. "No idea. Shut the door on his face before he could really say anything. I didn't think he could affect me this much after so long. I don't know what he wants with me either, for that matter."

Thad walked farther into the room. "It's the first time he's tried to talk to you since..." he trailed off and smiled slightly Blaine's way. "It's alright for you to feel something, Blaine. You guys were pretty serious."

"Yeah...for all the pain he caused me at the end, he was a great first boyfriend." He sighed and sat up on Kurt's bed. "But now all I can really think about is Kurt and how this changes everything."

"Why? It doesn't have to change anything." Thad frowned at him. "I think Kurt would understand you having a past..."

Blaine shook his head slowly. "It's this image that I know Kurt must have of me. I am...I am supposed to protect him. I...I know he's strong and courageous and his own person, but he's been hurt and..."

Thad sat down on the edge of Blaine's bed. "He is not you when you arrived here, Blaine. It took a while for us to get you to talk to us - any of us. You were scared of Wes. Neil didn't help. Kurt has you. His transfer has gone wonderfully so far, and he doesn't need you protecting him every step of the way. Anyway, I really do have to go find him. Just...for anything to work between you, there has to be a balance."

Thad stood up, patted Blaine's foot and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Blaine to wonder if his friends had always been so wise. First Wes. Now, Thad. If David gave him some sort of encouraging speech within the next twenty-four hours, Blaine would begin to suspect something like alien abductions had taken place. He shook the thought and dropped back onto Kurt's pillow and turned on his side.

How had things spiraled so out of control from that morning when he'd woken up to Kurt shivering in his bed after nearly falling out. He smiled to himself in remembrance of the night before. He really, really did like Kurt. It was with this last thought that Blaine fell asleep.

\---

Wes was jumping around the room in excitement. Kurt had just put the first batch in the oven, and was just finishing the second one.

"David, is there anything we can do to calm him down?"

"You know, I'm not actually his keeper," David said and shrugged. He jumped off the counter, and turned on the light in the over, bending down to look inside. "Once these are out I'm sure he'll calm down a little."

Kurt pursed his lips. "I don't think adding sugar to whatever other natural chemical combination happened in his body to make him this way will ever actually help anyone."

"Well, you did promise him cookies."

"And if just the prospect of cookies has made him this giddy...well, I don't even want to know."

The subject of Blaine and Garret had been left behind them the moment Kurt began to mix sugar with butter, and Wes was given the job of sifting the flour. Instead David at Kurt's prompting began to tell Kurt more about himself.

By the time Kurt had been ready to add chocolate chips to the first batch, he'd learnt that David's mom was in Germany, travelling for fun, and that his dad was in California and David didn't hear much from either of them.

"I've never been close with either of them," he'd added. "My grandparents on my mom's side practically raised me after they got divorced. And then, there's always those few months when she tries to be the perfect wife for the latest husband. I swear, it should be illegal to get divorced and married so many times."

Kurt had replied with a snort, and, "so much for the sacredness of marriage."

"Blaine is the only one that can really control him," David told Kurt, now, "although, I don't think he'd be up to it now...I wonder if he's still out there..."

David returned a minute or so later. "I guess he went to his room."

Kurt made sure that Wes was still on the opposite side of the room when he checked on the cookies and put them back in for a few more minutes.

"Are they ready yet?" Wes called.

"Sorry, Wes, not yet," David called back. He was peering into the bowl of cookie dough left on the counter while Kurt was busy and swiped a finger on the side of the bowl, slipping it into his mouth. He gave a little moan. "Delicious."

"David!"

David smiled sheepishly at Kurt. "Couldn't help myself."

"Sometimes I wonder who the bad influence really is."

"I resent that," he said and then after jumping back onto the counter, "cookies, you must understand, dear Kurtsie, are magical..." at this he got a far off luck. "For me they began with The Rugrats, it was Angelica that introduced me to the treats, made them more amazing than ever." He sighed wistfully and reached for the bowl again, but Kurt swept it up into his arms before he could make a grab for it.

The door to the kitchen was pushed open then, and Thad entered, grinning when he spotted Kurt.

"Hey, I was looking for you," Thad said, "but my original reason can wait 'til later. Blaine's hanging out in your room, he's probably waiting for you." He smiled slightly when Kurt's eyes widened.

"Here, hold this," he told Thad and handed him the bowl. "Keep it away from both of them." He gave him a warning look, "and don't eat it."

Thad snorted. "Never bake with Wes or David, or Jimmy...or well Chris and Nick, in the room. Probably not even Blaine..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the oven door. "Duly noted. I think I can imagine the chaos that could cause."

"Well, these are ready," Kurt announced and grabbing pot holders withdrew the cookie pans and set them down on the stove while instructing David to get him cooking racks.

Kurt turned off the oven, and looked from Wes to David. "We can trust them with the ready ones, can't we? I don't want to..." he blushed "...leave Blaine waiting much longer. I can finish the rest later. These can just tie these guys off."

Thad nodded. "I'll keep an eye on them."

Before Kurt left the room, he grabbed the bowl he'd handed Thad, and not even bothering to take off his apron left the room, hoping that the worst that could happen was Wes and David burning their mouths in their attempts at eating the cookies as early as possible.

When Kurt arrived at his room, Blaine was, like Thad had said, there. He was curled up on Kurt's bed hugging one of Kurt's pillows while his head rested on the other one. His shoes were on the ground next to bed, Kurt was happy to note, and so was his Dalton blazer. His tie had been undone as had a few buttons of his white shirt, giving Kurt just a glimpse of Blaine's chest.

Blaine hadn't heard Kurt come in, and Kurt closed the door behind him gently after taking in the picture that Blaine made on his bed. He put the bowl of cookie dough on his bedside table without making a noise, and gently sat down on his bed.

Blaine had gone to his room for a reason. He'd looked for Kurt out of anyone else and it made Kurt's heart warm up at the possibility of what it could mean. He'd also fallen asleep on his bed and left just enough room for Kurt to sit next to him.

Kurt knew that it'd be better if he just left Blaine there to sleep and put the second batch of cookies to bake, but he didn't want to. He'd fallen asleep before Blaine the night before and hadn't gotten to see the other boy sleep, but now he had the chance to and Blaine looked at peace in his sleep. Sometimes he wrinkled his nose in a manner that Kurt could only call cute. Kurt felt as if he was privy to a very personal, private moment as he watched Blaine sleep, and yet he knew that he wasn't trespassing on anything.

This wasn't like what had happened with Finn. Blaine had come to Kurt's room. And Blaine had fallen asleep on Kurt's bed. Blaine moved slightly in his sleep, his hold on the pillow loosening slightly as he moved his head.

Kurt sighed and turned away from him. He looked like a Blaine without cares, unfazed by the world, one that knew nothing of Garret Ashtonbury and whatever he had done to him.

It was about five minutes later, that Blaine began to stir. Kurt kept still on the bed and waited. Blaine let go of the pillow fully, pushing it away as he opened his eyes, blinking them a few times before focusing on Kurt who had been looking directly at him.

"Hi," he said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I guess I was tired from last night despite the extra sleep..." he trailed off.

"That might have had something to do with it," Kurt said, "not to mention it's been a long day. With all the chaos and...and that guy showing up."

Blaine nodded wordlessly and pressed his cheek against Kurt's thigh. "Could...could we not talk about that?" he asked softly.

"Sure."

Blaine smiled up at him. "I want to tell you," he said suddenly. "Someday. When it's not so hard."

"It's alright, Blaine. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Blaine nodded against Kurt's leg, and seemed to realize then that he practically had his head on Kurt's lap, and blushed, sitting up. "Sorry. I just..." he blushed deeper when he didn't know what to say.

Kurt laughed. "You're like a cat, you realize," he said.

"Don't think I could ever land on my feet, sorry, but I like that you think I can...and I don't just mean from a fall...you saw..." he trailed off and fell back on the bed this time giving Kurt more room.

Kurt reached for his hand. "You don't have to be strong in every situation. I may not know exactly what went on, but I gathered enough to know he hurt you, and you're not over it, Blaine, and I want you to know I'm here for you. A shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold..." He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Now, if you're interested, I have this bowl of cookie dough and an oven waiting for me downstairs and although Thad put you on the list of people that shouldn't be in the kitchen while I bake, I think I can make an exception, and if we're lucky Wes and David have gone off to do whatever it is they do."

Blaine grinned. "Totally up for that. Amy won't send me any more baked goods until next week."

Kurt laughed. "One day, I will meet your stepmother and we will compare recipes. I've never managed to get muffins just right."

The kitchen was empty when they arrived, of boys and cookies, but although they had cleaned up everything, they'd left the ingredients on the counter for him and a smiley face made out of flour and cookie crumbs.

"Who do you think did that?" Kurt asked.

"David," Blaine said without a pause. "Has a thing for signing everything with smiley faces. Says, and I quote, they make people happy."

"Right, well, as nice a gesture as that is, I was thinking one more batch and this just needs to be put in the oven. I am going to trust you, Blaine, with putting the cookie dough on the pans."

Kurt set down the protected bowl of chocolate chip, peanut butter cookies and turned to the sink to wash his hands. "I don't know why I've always found baking relaxing. My dad always said it had something to do with my mom, but I can't really remember. They are her recipes though." He shrugged.

Blaine washed his hands after Kurt was done and asked for instructions. Kurt put the over on to pre-heat it and quickly explained how many rows and cookies per row, and the amount of cookie dough that Blaine could use for each one.

"Too much and they don't flatten out right, and too little and they're a bit too flat or, well, little."

"Right. Well, here goes."

Kurt watched him do the first few and smiled. "Looks about right. I had David try to do the last batch, but he kept grabbing spoonfuls of the cookie dough and just putting it in his mouth, so that obviously didn't turn out right."

Blaine grinned as he finished with the first pan. "Thank you," he said suddenly.

Kurt who had been adding the two eggs to the mixture of sugar and butter looked up and left the mixer next to bowl "What for exactly?"

"Just. For being you. For helping me forget."

Despite having some egg on his hand, he reached over to take Blaine's in his own. "You never have to worry about that. Or thank me." He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt knew it was bad form to be late for his first official Warbler meeting, but he'd been called to the headmaster's office again, this time to pick up some more paperwork for his dad to sign concerning his scholarship and then there had been a whole thing about a fire in one of the classrooms and Kurt who still didn't know the school well enough had gotten lost trying to find an alternate route. He decided, as he walked as quickly as was acceptable in the direction of the choir room that he couldn't be blamed for being late.

"Hey, Kurt!" Jimmy said when Kurt walked by him. Kurt smiled in his direction and kept walking, glad that Jimmy hadn't tried to high five him or fist bump him because he was still sick and Kurt was beginning to believe Wes when he told him that it was Jimmy's usual state.

Chris had presented him with his own bottle of hand sanitizer with the Dalton emblem on it early that morning as a welcome to knowing Jimmy gift for all occasions involving the sickly boy.

Despite not having been touched by Jimmy, Kurt reached for the small pocket size bottle now and put a small amount on the palm of his left hand.

"There you are," Blaine said when he finally arrived and dropped fell into the chair that David had saved him between him and Thad.

"As is our tradition at Dalton," Ms. Blythe said with a smile Kurt's way, "we have something for you, Kurt."

Kurt blinked at them surprised. "You didn't have to..." he began.

"It's tradition, Kurt," David said and patted his knee.

Kurt nodded. "So, um, what is it?"

Ms. Blythe turned and picked up something covered by a sheet that he hadn't noticed upon entering. She set it down on the table in front of him.

"For our latest warbler," Ms. Blythe said, "an actual warbler." And then she withdrew the sheet over it, leaving a cage with a small yellow bird within, sitting on a perch looking just a little bored.

Kurt looked from the bird to the rest of the Warblers around him. "What...what am I supposed to do with it?"

Some of them laughed, and David snorted. "He is a representation of your voice, Kurt, and like your voice you must take care of him. He comes from a long line of Warblers kept here. We all had to take care of one when we first joined. You'll be Pavarotti's first caretaker other than Ms. Blythe that is."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He lowered his head to be on eye level with Pavarotti and smiled slightly at the warbler. "You don't look like too much trouble," he said and then turned to the rest, "I have no idea how to care for a bird, but I'll try my best. I promise not to bring it near the vicinity of a cat. Thank you."

After that, the meeting began in full and now that Kurt was an official member, he had more work to do. Sectionals was at the end of the week, but Kurt knew he didn't have to worry about picking everything up with how hard they were worked at every meeting. There were still jokes thrown about as they worked and sometimes one or two of the warblers broke into impromptu song.

"Alright, guys," Ms. Blythe said about two hours later. "That'll be all for today. I do want everyone to be ready in a few days as I want to do a run through show for the rest of the school just to make sure everything goes well. See you all tomorrow."

Wes threw an arm around Kurt, jostling Pavarotti's cage. "You were lucky, you know, to come on one of the days we were preparing for a small show."

"Is that what it was?"

David nodded, grinning as he appeared at Kurt's other side. "Ms. Blythe has pull with the headmaster. The club is old and popular which helps, so he lets us throw performances every once in a while. It generally throws everything into chaos, but isn't that just the way things go."

Kurt laughed. "With you guys...yeah."

Blaine came up behind them, "It's really too bad you transferred so late," he told Kurt. "I have a feeling you could have gotten a solo for it."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Really? Well, as you haven't actually heard me sing beyond harmonizing in there, you can't really know, now can you? Unless that is, you took a leaf out of my book, and spied on New Directions when I was still a part of the club."

"You got the scholarship," Blaine said and Kurt thought he said just a little bit too quickly. "That's...that's sign enough."

Kurt looked at all of them. "You totally spied on us, didn't you!" he exclaimed.

David sighed. "Yes, alright. But, to be fair you spied on us too."

Kurt snorted. "True. Although as we established that day," he looked towards Blaine, "I wasn't actually here to spy. Not to mention I didn't really report back, other than to mention you guys were amazing. Now, I need to know, what did you see?"

Wes and David looked at each other, and then towards Blaine.

"It was before we officially met you," Wes said, "that's how we knew you were a spy, we'd seen you before."

"And we only did it because we were in the area," David added, then, "it was Mark's idea."

Kurt looked from one to the other. "So, what did you see?"

"What song was it Blaine? Anyway, it was you and some girl with pipes. The two of you were just amazing."

"Rachel," Kurt said and a smile. "Finn's girlfriend or ex. I don't even know what they are anymore..."

David cut in with a mumbled, "I know how that feels, Wes."

"...she's the lead singer. Anyway, we were doing duets that week, obviously and we only had eleven members to begin with because Puck ended up in juvie and I usually do these with Mercedes but we had a new member. Sam. And I asked him to be my partner which he was totally cool with. Anyway, he was the new kid and Finn had just managed to convince him to join..." Kurt paused to roll his eyes as they left the main building and began to walk towards Stevenson.

"I don't even know why I'm explaining all of this," Kurt said, but continued nonetheless, "So, we really needed Sam to stick around and Finn and I weren't seeing eye to eye at the time and he basically told me to not sing with him because it would ruin his reputation...he really did have a point, looking back, but anyway Sam was really good about it. Much better than Finn, but I told him I couldn't sing with him."

Before he could continue, Wes cut in, "Woah, didn't know Finn could be that..." he trailed off.

"But everything turned out alright, didn't it? You sang with Rachel," David added.

Kurt smirked to himself. "I can get particularly creative when I get the chance, and Rachel was working with Finn. Mercedes was with Santana. They did a fantastic number, although the two of them really don't like each other. So, I let Finn win and Sam wound up with Quinn."

"So...how?" Wes asked, interested.

"It was a new challenge for me, and I think...I mean, I knew Quinn had no partner and I could have gone to her...but I wanted to challenge myself and send the point across to Finn, so I did a duet..." he paused for dramatic effect looking at the three boys, "with myself."

David spluttered. "Wait...what?"

Wes looked shocked, mouth open, yet with a delighted spark in his eyes. "How? What song? What can't you do?"

Kurt smiled to himself, remembering how easy it had been to prepare it once he got help from Mike and some of the cheerios.

"I did Le Jazz Hot," Kurt told them, looking at Blaine whose reaction he hadn't gotten and frowned for a split second when he spotted a small sad smile, "had you arrived earlier that day, you might have even seen it. Anyway, Rachel felt bad I think. We're very similar and we've never really liked each other but that afternoon she asked me to sing with her, and that is what you saw."

Wes and David looked at each other and then back at Kurt. "I know it must have sucked to have to do something like this by yourself when everyone else did it with a partner, but it must have been awesome."

"It was," Kurt said, remembering Finn's face when he'd finished and how Sam had looked at him with what Kurt could have called regret at not singing with him. "Thing is, I got where Finn was coming from and it was for the best with Sam. I'm actually convinced that Sam is at the least bi, there was this whole thing with his hair, but although he was being very gracious about the whole thing and I even want to say that he genuinely wanted to sing with me, he was the new kid and I couldn't put him out there that way at McKinley to be bullied for just doing a song with me."

Kurt smiled at them and knew that they were all thinking about how unfair it had been to him. But he had really truly enjoyed doing the duet by himself. It had meant more to him when he did it by himself because it was such a representation of not having anyone that understood him. The challenge had been wonderful, and he didn't regret how it had gone in the least.

"But you didn't have to do a duet by yourself over it," David said, "no matter what Finn told you or if he was right. And it was wrong of your director to even allow for that situation to happen. You had an uneven number of members, why not wait until you did..."

Wes who had just hugged Kurt instead of saying anything, pulled away, and then stated simply, "we're so glad you transferred." Which was echoed by David.

Blaine said nothing.

They were quiet the rest of the way there, Kurt wanting to go back in time and stop himself from telling them the whole story. He should have expected their reactions. Somehow he'd just thought about how wonderful it had felt to sing Le Jazz Hot and have all of New Directions applaud him loudly with wonder.

When they finally arrived at the house, Wes and David tore off in the direction of the kitchen where Kurt had left the last of the cookies from the weekend, leaving Blaine and Kurt together.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence and motioning for Pavarotti. "I've...um...I've never had a bird, or well a pet ever. I was always afraid of what they would do to my wardrobe. A cat or dog...the fur...the destruction. Fish are boring. I never thought a bird might be the way to go..." he trailed off.

"Well, we can put him in your room. You'll feed him and water him, and clean his cage, and he'll be fine."

Kurt looked at him skeptically. "Right, well, you'll have to help me with all of that just in case."

Blaine laughed softly but nodded. "If you think you'll be that incompetent. Just, don't ask Wes for help if you can't find me or David. He's an animal lover, but literally every animal he has ever owned has hated him, or died."

"Oh. No Wes. Got it."

Blaine went with him to his room and they found the perfect place for Pavarotti's cage near the only window in the room, and Kurt took off the sheet covering the cage.

Pavarotti was awake and fluttering around the cage. There was already water and food within, so Kurt decided it would be best if he just watched the bird and did nothing else.

"He'll be fine, Kurt," Blaine assured him. "Just text me if anything goes wrong."

Kurt nodded and looked away from Pavarotti. "I can't believe you guys spied," he said. "Was it just the three of you?"

"Pretty much." Blaine nodded. "It really wasn't like a whole big thing...we were just passing through and remembered that it was the school we'd be going against during Sectionals."

"How did you even know that? We didn't find out for a while after that..."

Blaine shrugged. "Wes and Mark worked it out. I really have no idea how they did it."

Kurt laughed. "This place will never cease to amaze me." He dropped his messenger bag on his bed. "I should get started on my homework. See you at dinner?"

"I'll stop by and get you when I'm headed there." Blaine said and lingered by Pavarotti as Kurt settled down on his bed and began to pull out his books, hoping that he could get a big chunk of it done if he wasn't worrying about Pavarotti too much."

He's just uncapped his pen and opened his Physics notebook, when Blaine dropped a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt looked up. "Yeah?"

"I know you think it wasn't a big deal, Kurt, you singing by yourself, but it is, because you can tell yourself that you had fun and you may have, but you were still up there alone and everyone else had someone at their side. I just...I want you to know it shouldn't be that way, ever for you and..." he paused here and the serious look that he'd been bestowing on Kurt this entire time almost disappeared and was replaced with a smile, "...you'll never have to sing alone again, not a duet. I'll be here and Wes, and David...any of the Warblers."

Kurt who had been frowning at him ready to reply that it had been okay for him to sing by himself began to smile. "Thank you," he said.

Blaine squeezed his shoulder. "Just...you're not alone, Kurt."

\---

"So, an impromptu performance requires the approval of the headmaster," Kurt said entering the senior commons with David and Blaine.

David laughed. "Yeah, but they're impromptu because no one knows when we'll be allowed to do it. It's all last minute."

"I see."

Other Warblers were already in the Senior commons and had moved the furniture aside when they entered. They were waiting on just a few more, Blaine included.

"Think he found himself another spy?" Wes asked Kurt with a nudge, making him blush.

Blaine arrived moments later with the boy Kurt recognized as Rhys and both boys looked as if they had been arguing before entering the room full of Warblers.

"Start warming up," Blaine said without a pause and came to stand next to Kurt with a mutter of, "once they hear your voice, you'll become the second soloist without a pause, and I cannot wait for that day." He threw a glare in Rhys' direction.

Kurt frowned at him. "I thought he was your friend."

Blaine shrugged. "When he isn't making excuses about everything. I had to drag him out of his car to get him here..." he trailed off, "I don't know why he's still in the club."

Kurt tipped his head to the side to look at Rhys who had taken his spot between Mark and Tripp and was shaking his head at Mark.

"It'd be different if he had an excuse for missing meetings, or always having to run off, but he doesn't." Blaine sighed and then began to warm up his voice in earnest.

It was halfway through their warm ups that other boys started trickling into the room and Kurt standing with the Warblers this time, looking out at the crowd that was forming felt exhilaration like no other. Yes, he loved performing with New Directions, and that was a whole thing altogether, but they had never been received so well by their peers like the Warblers did.

There was clapping, and calls for more, and dancing. Kurt had seen them do Teenage Dream to the same sort of response, but he had never once hoped to be a part of their glee club and to actually be cheered on although he wasn't taking the lead.

And when the song came to an end, the eruption into cheers and calling for an encore shocked him, despite it all. The only time New Directions had ever reached a point like this had been when they did Britney Spears, before Coach Sylvester pulled the fire alarm.

David clapped him on the back. "We did it perfectly that time," he said.

Kurt grinned. "It did come out good. Blaine was perfect, although I had to question that little jump move he did."

Wes who had come up to them and squeezed himself between them grinned. "There's like a rule somewhere that won't allow us to question him and his dance moves when he's doing it on a feeling."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Won't stop me. He is not doing that at sectionals."

"Good luck trying to convince him it actually is a dorky move," David said, "but maybe he'll listen to you..."

The shouts for an encore, and their need to practice the song a few more times before competition until they got it down perfectly just a few more times, pushed all of the Warblers minus Rhys who seemed to have sneaked out during the commotion, back into their formation, although this time a little looser, and singing again.

Blaine followed the choreography that had been practiced before, but he added his own unpracticed movements that Kurt thought at times added to the performance, but sometimes were so silly that he wanted to break out into laughter right then and there.

\---

Blaine was ranting about Rhys and Kurt had stopped listening two minutes into his rant, instead focusing on his Calculus homework which was the original reason for Blaine being in his room.

"...just keeps running off." Blaine paused to look at Kurt and sighed as he dropped next to him on his bed. "Were you even listening to me?"

Kurt snorted. "You kept repeating the same thing and wording it differently. I really didn't peg you for a rambler. Now, I have to get this done. It's crucial that I do, because sectionals are tomorrow and if we win, I know it's going to turn into some big celebration and Wes has already been pestering me about needing cookies and brownies for the possibility, and then I won't have time to finish any of this..." He looked back down at his book, but Blaine suddenly snatched it out from under him.

"Get Wes to help you with this if you're having any problems. Or David. I forget which one likes math...what else do you have? Did you finish all the catch up work?"

Kurt nodded. "All with the help of Thad. Did you know he has an entire encyclopedia under his bed? It's better than the one at the library."

Blaine snorted. "I've learnt to not question what books he owns and how he gets them. So what else do you have to do?"

"Paper for English, although it is Armstrong, so I'm not too concerned with that. I don't think he even knows what he assigned...Tripp said it doesn't matter what i actually write about as long as it's on an English book."

"Yup. That would do it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I really want to go back in time to when they hired him sometimes, just to see how that meeting went." He reached for his book which Blaine let go quite easily. "Anyway," he said pointedly, "I do have to finish if you want me to be able to celebrate if we do win."

"If? Don't you mean when."

"New Directions is really good, Blaine. I can't say who will win and I don't even know what they're doing for sectionals. Finn and I agreed not to talk about it last time I called home. Rachel would kill him and they're still broken up. I've been meaning to talk to her about that...and now I won't be able to tonight, because I am dealing with you."

Blaine faked a shocked and hurt face and then got up from Kurt's bed. "Well, fine. If you feel that way, I'll just go." He paused at the door after he had gathered his belongings, "Good luck with everything. Don't hesitate to ask for help. Bye, Pavarotti." And as if the bird could have understood what he meant, Blaine waved goodbye at it, and then closed the door behind him.

Kurt sighed and shook his head at the bird. "He's a silly one, isn't he, Pav?"

The bird turned away from him and fluttered down from his perch to the floor of his cage. Kurt had gotten used to having a pet rather fast. He hadn't expected to actually like having Pavarotti around, but the bird wasn't all that bad and he wasn't even that hard to take care of. Kurt had discovered, that when he whistled Pavarotti chirped back at him and seemed to even try to copy the sounds he made though he couldn't quite achieve it.

Kurt whistled now and Pavarotti returned with a few chirps of his own as he hoped around the cage and Kurt smiled fondly at the bird before he looked back down at his homework. He had just begun writing out his next problem on his notebook when he heard a noise.

It was common, Kurt knew, for odd noises to happen at any time in Stevenson hall, but usually they came from one of the other rooms or the hallway, but none had ever come from inside his room unless one of the other boys was within. And as Blaine had just left, Kurt knew that he and Pavarotti should have been alone.

Kurt dropped his pencil on his book, and listened intently for another noise, but nothing came. He sighed and turned back to his math problem. It had probably just been Pavarotti.

A few minutes later, Kurt heard it again and this time is was just slightly louder, loud enough for him to realize that the noise was coming from his closet. He slowly got up and walked to his closet door hoping that if anything was in there, his clothes had been left alone. He took a deep breath before opening the door and grabbed the nearest item, his heavy World Civ book, ready to strike with it, but when he pulled the door open, Kurt froze, because inside his closet was a boy wearing about ten or more articles of clothing that Kurt knew came from his closet, and Kurt dropped the book and shrieked, not daring to even move as his eyes turned to slits and he glared at him.

Kurt was rarely rendered speechless, but now, staring at this boy in his most expensive - and some would say most ridiculous outfits - he couldn't do more than gap and point his finger at him, before Blaine, Thad, David, Wes, Nick, and Chris rushed into his room at the same time followed by Jimmy.

They all paused behind Kurt, and Blaine stepped forward to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "So, I see you've met Neil."

It was then, Kurt exploded, pulling away from Blaine and throwing himself at Neil and holding him by the neck against the wall. "Get. Out. Of. Those. Clothes. You...you..." Kurt paused to look at him disdainfully but did not finish, because Blaine had taken hold of his arms and pulled him off.

"Calm down, you," he said gently and brought him to his side, before addressing Neil, "you better do as he says."

Neil sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really, now, Blainey-boy, whatcha gonna do about it?" Neil said surprising Kurt with his English accent. He did a little gig in the limited space, before addressing Kurt, "great shoes, by the way, perfect for dancing. I'd rather if you picked up just a size smaller next time, but these are fine too." He twirled and took off the top hat he'd placed on his head and bowed. "Fine, sir," he said and extended it out to Kurt who snatched it away and began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Right," Neil said with a frown, reaching up to stroke his chin, "I must say, dearest most important - oh, what was that word - right, endearing, love of Blaine's life, I rather like your costumes."

Blaine didn't try to stop Kurt when he broke away from him and this time threw Neil to the ground as he began to undress the other boy.

"Not..." Neil coughed, "sure-"he struggled to get control from Kurt "-if your...oi watch it, porcelain skinned one,-" Kurt's elbow dug into his side and he broke out into coughs before he finished in a raspy voice, when Kurt tried to take one of his sleeves off, which was made difficult due to the amount of clothes and Neil was wearing underneath the sweater, "-boyfriend shouldn't be enjoying your straddling another guy."

Kurt blushed, but he didn't let Neil go or respond. Instead he managed to take Neil's arm out of the sweater, only to discover his favorite shirt underneath. He growled as he began to unbutton the shirt and then turned his glare on Blaine.

"Help me, will you?"

In the end, it took the help of both Blaine and Wes to get all of Kurt's clothes off of Neil and leave him with the Dalton uniform he'd had underneath it all. How he had managed to put anything on over his blazer was beyond all the boys that still stood in Kurt's room looking into the closet, but Kurt decided it'd be best to ignore that as he folded his clothes neatly and began muttering about dry cleaning.

Yet, although Kurt had all but throttled Neil mere moments before, he leaped at the other boy again, when he said in passing to Blaine in a lower voice, "You've really got yourself a right bitchy one this time 'round, Blainey-boy."


	9. Chapter 9

The green room the Warblers had been assigned was right between the rooms assigned to The Hispters and New Directions, and as the Warblers followed by Ms. Blythe made their way to their green room, Kurt caught a glimpse of his former glee club through the half open the door and in the split second he did managed to note that they had been able to replace him with Lauren Zizes.

"Right," Ms. Blythe said when they arrived, "there is about an hour until the first performance goes on. So, just relax, eat some of Kurt's cookies and I'll be right back." She smiled at them encouragingly and then turned and left the room.

"Does she seem a little nervous?" Kurt asked David and Wes who had taken seats on either side of him.

David nodded. "She got like this last year too, but she'll calm down as soon as we get into the theater. Ms. Blythe is just always afraid something's going to go wrong right before a performance."

"It happened at her old school or something, and she's worried it will happen with us," Wes added. "But once we're on stage she won't be as nervous."

The boys remained in the green room until she returned and told them they'd be going after The Hipsters but before New Directions. She still looked a nervous wreck and sipped at a cup of coffee that Blaine had brought her, and tried not to talk to any of them.

"She'll be alright," Blaine assured Kurt, taking a seat across from him.

Kurt nodded and glanced at her, but decided it would be best if he didn't look at her. Instead he took in the rest of the Warblers who were standing around, or sitting with their friends, discussing anything that wasn't related to sectionals or singing. Most were relaxed, but Kurt could spot a few nervous faces.

He was snapped out of looking around the room, when David hit him on the forehead.

"Sorry!" he cried. "Did I hit you hard, it was Wes' fault."

Kurt looked up once he noticed that they were both sitting up on their knees and leaning towards each other over his head, their hands together as they thumb wrestled.

"What are you doing?" He stood up and joined Blaine on the opposite couch. "Why didn't you say anything?" Kurt motioned towards Wes and David who with the added room had sat down.

Blaine who had been staring at his phone blinked at him and looked up. "What?"

"Never mind. What are you doing?"

"Just going through some texts. Family wishing me good luck. I think my mom might be coming. Not sure, but it sounded like it." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not going to end well if my dad's actually out there."

Kurt looked back towards Wes and David who were having yet another thumb wrestling match. They really were such boys sometimes. It was a few seconds before David shot up with a jump and a cry of, "Ha! Beat you!"

Wes looked despondently in Blaine's direction, "Seriously, man, suggest something better next time. Tic-tac-toe last year, perfect. This, not so much." He sighed and fished out his wallet from one of his pockets and extended it out to David who was telling anyone that would listen that he'd beaten Wes. Everyone seemed to know what it entailed.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"The winner of whatever silly game they're playing pays for all the snacks the other desires. And although David isn't the sugar crazy one, he does know to take advantage."

Kurt sighed. "I should have known." He noticed across the room one of the boys moving towards them and stood up and approached Wes and David who were headed towards the door. "I'll come along, if you don't mind. I don't want Neil to have an excuse to approach me."

Wes grinned. "If you keep getting bothered by him, he'll just keep trying to bother you. You have to learn how to deal with Neil." He threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders and steered him out of the room.

"If he left my clothes alone, I might make an attempt, but as every time I go into my closet he is in there touching everything with his dirty, sticky, too long to be allowed fingers - and that just should not be acceptable. Not to..." Kurt trailed off because he'd spotted Rachel. "I'll...I'll be right back," he said and approached her.

She was yelling at the man behind the counter and Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself, before he spoke: "Carb loading?"

"Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her damn candy," Rachel said with a roll of her eyes. "She's...she's a warm body," she added.

Kurt snorted. "At least it isn't Jacob this time."

"Just remembering that Jacob isn't here really makes up for having to find her stupid candy." She rolled her eyes in a very dramatic fashion that was all Rachel and then grinned at him. "Oh, my god, Kurt you're here! And you're smiling! I'm so sorry I haven't called, even when I promised. And just ignore that I haven't even greeted you properly."

She pulled him away to let other people through and then threw her arms around him and Kurt after a little hesitation followed to put his arms around her as well.

"Do you miss us?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Of course I do! I can't help but think I let you guys down, though, just running away like that. I...I like the Warblers. I like Dalton. I have all these crazy friends that make getting anything done just unbelievably hard, but I like them all the same. Finn must have told you..."

Rachel who had been grinning widely through all of this, sobered down a little before she spoke, "I'm really happy for you Kurt, and you shouldn't feel guilty. You weren't safe at McKinley and we don't blame you. We want you to be happy."

"How come you were never this nice to me when I was your team mate?" Kurt asked tilting his head and smiling widely.

"Because you were my only real competition," she said jokingly, but without the spark in her eyes that had been there before Kurt mentioned Finn.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing," Rachel said and tried to shake it off, but Kurt frowned at her and reached for her hand, leading her away from the crowd.

Kurt fixed her with a knowing stare before he continued, "I can tell something's wrong. It's Finn, isn't it?"

She nodded and sighed. "We haven't talked in a while," she said. "He...he slept with Santana back when...back when I was with Jesse and apparently I can't get mad. I know...I know I can get dramatic and blow things out of proportion, I am not entirely unaware of my own faults, but he lied to me about it and he's kept it from me for so long and he thinks just because we weren't together it was alright..." she stopped and looked up at Kurt with tears in her eyes.

Kurt pulled her into another hug and she began to sob into his shoulder. When she had calmed down enough she pulled away. "...And I did something terrible."

"Rachel, what did you do? You didn't go sleep with someone else? Was it Jesse? It better have not been Jesse."

She shook her head. "Not Jesse..." she said.

From behind her, Kurt saw David and Wes looking worried about something beckoning him over. He looked down at Rachel's tear stained face and back at the two boys that looked too serious for it not to mean something and bit his lip.

"Listen, Rachel, I need to go. We'll talk later?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Sure, Kurt. I...we...we all missed you." She wiped at her eyes. "Are you coming home any time soon?"

"This weekend, definitely. I haven't seen my dad or Carole since last week...we can catch up then...just, don't do anything to make the situation worse. I know, more than anyone, just how much you love him."

She nodded and smiled at him. "Good luck."

Kurt repeated the sentiment and then headed in the direction of Wes and David, wondering for a moment just what Rachel had done and with whom to feel so guilty about it. There were few guys that would actually go for Rachel and everyone knew she and Finn were together. And if it wasn't Jesse, who did that leave?

"Kurt come on, something's happened. Ms. B's practically crying, told us to get everyone back in the green room." David said.

It wouldn't be sectionals, Kurt thought to himself, if there wasn't some sort of drama. He hoped it was nothing that would stop them from competing. When they returned to the green room all the other Warblers were already there and Kurt, Wes, and David joined Thad towards the side of the room and looked at Ms. Blythe who stood with Blaine at the front of the room, looking distressed.

"Ms. Blythe, I can tell them," Blaine said and she nodded. Mark stood up from his seat and let her sit down, walking to stand by the other standing boys.

Blaine who looked worried from the front of the room, took a deep breath before he told them what had happened, "Rhys is gone, left a message on Ms. Blythe's phone apologizing for having to miss the competition, but that it couldn't be helped, and that he was really sorry."

Everyone was still, stunned. They all knew Rhys was the one Warbler that had missed more practices than anyone else, that he left early when he did show up, and never had any sort of excuse. Blaine had been arguing against his keeping the solo for weeks on account of this, but Rhys had assured them time and time again he wouldn't abandon them then.

Mark was the first to speak, "what happens now? We can't just forfeit."

They had been practicing for weeks, hard two hour practices that left them too tired to do much afterwards even with Wes' energy. Kurt had compared the Warblers to New Directions many times in his head and always come to the same conclusion that for the Warblers, practice was everything, but it wasn't the case with his old glee club. How were they to beat them now, without Rhys. They had barely an hour and a half to figure it out.

"What can we do?" David asked, clasping his hands together and frowning at them. "Do we have anything else we can perform so last minute?"

"We could do Teenage Dream," Tripp suggested in a small voice.

Wes snorted. "And how will we look with Blaine taking the two solos? Rhys' song wasn't just him singing, though, couldn't we just split more parts of it out among ourselves?"

Ms. Blythe shook her head, and Kurt agreed with her. As good as they were, this would throw the entire song off, the harmonies the Warblers were known for.

"Does anyone else know the song?" Kurt asked. "We can still do it the same way, just another lead singer. The choreography will be the same for the rest..."

A couple of the boys nodded at the idea. One of them asked, "who knows it? Who's a quick study?"

They should have all known the song, and they would have had it not been for the fact that Rhys was rarely at practice and unlike the hours spent on Hey Soul Sister, singing the backup vocals with Blaine, most of the time, Rhys had practiced separately from the rest of the Warblers.

There was a moment of silence, during which everyone looked around and tried to find the perfect person to sing. Kurt thought Wes or maybe Mark could take it. He'd heard them sing plenty of times in the short time he'd been a Warbler and they would do the song justice. They wouldn't do as well as Rhys would have, but either of them would manage. He was just about to voice this, when Ms. Blythe spoke.

"Kurt should do it," she said in the calmest voice possible.

One boy made a noise of protest, "we haven't even heard him sing properly..."

Kurt shook his head. "I...no..."

Wes and David were nodding vigorously. Blaine smiled at him encouragingly from where he was standing. Mark and Tripp looked towards him not wholly convinced, but curious.

Thad came up behind him. "Come on, Kurt, go for it. You'll do great."

"I...I don't know if I..." he trailed off and couldn't help but think back to the last time he had been at sectionals, how they'd gone on completely unrehearsed. He could do it sure, but he didn't know how the rest of them would react.

Dalton, for all the crazy things that went on still held on to some form of formality that went ignored when out of their classes, but which in this instance couldn't just be thrown out the window.

"My voice isn't like Rhys'," he said finally. "It'll sound different. Someone else could..."

Wes cut him off, "It'll be fine, Kurt. We'll do a quick run of it now. You realize we've been doing a cappella for a long time, blending our voices is our thing."

Kurt hesitated. This was something he would never had done with New Directions. Getting offered a solo would have been an opportunity he would have jumped at with them, but he felt so awkward saying yes to the Warblers. He knew about half of them well enough to consider them friends and some acquaintances, but the other half he couldn't even remember by name. They'd never heard him sing. His audition had been closed, and save for Wes, David, and Blaine when they'd apparently spied on him months before, no one had heard him sing before.

"I can vouch for Hummel," Neil said suddenly, standing on his chair, one foot on the backrest. The chair was tipping dangerously backwards, but he held it in balance, before jumping off. "Particularly good singer our pretty porcelain angel, is."

Wes and David frowned at him, but it was Blaine who asked the question: "How would you know?"

Neil rolled his eyes at them and tutted. "Bloody obvious, ain't it? Sings in the shower, that one does." He approached Kurt and patted him on the head before Kurt could get away and then stage whispered, "particularly liked your rendition of Defying Gravity. Nailed it." As he pranced away, he added, "Perfect song to go with that sequined Marc Jacobs jacket you were hiding all the way at the back of the closet."

Kurt growled and would have gone after him, if Thad and David hadn't grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"We'll get you a new one," David said gently, and then added, "we can even borrow Neil's credit card."

Kurt looked between the boys. "Really?" he asked.

Wes added, "he won't even notice." when Kurt began to protest.

Thad shook his head at them, "Come on, Kurt needs to prepare. You're going to the song aren't you?"

Kurt nodded absently and jumped when David, Wes, and Thad began to clap. "But keep him-" Kurt pointed in the general direction of Neil " -away from me."

\---

There wasn't much of an audience when Garret arrived, and rather than sitting towards the front, he choose a seat near the middle. Far enough that he would go unnoticed, but close enough that he wouldn't miss any of the show. It had been a last minute decision to go see them, and now that he was in the theater waiting for it all to begin, he did not feel one ounce of regret at coming.

He lifted his feet onto the seat in front of him and leaned back. There was no denying the pang he felt in his chest when he looked up at the stage. He had stood there last year with the rest of them, singing lead with Blaine at his side. It had all gone downhill from there. This was where it had begun. As painful as it was to remember, he regretted none of it. It had all been for the best. Blaine may not have seen it that way, but then he hadn't wanted to listen.

"Is anyone sitting there?" a voice asked.

Garret shook himself and looked up. It was a very handsome boy with wavy hair and the most expressive brown eyes that he'd ever seen.

"No, go ahead. Although, I hope you realize we're in an almost empty theater."

The other nodded. "Hmm. Yes, but this is the perfect spot."

Garret snorted. "To not be noticed, you mean?" He extended out his hand. "Garret."

"Jesse. So, who are you here to see?"

"Warblers. You?"

"New Directions," Jesse said. "The lead singer. This amazing girl..." he trailed off, looking wistful. "What do you want with a bunch of boys?"

Garret gave a small laugh. "I'm here for their lead singer." he turned to look at Jesse sitting next to him and in a teasing tone finished, "this amazing boy."

They fell into silence for a few minutes before Garret stood up. He really didn't mind Jesse, or sitting in silence, but the theater brought back everything and the longer he sat there, the longer things came into focus for him in a way they hadn't before. God, what had he done?

"Save my seat, will you? Bathroom break." He dropped his jacket on his seat and smiled at Jesse, a pained smile, and then rushed out.

People were loitering about, some waiting in line, others just standing around talking. Only a few headed into the theater, but most remained there. Garret headed in the direction on the bathroom and hoped it wasn't full of people. He didn't see a line, but that didn't mean anything to how many people could be inside. Luckily, when he entered only two of cubicles appeared to be in use. He sighed and walked towards the row of sinks.

He dropped his hands to the marble counter and leaned towards the mirror. The boy that looked back at him was a put together young man, one that couldn't have gone through everything that he had.

One of the cubicle doors opened and a man with graying hair stepped out. He smiled at Garret. "Looking forward to the show?"

He nodded and opened the tap. Letting the water run for a bit, before he wet his hands.

The man had quickly finished washing his hands and dried them on a paper towel and then left the room and as soon as he was gone, Garret closed the tap, but didn't move to dry his hands. Instead he continued to look at himself in the mirror. He'd heard once that one could never really see themselves. A reflection from a mirror was skewed, it didn't show those truths that someone didn't believe about themselves.

"No matter how hard you stare at it, it's not going to change," a voice said from behind him.

He jumped.

"What are you doing here, anyway? Blaine won't like you being here. We haven't properly met, but I've heard enough about you to know you'll cause trouble."

Garret turned around, then. "And what would you know about that, Hummel?" He asked calmly. "I don't think Blaine would have told you or anyone else anything. He's never been good with that kind of thing."

Kurt stepped towards the farthest sink. "I may not know the specifics and I am not going to pry, but I know you shouldn't be here. We're having enough trouble as it is, and your presence will only hurt him. Do you have any idea what you do to him?"

Garret was struck by the intensity of Kurt's feelings in his voice and the pure sincerity in his words. He'd known about Blaine's feelings for Kurt for weeks now. There had been something different about Blaine after meeting the other boy, but he hadn't once imagined there might be reciprocation. It changed nothing.

"He loved me," Garret found himself replying. "Loved me in a way that I've never had anyone love me before and I loved him just as much. You know only one side of the story, not even the full thing. He's affected by me because he loved me, and that kind of thing doesn't go away." He pushed off of the counter and walked towards the door. "I want him back and I won't stop fighting for him."

\---

Blaine didn't have time to ask Kurt if he was alright when the countertenor returned from the bathroom. He'd caught one look at his face and known almost at once that something had happened, but with all the rushing they had been doing for their second song to come out as perfect as if they hadn't just switched lead singers half way through, Blaine hadn't even been able to approach him.

"What do you think happened, he just went to the bathroom," David said with a frown.

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe something with New Directions? Is it...is it asking too much of him to sing lead when we're going against his old glee club?"

Wes joined them, and wrapped his arms around both David's and Blaine's waist, dropping his head onto Wes' shoulder. "It's not the song. He's excited about that. This kid is meant to be in front of an audience." He let Blaine go, rubbed his head against David's shoulder, and let David go. "Plus, I've heard from a bird they spotted someone leaving the bathroom after Kurt did...wouldn't tell me who though." She shrugged and then pulled out something from behind him. "Thanks for the gummy bears."

David reached into one of his pockets. "That...I know Kurt matters, and whatever it is, I want to help, but I...I NEED those gummy bears."

"Go. Just go." He turned to Thad who had been watching Jeff, Tripp, and couple of other boys harmonize, "I swear those two are as gay as they come."

Thad grinned. "They could be in the closet together."

"Right...a dark closet where they each personally think they're alone." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Anyway, where is Neil, I'm guessing he's our, what did Wes call him, our little bird."

"Went off who knows where. Can't ever keep track of him, you know. I keep wondering, just how he is getting into Kurt's closet with the measures Kurt's taken lately." Thad shrugged and got up when Nick called him from across the room.

Nick and Chris were being kept away from each other which was the best way to get either one to be at least somewhat productive. They were the worst case of best friends that Blaine had ever seen, and although it took a while for anyone to realize that they were actually two different - wholly different - people when not within close distance of each other.

"Has anyone seen Neil?" Blaine asked, although he knew it wouldn't help.

If there was something Neil was good at it, it was not being found when he was needed, and showing up when his help could only be a hindrance.

Blaine took a look around the room. Everyone was busy with final preparations or helping others. They knew the song, but the Warblers had never been prepared for such a change in a song. A new lead shouldn't have been so different, but none of the boys were used to having to improvise.

Kurt was grinning at something Chris said to him, but Blaine noted that there was still a change in Kurt that they should have all noticed. He wasn't as focused as before he'd gone to the bathroom, and he wasn't smiling as often. Something had definitely happened.

Wes called out his name, "backstage!" he added and dodged David, stuffing a handful of gummy bears in his mouth.

Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded and left the green room in the direction of the stage. Had he been paying attention he would have seen the person that had caused Kurt's distress, but he didn't. On the other hand he did spot Finn having an argument with a short girl he thought Kurt had said to be Rachel.

"...just stay away from her, can you do that!" She was yelling.

"We weren't together, Rachel! You were with Jesse. I didn't cheat on you. What's your problem with her?"

Blaine heard them continue in the background as he walked through the door to the stage, and just as Wes had said, there was Neil, peaking out through the curtain at the growing crowd.

"Hipsters are going on in fifteen," he told Blaine without even looking back to see who he was talking to. "Just went to see them, they're all really nice. Gave me a basket of muffins that could rival your stepmom's."

Blaine ignored everything he'd said. "Who was in the bathroom with Kurt?"

Neil dropped the bit of curtain he'd been holding and turned. "Ah. So, Blainey-boy, worried about your endearing, well dressed dove?"

"Dove?"

Neil shrugged. "Sounded good, didn't it?"

"Who was it, Neil. And I don't want any more of this skirting the subject thing you do, or I'll give your credit card to Kurt to replace his entire wardrobe now you've tried on most of it." Blaine grabbed his arm as if to stop him from leaving.

"Not like I wasn't going to offer, myself," Neil snapped and pulled his arm out of Blaine's hold. "I think David and Wes were going to steal one of them anyway..." He sighed. "I like the kid. Doesn't have nice treats under his bed, but the clothes are good enough for me. And I was going to tell you."

Blaine crossed his arms across his chest. "So, tell me."

"You won't wait until we've been on stage. Kurt's freaked out enough. We can't have both of you like this." Neil pulled the curtain back. "It's not that important. He won't do anything. I think I see your mom out there."

Blaine stared at Neil. "If it hurt Kurt that much I don't care if we win. I need to know."

Neil pulled back again. "Getting rather full out there. Kurt's a big boy, Blaine, I know you're trying to be this knight in...well, Dalton uniform, do you ever take this thing off...suffocating, anyway, he doesn't always need that from you. He didn't come to you with this, did he? Just wait until..."

"It's Garret isn't it?" Blaine asked, cutting Neil off. "You wouldn't be trying so hard to keep it from me. He's here, then, is he? Out there, in the crowd?"

"Yes." Neil nodded slowly, knowing there was no more use in hiding it.

Blaine's expression darkened. Garret had been talking to Kurt. Kurt who had come back slightly shaken. What could they have talked about? He turned questioningly to Neil.

Neil shook his head. "Wasn't in the bathroom, sorry. Now, calm down. We have to go on in less than an hour and you can't be like this."

"But...Kurt..."

"Big boy. Can take care of himself. Cares about you enough to not believe Garret."

Blaine nodded and didn't respond. Garret was there in the theater, part of the audience. He'd talked to Kurt. Blaine felt an overwhelming need to tell Kurt how he felt, to take everything that Garret had told Kurt about them, about his past, and push it aside with how he felt about him.

Neil stared at him. "You look like you have something planned, and I don't think you've thought this through...Blaine?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt didn't stay for the performance by the Hipsters because he wanted to have just one more run through of Rhys' song. He was in the green room with David who had stayed with him.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You're brilliant, Kurt," David told him.

Kurt nodded and tried to convince himself that it was just nerves that bothered him and nothing more. He hadn't thought about the conversation in the bathroom since he'd gotten back, or at least, he'd made an attempt at not thinking about it, but he couldn't help it when every few minutes he'd go back to Garret in the bathroom telling him about how much Blaine had loved him. So, as he stared at the lyrics again, he tried to tell himself he wasn't nervous because Blaine's ex was out in the audience and he loved him and he was ready for Blaine to just jump back into his arms.

Kurt may not have been very experienced, but even he knew that Blaine couldn't have just stopped loving Garret. If he had then he wouldn't have been so upset when he last saw the other boy. There was something there and hurt as Blaine might have been, Garret was willing to try again and Kurt didn't know, not for sure, that Blaine wouldn't jump at the chance.

"It's not the song, or performing, is it," David said. "You're not someone I would have pegged at getting nervous over this, even with New Directions as the competition."

He didn't say anything confirming or denying it. David continued, "whatever it is, you can tell me, or anyone of us. Do you need Blaine...I know you're closer to him, or Finn. One of your old friends?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'll be fine, David, I can deal with this on my own. I just need to prepare for when we go out there. Everything will be fine."

The thing was he wasn't ready to a relationship. Not after everything that had happened with Finn last year, where he'd pushed so much that he couldn't even think back to that time without blushing. Then there had been Sam - granted Kurt was almost convinced that Sam wasn't all straight - and that hadn't ended particularly well. And then, there was Karofsky, his first actual kiss. Because Brittany really didn't count. A forced kiss that had been stolen from him. It wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to him, but it had set Kurt back.

He liked Blaine. It was obvious to anyone that knew him well - Mercedes had been right on it and so had Finn, now that he thought about it - but he liked their friendship. He liked being able to flirt with him, or hold his hand, and even fall asleep in the same bed with him and not have to worry about anything but just being in the moment. Everything felt so natural with Blaine, comfortable, and Kurt didn't want to ruin that.

David was staring at him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded. "Fine. Don't worry so much. Come on, we can head back stage and meet everyone."

David nodded slowly. "I'm just making sure. We all...we've gotten pretty attached to you, Kurt, and we don't really know much about why you transferred. Finn mentioned bullying and that's all Blaine really said too, but if it has something to do with that. With anyone bothering you, I want you to know we've got your back."

Kurt smiled faintly. "Nothing to do with that. I'm pretty positive I won't have problems with that again. Not while at Dalton."

"Alright." David nodded. "So...um, why was that girl crying on your shoulder earlier?"

"Huh?"

"The girl. When we went to get snacks." David cocked his head to the side.

Kurt shook his head. "Oh. Rachel. Finn's girlfriend. They're broken up, I guess. He slept with Santana, this cheerleader, way back when Rachel was with Jesse who was only using her, anyway, he told Rachel he hadn't slept with Santana, but Rachel found out. And now Rachel's done something, but she didn't tell me what."

David stepped back. "Jeez, and I think Wes and Em are bad."

"Advantage to us though," Kurt added thoughtfully. "Rachel and Finn are going to be very unfocused and they're the lead singers. At least, they generally are, and this wouldn't really change anything for competition."

"So, we both have our own set of problems, then. I'm totally for this whole equal advantage thing."

Kurt snorted. He really did like David. He knew just what to say to make things better somehow.

\---

Garret talked to Jesse throughout the Hipster's performance.

"They remind me of New Directions," Jesse said as they sang the last lines of their song.

Garret shrugged. "Haven't seen them yet so I can't agree."

They were silent for the interval between glee clubs, and Garret sat up straighter when the Warblers came into view. Blaine was right at the front, and although Garret wanted to focus only on him, his eyes strayed towards where Kurt stood to the right of him. Garret was glad to note that Kurt seemed unfocused, too thoughtful.

Garret tried to ignore the looks that Blaine kept throwing Kurt throughout the song. He couldn't quite make out what Blaine was trying to get across with every look, but he knew the lead soloist well enough to know that Blaine had some idea that Kurt was distracted. It wasn't clear to Garret, however, if Blaine knew why Kurt was so distracted.

"That's Kurt up there," Jesse breathed suddenly. "From New Directions. What's he doing with the Warblers?"

"You know Kurt, do you?" Garret said, wondering if this could be used to his advantage.

Jesse nodded. "Sure. Didn't talk to him much, I was more focused on Rachel...but now, I wonder, maybe they took one of our tricks and made it their own."

The song was coming to an end, and Garret knew that he should be looking towards the stage - it was the reason he'd come after all - but instead he was looking at Jesse.

"What do you mean tricks?"

"I'm the former lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline," Jesse told him proudly and as if Garret should have already known. "I graduated last year and Regionals last year was us against New Directions. I was supposed to just spy on them, distract them. Date their best soloist and then break her heart." He sighed. "Everything went according to plan, but turns out if you pretend long enough it's just a matter of time before you're no longer pretending."

Garret turned away from Jesse and looked towards the stage. It was wishful thinking, he knew, that Kurt really was following in Jesse's footsteps. Unless Kurt was a very good actor, Garret didn't think the scenario Jesse was painting was possibly happening again. Kurt and Blaine weren't even dating and this would have been the competition they would have needed Kurt to thwart for them.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what's happening," Garret said and whispered, "although to god I wish it were."

\---

It hadn't been until Kurt sang the song a third time during the hour he'd had to prepare it, that he realized just how it seemed to relate directly to him. He'd never been a big Katy Perry fan and although he wasn't one to discriminate against music, it hadn't been until Blaine sang 'Teenage Dream' to him that Kurt found any appreciation for her music.

He had become so familiar with the song in the last hour, that as he began to sing, a million other thoughts invaded his mind.

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

He thought about Karofsky, his quick transfer to Dalton and Blaine. He'd been so helpful. So understanding. Although he wasn't supposed to look in the direction of Blaine he did, with a smile that Blaine returned.

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sk-y-y-y

It dawned on Kurt, then, that he'd never asked Blaine about his old school. His problems with bullying. They'd always talked about Kurt when it came to this subject. And since his transfer the subject hadn't been breached. Kurt hadn't wanted to bring it up again, and he'd never asked Blaine what his own experience was.

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

He couldn't help but keep glancing towards Blaine, his resolve to ask him about what had happened to him, greater than ever. When he looked towards David for a split second he wasn't surprised to see a knowing look in his eyes. Kurt grinned and turned away. He'd known all of these boys for such a short time and yet he felt like they knew him as well as, if not better, than his friends from New Directions.

Kurt spied his old glee club in the audience. Rachel and Finn sat together and didn't look as uncomfortable as they both were probably feeling. He could see Santana throwing looks in the direction of the couple and Kurt couldn't help but wonder just why she wanted to split Rachel and Finn up so much. He knew for a fact she wasn't interested in Finn.

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Mercedes was smiling. It was a good sign towards their friendship which still hadn't been repaired. He hadn't seen or heard from Mercedes since the day he announced he was transferring. Finn had mentioned in passing that she was doing well and gotten closer to Tina.

Kurt moved across the stage with the rest of the Warblers behind him as they had practiced earlier. He moved without hesitation, improvising as he went.

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Kurt grinned brightly as he finished the song and the audience began to applaud. And then at the urging from New Directions and Rachel who had stood up first, everyone began to stand. He and the rest of the Warblers stood shocked until they were called to leave the stage.

There was a break after their performance, and New Directions wouldn't go on stage for another twenty minutes, which gave the Warblers time to find seats and in the case of David and Wes go get more snacks which Wes was still paying for.

"It's not that I don't have the money," David whispered to Kurt, "I just really hate change and this way I won't have to touch any. Do you realize just how dirty pennies are? They're disgusting."

Kurt blinked at him and then turned to Blaine. "Um...that's another of his things, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded. "Nick and Chris once thought it'd be a bright idea to put pennies all over his bed. A harmless joke, they said, anyway he didn't sleep in his bed for weeks. Not sure where he did end up sleeping."

"With Wes," Thad said with a roll of his eyes. "I told him he could take the extra bed in my room, but you know how those two are."

Kurt looked from Thad to Blaine. "So you think they're actually gay...for each other?"

"Yeah. I should have known...I can't wait for the day they admit they're in a relationship."

"Never going to happen," Thad said.

Kurt caught a glimpse of Sam and Quinn, as they made their way into the theater. Quinn who spotted him, waved at him and mouthed something, but Kurt didn't catch it. He shrugged at her and gave a small wave before following Blaine.

They had just taken the seats vacated by New Directions when Kurt noticed Mr. Shue.

"Kurt!" he said. "It's good to see you again. I hope everything is going well? You were fantastic up there."

"Oh. Thank you, Mr. Shue," Kurt said. "It really has been an experience transferring, but I don't regret it. I'm safer this way."

Mr. Shue nodded. "Glad to hear it, Kurt."

When their performance began, Kurt didn't expect it to be Sam and Quinn singing, and gasped at his surprise. What he wasn't surprised about was their entrance from the back. Their voices went well together although Kurt couldn't help but think that as good as both of them were there was something missing in their performance that Finn and Rachel would have brought. Why weren't Finn or Rachel singing the duet?

"They're really good," Blaine whispered.

Kurt simply nodded and watched as they got to the stage. They really were perfect for each other. When they began to dance Kurt heard Wes whisper to David, "that is dancing, not what Blaine tries to pull off."

"I really hope to god those two are together," David said ignoring Wes, "could you imagine the sexual tension."

Wes and Thad nodded. "Yeah..."

Kurt missed the pointed looks that he and Blaine got while they were caught up watching Sam and Quinn.

The room erupted into applause as the song finished, but it wasn't long before music came on again, and Kurt gasped yet again when he realized that it was Santana that was taking the solo.

Again, their dance moves were fantastic. Brittany and Mike had out done themselves because Kurt was sure no one else could have taught everyone the moves. And Santana was simply put amazing.

"She's really good," Thad whispered, "is she the lead singer?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Rachel wasn't given a solo."

There was a pang deep in his chest that brought forth all the regret he'd had at leaving them. The Warblers were great. They accepted him in a way that no one else ever had before, and their talent was amazing, but nothing could compare to singing with his old glee club. Fighting for solos with Rachel and breaking out into song just because they felt like it. He smiled slightly and stood and clapped for them when they finished.

"They were really good," he said to Mr. Shue while still clapping. "I didn't expect the choice of soloists."

"It was time to showcase more than just Rachel and Finn. I know you and Mercedes said it enough, but it was never something that I pushed, but this time I felt I had to. And I am really proud of all of them." He smiled brightly, still looking at the stage. He looked towards Kurt after a moment, "Not to say that it might still have been a mistake because you were amazing."

Kurt found he couldn't say anything to that, so he just smiled in thanks and then turned back to the stage, clapped a bit more, and then began to walk back out of the auditorium. He stumbled and almost fell when he spotted Garret and sitting next to him Jesse.

Blaine grabbed his arm. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah."

Once all three glee clubs had made their way to the stage, all of them waiting impatiently for the announcement of who won, Kurt considered how each scenario could go. Both the Warblers and New Directions could lose and that would be that, the end. The Warblers could win and there was no doubt in Kurt's mind that Rachel would stop talking to him. He and Mercedes might not ever regain their friendship. He didn't even want to think about what Finn's reaction would be. If New Directions won, he'd be happy for them. Disappointed that he personally wouldn't be going to Regionals but happy. And he knew the Warblers wouldn't be petty enough to hold a grudge against him for having belonged to New Directions.

He had spaced out, so that at first, when the winner was announced he missed it, and then he saw that everyone around him was smiling. Not just the boys in the Dalton uniform, but everyone from New Directions. What had happened? And then Thad, at seeing his confusion said, "We're going through...they're going through...it's a tie!" And although Kurt knew that they would have to face each other again at Regionals, he couldn't help but be happy that everything had turned out this way.

He didn't have time to think about anything else before Wes had pulled him into a quick hug.

\---

Garret said goodbye to Jesse as soon as a winner had been announced, shocked at the tie, but nevertheless in a hurry to catch up with the Warblers, in particular Blaine. He'd planned it all out. He would somehow blend in with the others and then grab Blaine so he could tell him everything. He'd explain why he'd broken up with him back then. Why it had been so easy for him, or seemed to be so easy.

There were a bunch of people that had left as early as he had, and were crowding his way towards the stage, where at least half of them were headed. Garret, cursed at that moment, the families of those competing as well as the random others that wanted to for some reason or other actually meet the two winning clubs.

He growled slightly as he was pushed into a wall as a large woman passed by him. Once she was through he fixed his blazer and with a scowl continued on his way. This crowd was not going to stop him. He needed to find Blaine.

"Garret!" Someone cried and then a hand was clapped onto his shoulder.

He looked up to find Blaine's father.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson," Garret said politely.

"Trying to get to Blaine, I see," Mr. Anderson said, "with this crowd I doubt we're ever going to get through." He smiled. "It's good to see you again. Blaine hasn't spoken of you in months. I wondered...but now, here you are."

Garret had always liked Blaine's family. Unlike his own they'd always been very understanding and accepting; both his mother and father and even his step-mother had not batted an eye when Blaine came out to them, and when Blaine had brought Garret to meet them, they'd smiled and welcomed him in a way that no one else had before.

"I didn't know you'd be here," Garret said. "I would have sat with you."

Mr. Anderson sighed. "Yes, well, we were hiding from Andrea." He gave a dramatic shudder. "Don't know what I ever saw in that woman."

Garret hid a smile. Blaine's parents shared only one interest and that was Blaine and his older brother. But past the two boys they couldn't see eye to eye. Time and time again, Garret had wondered just what they had seen in each other all those years ago when they were together.

"You said, we," Garret pressed.

"Yes. The little munchkin. Of course, while trying to hide from her we ran into her. She's here with Everett and she went off with him. They're probably somewhere ahead, hopefully not with Andrea." He said her name darkly.

Garret couldn't repress his smile this time. They were silent as they kept moving, getting ever closer as more people gave up or decided to wait until the crowd dispersed. But Garret couldn't wait.

"I'm going to try and weave past these people," he told Mr. Anderson. "I can't stay much longer and I'd like to see the guys."

Mr. Anderson nodded, but before he could go, he stopped him to ask, "I meant to ask, how come you weren't up there with them?"

Garret paused. "I didn't have the time for it anymore..." he trailed off. "I...I should go."

Garret didn't look back before he rushed past people, muttering his apologies as he went. He spotted Blaine's brother and half-sister and tried to pass by them unnoticed, but Everett spotted him and shouted his name.

"Didn't think you'd be here," Everett said coolly. "Not sure if I like that you're here."

Unlike Mr. Anderson, it was clear that Everett knew Blaine and Garret had broken up. It was even possible that he knew more than he was letting on about what had happened.

"Well," Garret said, "I am here and I want to have a talk with your brother. I still care a whole deal about him, you know."

Everett cocked an eyebrow skeptically at him. "All you've ever cared about is yourself, Garret. Leave Blaine alone, please. He's had enough heart break."

Garret spotted a few Warblers coming out from the direction of the stage, but he couldn't see Blaine or for that matter Kurt, unless they were ahead of everyone else, both having been the leads of the two songs performed.

"Please, if you really care about him, leave him alone."

Everett was distracted the by his sister who was pulling him away, asking if she could see Blaine. Garret took the moment to get away, but paused right within the entrance to the stage and hid before either could see him. What he felt then was the breaking of his heart and then moments later a resurgence of hope.

\---

When the curtain fell everything erupted into even more chaos as the realization that they were going to Regionals really engulfed them. Confusion had been so present when the tie was announced, but now that the audience was no longer right in front of them, hugs were exchanged and in the case of Nick and Chris tackles.

"We did it!" Kurt heard Wes yell as he threw himself into David's arms and the two of them started jumping up and down.

New Directions was not faring any differently. Even Finn and Rachel seemed to have shared a congratulatory hug. Kurt hadn't had a chance to glance in their direction for too long, much less approach them as he was pulled into hug after hug, ending up being thrown directly into Blaine, who caught him before he fell.

"You alright?"

Kurt nodded. "So, I'm thinking that party they've been talking about is going to go down. I can't believe we tied."

Eventually, both glee clubs began to head in the direction of the exit, but Blaine held Kurt back. "I wanted to talk to you before we go," Blaine said in explanation, "before Wes and David throw some crazy party and I don't have a chance to..." he trailed off and tried to smile at Kurt who looked nervously around.

"I want to tell you..." Blaine began and paused, reaching for Kurt's hands. "You were amazing out there. Literally blew my mind."

Kurt snorted, but said nothing. He could tell there was more, and Kurt had no idea what unsettled him more: the possibility that he might say what Kurt had been wanting him to say for weeks or that he wouldn't.

Blaine smiled nervously. His thumbs were drawing patterns on the back of Kurt's hands. "I...I didn't want to admit it to myself for a long time, Kurt, because it meant that every excuse I used to get over him could be thrown out the window," Blaine said and Kurt felt himself go cold.

"Because I was in love with you from the moment I saw you and I didn't want to believe in love at first sight," Blaine continued, his smile still in place and a glint in his eyes.

Kurt pulled back with a small gasp of shock, his eyes widening. He shook his head slowly. Blaine couldn't be in love with him. All other thoughts flew out of his mind as Blaine continued: "...and I didn't want to tell you. I don't want to ruin everything." He paused as if at a loss for words and looked away from Kurt, before he regained his composure.

"Our friendship means the world to me, but I love you, Kurt, and I can't ignore it." Blaine walked to stand directly in front of Kurt, so that there was barely a foot between them. He lifted a hand and hesitated before he placed it along Kurt's jaw, cupping his face gently.

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine's hand. They stayed like that, in silence, neither moving, until Blaine breathed a sigh of relief and he stepped just a little closer, tipping his head up. Their lips were just an inch apart, their breath mingled, and Kurt dropped his head forward, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you," Blaine mouthed. He moved his hand to the back of Kurt's head and dragged Kurt closer until his lips brushed against Kurt's gently with the smallest amount of pressure.

He pulled back after a lingering moment, eyes closed. "I've wanted to do that from the moment I met you," Blaine sighed, "and it took him to make me realize it, that I had to tell you, because what he says doesn't matter...it never has." Blaine gave a nervous laugh and leaned in again, but Kurt pulled back, shaking his head.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned. "Are you...I thought you..."

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening and he motioned from Blaine towards the curtain and shook his head furiously. As he opened his mouth to say something, a girl came running from the direction of the exit.

"Blaine!" she cried before she fell into her brother's arms.

Kurt closed his mouth, and smiled tightly. "I'll...I'll see you at the party," Kurt told him stiffly and turned to go.

"Kurt I don't..." Blaine began.

He shook his head. "I'll see you later, Blaine."


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt hadn't expected David's planned party to happen at Stevenson hall. After the conversation with Blaine and the awkward bus ride during which he and Blaine stayed as far away from each other as possible, he hadn't been in the mood for a large party. So, in the chaos of Wes and David parading down the Dalton hallways with the trophy and the rest of the Warblers behind them, announcing said party, Kurt had sneaked away.

It wasn't until he headed to Stevenson later that night a few minutes before curfew that he realized there would be no getting away from stopping by for even a few minutes. The door to the house was wide open despite the cold, and Kurt hoped that it had only been open for a few minutes but doubted this was the case when a few boys, neither of them familiar to Kurt, stumbled out laughing.

Kurt side stepped them and closed the door behind him as he entered, clutching his bag to his person upon the realization that the party had gone out of hand. Unless, it had been planned this way.

The lights were dimmed and someone had brought in a disco ball, there was a smoke machine somewhere, he imagined, unless more than just drinking was going on. Most of the furniture had been pushed aside, and anything valuable or fragile had been put away - unless it had already suffered at their hands.

He didn't head towards the stairs immediately as he had planned, not that he could have gone up the stairs - two boys were splayed out on the third and fourth steps leaning against the railing and each other. One of them was asleep, and the other singing something softly.

It was chaos. Kurt couldn't even spot anyone he recognized. He wondered if David and Wes had wanted it to be so out of hand. Who had brought the alcohol? He turned when someone tapped his shoulder, but there was no one there, and then across the room the spotted Wes weaving his way towards him.

"Kurt!" Wes shouted, raising his arms in the air and spilling some of the drink in his right hand, which didn't even phase him as he made his way towards Kurt. He slung an arm around him and pulled him close.

Kurt grinned and shook his head. "You're drunk," he said with a laugh.

" 's not my fault, Kurtie," Wes whispered. "One Neil snaked...no, no...that's not right...he -" Wes frowned and began to mouth words, his eyes lighting up as he found the one he was searching for, "- sneaked...thas right, sneaked...wat cho sneak?"

Kurt blinked at Wes. "You really need to go to sleep and stop drinking, Wes." He took the drink out of his hand, and Wes didn't even argue. Instead he dropped his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"No-not ah cudwy assss Davy," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Where is your other half?" Kurt asked.

Wes shrugged. "I wans a drink." He pulled away from Kurt and tried to head in the direction of the kitchen.

Kurt grabbed his arm. "I have no idea how much you've had and neither do you for that matter, so I am taking you upstairs and locking you in your room and I will get your - what did you call him? - Davy."

"Davy?" Wes asked, his eyes lighting up.

Kurt looked around the room. Where was David? Had he passed out somewhere? Was he as drunk as Wes? Worse? Kurt really regretted in that moment not having returned to Stevenson earlier.

"Is there anyone that isn't drunk here?" he asked aloud, not expecting an answer. He got none.

"Where the hell is David," Kurt muttered, and pulling Wes along, walked into the fray of dancing bodies, and giggling teens, finding to his surprise that there weren't just guys present, but girls too.

He decided not to question it at the moment, and continued trying to find David or Thad. Even Tripp would do. But they were nowhere to be found. Kurt continued on into the kitchen.

"Tired, Kurtie," Wes said and yawned.

"I know. And I'll get you to your room in a minute. I just don't want to leave you alone and someone has to deal with all of this. Do you realize how much trouble we're going to get in? Everyone knows David planned the party. Ms. B will not be happy about this."

Wes wasn't listening to Kurt, and Kurt knew that, but he continued talking anyway, knowing that Wes was very close to falling asleep on his shoulder and that was not going to be helpful in any way.

The kitchen was where the booze was. There was also light, and yet more intoxicated teens. Greg, a Warbler that had been helping Kurt with his solo earlier was pouring drinks and seemed to be one of the few people that wasn't as drunk as everyone else.

"Hey," Kurt said, "have you seen David anywhere? Or Thad?"

"Girlfriend problems. David went out back with her. Don't know if he returned. It was a while ago. Haven't seen Thad. Did give him a drink back when it was first getting started."

Kurt sighed. That probably meant that David was somewhere drunk, and that Thad had either disappeared for the night with a book, or was also somewhere in the other rooms. Kurt hadn't even dared to go into the game room yet where he knew something had to be going on.

"Right," Kurt said, "so Wes tells me the alcohol was courtesy of Neil?"

"I think so." Greg shrugged. "Want anything?"

"No, thanks. Do you realize how much trouble we'll be in? Could you get rid of all this stuff, put it away or empty it down the sink. Just...stop giving everyone anything to drink that is in any way alcoholic. Make coffee or something."

Greg stared at him. "Seriously, dude?"

"Yes! I get the whole celebration thing, really, but it will be just the slightest bit suspicious when all of Dalton wakes up hung over tomorrow. Now, get rid of it." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Kurt had to yell and then push the two boys that had fallen asleep on the stairs until they moved, before he led Wes up to his room. There were a few people up on the second floor. Boys hanging out in their perspective rooms with friends, and others with their girlfriends. Some didn't even belong to Stevenson and had taken up a room.

When they got to Wes' room, the first thing that Kurt noted was that Wes' light was on. He could only hope that David was inside. He pushed the door open and peaked inside and to his relief David was in the room, seated on his bed, cross legged. He looked up as the door hit the wall and jumped out of the bed at seeing Wes.

"What happened to him?"

"Not sure how much he's had, but he's very drunk...and apparently falling asleep on my shoulder. Wes. Wes. Wake up, I found your-" Kurt smirked in David's direction, "-Davy."

Wes lifted his head and groggily said, "David?" He tried to step forward, but stumbled and both Kurt and David grabbed an arm, and between the two of them they sat him down on the closest bed which happened to be David's.

Wes flopped onto his back and then climbed farther onto the bed, and then promptly let out a snore.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Right. So, there's this crazy party going on downstairs. A party that you announced to the whole school earlier today. And you are the Stevenson prefect. So, if my thinking is correct, you're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble. Now, what happened? And why aren't you down there? Not that I'm not glad you've been up here this whole time, and sober, but..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. And I didn't mean for the...out of hand-ness." David grabbed a throw that had been folded and draped over his desk chair, unfolded it and threw it over Wes. "Had a fight with Katie, I was gone for half an hour and...well, Neil apparently took over. Then Nick and Chris were smoking something and I had to put a stop to that...then I ran into Blaine so I sent him to take care of them, but he came back and said they got away. And by that point I was up here and I didn't feel much like partying so I left Wes in charge."

"And he decided to get smashed," Kurt finished, not commenting on anything else and only being slightly shocked that Nick and Chris would be into drugs.

David made sure that Wes was still covered and then motioned for Kurt to follow him. "Right, so how bad is it?"

"Just like any of those cheesy teenage movies where a party is thrown. Did you know there's even girls down there?"

David nodded. "Sister school. Oh, hey, how come you weren't here earlier when it wasn't, you know, so wild."

Kurt shrugged and offered no answer. "So, what are we going to do?" He asked instead.

"No idea. I'm not usually the one that stops these things...then again they don't get out of hand. First time there's been alcohol, actually." David scratched his arm and looked sheepishly at Kurt. "Ian's not even here."

"After meeting Neil, I don't think I want to meet Ian," Kurt muttered. "Now, come on. It was officially curfew half an hour ago, and I don't think anyone will approve of at least half the boys from the other dormitories destroying Stevenson. Not to mention all those girls."

A few boys and one girl were slumped on the stairs again, half asleep. David gasped as he looked around. When he'd left the lights hadn't been as dimmed down. There had been singing rather than the club music that someone had put on. Most of the furniture had been actually in use, rather than pushed to the side as if it was meaningless, and the boys and girls that had been present at the time - because he was sure there hadn't been this many people when he'd left - had all been in their uniforms and having a good time eating the baked goods Kurt had left prepared the night before. There had been cheering, and laughter and not what he saw in front of him now.

"Right, David, so what do we do?" Kurt asked. "We can't just kick them out. That will only get the faculty here faster."

"Well, we can stop them from continuing drinking and just get rid of anything Neil brought in and I hope Nick and Chris didn't share whatever it is they had because that will just make all of this harder." He sighed. "I was not meant to deal with this. Can you go see if anyone else is upstairs and sober? Not the freshmen or sophmores if you can help it."

Kurt nodded, glad to be following orders for once, rather than trying to figure out what to do. He wasn't one to really put down teenage drinking, or even partying but he really didn't want to have to be the responsible person that put everything to rights. So, Kurt was really glad that David was sober and although he too had no idea what to do, he was the prefect and he had to do something.

Kurt found most of the rooms that were actually in use to have either half dressed couples, or drunk boys trying to get some sleep. It wasn't until he reached Nick and Thad's room that he found anyone that could help.

Thad seemed to be only slightly buzzed and Mark who was going through a chest of books couldn't have had more to drink than Thad.

"Good you guys look sober," Kurt said, then added, "it's wild downstairs, and well part of this floor. David sent me to get someone to help. It's after curfew and we have about a third or so of Dalton drunk throughout the house and perhaps even high."

Thad groaned. "Nick and Chris?" He asked. "Nick promised it was oregano. It smelled like oregano."

Mark looked panicked. "What?" He stood up at once. "I can't...I can't get in trouble for this. Who decided to bring booze into it? And where was David? Greg? Am I the only responsible one?" He rushed out of the room.

Thad looked after him worriedly. "I didn't want to worry him," he admitted to Kurt. "I mean, everyone knew. Well, not David or Blaine. They would have stopped it. But Neil's been planning since he heard David wanted to throw this party. I didn't think it would get so out of hand. Mark really doesn't need the trouble."

"He's prefect for one of the other houses, isn't he?"

Thad nodded. "And does just about everything else, too. Come on, we should go help. Where's Wes?"

"Passed out in his room. He was calling me Kurtie." Kurt rolled his eyes.

Thad grinned. "I always wondered what kind of drunk he would make? So, verdict?"

"I think clingy. He was hugging me all the way upstairs and it would have probably gotten worse with David if he hadn't been so tired, when I finally got him to his room. At least he wasn't crying."

When they got to the first floor, David and Mark had finished confiscating all the alcohol that was left. The lights had been turned up a bit, just enough so that everyone could see just a little better but not bother the ones that were asleep. The music was still on, and there was still dancing going on, but already the realization that the party was basically over started to set in, and a few of the boys had begun looking for their discarded ties or blazers which had been piled with coats on one of the couches.

"Oh, god," Thad said. "Look at them. I've never seen anyone at Dalton ever look so not composed."

Just as he said that, Tripp ran past them in the direction of the kitchen with a hand over his mouth.

"He's so not making it to the sink," Kurt muttered.

Mark had begun to organize some sort of system in which he started sending out boys in groups of threes or fours with Greg who didn't look worse than when Kurt had last seen him, back to their dormitories. He didn't send out anyone that could cause a ruckus, but there was still the possibility, and he pushed the more likely to be boisterous towards the stairs, telling them to find somewhere to spend the night in the house.

David was searching for Nick and Chris who had apparently disappeared and no one had seen in hours.

"This is definitely going to mean trouble if they smoked everything they had," he said to Thad and Kurt. "Would you mind looking around outside, Kurt? Someone mentioned they might have left. Just look close by, don't go too far."

Kurt nodded, glad that he still had his jacket with him, and walked to the open door. It wasn't, he realized as he stepped outside, much colder out than it had been inside.

The grounds were for the most part deserted, except for the silhouettes he could barely make out of Greg and three boys being taken to Holworthy hall. What concerned more, however, as he walked a little farther was the fact that littered around the house were cups and the occasional beer bottle. They would definitely need to clean all of this up before morning.

As he walked, Kurt picked up bottles and cans. Alcohol was strictly prohibited at Dalton. So was littering. A combination of the two was not going to end well. Not in any scenario. How did one explain empty beer cans and bottles without admitting that they knew who had drank them?

Kurt turned to look back at Stevenson when he thought he heard his name was being called. But there was no one. Be turned to the left and decided to quickly walk around the house and pick up as much as he could despite all the germ that he could be touching by doing so.

He heard his name being faintly called out again. This time he thought it came from above. Maybe someone from one of the rooms. All the windows were closed. He shrugged to himself.

Kurt had almost finished going around the perimeter of the house, not finding more than the bottles and cans, when he finally spotted the person that was calling him. Up on the balcony from the third floor that came off of the second sitting room that was usually used for screening movies, were Nick and Chris and another person slumped against the door behind them.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt!" Chris called down and waved.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn't left Stevenson. Or, at least they were back at Stevenson.

"I'll be right up there," he called back.

"We could come down," Nick offered and made to climb on the railing.

Kurt dropped all the cans and bottles in his arms in order to shake his arms to get across that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"I'll come up. Just...stay right there."

Nick nodded eagerly. "Okay," he yelled back.

Kurt ignored the bottles and cans and ran back towards the back entrance which was closer. He could deal with the pile of evidence later. First he needed to get Chris and Nick back inside with whoever they had influenced to do drugs with them.

He may not have had much experienced dealing with someone that was high, but Kurt was sure that mixing it with alcohol - because he was more than positive they must have had at least one beer - probably produced a worse result.

Kurt had enough time to say, "Nick and Chris. Balcony" to Thad, before he was running up the stairs.

The third person with Nick and Chris, Kurt found out when he threw open the glass doors that had been locked from the inside, was Blaine. He fell back when Kurt opened the doors with a gasp and opened his eyes, which widened at the sight of Kurt.

"Kurt...I didn't..." he stammered out as he got to his feet.

Nick and Chris walked calmly past him to get inside. "So hungry!" Chris exclaimed and Nick nodded in agreement. They rushed out of the room and Kurt groaned.

"Wonderful. Just what David and Mark need."

Blaine closed the doors to the balcony. "You know...it's kind of cold out there. Some girl locked us out. I had to keep it open to get the smell out, and Chris pissed her off." He sheepishly bowed his head and rubbed at his neck.

Kurt didn't know what to say. How to act. Too much had happened that day, and he couldn't even process Blaine talking to him as if nothing had happened, and as if he hadn't been hanging out with two boys that were stoned out of their minds.

"You didn't..." Kurt began wanting to make sure.

"God no! Granted, they were still at it a while ago and second hand smoke..." he trailed off, and then smiled at Kurt as if realizing something, "are you..." he stopped and took a deep breath and then finished, "not mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah? For you know, earlier?" He looked away.

Kurt shook his head and opened one of the glass doors again, looking out. Greg was on his way back. Luckily there was no sign of Nick or Chris.

"I'm not mad," Kurt said finally, turning back to face Blaine, but keeping the door open. "It still smells in here," he explained and took off his jacket when he noticed that Blaine was shivering.

Blaine shook his head. "No...you'll..."

"Take it, Blaine. Please." Kurt extended it towards him and let go as soon as Blaine had grabbed it. "I'm not mad. I want you to understand..." Leaving the door open, he walked back towards the middle of the room, "it wasn't anything you did. I - this is hard for me, Blaine." He gulped.

"Garret," Blaine stated, saying the name like a curse.

Kurt nodded. "You knew he was there?"

"And that he talked to you."

Kurt nodded again. "Exactly. You knew he was there, Blaine, and you chose that moment to tell me that you're in love with me. And I can't accept that." He had been looking anywhere but at Blaine as he said this, but now he looked back towards him.

"What is that supposed to mean? What did he say to you, Kurt? Whatever it is, that doesn't matter." Blaine stepped forward. He was wearing Kurt's jacket now which didn't fit quite right on him.

"The only...the only reason," Kurt said softly so that Blaine had to come closer to properly hear him. "The only reason," he repeated, taking a deep breath, "you told me was that was he was there."

Blaine shook his head. "I love you, Kurt. His being there or not being there, it doesn't change that."

Kurt looked away again and reached up to loosen up his tie. "You loved him," he said shakily, "and you're not over him. Not from what I saw last weekend, and not from what happened earlier. I ca - can't stand the thought..." he paused to wipe at tears that he had been trying to keep from spilling from his eyes for the past few minutes, "...that you meant only to throw your moving on in his face."

"Kurt, that's not..." Blaine began, but stopped when Kurt's eyes met him pleading for him to not say anything.

Instead he reached for Kurt hands. He had folded his arms across his chest, and Blaine made him drop his arms. He brought both of Kurt's hands up and pressed his lips against the knuckles. Closing his eyes.

"I've been picking up dirty cans and bottles," Kurt thought to inform him.

"I don't care," Blaine said back and stepped forward. "I love you," he repeated the sentiment from earlier. "It has nothing to do with Garret. Nothing."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't think so. But it does. And...and..." Kurt had dropped his gaze to their shoes, but not he looked up and admitted what he hadn't wanted to, "I'm afraid," he whispered as more tears began to spill. "I'm afraid of what it will do to me. We're not ready, Blaine. Neither of us. Someday, maybe." He forced out a chuckle and pulled his hands away. "Right now we just need to be friends."

"But I..."

Kurt wiped at his eyes. "You love me, I know. It may very well be true..."

"It is...I..."

"So, one day," Kurt said smiling gently at him and walking back, "when we're both ready you can tell me that and I'll tell you how I feel and it'll be wonderful. But not now, not like this." He reached a hesitant hand up to Blaine's face, giving his cheek a small caress that Blaine leaned into with his eyes closed.

Kurt leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I do care, Blaine, so much." he whispered right before he pulled away, wiped at his eyes again and walked out of the room, leaving Blaine to finally break down into the tears that had been threatening to fall since the conversation had started.

\---

Garret was awake, staring at his computer screen, when Greg knocked on his door. From out in the hall, he heard Greg's voice asking something about a key. He stood up and crossed the room, opening the door to find Tripp, slumped against Greg.

"Ah, good," Greg said with obvious relief. "Look after him will you. I have to go." He pushed Tripp in Garret's direction, made sure that Tripp didn't fall, but then turned to walk away.

"Gar?" Tripp asked. He sounded more confused than ever.

Garret led Tripp to his bed and gently sat his wobbly friend down, before he quickly made work of taking off his shoes, and then his pants, loose hanging tie, and shirt. Leaving him in just his boxers.

"Cold," Tripp muttered, combining it with a shiver.

"I know. Do you feel queasy? Need the bathroom? No. Alright. Well, you just have to get up for just a second." Garret helped Tripp up and then pulled his covers back before he let Tripp sit down on his bed again. He lifted Tripp's feet and tucked him in. "Go to sleep. I'll get you water and maybe an aspirin if I can find one. Alka-Seltser?"

Garret regarded his friend and tried not to think about the last time he'd helped someone that was drunk. But inevitably the memory came to him. It had been Nick and Chris' fault. They've been the ones that brought the beer and wine. It'd been a celebration of sorts though he couldn't remember what for. David and Wes had declined joining in, but eventually Wes had been persuaded. Ian had always gotten Wes to do whatever he wanted. For a long time, Garret had been convinced there was blackmail involved. But he'd never found out if that was the case. And Blaine had joined them.

Blaine who had never had more than just a sip of wine and been so eager to be involved, to fit in had somehow gotten involved and Garret remembered watching him as he took sips of the can of beer Nick had placed in his hands. None of them had expected him to be such a light weight. But sure enough he was and as much as Wes and Ian tried to be helpful, it had been Garret that put him in the shower and rubbed circles on his back as he'd thrown up the contents of his stomach. He'd even stayed up all night just watching him.

Tripp turned in the bed and pulled his pillow into a more comfortable position, curling in on himself like he always slept. Garret sighed. Tripp had just had to go to that party and get drunk.

Garret watched him for a while longer, and then reached to put a hand on Tripp's forehead, pushing back the hair that usually covered it.

"You better not expect me to deal with your hangover," he muttered. "I like you and everything, but you'll deal with it yourself. I wonder...do you think he's still that much of a light weight?"

Tripp didn't answer and Garret didn't expect him to. He sighed again. He'd chosen to be alone. The regret of his choice was always there, but it had been ultimately his choice.

Tripp mumbled something in his sleep and reached out a hand. Garret shook his head. "No. Not holding your hand, Patrick. Unless you want something else. Water?"

In the next minute, Tripp looked about to wake up, but then he turned to his other side and let out a soft snore. Garret rolled his eyes and walked back to his desk. Even if he wanted to sleep, he wouldn't be able to with Tripp sleeping off whatever alcohol he'd put in his system and the scene playing over and over in his head. He kept picturing Kurt and Blaine kissing, but after it came what gave him hope: Kurt walking away.

He lazily swiped a finger on the mouse of his laptop and the pictures he'd been looking at earlier, appeared again. He hadn't been able to look at them for months, but tonight he'd just opened the file as if it was nothing. And there was Blaine, scrunching up his nose, his eyes squinting, a hand trying to cover his face but failing. Garret smiled faintly. Blaine had always hated when Garret brought out his camera whenever they were together. He clicked on the picture and the next one appeared. They were both in this one, Blaine's head was on Garret's lap and he was looking up, his eyes bright.

Garret gulped and tried to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. He wanted to have him look at him like that again.

Absently in the background he heard his phone vibrate, but he ignored it. Clicking again and waiting for the next one to load. It was Blaine alone again. He was peeking out from behind a tree, only his head visible.

His phone vibrated again. Garret stood up and walked to his bed where the phone lay on his pillow. The name displayed on the screen made him gasp. He grabbed the phone at once and pressed the answer option on the touch screen before bringing the phone to his right ear.

"Hello," he said and waited, hoping it wasn't some joke or a mistake. He was just about to repeat his hello, but then the person on the other line spoke.

"Gar, I need you."

Memories attacked him, then, full on. Worse than when he had just been looking at pictures.


	12. Chapter 12

_Blaine watched Wes chase David, going at a faster pace than he would have expected, for someone that had to run on just fallen snow. He smiled to himself. There had been a time once, when he would have been outside with his own best friend running around with a snow ball, laughing and ignoring the biting cold._

_"You okay?" Thad stopped as he left his room with a jacket slung over his left arm. He looked out the window. "You know, they won't mind if you join them."_

_Blaine shook his head. "Too cold. I'm already sick."_

_"It's all this driving back and forth thing you keep doing. You should dorm. Opening in Stevenson, you know. Best house there is. Not to mention you're stressed out...have you even..." Thad paused and cocked his head to the side, frowning at him, "not to say I'm not a friend," he said after a moment, "but you're kind of...reserved. We don't know a lot about you."_

_His hand dropped from where it had been pressed to the cold window and he slipped it into his pants' pocket. "Not much to tell."_

_Thad frowned at him yet again. "Except you just showed up at the beginning of this semester. Don't talk unless you're approached. You had a bruise the size of a - a watermelon on your shoulder...frankly we're all worried about you."_

_Blaine gasped in surprise. "Yo - you're worried about me?" He asked. "Do - do you know I'm...I'm gay?"_

_For some reason this made Thad laugh. "Is that what you're worried about? Couldn't have been able to tell, but so what?"_

_"You're okay with it?"_

_"Sure," Thad said with a shrug. "Why would it matter? There are other gay guys here, you know. There's even a few in Stevenson. And Wes and David have always been questionable, but one of them has a girlfriend and the other has pictures of half-naked women on his wall, so we've let it go."_

_Blaine glanced back outside just in time to see Wes tackle David into a pile of snow he had been hiding behind earlier when they were having a snow ball fight. Mark and another boy that Blaine had yet to meet or see around campus came out of nowhere and were suddenly pelting the two with snow._

_"Anyway," Thad said, coming to stand next to him at the window and looking out. "We want you to feel welcome. I know it might be daunting, but we like you Blaine. Well, most of us do. You can never know with Ian. And you haven't met Nick or Chris yet. And Garret just got back today, but the point is: you need friends and we're willing."_

_He felt a smile coming to his lips. No one had ever treated him like this. Not in a long time. Well, no one outside his family, at any rate. "I'd like that," he said softly._

_Thad grinned. "Well, come on. I'm heading out there and there's nothing like slipping snow down David's back."_

_Blaine pursed his lips, and then nodded._

_"We'll take care of you if you get sick. Don't worry. Seriously, you should consider boarding."_

_"I...maybe. I'm not particularly fond of my aunt."_

_When they got outside, Blaine caught a good sight of the boy he'd seen from the window that had appeared with Mark and he realized that he really hadn't gotten a good look at him from the window._

_"The new kid, right?" he said, addressing Blaine. "I'm Garret Ashtonbury, nice to meet you." He extended a hand._

_Blaine took it wordlessly. Thad gave him a gentle nudge from next to him which made him blink and blush. "Sorry. Blaine. Blaine Anderson."_

_Garret offered a bright smile, and let go of Blaine's hand. He turned away when Mark threw snow in his direction._

_Thad smirked at Blaine. "You know, he rooms in Stevenson too," he said simply and then dropped snow on Blaine's head, running away before the shorter boy could retaliate._

\---

"I forgot you were coming, man," Finn said as if that could explain why their shared room was littered with empty wrappers and bags of food that Kurt would have never touched with a stick. There were also clothes mixed in with the mess. Luckily, none of Kurt's, or he really would have had a fit.

"Right," Kurt said, "so my calling an hour ago to ask if my spare charger was here did not give you any sort of indication, or, I don't know, make you remember that I was coming home this weekend?"

Finn looked away from Kurt and shrugged. "Sorry. I do have more things to worry about, you know."

Kurt scoffed, although he knew that Finn did indeed have other things to worry about. The thing was he couldn't worry about Finn and Rachel when he might have made the worst mistake the night before.

"But I'm glad you're here," Finn said to break the silence. "I'll even clean up right now, if it'll make up for it."

Kurt shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's mostly your room anyway. As long as you leave my clothes alone."

As much as it bothered Kurt that Neil sometimes sneaked into his closet - Kurt had been really tempted to bring all of his clothes home with him just in case - knowing that the other boy wouldn't really damage anything due to his being in awe of most of Kurt's clothes and that if he did, Neil would easily replace it, made him only wary of Neil hanging out in his closet. On the other hand, if Finn started to get interested in his clothes, Kurt knew he would have to worry.

It also helped that Thad had assured him by saying that soon enough Neil would get bored of the clothes, and go hang out in vent somewhere over at Dalton's sister school where Neil apparently spent a lot of his time.

"Nah, man, I'll tidy up a bit. It was your room first and I don't have anything more to do today anyway. Any plans?"

Kurt shrugged. Truth be told, he didn't really feel like doing anything. He'd had barely six hours of sleep, and they hadn't been particularly pleasant hours. He'd woken up too early, after going to sleep too late. And for lack of something better to do - the kitchen had been such a mess that Kurt would not have been able to handle doing any sort of baking - he'd quickly gathered the things he was taking with him, and left Stevenson Hall before anyone else but Jimmy, who due to his latest cold had gone to bed after a dosage of Nyquil, had woken up at his usual time.

"What's going on with you and Rachel? I ran into her at sectionals. She was...upset," Kurt said after a while, choosing to sit down on his bed which had remained relatively the same as he had left it.

Finn took his time before answering. He dropped a few of his own shirts in an empty hamper. "She's still mad at me," he said at last. "I don't really think it's about what I did, or that I didn't tell her at this point. It's Santana." He sighed. "She's so..." Finn let out a frustrated groan and then added a, "you know."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't. Not really. I know she can be a little dramatic...or well, a lot, but that's Rachel. I didn't think she hated Santana so much either. It was always Quinn."

Finn nodded, but said nothing else as he continued to pick up his clothes. Kurt sighed and pulled out his phone. He didn't trust Jimmy to remember to tell David that Kurt had left already, and was waiting for a good time to text considering that David hated to be woken up by anything that sounded like an alarm clock and Kurt didn't want to be the cause of David needing a new phone.

He continued to stare at his phone for a while longer when it suddenly went off. He opened the new text and blinked at the name of the sender. When had Neil gotten his number? And when had Neil's been programmed into his phone?

Neil

Have you opened your bag yet? - N

Kurt stared at the message and then looked at the small bag he'd put his skin care products and other such things in which he'd left on the stairs.

No. Should I be worried? How do I even have your number?

Neil's response came quickly.

Neil

I shan't tell. Just, open your bag. -N

"Hey, Finn, could you bring my bag over here," Kurt said, dropping his phone on the bed next to him. He really hated Neil sometimes.

Finn who had been picking up socks from the foot of the stairs looked over and nodded. "Sure. Um...do you want to do anything...I mean, after I'm done here?"

Kurt shrugged. "First, I need to see what's in there...or what's not in there." He gave a weary sigh.

"Wes?"

"Nah. He was hung over this morning..." Kurt stopped midsentence at Finn's wide eyed expression. "Wild party in celebration of sectionals. Nah. Neil, who incidentally got the alcohol, just asked me if I'd opened yet which leads me to believe he slipped something in."

"Huh," Finn said and waited patiently as Kurt opened his Luis Vuitton bag.

Sitting right in the middle of his things, a few pieces of clothing that Kurt had not been able to leave behind, some of his skin care products and bag of other toiletries sat the plastic foot. There was only one slight difference to it now than the last time Kurt had seen it, the blue toe nails.

"Is that a plastic foot?" Finn asked. "Dude, that's like the coolest thing, ever." He reached for it and grabbed it before Kurt could stop him.

Kurt rolled his eyes and let Finn do what he wanted with it, reaching for his phone instead.

Funny. What am I supposed to do with it?

It didn't take long for Neil to reply again, which Kurt found odd, because Neil was always, always, always busy. He barely slept more than five and a half hours, never sat still long enough to have a conversation and seemed to be always on the move. So much so, that Kurt didn't think he could have actually taken care to answer texts.

Neil

Travelling foot! You left the house...foot goes with you. Take pictures.

Kurt stared at the text. He really should not have been surprised. He still hadn't gotten the full story of the foot yet. After meeting Neil, Kurt had decided to not push it, but now he wanted to know more about this tradition of sorts that was being pushed on him now. Why had no one mentioned before that he was supposed to take the foot with him? Or did Neil always just sneak it in.

Neil sent another text.

Neil

It's for the foot diaries. One day, it will have travelled the world. We've covered most of the East Coast and parts of Europe and a few countries in South America.

Kurt rolled his eyes and decided not to answer. Maybe it was childish and weird, but Kurt couldn't help but feel that it was fitting. Now he understood why it was called the travelling limb. He dropped his phone next to him again and looked up and burst into laughter when he spotted Finn trying to stuff the foot into one of his sneakers.

"Finn, do not move. This is a perfect picture moment."

Kurt scrambled to his bedside table where he remembered putting the camera he rarely used, hoping that the battery was still charged, if only a little bit, and had success when it turned on. He took two quick snapshots of Finn and the foot and made a motion for Finn to continue on, hoping that Finn would get it in the shoe.

"So, what's up with the foot, anyway?" Finn asked, when it and the shoe almost flew out of his hands.

"It's a thing they're into," Kurt said. "Neil told me to take pictures. It's Stevenson's travelling limb, apparently. So, since I was the only one leaving this weekend, and haven't taken it anywhere, they sent it with me. So they can fulfill some crazy foot diary thing."

Finn's face split into a grin. "Awesome! Come on, we have to take it to Breadsticks, and I don't know Stan's...the shoe store? And...and we can compare it to everyone else's feet and find a match...and...and..."

\---

_"Just hold my hand," Wes said. "It'll be okay. Don't worry. The scissors won't hurt you, we promise."_

_Blaine glared at the boy that had quickly become one of his best friends. "Really, Wes? I've gotten a haircut before."_

_David laughed from behind him, and Blaine didn't particularly like the sound of his laughter. In fact, it made him almost rethink the whole idea of letting them cut his hair. But Wes and David had both insisted, and Thad had nodded._

_"You'll look so dapper when we're done, Blainey-boy," Neil had said with a smirk before he ran off._

_Blaine wasn't particularly fond of Neil. He thought the other boy was creepy and he kept cropping up everywhere he went: The library, underneath his desk in his science class, in his closet, under his bed and the cupboard in the kitchen to name a few._

_"He'll get tired of you soon enough, don't worry," Garret who was sitting with a book propped open in front of him at the kitchen table said, glancing up at the other boys._

_Blaine nodded but didn't answer. He couldn't answer. Any time Garret spoke to him, his mind just fell into a puddle of mush and nothing intelligent - if he could even speak - came out. He glanced away from Garret and back at Wes and Thad and then after a deep breath gave a short nod, wondering not for the first time why he'd agreed to let them give him a haircut._

_The sound of the scissors cutting some of his hair made him want to stop them and run out of the room without looking back. Thad patted his shoulder. "It'll look good, don't worry. And David knows what he's doing."_

_"Yeah. Totally. Alejandro always said I could change this into a career. I think I'm waiting for when my mom marries someone with a more interesting hobby to decide. It's really too bad she's divorcing Pierre. I liked him."_

_Blaine sighed. "Just...just keep going. I'm going to close my eyes and pretend it isn't happening."_

_About half an hour later, David was done, and Blaine was avoiding looking at the ground where the remnants of his hair lay._

_David brushed off hair that had landed on Blaine's neck. "I promise you, you'll love it. And then, we have to introduce you to hair products. Which will really work better now your hair isn't all over the place."_

_Thad shook his head at David and placed a hand on his arm. "One step at a time," he muttered. "Getting this far has taken a while."_

_"Ready to see the new look?" David asked._

_Blaine sighed and then nodded. He'd refused to let David cut his hair in front of a mirror, and even now he dreaded having to look at his reflection. Nevertheless David had brought the mirror from out in the hall into the kitchen and he uncovered it now and motioned for Blaine to step in front of it._

_When Blaine stepped up in front of the mirror he heard Garret get up from the table and walk towards them._

_"It...it's not that bad," Blaine said, and turned his head._

_He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't going to miss his hair. It had been a part of him for too long, the crazy mess of curls that he'd never been able to properly control with any hair products. But he'd loved his hair. Liked how messy and wild it could get, even when the other kids used to put pieces of paper in it and he wouldn't notice until he got home. Yet, the shorter hair was also alright. It was different. It made him look more serious, more like the composed boy that went to an all-boys boarding school._

_"I'll miss ruffling your hair, because trust me that was fun," Garret said coming up behind him, "but I like the new do." He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and stood closer than he ever had to Blaine before._

_Blaine's breath hitched. He could feel his face turning red. He averted his eyes from the mirror so he wouldn't see Garret behind him._

_"The new hair doesn't change who you are, Blaine," Garret told him and lifted a hand to pull at a curl by his forehead, "it doesn't make you a different person. It just aids in giving others a different impression of you. It works for you." He let the curl go and stepped back with a smile._

_Blaine was left speechless after he'd left and then Thad nudged him. David and Wes shared a look._

_"I think," David said, "that Blaine will be perfectly okay with his hair now."  
_  
\---

Finn called up Artie and Mike who invited Brittany and Tina along, who brought Santana. Afterwards he remembered to call Sam and invite him and extend an invitation to Quinn as well.

"Just, just come over," Finn had told Mike on the phone. "I don't mind if you bring her. Not video games. Something much better."

After telling Sam that he would see him later, Finn turned to Kurt. "I forgot to tell them you were here. But, oh well. We have a plastic foot!"

Kurt understood then why Finn had gotten along with Wes so well. It was something to do with how easily excitable they both were. Wes more so than Finn, not to mention that Wes was far crazier than Finn would ever be.

"So, who's coming?" Kurt asked.

"Mike, Sam, and Artie. Probably Tina. I...should I call Rachel? I want...I want us to talk again, to get over all of this, but..." he trailed off.

Kurt stared at his step-brother. He knew Finn wasn't to blame. Neither was Rachel. They were just different in the way they looked at things. Finn tolerated so much of what Rachel was. He liked her despite all of her faults, and boy did Rachel have faults. Yet, knowing how Rachel was, her quirks, he couldn't accept that she still had so many insecurities about their relationship.

"Do you want me to call her?" He asked Finn who had gone back to throwing his scattered clothes into his hamper.

Finn nodded slowly, still unsure.

Kurt hesitated, his finger poised over his phone. He wanted Finn and Rachel to work things out, but he also knew that Rachel had done something in retaliation for Finn sleeping with Santana. He didn't know what yet, but Finn wouldn't be likely to forgive her.

"Do you mind," Kurt said, getting up, "I want to...I promised Rachel I would see her on my own...It shouldn't take long. You can show the rest of them the foot and I'll talk to her for you, try and understand better."

Finn nodded absentmindedly. "Sure," he said and then frowned. "You know that's...that's actually...thanks, dude."

Kurt sighed and didn't even ask Finn to stop calling him that, as he grabbed his phone. "I'll be back. Take pictures if anything interesting happens with the foot. And...don't touch my shoes."

Rachel hugged Kurt when she opened her door, and then she invited him in. "I was going to text you," she said. "I didn't know if you were here yet, and I know how important spending time with your family is."

Kurt had yet to see either his father or stepmother, but he didn't tell Rachel that. When he'd arrived, Finn had told him they'd be back later that afternoon and that they'd gone to pick up some parts for the shop in Columbus.

"Come on, you didn't finish telling me everything last time I saw you," Kurt said, "and if it helps," he added, "Finn wants to see you and talk it out. He misses you, Rachel, I could tell."

Rachel gulped and pulled away. "Oh, god," she said. "I was so mad at him, Kurt. You don't know what I did...I was so...so stupid."

\---

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_Blaine almost jumped out of the window seat. There was something calming about the grounds still covered with melting snow. No one was outside seeing as it was the weekend and most of the guys had gone home. Blaine had declined his Aunt's invitation to stay over that weekend, but now he was wishing that he had gone to Columbus and stayed with her._

_Garret chuckled. "Hey, calm down." He shook his head and dropped a hand to Blaine's shoulder. "Now, you didn't answer me, are you okay?"_

_"I don't know," Blaine said._

_It's been a few weeks since he'd officially moved to Stevenson, and because mostly everyone had gone home, Blaine had allowed himself a small pleasure that he hadn't since moving in: singing._

_"You were great, you know," Garret said, letting go of his shoulder and sitting down. "We didn't know you could sing."_

_Blaine blushed. He really should not have been singing in his room. Not that song._

_Garret smiled gently, amusement shining in his eyes. Blaine continued to stare out the window. He couldn't look at him. "Did you write the song, too? It's not one I'm familiar with."_

_Blaine gave a short nod and his blush intensified. He shifted his hands so he could clasp them together._

_"Well, it was amazing. You're...you're pretty amazing."_

_That made Blaine look up, his eyes shocked. Garret grinned. "I don't know what's made you so unsure of yourself, Blaine, but I wanted to just extend an invitation to try out for The Warblers. It's our glee club. You'd be perfect for it."_

_"What?" Blaine asked._

_Glee club. He hadn't joined his glee club in his old high school for fear of what more torture that would bring to him from his other bullies. He hadn't even considered the possibility at Dalton. He hadn't even heard of The Warblers._

_"With the flu going on, we haven't met in a while. Although, we really should. I think there's a meeting this week. It's been mostly for fun this year. Run by the students because our director quit. But next year we'll definitely be a force to be reckoned with."_

_Garret shifted on the window seat and looked at Blaine expectantly. When Blaine said nothing, he continued, "trust me, you're really good. And Neil didn't mean to be so overexcited but...well, it's Neil." He laughed nervously, "but that shouldn't stop you from joining."_

_"I'll think about it," Blaine said at long last with the slightest hint of a blush still present._

_Garret grinned and leaned forward and hugged him, bringing back Blaine's blush full on. "That's great! You know, I could see you even singing lead at some point. You're really good, Blaine. Trust me." He pulled away and stood up._

_Blaine looked up at him, still blushing and not knowing what to say._

_"You're really cute when you blush, you know," Garret told him and bit his bottom lip. "Anyway, we'll see you at the meeting? You'll need to try out, but it's practically guaranteed."_

_Blaine nodded._

_Garret began to walk away, down the hall back in the direction he had come, but Blaine stood up. "Wait," he called._

_"Yeah?" Garret turned._

_"I...I haven't sung for anyone in a long time. I can't remember the last time and...well, could you help me? I don't think I'm any good and..."_

_Garret nodded with a grin. "Sure. How about later tonight? I'll come to your room. My roommate's a little under the weather. He was with Jimmy."_

_"Alright," Blaine said with a mixture of excitement and nerves. "We'll probably have Neil as an audience, but tonight."_

_Garret smiled again, and then turned and headed towards his room. Blaine looked after him and smiled to himself. This would be the first time he would ever spend alone with Garret. Whenever the other boy was present there was always Wes or David or Thad to consider. He was really looking forward to later that night.  
_  
\---

Wes pushed Kurt's door open and peaked inside, only to find the room empty. "Kurt's not here either," he said pulling the door closed behind him. "Where do you think they went?"

David shrugged. "I'm more worried about Blaine, though. He disappeared after I sent him to find Nick and Chris, and then they said he was with them. But Blaine would never...and there was mention of Blaine and Kurt having some sort of conversation. But then, Kurt was helping with all the stuff outside, and I saw him go to bed. Never saw Blaine though."

"Do you think something happened?" Wes asked.

"I hope not." David frowned at his phone which he had been holding this entire time. "Blaine hasn't texted back. His bed is made. As if he didn't go to bed or he got up really early. But if he got up really early, I don't think he would make his bed."

"Hasn't texted me either," Wes said and then groaned. "Why am I out of bed, again? I feel like something ran me over again and again, and then they kicked my head repeatedly."

David laughed and tried not to be so loud because there were still some boys sleeping, and Wes had complained about the noise often enough. "You were worried about Blaine and Kurt," he told him. "You can go back to bed. I can get Thad to help me."

Wes shook his head. "No. I just...you know how the two of them just belong together. Kurt is so much better for Blaine than Garret ever was, and I want to be one of the first people to know if they are officially together."

David's phone went off then.

Kurt

Sorry I didn't text earlier. I did tell Jimmy, but you can never trust him. And Neil knew, apparently. I didn't want to wake you. Anyway. I'm home for the weekend. I'll be back early Sunday night if not Monday morning.

David thrust the phone at Wes who read it quickly. "Oh," he said. "I guess he might have mentioned that. Not together, then."

"Yeah. Now the question is where is Blaine. Kurt would have said something if Blaine had gone with him." David's phone went off again.

Kurt

Also, could one of you take care of Pavarotti. I didn't think I should bring him home with me. Anyone but Wes will do.

"Hey!" Wes protested. "The hamster thing was not my fault. How does Kurt even know about that? David, did you tell him? You told me you weren't going to tell anyone about that again. Or was it the fish thing? I can't believe you, David, you told him the fish story didn't you?"

David was laughing. "Didn't tell him anything, man," he said. "Blaine must have warned him or something. You should just admit that you're bad at taking care of your pets."

Wes shook his head. "When will someone believe me when I say none of it was my fault?"

David rolled his eyes and grabbed Wes' arm. "Right, so this doesn't matter right now. Blaine does."

"Right. Priorities. Wes' reputation, right down at the bottom."

David punched him on the arm. "You do realize that your reputation - or lack thereof - does not rely on how well you can take care of some cuddly...or, well, scaly, or feathery animal?"

Wes pouted and looked as if he wanted to go into why exactly his pet caring reputation mattered, but stopped himself when he realized that it did matter less than where Blaine could be at that moment.

"So, where do you think he could have gone if he's not with Kurt?" Wes leaned into Kurt's door and crossed his arms.

"No idea. Try calling him again, and we could ask if anyone's seen him," David said with a sigh. "Let's try Thad first."

Wes nodded. "Do you think he has something for this headache?"

David grinned. "I love that I didn't drink last night."

"Yeah, yeah." Wes muttered something else and pushed himself off the door, heading in the direction of Thad's room. "So, not fair. You know, I think I was calling Kurt, Kurtie last night?"

"Yeah, you were," David said. "And I was Davy."

Wes blushed. "Oh," he said. Then, "let's go find Blaine. I didn't call him anything, did I?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Blaine woke up when he felt someone touching his much shorter hair. It was a pleasant touch, fingers tangling themselves into the curls. He couldn't remember when he'd gone to bed, and as he opened his eyes, he didn't know why someone would be touching his hair. It was then, he lifted his head and was surprised to find Garret. And it was his chest that Blaine had been using as a pillow._

_Blaine pulled away immediately and stood up from his own bed. "Sorry," he said as a blush spread over his cheeks again and the events of the night before dawned on him._

_Garret laughed as he sat up and swung his feet to the ground. "It's alright," he said and extended a hand out to Blaine. "Come back here. I don't bite."_

_Blaine hesitated but then slowly walked back to his bed and sat down next to Garret._

_"It's not you who should be sorry," Garret said, dropping his hand once it was clear that Blaine was not going to take it. "I should have left earlier when you fell asleep, but I couldn't." He paused and turned to look at Blaine. "I...I'm not someone that just talks about how I feel...not with anyone."_

_Blaine frowned at him. "What..."_

_"I like you, Blaine," Garret said and for the first time Blaine saw the ever confident Garret look away and try to hide how much it had taken him to say that. "I tried not to. But you're...you're amazing." Garret grabbed Blaine's hand, then._

_Blaine gulped and looked down at their connected hands. "You like me," he whispered in wonder._

_Garret laughed again and nodded, "It's this, how you wonder at it all. How new everything is to you." He leaned closer to Blaine. "I really like you, Blaine," he whispered. "Not that I expect you to feel the same way, but...I want you to know just how wonderful you are because I get the feeling you're not told a lot and you should know." He squeezed Blaine's hand, before he let it go and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." He walked to the door._

_It took only a few seconds, before Blaine was standing. For years he'd always taken care to think everything through, but he couldn't think now. Garret had that ability to just make him lose all possible thought and his feelings being mutual made him just feel. And something in him wanted to do this without thought to what it could mean. He crossed the room to his door and placed one hand on Garret's forearm._

_Garret turned, his green eyes landing on Blaine with a question. Blaine answered it by stepping forward, taking Garret's face in his hands and standing on the tips of his feet to reach Garret's height, before pausing and kissing him, and Garret was kissing him back._

_The kiss was slow, tentative, just lips brushing against lips, but it was just what Blaine had imagined his first kiss would be. It wasn't a rushed experience that would leave him panting, but sweet, caring._

_Garret was the first to pull back, and he was smiling._

_"I guess," Blaine said, "I like you too."  
_  
\---

Thad was the one that found Blaine. He was asleep on the loveseat of the second sitting room in the third floor. No one ever went in there during the winter months due to how cold the room got because of the balcony. But there was Blaine, wearing a coat that didn't fit him right, with a thick blanket over him that he had pulled even over his head.

"We should just let him sleep," David said to Thad when he got up there. "He looks like he needs it."

Thad nodded and turned to Wes. "Was he drinking last night?"

Wes shrugged. "How should I know? I don't remember him being there when I started, at any rate."

David rolled his eyes. "Last I saw of him he was going after Chris and Nick. I don't think he would have had much to drink, but we all went to bed pretty late. I feel bad for the freshmen that didn't go home after classes yesterday."

"Well, they don't have to deal with the headache too," Wes said and rubbed at his head. "I'm going back to bed."

"See you later," David said but Wes just gave a groan as he walked away.

Blaine on the loveseat moved a little and burrowed his face into the armrest.

"I'm glad he's short," Thad said with a fond smile at Blaine, "he almost fits perfectly on the loveseat."

David grinned. "Oh, god, you're right. Where's a camera when you need one. This is like the ultimate proof of his shortness. Now if only we could prove to him that he has no dancing skills."

"Let's just wait until he sees Vocal Adrenaline," Thad said and pulled Blaine's blanket where it had slipped off, back over his feet. "Anyway, come on. He'll wake up eventually. I wonder why he's not in his room."

"Chasing after Nick and Chris is exhausting, as we well know."

The two had come down while they were sending the last of the boys off and figuring out what to do with the girls, heading to the kitchen with their drug induced "munchies" and had then proceeded to start a game of inebriated tag and it had been up to David and Thad to make sure they didn't go to the main grounds or the faculty dormitories.

Thad nodded. "I searched his bags again. There is a large stash of oregano. So, I don't think he was lying then, but there is also a recent addition of pot. Not sure what he's doing with the oregano. I gave everything to Mark. He seems the more responsible one to hand it off to. I really hate when they try to say that it isn't addicting." He sighed. "I have a whole shelf in the bathroom that says otherwise. Seriously."

David rolled his eyes. "Don't think they'll ever learn. Come on, there's still some of that recycling to get rid of. Want to take a trip to the recycling center?"

"Might as well come along, I've got nothing better to do. You know, Jeff puked on my collection of Nancy Drew. The third edition ones, luckily, and I haven't figured out what I want from him in return."

David immediately perked up. "I could think of a few things."

\---  
 _  
It took Garret two weeks after their first kiss, to ask Blaine out on an official date. But in those two weeks they got to know each other better._

_Although they were friends, Blaine had never really spend much time alone with Garret except for when he was helping him prepare for a solo or when they remained behind after everyone else had gone to bed in the commons. They hadn't actually talked to each other with the purpose of knowing everything about the other person. But after the kiss this all changed._

_That was how one Saturday afternoon found Blaine and Garret on Blaine's dorm floor, leaning against Blaine's bed, holding hands watching as the latest warbler fluttered around the room._

_"He's cute," Blaine said, breaking the silence._

_Garret nodded. "You know, Wes killed the last warbler. Never should have let him take care of it, but he was so excited and the bird seemed to like him."_

_Blaine snorted and shook his head. "So, even though everyone knew this, he was the one left with the responsibility of those fish last weekend?"_

_"David was supposed to keep an eye on the fish and Wes."_

_Blaine grinned and moved just a little closer to the other boy. "David doesn't like being Wes' keeper. Says it's too exhausting and he's been doing it for too long. He's been pushing Wes into coming to me when he has problems."_

_"It could work, you know. You're less...I don't know, moved by Wes' needs. David has too big a soft spot for Wes."_

_"Thad says they're dating but don't know it," Blaine said with a sigh._

_Garret turned away from looking at the yellow bird that had perched itself on top of a lamp and looked at Blaine. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Blaine said, but elaborated a few seconds later, "just, I've never had that. I mean...yeah, there's my family. And I love them. As dysfunctional as my parents are sometimes. They're great and they accept me which I know is something to be grateful for and I am. Just outside of my family, I've never really had anyone. Not really. And Wes and David they're best friends and they're so devoted to each other that way it makes you wonder if they are dating. I'm just jealous, I guess."_

_Garret gave his hand a squeeze. "I haven't gone through what you have," he said gently. "I can't expect to understand it - being alone. I'm the opposite of you that way. My friends, these boys in this house, they're all I've got. And Wes and David, their case is so unique, so different. They would die for one another, and we are all jealous of that. That kind of friendship." He rubbed at the back of Blaine's hand. "You're not alone anymore. Think of your song."_

_Blaine smiled and leaned his head against Garret, let go of his hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Blaine sighed again, this time a content sigh that warmed Garret to his core. It was enough to give him courage to ask the other boy out._

_"Hey," he said softly._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you...would you maybe want to..." Garret paused._

_Blaine lifted his head to look at him, "yeah?"_

_Garret smiled, "I don't know why this is so hard for me." He laughed nervously. "Do you want to go out to dinner or maybe a movie or something tomorrow?" When Blaine didn't respond, he added, "you know as a date."_

_It took a moment before Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I'm totally up for that."_

_"Oh, come on, overly enthused one, settle down."_

_Blaine grinned and dropped his head against Garret's shoulder again. "I waited for you to ask me," he whispered. "I thought maybe after the kiss, but then you didn't so I thought maybe you didn't like it..." Blaine hid his face against the other boy's shoulder._

_"Oh, my silly, silly, Blaine," Garret said fondly. "Would you believe me if I told you I was also being very silly? I thought maybe you'd only told me you liked me because of the moment."_

_"But I do like you. Like a lot," Blaine said._

_Garret nodded and dropped his head on top of Blaine's. "I know. And just so you know, I really do like you too. A lot. More than you probably like me."_

_Blaine gasped. "You can't possibly."_

_"Can too."_

_"I so like you more," Blaine said. "Liked you from the moment I spotted you playing in the snow with Wes and David."_

_"Liked you when you didn't tell me your name right away even though I already knew it," Garret said in a whisper._

_Blaine lifted his head. "Really?" he asked._

_Garret nodded and leaned down to press his lips against Blaine's in a very chaste kiss. Blaine sighed against him yet again and then muttered, "I think you're right, I'm not remotely alone anymore."  
_  
\---

Kurt didn't know how to bring it up. But after Rachel had filled him in on her side of the story, with the added bits of her attempt at cheating on Finn by trying to get Puck to sleep with her, Kurt knew that there was no way Finn would take her back if Rachel was completely adamant about telling him.

"It hurt when he lied to me, Kurt, I can't just ignore this and not tell him," Rachel had told him when he suggested that maybe she shouldn't tell him anything.

So, Kurt had resolved that the best way would be to tell Finn that he'd seen Jesse and that it was very possible he wanted Rachel back. Of course, Kurt wasn't entirely sure that had been the point of Jesse watching them perform, but he was almost a hundred percent positive it was the case. He hoped that throwing Finn into a jealous fit over the possibility of losing Rachel would make him not so much forgive Rachel, but try harder at actually working it out.

But what Kurt couldn't figure out was when to bring it up. When he returned home with Rachel after listening to her for hours and even pausing for a while so that Rachel could sing some heart wrenching song that made Kurt ache in the worst way because he couldn't help but remember Blaine looking so lost at him right before he left him the night before, everyone was still at his house and there was no way that Kurt could bring it up.

The foot had been finally found a shoe that it fit. One of Kurt's dad's. Kurt knew that his father wouldn't mind the use of his shoes, but Kurt told himself that he should get him a new pair for Christmas anyway. After all, knowing Neil, he couldn't be sure just where the foot had been.

"Now what?" He asked Finn as Mike who had taken over the camera took a few more pictures of the foot in a shoe.

"No idea," Finn replied, trying not to keep glancing at Rachel who had decided to stand at a safe distance from both Finn and the foot, with Tina and Brittany.

They were all there. All save Mercedes, and Kurt couldn't help but think that it was all his fault. He hadn't talked to his best friend since he'd left. He'd talked to Finn and even Rachel more. Once he'd even gotten a call from Brittany and Santana. Artie and he had exchanged a few short e-mails. Quinn and Tina sometimes texted him, and even Mike had sent his hello through the medium of his girlfriend. Sam and Puck hadn't been in much contact either, except for a 'hello' and a 'hope everything's well' from Sam when he'd called home and the boys were having a COD day and he'd picked up the phone before handing him off to Carole. But there had been nothing from Mercedes.

Kurt knew he could have reached out to her too, but he'd been so busy. All of his classes were harder even with the help he was getting from Wes, David, Thad, Thad's library, and Blaine. Then there had been Warbler practices. And living in Stevenson wasn't a walk in the park. He resolved to try harder. Maybe hang out with her before he returned to Dalton again.

"We have a plastic foot," Tina said. She's been saying this every few minutes, when she remembered again that they did indeed have a plastic foot.

Mike next to her nodded, and added, "and it's definitely not modeled after Asian feet."

Tina looked at him, shook her head and walked across the room to Kurt.

"I know I said it before, but it's so good to see you again, Kurt. And you were amazing at sectionals. Why didn't you mention you had a solo?"

"It's good to be back for a little bit," Kurt said with a grin. "The solo was very last minute. Our second soloist left and didn't come back. I don't know if he's even back at Dalton yet, but for some reason they decided I should sing it."

"Well, you were great up there," Tina said. "We're all very proud of you."

The others nodded in agreement. "We were convinced you guys were going to win," Mike added.

Kurt shook his head. "No. Your guys were great. The dancing. Just, wow. And Santana, you killed that song."

"I know." She gave him one of her pleased smiles.

There was something different about Santana, Kurt realized, then. She was still the mean cheerleader that he'd always known. She was still self-centered. But something had changed. Maybe it was that she and Brittany weren't standing next to each other their pinkies together, but Kurt couldn't place it.

Suddenly something hit him on the shoulder. On the ground he found the foot, once again shoeless.

"Pass it over here, Kurt!" Mike shouted from where he had moved towards Finn's bed.

Kurt picked it up and threw it, but it missed Mike and instead hit Quinn who had been trying to avoid getting in the way. She glared his way, and then threw the foot at him with perfect aim. This time when it hit him it did hurt as she had also used all her strength to throw it. He picked it up and handed it to Finn who was closest.

"Probably for the best, dude," Finn said with a nod.

Kurt rolled his eyes and didn't comment, walking to where Artie had wheeled himself.

Kurt hadn't realized - or allowed himself to realize - how much he had missed all his friends, until he was there with them. Quinn coming to hug him to say she was sorry. Tina cheering Mike on and arguing about his affinity for all things Asian. He missed Brittany grabbing his hands because she missed how soft they were, and Santana making fun of Rachel. Most of all he missed how easily they fought and made up seconds later as if nothing had happened. They were a family. Mercedes might not be there at the moment to complete it, but he was back with his family for a little while and he would make the best of it.

"She misses you too, you know," Rachel said, suddenly appearing behind him. "Mercedes. You should call her."

\---  
 _  
Garret held his hand throughout the movie they had gone to see on their first date, rendering Blaine incapable of actually knowing what was going up on the screen. Especially when Garret would move his thumb over the top of Blaine's hand. Never before had Blaine been so aware of someone's hand in his own. It wasn't the first time he'd held Garret's hand, but there was something different about this time. Blaine decided it had to be because this was their first date._

_Garret continued to hold hand as they left the movie theater. "Did you like the movie?" he asked._

_Blaine blinked at him. "What?"_

_"The movie, did you like it?"_

_"Oh. It was good." He tried not to look at Garret._

_Garret grinned. "What was it about, then?" He moved so he was standing directly in front of Blaine._

_Blaine sighed, "I have no idea," he whispered._

_"Hmm, me either," Garret admitted, pulling Blaine closer and dropping his hand in order to place his hands at his waist. "We'll have to come watch it again. I hear it was really good." He stepped closer._

_"Yes," Blaine said with a slight nod._

_Garret leaned forward, going for a kiss, "all I could think about was doing this," he told Blaine before lowering his head the small distance and kissing Blaine._

_It was a harder kiss than their first, more passionate. More filled with want. "It's the clothes," Garret breathed between kisses, "you look amazing...only seen you in uniform."_

_Blaine couldn't respond in any other way than kissing back, just as hard, pressing himself as close to Garret as he could get, his arms wrapped around Garret's neck._

_It was Garret who pulled away first, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "That was intense," he said. "In a really, really good way."_

_Blaine laughed. "Totally."_

_Their moment was broken when someone ran into them, Blaine thought intentionally, because of the shout that followed, "Get out of our sights, fags!"_

_Blaine gasped, and Garret glared in their direction, bringing Blaine closer. "Ignore them," he whispered. "Nothing we can do to get rid of their ignorance." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Come on, we should get back anyway._

_Blaine nodded and let Garret pull him close to his side as they walked in the direction of Garret's car. As they walked, Blaine couldn't help but push the comment to back of his mind. Once, it would have bothered him, but now having Garret at his side made him realize just how meaningless it was._

_"Despite that, it was a good date, wasn't it?" Garret asked after they'd gotten into his car._

_"Yes," Blaine said, blushing at the memory of them kissing outside the movie theater._

_Garret grinned. "I love seeing you blush," he said. "I've never met anyone that blushes as much as you do."_

_This made Blaine blush just a bit more and Garret broke out into laughter. "I really wish I had thought to bring my camera. This angle, the light, your blush. Perfection."_

_Blaine had to look away and Garret grinned and turned the car on._

_"Next time," Garret muttered._

_"I don't like pictures of me," Blaine said softly. "They never come out good." He was thinking of the yearbook photos at his old school, and even back in middle school._

_Garret must have sensed something, because suddenly, he grabbed his hand. "You'll have me as your photographer, and I'll make you look just as handsome as you look to me."_

_He brought Blaine's hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. "I really did have a great time."_

_"Me too."_

_"Would it be too early to ask you...do you want to be my boyfriend?" Garret said as they pulled out of the movie theater._

_Blaine gasped. "Yes. I want that very much."  
_  
\---

Kurt wound up seeing Mercedes that night for dinner. Finn had gone off with Rachel to try and work things out after everyone else left, and Kurt under the encouragement of Tina and Quinn had called Mercedes who hadn't hesitated to tell him she'd missed him and wanted to see him too.

"It's not the same without you, Kurt," Mercedes told him, moving a breadstick around as if she were conducting a choir. "But enough about that, how is it? How's your boy?"

Kurt blushed. "Alright, I guess. I do like Dalton a lot. Classes are harder and I think I spend way too much time just doing homework, but then there's the house I dorm in. Stevenson. All the boys on my floor are insane and just with everything, it's hard to think about even missing everyone."

Mercedes lifted an eyebrow in a look that clearly stated he was avoiding what she had been really asking. Kurt tried to avoid the subject. He hadn't really tried to think about Blaine much since the night before.

"What's going on, Kurt? You didn't tell me about Karofsky, and now you're hiding something else? Come on. Did you finally get together with him?"

Kurt bit his lip and then sighed. "We're not together."

"Oh, hell to the no. Is that boy crazy or something? Doesn't he realize how amazing you are?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "He realizes," he said. "Oh, Mercy, I think I made a big mistake."

Mercedes reached for his hand which he'd left on the table. "What happened, Kurt?"

"I like Blaine. I really do. He's amazing and just...we get along so well, you know. It's nothing like with Finn. I really like him and he likes me too. He told me so. Said he's in love with me actually."

Mercedes was smiling as he spoke, and really everything sounded perfect. "That's great, Kurt. You totally deserve this."

Kurt shook his head. "Thing is there's this other guy. His ex, and he wants to get back with Blaine. Told me so. And I mean, I don't know the whole story behind their break up or anything. David said it was pretty bad. And Blaine doesn't even want to talk to him or address how upset he got after seeing him. Which just...I don't need that."

"You don't," Mercedes agreed. "You've gone through too much for all that drama."

"I don't want to fall farther and then realize that he's still in love with Garret. You know, the only reason he told me anything was because Garret came to watch us perform." Kurt looked away and Mercedes patted his hand. "But I do like him. So much."

Until then, Kurt hadn't realized how much he needed to talk about it with someone. He and Mercedes had been drifting apart even before his transfer, but it had taken all of a minute for everything to be forgotten.

"So," Kurt said, reaching for a breadstick, "how about you...any boy I should know about?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Mercedes shook her head. "Nah. It's been enough to hear the drama with Rachel and Finn." She rolled her eyes. "I swear."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. I don't even go to McKinley anymore and I've been thrown into it. So, get this, Jesse was at sectionals. Well, I think it was him."

"Does Finn know? Rachel."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I don't know if I should tell them. Not really my business, is it?"

They turned to other topics, then, Mercedes laughing when Kurt told her about the foot and that he actually had it with him in his bag; Kurt not sure how to react to Puck having spent twenty-four hours in the port-a-potty.

Kurt took a last picture of the foot, when Mercedes filled it up with breadsticks, and then Kurt promised that they would hang out more during the holiday break.

"There's finals coming up," he explained. "I won't be free until then even though I haven't been there long."

"Ouch," Mercedes said. "Good luck."

"Yeah. I'll need it."

Afterwards, Mercedes went home with him because Kurt had still yet to see Carole and his father, and Mercedes didn't want to say goodbye to him already.

"Movie?" Kurt asked when arrived back at his house. "I don't know what I have left here, but there should be something. Carole has good taste."

Mercedes grinned. "Sure."

Burt and Carole got back just fifteen minutes after Kurt and Mercedes had settled in the living room to watch Sixteen Candles. Both seemed surprised to find Kurt there.

"Kurt!" Carole had cried and wrapped her arms around him. "It's so good to see you again. We've really missed you, honey."

Kurt hugged her back. "I missed you too. Although, apparently I haven't been missed enough. No one knew I was coming."

"We thought you might stay at school seeing as you guys won yesterday," his dad explained after hugging Kurt. "But it's good you're here Kurt, because we wanted to talk to you."

Kurt looked between the two of them and then at Mercedes.

"You can stay, Mercedes. We don't mind," Carole said and smiled her way, "this won't take long. It's just an idea we want to tell you about. Finn knows about it already and he's okay with it."

"Alright, so, what is it?" Kurt returned to his seat next to Mercedes and Carole and Burt sat down as well, hands clasped together.

"What with that scholarship you got yourself," Burt said, "Carole and I got our honeymoon money back and we were thinking of using it. Now, the only time either of us can take time off will be the week leading up to Christmas. There isn't a whole lot of work for the shop and Carole needs to take a week off before New Year's anyway, so it works out."

Kurt looked between them. They really did deserve it. It hadn't felt right to use their money for Dalton when it had been obviously saved up for their honeymoon.

"This is our first Christmas as a family together," Carole picked up, "and we don't want to miss that, so we'll be back for Christmas Eve. Finn is totally on board. It's just you we're worried about, because you get out of school that week too and it will mean spending some time home alone or back at school."

McKinley didn't get out until the twenty-third, but Dalton was out by the twentieth due to some students needing to travel to different states to be with their families. They also didn't start school until a week after New Year's Eve. It would be a few days home alone, but Kurt could handle that. In fact, he looked forward to decorating the house to his liking for everyone and surprising his dad and Carole with it. Maybe he could even get Finn to help him if he wasn't that busy.

"It's okay by me," he told his parents. "You guys deserve it, really."

\---  
 _  
"Just...could you go?" Blaine asked. His voice wasn't lower or higher than usual, in fact he sounded calm. It was in his eyes, that Garret could see his emotion._

_"No," Garret said, standing his ground. "We need to talk, Blaine. You have to..."_

_Blaine shook his head. He'd been standing by the window in his room, as far away from Garret who was by his closet, as he could be. "We don't have to talk about anything. I get it. You explained it perfectly." He turned to face him then. "Just go."_

_"You're mad at me," Garret said and stepped forward._

_"Yes!" Blaine threw his hands in the air, his first show that he was in fact upset. "I have a right to be. Now, please leave. I...I need to be alone."_

_"No."_

_Blaine shook his head. "Fine. I'll go. I just can't stand to look at you right now...not after..."_

_"Blaine, I...I'm sorry." Garret made to move towards him, but then thought better of it._

_"I know," Blaine said before he opened the door and left, not even slamming the door behind him in anger._


	14. Chapter 14

When Kurt returned to Stevenson late Sunday night, it was to find someone asleep in his bed. For a split second when Kurt had first opened his door and turned on the lights he had been sure that it was Blaine, but mere moments later the person on the bed stretched and Kurt knew it couldn't possibly be Blaine. So, Kurt dropped his bag at the foot of his bed and then reached for his covers, which he then pulled off and hastily threw back on, because Neil was not - as happened most often when Neil was anywhere near Kurt's closet - wearing any clothes. Not Kurt's, and certainly not his own. And then, Kurt screamed.

David and Wes ran into his room, and following close behind them was Thad and Nick.

"What's wrong?"

"Thought you were done being surprised at Neil hanging out in your closet."

"Is it Pav?"

Neil woke up then, scratching at his head as he peaked out from underneath Kurt's sheets. "Why is it so bright?" he asked groggily.

Kurt fixed him with a glare. "It is bright, because it is my room," Kurt said his voice straining to stay calm. "And I've just gotten to my room, where I expected to find my bed just as I left it on Saturday. Because it is my room. My room, my bed, my thousand thread count sheets!"

Neil blinked at him as if that meant nothing to him and then said, "I missed not being able to smell you every day."

All the boys stared at him. Wes made a choking sound and gripped David's arm. David tried to get Wes to let go of him and bumped into Thad, who was the first to look away because of it.

Kurt was snapped out of it, soon after, and he stepped closer to his bed and Neil. "Smell me?" He asked.

Neil nodded happily, as if Kurt didn't look as if he was going to kill him at any second. "Yeah. You know, because you smell really good, Kurt. Unlike all the other boys. You smell a bit like a bird, mate, but also not. And Pavi needed some company. I understand why Blaine..." he trailed off when he noticed Kurt's glare had intensified.

"This is so much worse than when he was stalking Blaine," David muttered to no one in particular.

Thad nodded.

Kurt shook his head at Neil and closed his eyes. "I've had a good weekend, which is probably the only reason I'm doing this," he said in explanation, "so take the sheets and just go to your room or something. And don't bring them back."

Neil nodded and gathered one of Kurt's sheets around him and got off the bed.

"I don't want to ever catch you in my bed again," Kurt said in a dangerous tone. "I will get my best friend to cut you." As a side note to Thad he said, "I got a manicure earlier today and the blood would just be messy."

Neil walked calmly past them and added from the hall, "your pillow is very comfortable."

Kurt almost growled and afterwards said, "right, so does anyone have any extra sheets? And could someone flip my mattress?" He gave a shudder. "Who knows what he got up to in here? How did no one notice he was in here?"

Wes shrugged. "Thought he was going to your closet."

"Oh, because that makes it okay," Kurt said and walked towards where Pavarotti's cage sat and looked checked up on the bird. "On the bright side, you didn't kill Pav, Wes."

"I am not an animal killer," Wes said with a huff. "Things just...sometimes happen."

David snorted. "Right. That's why you almost served us hamster soup when you went through your chef phase?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Hamster soup?" he asked.

Thad grinned. "I love this story," he said as he and Nick began to strip Kurt's bed of the remaining sheet. As soon as he had dropped it on the ground he sat down on Kurt's bare mattress, and crossed his legs.

Kurt pulled his desk chair out and sat down, eying his bed warily, after draping his scarf and jacket over it.

"Go on," he said to David, "I want to hear what this is about. It'll take my mind off of...that." He motioned with his head towards the bed where Nick had joined Thad.

Wes was glaring at David and had chosen to lean against the wall as he did a combination between pouting and glaring, his arms crossed. David, happy to be telling the story stood in the middle of the room, and lifted his arms dramatically.

"The story begins," he said, just as Blaine, his clothes in disarray - his shirt's buttons not in their right holes and wearing only one sock on one foot and a shoe on a sockless foot on the other - and his hair wet and dripping.

"What happened? What's the matter?" He asked, searching for Kurt. "Are you alright?"

"I - I'm okay," Kurt said, trying to not look at him, and then added, "Neil."

"Oh." Blaine said. "What did he..."

Kurt motioned to his bed but said nothing.

Thad supplied an answer, "Kurt found him sleeping in his bed. Something about Kurt smelling good."

Kurt bit his lip and glanced towards Blaine once, before looking away again. He didn't want his friendship with Blaine to be ruined by his rejection of the other boy, and although he wanted everything to go back to how it had been before Friday, there was an awkwardness between them that he couldn't just ignore.

"That's a new one," Blaine breathed. "Do you need extra sheets. I think I have some in my room."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"It's what friends are for, isn't it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Friends."

"Cool," Blaine said. "I'll go get them, then." He stopped at the door to look at David. "Are you telling a story? You have that stance."

David nodded with a grin. "The hamster story."

"I love that story!" Blaine exclaimed much like Thad earlier. "Sheets can wait, right, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I need to know what this is all about too."

Blaine sat down on the ground next to Kurt and when no one was looking at David began again, he patted Kurt's leg and said, "no hard feelings. I really just want things to go back to normal. Just friends?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm game."

"It begins with a young Wes our sophmore year when Wes decided he wanted to be a chef. So, during a freak storm that meant we couldn't get to the main buildings and dinner, he decided to use his skills and make us soup - because the kitchen had yet to be stocked that month and this was all that Wes could actually cook with the ingredients available." David looked towards Wes and smiled, "it was a good soup, Wes. Well, the second time you made it."

Wes rolled his eyes but motioned for David to continue.

"So, around this same time, Nick had been given the task of taking care of his sister's hamster for a week. So, on this day, poor little Spot was running around on his little blue ball. We had gotten so used to him running around that we barely noticed anymore, until Jimmy almost fell when he stumbled upon the empty ball."

Kurt didn't have much experienced with hamsters, other than the hamster they'd had in his third grade classroom and he'd luckily never been one of the kids that took it home for the weekend. So, he had no idea if a hamster could be smart enough to break out.

"So what did you do?" he asked.

"We spent an hour crawling around the first floor looking for him. We had all the doors closed so he wouldn't get out of a particular room, but we really didn't know where he went," Thad said. "It was a terrible day."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It was fun," he said.

"Yeah, you would say that," Nick said with a roll of his eyes.

He shrugged and then looking up at Kurt said, "it was."

"Sure."

"Anyway," David said, "while all of this was going on, Wes was in the kitchen preparing the entire house soup. So, the pot was pretty big. Now, because of the fish thing and because Wes kind of hates rats he'd never held Spot before like the rest of us had, and it so happened that the hamster had gotten to the kitchen."

Wes groaned into his hands, where he had buried his face.

"I don't think I'm going to like where this is going," Kurt said, frowning.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't worry. It's hilarious."

Thad nodded in agreement, already laughing a little.

"We hear this shriek first," David went on, "but we were all on the ground so it took us a while to get to the kitchen. Well, when we get in there, Wes' hand is covered in blood, and he is attempting to fish something out of the hot soup with a ladle."

Kurt didn't know what an appropriate reaction to that would be. On the one hand the picture it painted was hilarious, but he couldn't help but want to be concerned for the hamster or Wes, or both.

David was laughing, "Blaine was the one that didn't stand around shocked for long, and tried to take care of Wes' hand."

"But he wouldn't let me," Blaine added. "Refused to leave the soup. And it wasn't until he said, 'Spot bit me' that we got it."

Kurt clapped a hand over his mouth. "The poor thing."

"Thad managed to get the poor hamster out quickly and he lived, although he was slightly burnt and his fur was all matted. The soup wasn't too hot, either. Wes had just put it on the stove. But the point is that Wes is bad with pets. Because he'd never picked up Spot, when he did this time, he squeezed the poor thing too hard and it bit him."

Wes had chosen to tune them out now, and was humming to himself, his eyes closed.

"What did you tell Nick's sister?" Kurt asked.

"We got her a new hamster," David admitted, "that one was just slightly freaked out at this point and kept jumping at every noise."

Kurt shook his head. "I seriously think I should fear for my life by living here," he told them then added, "I don't. But I should."

"Right," Wes said, "so now that Kurt knows how I almost cooked a hamster, I am going to bed. Finals prep. tomorrow." That said he left the room and David followed soon after, claiming that he didn't want to be locked out of his own room.

"Do you think you'll need a new pillow or something else, Kurt?" Thad asked after he and Nick had helped to flip his mattress to make Kurt feel a little better about going to bed.

Kurt shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'm kind of worried about how easily I take all this stuff now."

Thad grinned. "Well, good night."

"Sorry we didn't realize," Nick said with a small smile that was nothing like the usual smile Kurt saw on him when he was with Chris.

Kurt shrugged it off.

The two left the room together and it was then Kurt realized he had been left alone with Blaine.

"So," he said, to break the silence and then added, when Blaine said nothing, "there should be a better word to break an awkward or uncomfortable silence. 'So' is such an annoying word. Don't you think?"

Blaine laughed as he got up. "What do you want to use, then? Instead of so? Pick a word, any word."

Kurt shrugged. "Didn't really think that far ahead. It should be something cool, though. Like you could just shout it and it would just make all the awkwardness go away."

"Come on, let's get you some sheets for your bed. I can't believe he slept in here. How was home?"

Kurt followed Blaine to his room. "Good. Except Finn is still having girlfriend problems. Mercedes and I are talking again. I got to see everyone and that was great. And my dad and Carole are finally going on their honeymoon."

"Well, I heard, if we'll continue your Finn and Wes comparison, that Wes got back together with Em yesterday night - probably the only reason Pavarotti's still alive." Blaine shook his head.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Possible cover up for the fact that he kept looking for his Davy while drunk."

Blaine laughed. "I've been questioning those two since I arrived at Dalton. Not sure we'll ever get an answer."

Blaine opened his closet door and went inside, standing on the tips of his toes to reach the stuff on the shelf.

"Do you want me to try?" Kurt asked from outside. "I'm a little taller."

"No. I've..." Blaine sighed. "Go ahead. They should be towards the back."

Kurt was just a few inches taller than Blaine, and they were enough for him to reach the sheets Blaine must have been searching for, and grabbing them.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll get them back to you once I get ones from home. I really should have brought a spare pair."

"Don't worry about it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'll give them back to you," he insisted. "Night."

\---

Two days later found Wes, David, and Kurt in Wes and David's room sitting on the floor with books spread all around them. Wes had his head on David's stomach and David was splayed out on the floor with his Physics book over his face.

Kurt sat against Wes' bed, his head tilted and resting on the bed, as he stared at the ceiling.

"Remind me again," he said, "why we need to know any of this stuff?"

David mumbled something that Kurt was sure must have been gibberish. Wes merely grunted and pushed his Calculus book away with his foot.

"It's not fair," Kurt continued, "I wasn't even here for a quarter of this stuff and I'm supposed to study for it. I mean, come on! And Mr. Armstrong is just ridiculous."

David mumbled something again and Kurt sighed, dropping David's notebook full of notes. "These are the moment when I just want to go back to McKinley. I could sleep through my exams and still get an A. You know, I was asking for a challenge back there, at one point. Just asking to be challenged. And it's like someone decided to just throw this at me just for asking."

Wes giggled and Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Right, well, I think he might need some actual sleep, David. Me too for that matter. We can continue tomorrow. Our last day, right?"

David made a noise that Kurt took to be an agreement with him as he gathered up his things. "Night, guys. Don't stay up much later or Wes might actually fall asleep in class this time."

Their study party had consisted of more than just the three of them, but throughout the night their numbers had begun to dwindle. Jimmy had left first claiming that he couldn't stay up much later without fear of catching something now that he'd been two days without a sneeze. Nick and Chris had been kicked out next when they started disrupting everyone else. Mark had been called away because of a fire, and he'd left cursing Derek as he did. Tripp who was also in Stoughton, had gone with him. Blaine had left not long after when Kurt had to poke him awake before he started drooling on his Calc. book.

Kurt had known finals time would be hectic. He'd expected it, when Ms. Blythe cancelled all Warbler practices to give them more studying time, but he hadn't expected, when they'd gotten their study sheets, just how much he had to know for each subject. And none of the tests were multiple choice except perhaps the English one, which perhaps scared Kurt more than offered any sort of comfort.

It didn't help that now that Kurt kept himself more in touch with everyone at McKinley that they weren't having hectic days of just studying after studying and instead classes were getting easier as the holidays came upon them. He'd sent a massive text to everyone to just stop talking to him until he got back, because he couldn't handle it anymore. So, Kurt now had just the solace of his books and the other boys that were studying just as hard as he was.

As a result of all the studying, however, Kurt had managed to not think about Finn and Rachel, or the possible addition of Jesse. He hadn't had time to think about where he and Blaine stood, or even what Garret could still be up to. Instead, he was so focused on cramming every piece of information into his head, that he'd given up thinking about anything else entirely.

So, it was a surprise to Kurt, as he read up on Charlemagne in the empty junior commons, when Blaine appeared with a boom box, looking more relaxed than Kurt had seen him all week.

"Hey," he said startling Kurt.

Kurt looked up. "You scared me."

Blaine walked towards Kurt and the table he had chosen by the wall. There was no one else in the room, which had surprised Kurt when he'd arrived at the room. It had been a welcome reprieve from listening to the other boys groan or sigh as they went over their own material.

"Well, good," Blaine said and teasingly added, "because I'm actually Marley's ghost and I'm here to tell you to stop studying so hard."

Kurt was tempted to tell Blaine to not bring up Dickens in any way or form, as Tripp had convinced him that Armstrong was most likely to have a few questions on A Christmas Carol despite the book not being in the syllabus.

Instead, Kurt motioned towards the boom box, "What's with the boom box?"

Blaine sat down. "I need you to sing with me," he said, "well, rehearse with me. I got a gig singing 'Baby it's Cold Outside' in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular." At the last words he made a dramatic move with his hands and widened his eyes.

Kurt smiled. "Ah," he said. "A personal favorite. Too bad they would never let us sing it together."

Blaine lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I mean as two artists," Kurt added quickly and Blaine nodded in understanding.

"Hmm...So you going to help me out then?"

Kurt nodded a little too enthusiastically, but it was only fitting when he'd been studying for two hours straight and still hadn't gotten to what they had been

covering just the week before.

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne," he told Blaine.

"Very good then," Blaine said and snapped Kurt's book closed as he stood up to turn on the music on his boom box.

He did a turn and a little jump as he returned and Kurt wanted to roll his eyes at him as Blaine motioned for him to sing.

Their friendship was still just the slightest bit awkward. It hadn't gotten fully back to normal since Sectionals, and the addition of having to study for finals had not made that easy. Kurt hadn't spent time with Blaine one-on-one since Blaine had given him his extra sheets, despite having wanted to. Singing this with him, Kurt decided as he began, would be their new beginning.

Neither had sung much in the last week, and now that they were able it brought out a playful side in both of them as they went through the song. Kurt played coy, letting Blaine get close before he ran off again. It was a game of cat and mouse, one that Kurt couldn't help but compare to what he and Blaine were doing in their own lives.

When Kurt leaned towards a pouting Blaine, and pulled back he caught a glimpse of disappointment in Blaine's eyes. If Kurt was honest with himself, he knew that he wanted to kiss him too. The small kiss they'd shared was part of his daily thoughts, whether warranted or not. It was different from anything that Kurt had ever felt before, so much so that it left his lips tingling just with thinking about it.

Kurt pushed his thoughts away as their song came to an end and they dropped into the couch, side by side, closer than they'd been to each other in weeks. Kurt grinned as he faced Blaine.

"I think you're ready," Kurt told him. Blaine had really not needed any sort of rehearsal. "When's the performance?"

"Think so?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"It's Saturday night," Blaine told him with a sigh. "Wes got me the gig. He was pestering me about it earlier, and I forgot about it. Then this morning I got this call and well, I guess I'm singing."

Kurt laughed. "Sounds like something Wes would do."

Blaine nodded.

Kurt was waiting for Blaine to invite him to come see him. Something. But when an invitation didn't come, he decided that he didn't want to go. Singing with Blaine had been magical. Their voices blended perfectly. Kurt wanted to do it again and soon. And he didn't want to see Blaine up on some stage singing this song with some girl.

"Well, I think you're ready. Good luck."

Blaine grinned. "Thanks." He got up. "As good as this break was, and we really did need it, I should get back to studying." He sighed and walked to the door, where he paused, looking as if he didn't know if he should bring it up or not.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked curious as he too got up from the couch to head back to his book and notes.

"Um...listen, you said your parents weren't coming back until Christmas Eve, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, you didn't get a chance to meet my dad and my sister during Sectionals. I was going to introduce you...and if you're not doing anything. I know it's supposed to be a family thing...but my friends are like family with my dad and..."

Kurt began to smile and shook his head. He walked to where Blaine was standing and placed a hand on his arm to stop him from going on. "You're rambling. What is it?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Are you doing anything on the twenty-third? We're having an early Christmas, do you think you could join us? David, and Wes will be there. They're both staying at Wes' and sleeping over that night, before David goes home. You could...if you want that is, you could sleep over too."

Kurt was mildly surprised. It was not the invitation he had been waiting for all night, but he couldn't pass this up. He'd heard a bit about Blaine's family and in particular his little sister. He nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd love to come."

"Cool," Blaine said with obvious relief. "See you later?"

Kurt nodded with a smile and added, "I'm looking forward to it...and yes...well, maybe to the sleepover."

Blaine grinned and paused at the door again. "And, well, for the record, you are much better than that girl's going to be."

"I know," Kurt said as he opened his book again, thumbing the pages to find his spot. He heard Blaine laughing as he finally left the room.

Kurt felt like he could sing on the Friday afternoon after he had finished with his last final. It really helped that he thought he'd gotten everything right as he left, smiling at Mrs. Remington as he left the classroom.

Although the boys walking the hallways weren't being loud or running down corridors, when Kurt stepped out of the classroom he felt an excitement in the air that hadn't been present for the past week. The pressure had been lifted from everyone's shoulders and they were all ready to just fall deep into talk of Christmas, presents and the possibility of sleeping for more than the six hours they'd been getting in order to prepare for exams.

Kurt walked with a smile on his face, hi-fiving and fist-bumping boys he knew and didn't in his excitement. He and Thad hugged as Thad headed in the opposite direction to hand in a last minute assignment. Wes and David kissed him on both cheeks at the same time and skipped down the hall together, laughing and doing the same to anyone from Stevenson.

Neil who had alone remained sane and unchanged by the idea of spending hours with their books studying, was more exuberant than ever and on this day, Kurt spotted him wandering the campus wearing an entire outfit that must have come directly from Kurt's closet. Save for the glare that Kurt shot him, however, he did nothing more.

Wes and David had already stolen Neil's credit card. And it was only their finals that had stopped them from going shopping, and Kurt was going to replace any and all pieces that Neil had touched, worn, or even talked about. He, Wes, David, and Thad were doing that the next day before Thad left for New York, and although Kurt would have to bake them a bunch of cookies and brownies for the occasion he was really looking forward to it and was considering inviting Mercedes along.

So, Kurt didn't expect anything to bring him down that day. And nothing should have. Everything was going his way. He had friends that were willing to shop with him. Christmas was coming up. He was done with his finals and he thought that he had done pretty well all things considered. He even had plans for the days he would have been stuck home alone, and David had extended an invitation to his after-Christmas party. Everything was going well.

But when Kurt spotted Blaine and Garret leaving one of the classrooms together and laughing, he couldn't help but feel like all the perfection he thought he had, had just fallen apart. He rushed around the next corner quickly, but nothing he did could erase the image in his mind of Blaine and Garret looking so content together.


	15. Chapter 15

No one said anything, when they heard Kurt in the kitchen baking away. David and Wes had grinned at each other before fist bumping, and Thad prevented them from going into the kitchen themselves.

"You'll eat everything before he puts it in the oven," he claimed, "and it is the only thing that will make shopping tomorrow okay."

A defeated Wes and David headed into the game room, and sent a glare in the direction of Thad.

David calling out, "but he's all alone in there baking. Any good friend would go keep him company."

Thad rolled his eyes. "Company he won't mind, but when it's the two of your we're talking about I don't think you'll be appreciated. But I'll go check on him really quick. Maybe someone could send Blaine. They haven't been spending a whole lot of time together lately."

"Finals," Wes muttered. "We've all been busy. Where is Blaine anyway?"

David shrugged. "No idea. Didn't you have class with him today?"

"Yeah," Wes frowned to himself, "but he said he had to go see M. Du Lac about something."

"Well, he'll get back here eventually," Thad told them. "I'll be back."

When Thad entered the kitchen, it was to find Kurt covered from head to foot in flour and a few of the other ingredients. He was using a mixer and singing too low for Thad to hear.

"Hey, Kurt," he said stepping farther into the room.

Kurt pressed a button on the mixer and it stopped. He turned to look at Thad. "Oh, hey. How was your last final?"

"Fine. I could have studied more, but it was fine. What are you making?"

Kurt looked around the room and at the other counters where Thad found bowls full of different kinds of batter.

"Some cupcakes, brownies, cookies, a cake. I think Wes and David will eat most of it, but I was thinking of sending some of it home with the other boys. My Christmas present to them, if you will." He turned back to the bowl he'd been working on it and picked up the spoon that had been left on the counter, to move the mixture.

"Do you need any help or anything? I'm keeping Wes and David out of here, but I promise not to eat anything." Thad grinned at him and walked to the oven only to find that it wasn't pre-heating or had anything inside yet.

Kurt smiled at him and shook his head. "I think I'll be fine. It's very relaxing after the stress of finals."

Thad opened the oven door, "Why isn't there anything in here? I could do that, couldn't I?"

Kurt looked confused for a moment, "Is there nothing in there?" he asked, "I thought I put something..." He frowned at himself and then smiled at Thad. "I think I was too focused on getting everything else right, I forgot about the baking part, not that Wes or David would mind. You can pre-heat it, if you want."

Thad nodded and turned it on, wondering if Kurt always baked like this. He hadn't been present for all of the last time Kurt had baked anything, and wasn't sure if he should be concerned for his friend or not.

"I'll be back in a bit," he told Kurt.

"Okay," Kurt said and he began taking out the cupcake pans.

Thad looked at him one more time before he left the kitchen, wondering if he was reading too much into it, or if Kurt seemed a little subdued. When he returned to the game room, it was to find that more boys had gotten back to the house and Wes and David were yelling at a screen and each other. A small audience had formed around them. Thad rolled his eyes. They weren't going to be any help, and for all Thad knew, that was the state Kurt usually baked in. He'd been covered in flour after all and Kurt was nothing if not a stickler for keeping his clothes clean at all times. Not to mention his hair. He'd been unfazed by the flour.

Thad sat down in an available chair and watched the boys play. He'd never understood the appeal of games that involved shooting down an enemy. He didn't see what the point of it was, or how it could be fun in any way or form. Thad sighed as David died and groaned, glaring at Wes.

"Hey, David," Thad said as David handed off his control to Chris.

"Yeah?"

"When Kurt bakes, is he a little out of it?"

David frowned. "What do you mean, out of it?" He motioned for Thad to follow him out of the room.

"He's a little confused, forgetful. Like he has a lot on his mind, or something. I don't know how to describe it, really. But he's not stress baking, right? I mean, what could make him stress? It's the holidays. Was he acting like this last time?"

David shook his head, his frown still present. "He was relaxed and a little playful. Maybe something happened? Did he say anything?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'm reading too much into something. He didn't look upset or anything, just a little out of it. I mean, it could be a result from finals. We're all tired." Thad wanted to believe that. "He's still excited about tomorrow, I think. It's just me worrying about nothing, probably."

David nodded a bit unsure. "Just tell Blaine to go in there and anything that might be the matter will go away."

Thad grinned with a roll of his eyes. "When are those two ever going to get together?"

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt nearly dropped the glass bowl he was tipping over the brownie pan upon hearing Blaine's voice, but he managed to get a hold on it, before he continued filling up the pan, ignoring Blaine behind him for the time being as he wondered how he should act.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked instead. "I was told by Thad that you're one of the people that shouldn't be allowed in here while I bake."

Kurt heard Blaine walk to where he was standing, still facing away from him.

"Why are you baking?" Blaine asked instead. "You've gone a bit out of hand again. How much have you made?"

"Not out of hand. Christmas gifts. Wes and David will eat most of this tomorrow while shopping anyway. They'll need their energy so at least they'll burn some of it off." He set the bowl down and with a spoon made sure the brownie mixture was spread evenly.

Blaine grabbed the bowl and brought it to the sink, where he filled it up with hot water. "You only bake this much when you're upset about something. You have no reason to be upset about anything. Finals are over and done with, we have a few weeks to do literally nothing. You were looking forward to all of this last night."

Kurt sighed as he opened the oven door, letting the heat from inside roll out. He put the brownies inside. "It's nothing really. I don't think I did well enough on my finals. With my scholarship...and everything else..." he trailed off and hoped it would serve as an excuse.

Blaine nodded slowly. "So, you're stressed about having to wait for your grades."

"Yeah. I guess. It's that and Christmas. I have no idea what to get everyone. So, I'm baking for everyone." Kurt said it in a way that he knew Blaine would buy.

Blaine couldn't know that Kurt had seen him with Garret laughing about something. He couldn't know that Kurt was conflicted by every feeling imaginable and had been since he'd spotted the two.

"You don't need to get me anything, if that helps," Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. "No. You invited me to Christmas with your family, that makes me obligated to get you something." Blaine looked ready to protest again. "I want to get you something. Pass me the green bowl with flowers. Which is something I wanted to ask - why is there a bowl with flowers on it?"

"No idea," Blaine said and handed the bowl over. "What's in that one?"

"This is the chocolate cake batter. Perfect for Tripp. He was right about the addition of Dickens' A Christmas Carol. There were four pages of questions about it. Overtly detailed questions, I may add." Kurt grabbed a clean wooden spoon and began to mix the batter.

Blaine leaned back on the counter next to where Kurt was standing and peered at Kurt's face as he concentrated on the cake. "Is that all that's bothering you?" he asked.

Kurt looked up, his eyes moving to meet Blaine's. In the hazel eyes he saw understanding and caring. His eyes were honest, and Kurt was not going to lie to himself if he didn't admit that they could have extracted any secret from him. He gave a small shake of his head.

"It's not all, is it?" Blaine said as he pushed off the counter and walked around Kurt to his other side. "If you really don't want me to know, just say so, but don't tell me there's not more, Kurt. Is it Karofsky? What...what's wrong?"

Kurt dropped the spoon into the bowl. "Not Karofsky. He doesn't know I came here. Finn said he's still a bully like always but he's toned down a bit. He's not going to bother me while I go here and I won't leave the house alone during the holidays if I can help it and chance running into him."

Blaine sighed. "You had me worried for a bit, Kurt," he admitted. "That he had gotten through somehow...and..." he trailed off.

"I'm okay," Kurt said, turning his gaze on Blaine. "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do worry," Blaine said. "I can't help but worry and when Thad said you were baking like crazy...and something is still bothering you, don't deny it, I just jumped to conclusions. I'm trying to be here for you, Kurt."

Kurt knew it wasn't fair. Blaine didn't know what Kurt was upset about, or why he'd gone just a bit out of hand with the baking, but Kurt had had enough of being asked if he was alright. Why couldn't he deal with his problems on his own? He'd always been left to deal with things on his own and this shouldn't have been any different.

"I know," Kurt said at long last, "and I know they care too," he motioned towards the kitchen door, "but I need to figure this out on my own." He tried to smile at Blaine in reassurance. "I don't know how I feel," he added, "confused, maybe."

Blaine opened and closed his mouth and then nodded simply. "Can I help you with any of this?" he asked eventually.

Kurt shrugged. "If you don't have anything better to do." He lifted the spoon again and watched the substance drip from it.

"Nothing better to do. What do you need?"

\---

Wes was clutching the pan with the brownies when they got into David's car, and the set them protectively on his lap while he put his seatbelt on, eyeing Thad as if the other boy was planning on taking the brownies away.

Kurt laughed from the passenger seat. "There is more at the house," he informed them.

"Yes. But we're going shopping and I'll need all of them to survive it."

Kurt sighed and turned to face the front as David turned the car on. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Blaine. He said he was running late, but would meet us here in a few minutes," Thad answered, startling Kurt.

"Blaine's coming?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

David looked at him questioningly, but said nothing except to give him a look that said they would talk about it later and that David had caught the surprise and even annoyance in his voice. David then proceeded to open the container full of cookies that he'd taken before Wes could and took a few of them out, throwing one at Thad and another at Wes before offering one to Kurt who declined and biting into his own.

"You know I don't think I've ever actually seen you eat any of your cookies," Wes said, frowning at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "I know what I've put in them."

Wes looked at his cookie and back up at Kurt, narrowing his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Seriously, Wes? The amount of sugar that goes into those things, not to mention the butter...the flour alone is..." he trailed off with a shudder. "They'd go straight down to my hips."

"What's happening to your hips?" Blaine appeared next to Thad and had just opened the car door.

Wes looked towards Blaine with a shocked confused expression, "the cookies," he muttered and then looked down at his torso, "you don't think I'm going to get fat do you?"

David groaned and Thad snickered.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered, and then turned to David, "if it helps he might let go of the brownies."

"Yes, but I think he'll be asking us if anything he tries on makes him look fat once he regains his humor just to get back at you." David put his seatbelt on as Blaine closed the door and settled in, pushing Wes to sit in the middle between him and Thad.

They finally left Dalton in the direction of the Westerville Mall, then, Kurt frowning at David's radio when it came on, blasting some sort of heavy metal.

"Sorry," David said, "I don't usually listen to the radio. Usually have my ipod on me, you can search for something."

Kurt nodded and brightened up. "I was a little worried for a while that you actually listened to that stuff."

"Not my thing, although Jimmy seems to be into it. He was in the car last, I think." David said with a shudder. "I had to drive him to the hospital - never want to experience that again. Do you, they all know him by name ever since he stayed there for a month this summer."

Kurt grinned and decided he didn't want to know why Jimmy had needed to go to the hospital. He played with the radio, going through station after station that seemed to only be playing Christmas music. He settled on one of them and leaned back in his seat.

By the time they had gotten to the mall, Wes had gotten over his fear of getting fat, and was going through his second brownie. Blaine had taken a few bites of the one he'd been handed, and Thad had split his with Kurt. Kurt had taken the half he'd been offered only so that he didn't have to talk.

David had just entered the parking lot, when 'Baby It's Cold Outside' came on and Kurt turned to look at Blaine and spoke directly to him for the first time since he'd gotten in the car.

"Isn't your gig tonight?"

Blaine frowned at him confused and then nodded. "Yeah. Tonight."

Kurt thought he saw Wes and Thad frown in confusion as he got out of the car, but their expressions were back to normal and Wes was trying to take the cookies from David.

"Right," Kurt said ignoring them, "so where do we want to go first? I did make a list of places I have to stop by to buy some of my friends from New Directions things, but we're not just Christmas shopping. You boys need something other than this uniform to wear outside of school. Seriously."

Kurt shook his head as he looked at David, Wes, and Blaine who were all still in their uniform. Thad had made an attempt at wearing normal clothes which Kurt appreciated although he still thought that the bibliophile could do with a little help in the t-shirt department, because although he was wearing jeans and Converse, he had also opted for a Dalton t-shirt.

"Oh, mighty Kurt," Blaine said with a dramatic sweep of his hand, "lead us into this land of shopping and new outfits."

"Haha," Kurt said and then stepped forward, "come along, boys."

He heard David groan and Thad make an attempt at telling him it wouldn't be all that bad, but failing, before Blaine caught up to him. "Where first?" he asked. "You know, I do own more than just my uniform. I'm just very comfortable in it."

"Too comfortable," Kurt muttered. "I haven't seen in anything other than this and even your pajamas were Dalton issued."

Blaine shrugged. "I like flannel."

"We are so buying you new pajamas," Kurt told him.

"Planning another sleepover, Kurt?" David asked, wagging his eyebrows.

Kurt shot him a glare.

"Is Kurt joining us for Blaine's early Christmas?" Wes added, coming up on Blaine's side with yet another cookie in his hand. "Because it's going to be so much fun."

Kurt shrugged. "Not sure if I can yet. I haven't exactly told my dad yet. I didn't want to do it over the phone."

"If he wants to talk to my dad who will be home the entire time, just let me know," Blaine told him. "We really want you to come. You too, Thad, if you're willing."

"Can't," Thad said with a sigh. "We're off to New York first thing tomorrow morning." As a side not to David he added, "I have too much family. It's the holidays and I get that, but do I have to visit all of them?"

David shrugged. "Well, I probably won't see my mom until Christmas day, and then she'll be off again. Not even sure where we're having it this year. At least you have family to visit."

Thad nodded thoughtfully.

Wes broke in, "No invite from M. Du Lac?"

"Yes. But it's awkward...I think he's spending it with Mrs. Remington and her daughter or something."

"Really?" Wes asked with interest. "How did the rest of the school not catch onto that?"

David sighed. "Because I didn't tell you and I'm not entirely sure it's anything more than platonic."

"Well, I for one," Thad said, "would rather not hear about the possible love interests of our teachers."

Kurt nodded immediately, even though he was just as interested as David and Wes seemed to be. "There's lots of shopping to be done," he explained as he dragged them along into the nearest store, Hot Topic.

David and Thad shared a look.

"Er...Kurt? Is this where you..." Blaine trailed off.

"Oh! No nothing for me in here," he assured them, "but there's bound to be something for Tina...and since it was right here I figured we could get it out of the way."

Thad and David sighed in relief. Kurt looked back at them questioningly.

"Just worried you might want to make us over in there," Thad said as they entered the store.

Kurt laughed. "I wouldn't put the store down that much, but I don't think either of you could pull off the look."

It took Kurt less than five minutes to find what he wanted, and then they were out of the store and Kurt was linking arms with Thad and David and leading them away. "Now, if we're looking for clothes for the two of you," he said, "I know just where to go."

Blaine and Wes hung back. "They don't know what they're in for," Blaine said to Wes.

"What they're in for?" Wes asked, "what are we in for?"

\---

Kurt was glad he'd left enough outfits at home that he didn't have to take everything he had at Dalton back home with him, now that he had the addition of all his shopping to take home, not to mention everyone's presents. He had just finished closing his suitcase when Neil poked his head into his room.

"So I let David and Wes get away with the whole taking my credit card out of my wallet the other day, and I'm leaving now, so, could I have that back?" He leaned awkwardly against the doorframe.

Kurt grinned. "I was going to look for you," he said, "before I left." He walked to the table Pavarotti's cage sat on and grabbed the credit card that he hadn't really used the day before unless prompted by Wes or David, and handed it back to him.

"How was the shopping trip?" Neil asked, pulling out his wallet.

For a moment Kurt couldn't believe that he and Neil were actually having a conversation that didn't involve Kurt telling Neil off about something.

"Fun, if you ignore Wes whining about it in every store after the first hour." Kurt rolled his eyes. "On the other hand we did get him to try on some bright purple skinny jeans. Thad took pictures."

Neil grinned. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time. I should get going. Have a good holiday."

"You too," Kurt said.

Neil nodded. "See you at David's after Christmas?" He asked as he made to leave.

"Maybe. Now don't go sneaking into any more closets, or beds."

"What would be fun about that?" Shaking his head, Neil finally left and Kurt was left wondering just how he had had a good conversation with Neil.

Blaine knocked on his door then. "Did I just see Neil walking away without having been screamed at yet again?"

Kurt nodded. "We had a normal conversation for once. He was picking up the credit card we stole to replace my sheets and I guess it might be the holidays but he wasn't being, I don't know...creepy, I guess."

"I've said it before. He has his moments." Blaine stepped inside the room and sat down at Kurt's desk chair. "So, packing, I see."

Kurt nodded. "Just finished." He closed his closet door which had been left wide open. "When are you heading out?"

"Probably not until tomorrow. I don't think my dad will be in Ohio until tomorrow."

Kurt frowned at him. "Where is he then?"

Blaine picked up a pencil from the desk and tapped it against his knee. "New Jersey at the moment. He's a lawyer. Works in New York, but my stepmom's bakery is in New Jersey so he moved there and commutes. But we have a house in Columbus. It's sort of both his and my mom's which is why no one's used it in years, but he finally got her to let it go and they're thinking of moving back here, bakery and all."

"What about your mom?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Who knows where she's gone off to now. She was there at Sectionals. They both were. I'm supposed to spend Christmas with her and her new boyfriend. Not even sure where that's taking place."

Kurt had heard a bit about Blaine's family before, mostly about Blaine's siblings and how much he liked his stepmom and how Kurt would get along with her famously. But Blaine had never gone into a lot of detail about his parents or much of his life before Dalton, and Kurt couldn't help but be curious. It was part of the reason he was looking forward to meeting some of his family.

"Are you leaving today?" Blaine asked. "Everyone sort of is. Even Wes and David, although they're going to Wes' house since David doesn't know what he's doing for the holidays still."

"I didn't know anyone was still staying," Kurt said. "Even Neil's leaving."

Blaine nodded. "Just me and I thought Nick or Chris - one of them at any rate."

Kurt bit down on his bottom lip thoughtfully. On the one hand he wanted to spend more time with Blaine and staying the night wouldn't make a big difference for him, and yet he couldn't help but keep picturing Blaine and Garret laughing together. He hadn't seen Blaine with Garret together since then. Blaine hadn't even left Stevenson other than when they'd gone shopping.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" He asked, not looking at Blaine.

Blaine took his time to answer, and Kurt turned to move the bags he'd packed as he waited for an answer.

"We haven't spent much time together, lately," Blaine said, suddenly standing up. "Other than shopping yesterday...with finals and everything. Would you...would you mind? You can...you'll get to see me in my new pajamas - not Dalton issued." He had been moving around Kurt's room as he spoke, but he stopped and faced him as he was done and there was a playful smile on his lips.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If I must...and just so you know, I'm doing it for the pajamas. And I'm making you help me repack my skin care products."

"Oh, live a little, Kurt, you can miss one night." Blaine moved to sit on Kurt's bed. "What do you want to do? Dinner is a must, but I'm not hungry now. I am guilty of having eaten one of the containers of cookies that were left out in the foyer."

Kurt laughed. "Okay. Late dinner, it is then. We can watch a movie or something if you want."

"Disney marathon!" Blaine exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and startling Kurt, who took a step back.

"I was thinking Christmas, but, alright," Kurt said. "I have some of my favorites here." He crossed to the shelf where Finn had put his movies and pulled them out.

Pavarotti chirped at him as he set them down next to his cage.

"How is Pavarotti?" Blaine asked, peering at the bird that was hanging onto the side of the cage and then fluttered down.

"Good. I don't know how he will handle going home with me and Finn. But anyone's better than Wes, I would assume." He rolled his eyes and finished pulling out the movies which for some reason had not been put on the shelf together. He handed the pile to Blaine.

Blaine looked through them and then gasped, "you don't have The Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast!" He looked back down at the movies and then added, "or The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"Those are at home. The first two, anyway. I don't think I've seen that last one." Kurt shrugged. "I think I left them there by mistake. Or, wait, I couldn't find them. I suspected Finn. I've been convinced for a while that he's a closeted Disney fan."

Blaine looked shocked again. "How does one hide their love for Disney?"

"Right. Well, choose one. It's still early. We can watch two before we can go get something to eat. I'll get my laptop."

The house was mostly empty at this point. Only a few freshmen were left waiting for their parents to pick them up. Wes and David had left earlier to drop off Thad and head to Wes' house which was actually in Westerville. Jimmy had left the night before, and other than the other three or four students that weren't leaving until the next morning, Blaine and Kurt were left on their own without the craziness of their friends to bother them as was often the case.

"So, which one?" Kurt asked once he'd gotten his hp laptop out of one of his bags and brought out the charger just in case.

"Hercules," Blaine said and waved the DVD case around.

Kurt rolled his eyes at him and turned the computer on. "I'm surprised - if I am correct about Finn - that this one was here. I was almost positive it was his favorite."

"Well, obviously, he has chosen two of my favorites to keep at home. And I will make you watch The Hunchback of Notre Dame when you're at my house during break." Blaine shook his head. "I can't believe you haven't seen that one. I'll tell my brother specifically to pick that up when he stops at the house in Jersey."

Kurt shook his head, smiling widely. "You're ridiculous."

"But you love me," Blaine said. His eyes widened suddenly and his face paled. "I - I didn't mean...I was..."

Kurt took his head, his smile was gone now but an understanding, gentle look was in his eyes. "It's alright. Come on, now. Movie." He patted the spot next to him on the bed and moved his laptop so that it was in the middle of the bed and they could both watch.

Blaine smiled slightly and sat down next to him, only a little stiffly.

They were quiet as the movie began and Kurt settled himself against his pillows, glancing at Blaine from time to time until he was tired of the way he was sitting up with his back ramrod straight, and pulled at his arm, shocking Blaine into falling back into the pillows with him. Kurt grinned.

"Much better. Relax, will you."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I am relaxed." He shifted on the bed and put his arms behind his head.

Kurt scoffed. "Well, now."

Blaine shushed him. "I like this bit."

Kurt sighed and leaned back, looking at the computer screen and trying not to think about Blaine next to him, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished it out but there was nothing on the screen, and then he spotted Blaine's phone on the bed and reached for it to hand to Blaine. He didn't mean to look at the screen, but did and felt himself go cold when he saw Garret's name flashing at him. Kurt dropped the phone back on the bed and just slipped his own back in his pocket. He looked back at the computer screen, and tried to ignore the direction his thoughts were going.

The phone vibrated again. This time, Blaine noticed and checked it. He didn't answer his texts back, but just smiled at Kurt and then in a bold move, wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and brought him closer to his side, smiling at him. "I love this movie. And I really like spending time with you."

"Me too," Kurt muttered and kept himself focused on Hercules. Blaine's phone went off again, and they both ignored it.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt glanced at the empty Chinese containers and then at his computer screen, before turning his head slightly to look at Blaine. The other boy was asleep and had been for the past ten minutes. Kurt yawned and groaned as he sat up to remove his laptop and the containers, leaving everything on his desk before he headed to the bathroom to at least wash his face before he went to bed. He was too tired for his entire moisturizing technique and he didn't want to actually have to unpack everything he'd need for it anyway. So, Kurt brushed his teeth and then washed his face, before he headed back to his room and the problem of Blaine fast asleep on his bed wearing his new pajamas.

For a moment, Kurt just took his time to watch him. Blaine had turned on his side, facing Kurt, and he appeared to be cold, because he'd curled into himself. His hair which was now devoid of gel was just the slightest bit messy, and there was something wonderful about the way his chest rose and fell. Blaine moved suddenly, as if searching for his blanket and Kurt stopped himself from snickering, before he headed into his closet where he was sure his spare blanket was kept if Neil hadn't taken it.

"Aha," he said when he found it.

Blaine had turned onto his other side now, and had moved closer to the edge of the bed. Kurt shook his head and draped the folded blanket over him, making Blaine sigh contentedly.

Kurt took a moment to compose himself before he got into bed. He'd considered, while in the bathroom, just going to Blaine's room and sleeping there, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with just sleeping in Blaine's room without any sort of invitation. It wasn't like they hadn't already shared a bed before, either, he'd reasoned with himself. So, Kurt turned off his lamp which had been the only light left in the room, and then he slipped into bed next to Blaine, glad that there was a barrier between them.

Kurt had just began to doze, when he heard a phone begin to vibrate. He lifted his head and found that it was Blaine's. It hadn't gone off since they were watching Hercules and as much as Kurt didn't want to know if it was Garret again, he reached blindly for the phone, before it could start vibrating again and disrupt his sleep. He tried to turn off the phone, but couldn't see, and answered the call.

"Hello," Garret's voice said. "Blaine, are you there? I knew I should have called earlier. Blaine?"

Kurt stared at the phone in his hand in shock, not knowing what he should do. He took a moment to look at Blaine, before he made a hasty decision and then slipped out of bed, and pressed the phone to his ear.

"It's Kurt, actually," he said as he headed out into the hall, opening and closing the door behind him without much noise. "Blaine's sleeping."

Garret didn't answer for a while, and then all he said was, "Oh."

"I didn't mean to answer the phone. I was trying to turn it off...but then I did..." Kurt trailed off.

"Just," Garret began then sighed. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Night, Kurt."

Kurt stared at the phone for a long time after Garret had hung up, before he headed back inside, left the phone where it had been before, and then got back into bed. What had Garret wanted? His voice hadn't been urgent, but it also hadn't been relaxed either. Kurt looked towards Blaine and frowned. Why was he friendly with Garret all of a sudden?

Kurt dropped his head on his pillow and turned away from Blaine. "I really have no right to question you...even as a friend," he muttered mostly to himself and then properly settled himself down to sleep. It took a few minutes, because he was tired, for his breathing to even out.

The next morning, Kurt woke up with more than just his blanket over him, but also the one he'd thrown on Blaine, and Blaine's arm around his waist, their legs intertwined, and Blaine's head against his neck, his even breaths brushing the skin there in a way that made Kurt want to shudder. But he didn't move, and instead stayed as still as possible and just enjoyed the moment, that is until he looked up at his alarm clock and he realized that it was almost eleven and well past the time for them to get up. He lifted Blaine's arm gently and tried to leave the bed, but the movement had been enough to wake Blaine and he pulled him back unconsciously.

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and at this Kurt did shudder and tried to pull away.

"Blaine?" he asked the still half-sleeping boy that had tightened his hold on him.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered in a groggy, confused voice before he opened his eyes and registered where he was and who he was tangled up with. "Sorry," he said and let go of Kurt.

Immediately, Kurt missed the feeling of Blaine's arm thrown around him. And although he'd been ready to leave the bed, before, now he just laid back and turned to look at Blaine.

"It's alright. Happens," he told Blaine.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you," Kurt said and sat up lazily. "Anyway, I should head out soon. So, I'm going to take a shower really quick. We can have breakfast before going our separate ways."

Blaine nodded absently and burrowed himself more into the bed. "Is it alright, if I just stay here a while longer."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I would have never pegged you as someone that likes to just lie in bed all day." He walked into his closet and quickly figured out an outfit, before he headed into the bathroom.

They had breakfast almost at noon, because after Kurt got out of the shower and gotten dressed it was to find that Blaine had fallen asleep again. So, after Kurt had woken him up again and then sent him to his own room to get dressed, Kurt had made an attempt at fixing his hair without his already packed hair products and just his extra bottle of hairspray, but gave up. So, his hair just sort of hung on his forehead in a way that was not going to do anything for his skin.

"I'm liking the whole bang thing you've got going," Blaine said as he picked up a piece of toast that had been lightly buttered.

Kurt eyed the toast and looked down at his own breakfast consisting of fruit.

"I can't believe you're eating that and bacon," he told Blaine ignoring the hair comment. "After the Chinese food yesterday..."

Blaine shrugged. "So, last night was fun. Except for the whole me falling asleep thing. Sorry."

Kurt tried to stab his fork into a grape, but it slipped away. "It was pretty late. I was tired too. And to think we didn't even have Neil running in every few minutes or Wes and David having some sort of fight...or I don't know Nick and Chris planning world domination or Jimmy with a blocked airway or something."

Blaine reached for his cup of coffee. "It is a nice break from all of that. I love those boys, but you can only spend so much time with them before they drive you batty."

They parted after breakfast. Blaine still had some last minute packing to do and he wasn't sure when he was expected home and Kurt was ready to head back to Lima even though he knew he was going to spend at least that day and the next day relatively alone.

"I'll see you for early Christmas, then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Still not sure about sleeping over, but I'll let you know."

They stood awkwardly in the hallway in front of Kurt's room. Kurt extended out his hand eventually, and Blaine laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug.

"I'll miss you, Kurt."

"Miss you too," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine smiled as he pulled back, but then he frowned at him. "I want you to be careful," he said gently. "Karofsky..."

Kurt nodded before Blaine could continue. "I know."

"I just...I would hate if anything happened to you. Call me or text me if anything does happen...even if it doesn't."

Kurt pulled him into another hug. "Finn knows what happened now...but you'll still be the first person I call. It'll be okay."

Blaine's grin was the last thing Kurt saw, before he picked up his bags and walked in the direction of the stairs.

\---

As predicted, the house was empty. But the sitting room was covered in boxes that were labeled in Kurt's own handwriting as being Christmas ornaments or lights. All that was missing in the room was an actual Christmas tree, and if Kurt had known that he could actually get one by himself he would have gone right then and there, but he knew he'd have to wait for Finn to get home.

So, instead, Kurt shed his jacket, scarf, and gloves and then proceeded to open one of the nearest boxes. He knew what was in every single one of the boxes, because he had packed everything away the year before. There was an addition of a few unfamiliar unlabeled boxes too, and those he knew had to be Carole's. He ignored them for the moment as he reached for the smallest box. In it was his mom's star. It was simple. More simple than the rest of the ornaments, and just made up of two intertwined thick gold wires that made a perfect star and met to form a base that could be attached to the top of the tree.

Kurt ran a finger on it. He remembered watching his mom make it, when their old star broke. He must have been six. She was already sick, but not enough to be in the hospital. Christmas had always been their holiday. Kurt smiled sadly at it and then closed the box. Christmas was still one of his favorite holidays, but the memories that it brought of his mother were never easy to deal with.

He didn't touch the rest of the ornament-full boxes, merely glancing at the ones that must have been Carole's. They wouldn't go with his ornaments unless they were all silver or gold - the only two colors that Kurt had allowed on his tree because really adding ornaments of every color just made it tacky - but somehow he'd have to use them. He would figure something out later.

Kurt made himself a light lunch a few hours later after he'd unpacked in his and Finn's room which for once hadn't had all of Finn's clothes covering his floor. It was just as he was putting everything he'd used in the sink, that the front door open and he heard Finn.

"Finn?" Kurt called.

"Kurt!" Finn ran into the kitchen and then swept him up in a hug.

Kurt frowned at him as soon as he had extracted himself from Finn. "You know, I didn't quite get this kind of reaction when I got home last time." He lifted an eyebrow.

Finn shifted his feet. "Yeah, well I've been home alone for a whole two days and it's been kind of odd. I brought all the Christmas stuff down yesterday for when you got here, but you didn't...and it was just a bad night...and then there's Rachel and Puck...and just everything."

Kurt's eyes widened. So Rachel had told him about Puck.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I would have come, but Blaine wanted me to stay one more night." Kurt patted him on the arm.

"Blaine?" Finn asked. "Oh, really. Is my bro getting some? I mean...don't give me any details. That might just scar me for life...but is that official now? Because I liked him. Blaine. Cool dude."

Kurt blushed and gapped at Finn. "Even if that were true you would be the last person to find out, Finn Hudson."

"Right," Finn said and shifted his eyes away from Kurt. "So, what do you want to do? Mom said you wanted to decorate. And, um, did I see a bird out in the living room?'

"Pavarotti," Kurt informed him. "My warbler."

Finn moved his head in the direction of the living room and then turned back to Kurt. "Is the bird like the foot?"

"No. It's for glee club. Given to the new members. They represent our individual voices and how we should nurture them. So, leave Pav alone. He's very important to me."

Finn lifted his arms in a shrug. "Alright. Alright. So. Decorating?"

"Yes. We need to get a tree. And we can figure everything out later. Is your mom overtly attached to her ornaments or Christmas stuff?"

"How should I know?" Finn asked.

"You wouldn't would you," Kurt muttered and walked into the sitting room to grab his discarded jacket and scarf. He checked for his wallet and grabbed the keys to his dad's truck and then motioned for Finn to follow him.

"So, what's going on with Rachel?" Kurt asked as they got into the car, Kurt shifting the seat to fit him better.

"She cheated on me," Finn said without preamble. He put on his seatbelt. "I thought we were over everything, and we were talking again and everything, and then she just came out and told me. How was I supposed to react? I never thought..." Finn sighed. "I don't know, dude, it's not like I stopped loving her or anything, I just never thought she would be deliberately mean."

Kurt snorted. Did Finn know Rachel? Although lately she'd been better about how she treated others, Kurt couldn't help but remember what she'd done to Sunshine back at the beginning of the year. She'd been downright cruel. They may have been friends now, but Kurt didn't easily forget what Rachel was. Finn had done her well. He knew he was part of the reason of her change, but her idea of who she was and how others should treat her was still very present and Rachel would only see it as right that she go and do something like make out with Puck in order to get over how Finn had hurt her.

He pointed this out to Finn without painting Rachel in a truly bad light and his step brother just sighed again and remained quiet until they arrived at the place where the Hummels usually purchased their Christmas tree at which point Finn got excited and Kurt thought only seeing Rachel would have stripped the grin from his face.

\---

Blaine arrived home late that afternoon with just his duffle bag and his guitar. As he stepped into the foyer, he realized that there were indications that his father or stepmother had been there before him, but as he entered the house using the key that had been put underneath one of the potted plants, he could tell that they were no longer home. The house was to his surprise devoid of any dust or sign that no one had actually lived there for the past four or five years, which Blaine took to mean that they had been there longer than he had expected, or they'd paid someone to clean the house for them.

It was at that moment, that Blaine realized that the house wasn't empty, and that there was someone moving in the kitchen. He left his bag at the foot of the stairs and propped the guitar up against a wall before he headed in the direction of the kitchen. Although Blaine hadn't visited the large house in Columbus in years, he still remembered where everything was located. He'd missed this house. It was in the kitchen that he finally found someone.

"Mr. Blaine!" a woman that was just the slightest bit shorter than him with silver hair that had been pulled into a bun cried and ran around the island in the kitchen to his side, throwing her arms around him.

"Just Blaine," he laughed. "It's good to see you too, Ms. Nancy."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, my boy, it's good to have you back. And if you are Blaine, then I am simply Nancy."

He grinned. "So, where is everyone?"

"Everett decided to fly out, and he needed a lift. Your dad wanted to pick him up himself. But they should be back in an hour. I also hear your brother is bringing home a girl."

"Oh, really?" Blaine said with interest. "He didn't tell me that."

Nancy was his little sister's nanny, and before that she'd been his and Everett's nanny. Even during the years when he and Everett no longer needed someone to look after them, she'd remained. For a long time just keeping the house tidy and doing some of the cooking. Nancy had been an addition to their household so fixed that no one had ever thought of her going away seeing as she was practically family. Blaine remembered clearly the arguments between his mother and father over who would get Nancy. Eventually his mom had relented when Blaine and Everett wound up staying with their dad.

"And you," Nancy said with a glint in her eyes. "I've heard from a little bird that you're bringing a boy."

"Just a friend. Wes and David will be here too." Blaine tried to sound casual, but knew he failed when Nancy tipped her head to the side.

"You like him," she said. "I can tell. Remember I've known you since you were a baby. Tiny little thing, you were too. Lots of hair, even then."

Blaine blushed a little. "Fine," he said. "I like him. He's...brilliant. Stands out in any crowd even in full Dalton uniform. He's very sure of himself and a fighter. More than I ever was. Kurt is just amazing. My best friend. There's no one else like him."

Nancy smiled fondly at him and then with one hand turned his face to her. "You love him," she stated. "It's different than with that other boy...that Garret. I'm sure he feels the same."

Blaine sighed. "Sometimes I think he does. Other times it's like he sees me only as a friend and it kills me because I like him so much. Everything he does. His freak outs over clothes, his stress baking even though he doesn't actually eat anything he bakes, how he schedules an hour to take care of his skin..."

Nancy pulled him into another hug. "I know it's hard, Sweetheart, but it'll get better. You've been through worse."

"I know," Blaine said as she set him go. He turned to look around the kitchen. "So what are you making?"

"You have another baker in your life, Blaine, if you remember and she's been working very hard to get what she's called a good Christmas smell into this old house. And I was tasked with putting things in the oven."

Blaine snorted. "Well, it does smell good." He walked to the over and bent down in front of it to peer in through the door to the oven and the cookie trays within. "Gingerbread men?" He asked in excitement. They'd always been his favorite.

Nancy laughed. "Just for you, I believe," she said in assurance.

Blaine threw her a grin. "Cool. Does she know she has to make extra for when Wes comes over?"

"I think your stepmother has gotten accustomed to that boy's eating habits, he's over often enough in the summer."

"Right." Blaine grinned and stood up again. "And what's for dinner?"

Nancy shrugged. "Your father said he was bringing home something and told me not to bother."

Blaine nodded and walked to the island where other cookie pans were spread out, ready to just be put in the oven. It was a familiar sight, although usually it was also paired with his stepmother, Lorie, moving around the kitchen with her apron on.

"Right. Well, I'm going to head up to my room and check that out. I haven't been here in a while."

Nancy smiled at him. "Your father has been working hard to make this house what it once was. I hope you like what you'll see."

Blaine's room was labeled as being such by a sign that had been put on the door. The boy blinked at it when he approached the while wooden door. It was the same room he'd had a child, but there was something different about it even before he had stepped inside. When he did open the door it was to discover that the room had been changed drastically.

Gone was the childish wall paper that depicted his father's love of sports and his hope that his second son could enjoy them too. In exchange the walls had been newly painted in a light green color. The furniture in the room had also been changed although there hadn't been a need for it. He had a new desk that matched his new bed and already some of his own things from the house in New Jersey had been brought over. Was the move official?

He set down his guitar and duffle bag before he opened his walk-in-closet. It wasn't as big as the one in the master bedroom, but it was enough for him. Inside a few of clothes were already hanging or folded and sitting on shelves, neatly. Some of his shoes were even there. Not all, but enough of them for him to have a choice on what he would use.

Blaine walked back out of his closet. When Lorie, his stepmom, had called to tell him that he shouldn't worry about packing clothes, he'd expected that she was bringing something for him or planned on going shopping. It should have been the first sign that there was a possibility they had already decided to move to Ohio. He walked back down to the kitchen.

"Hey, Nancy, is the move official?"

Nancy who had just taken out the trays from the oven and was in the process of putting to more of them in, paused mid-motion. "I think they wanted to tell you themselves," she said and then put the pans in and closed the oven door before she made a motion for him to sit on one of the stools next to the island. "It's been something they've been taking about for a while, honey, they miss you. Everett is home almost every other weekend but they don't see you unless it's the holidays and this house is here unused now your mother has given up all claim of it. They just want to be closer to you."

"But what about Everett? He's in New York, too...and dad's job. Lorie's bakery? They can't just move, just like that." Blaine sighed. "They don't have to do it for me."

Nancy shrugged. "It's not just that, don't worry. They want a change. It's also possible your father's running from your mother again. She might have bought an apartment in New York."

Blaine gapped at Nancy and then began to laugh. If there was anything that could drive his dad away from somewhere, it was the possibility of maybe running into his mom.

"That would do it," he said to Nancy. "I'm just so surprised they said nothing. I didn't think they were allowed in the house until just two weeks ago. How long have they been here?"

"Your competition. Well, your father and sister were. So was your mother, I hear."

Blaine nodded. He'd spoken with both of them after Sectionals, before he'd had to get on the bus and in both conversations he had gotten to hear about how much one despised the other.

"Don't worry so much about it, Blaine, everything will be fine. They should be back any minute now. Do you want to help set the table?"

Blaine sighed and then nodded, walking to the cutlery drawer. He was trying hard to wrap his mind around it. He'd become so used to not having anyone but his aunt around, and sometimes having his mom visit him as a surprise, or his father flying him out on long weekends so they could spend some time together before the next holiday would allow them. Now that the idea was growing on him, Blaine couldn't help but let out some excitement. It was going to make things a whole lot easier, and now he wouldn't even have to worry about having to call for Lorie to ship him something when he forgot it back in New Jersey. There was also the added bonus of all her baked goods so close to home.

He left a reminder in the back of his head to not let on to Wes that his stepmom was going to be within driving distance or the other boy would never leave his house.

\---

"Done," Kurt announced to Finn.

Finn dragged his eyes away from the T.V. and gapped at the tree. They'd gone for a tree that was about a foot and a half below the ceiling and did not end too wide. It hadn't been hard getting it into the house and setting it up. Finn, after all of that was done, had proceeded to then pull out his Xbox and his latest game and told Kurt that he wasn't any good at the actual decorating. And although Kurt had complained about having to do it alone, he preferred it that way.

Carole's ornaments had turned out to be as expected multicolored and Kurt had picked out the ones he particularly liked if they were gold or silver and then when he was done, looked through the rest of the ornaments until he came to the realization that Carole had a bunch of blue decorations and he could incorporate the color into what he was trying to do.

So, the tree was a mixture of silver, gold, and blue and except for the lack of star, it was done. He had strung the white lights on the tree as well, and now there was just the star to be put up and the rest of the house to get some holiday cheer.

"Wow," Finn said. "It looks so pretty."

Kurt smirked. "I know."

"Like professional or something," Finn added and set his remote down. "Mom didn't always organize it so well. But I really shouldn't have expected anything else from you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Finn Hudson," Kurt told him and then began to pick up after himself, throwing everything back in the now somewhat empty boxes. "Do you think your mom will like it?"

Finn nodded. "She'll love it."

"Oh, good. What do you want for dinner? Is there anything here? I don't actually want to cook, but we can warm something up."

"Take out?" Finn asked. "They left money for food."

Kurt frowned at his step-brother. He'd had Chinese just the night before with Blaine which was not going to do anything for his complexion. Not even the fruit he'd eaten that morning was going to help against what that greasy food would do to him.

"I don't know," he told Finn.

"Come on, Kurt." Finn pouted at him. "I can order some Pizza and we can see what's on T.V. tonight. I'll even let you make something super healthy tomorrow night."

Kurt sighed. "Fine," he said when Finn continued to pout, but mostly because he figured that it would give him a good chance to bring up the subject of one Jesse St. James.

"Cool. Anything in particular?"

"As long at least half the pie is plain, it'll be fine," Kurt said and walked into the kitchen to see if maybe Carole had left something that was ready to eat and better than pizza. There was nothing.

When he returned, Finn was already on the phone. He sighed his defeat and turned off Finn's Xbox and then began to look for something good to watch. It was nice being home, even if his dad was away and he only had Finn for company. It wasn't like last weekend when he'd been surrounded by his friends rather than just spending some time at home.

"It'll be here soon," Finn announced and threw himself on the couch next to Kurt. "So, what's on?"

Kurt shrugged. "Not a whole lot I haven't seen already. Unless you want to watch Elf?"

"Dude, I love that movie."

Kurt sighed. He should have known, but he changed the channel anyway. The movie had begun just ten minutes before, and Kurt couldn't claim that he minded the movie so much. The concept was actually brilliant, and although he wasn't a big Will Ferrell fan, he could appreciate some of the comedy.

When the Pizza arrived, Kurt fetched them paper plates and for himself a water bottle and for Finn a can of coke, while Finn went to the door.

They settled themselves on the couch again after Kurt made Finn promise he wouldn't spill anything, and they continued on with a movie.

"This is nice," Finn said. "Being at home, just hanging out. I haven't really done much of that lately."

Kurt gulped. It was a good enough opening. "You get why Rachel did it, don't you?" he asked, while wiping his mouth so his voice was slightly muffled.

"Yeah. I get it. But it was Puck. I talked to him, you know. Puck. He's the one that stopped it from going farther, which is just...I mean, she knows how I feel about that."

Kurt nodded slowly. "She was lonely, Finn. She was upset about Santana and you didn't defend her against Santana. Maybe if you had explained, maybe stood by her she wouldn't have done it...but everyone turned on her. She was with me at Sectionals, you know, crying about it all."

Finn looked surprised. There was a hint of anger in his eyes too. Kurt had wanted to avoid that, but he had to make it clear that mistakes had been made on both sides.

"So, you're saying I led her to it," Finn said simply.

Kurt bit down on his lip. "Not quite. Just...Puck was the only one that was there for her when she needed someone. It should have been you...so who did she turn to? Puck."

Finn cursed under his breath. "You don't think they'll...you know get together?

Kurt shook his head and then he took a deep breath. "There's more, Finn. At sectionals, I think I saw Jesse. And there's only two reasons he could have been there. To spy for Vocal Adrenaline as an alumni. Or to see Rachel."

Finn who had been taken a drink, spluttered and almost spit out the coke he had in his mouth. He set the can down quickly and swallowed. "What?" he asked.

"I'm telling you this because I don't want you to regret breaking up with her. Like you said, there's Puck. And now Jesse might even be in the picture again. She's still upset over you...but this is Rachel we're talking about and she'll get over it, and she'll move on. You have to decide if you want to be mad at her or if you want her back."

Kurt stood up and smiled sadly at his brother. He grabbed his paper plate and took it with him in the direction of the kitchen to throw out. When he returned, Finn was still sitting in the same spot, staring blankly at the television, making Kurt wonder if he'd done the right thing in telling him. But it had to be the right thing. Finn had a right to know.

Kurt sank back down into his seat and a smile crawled onto his face as he heard Will Ferrell join Zooey Deschanel in singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside'. In his opinion he and Blaine had sounded much better, but this version had its merits too.

"I love this song," he muttered to Finn, and suddenly it hit him. There was no King's Island Christmas Spectacular.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt assured Finn one last time that he would call if anything went wrong and he for some reason might need him to make up an emergency or something to get him out of early Christmas at Blaine's house. That was the result of telling Finn just why he'd gasped after announcing that 'Baby It's Cold Outside' was one of his favorite songs.

Finn, being the good 'older' brother that he claimed to be, had dropped his troubles in order to focus on Kurt and since then had proceeded to question Blaine's intentions towards Kurt. It wasn't Kurt's fault that he'd kept everything about Garret to himself and when prompted everything came spilling out to Finn of all people.

"Bye, Finn," Kurt said. "I'll be alright. Yes, I'll call. Stop acting like my dad."

Kurt sighed in relief once the door was closed behind him, and then he trudged through the recently fallen snow and opened his car's passenger door and he dropped his overnight bag on the seat, before walking around to the driver's side and getting into his already slightly warm car. He quickly set up the navigator and set it down somewhere he could see it, and with a small smile of anticipation he headed out.

The drive to Blaine's house wasn't too hard and he found it easily enough. He had been avoiding trying to figure out what he would say to Blaine when he saw him next about the song he'd helped him rehearse and even seeing him with Garret. It was in the last fifteen minutes before he arrived at Blaine's house that he allowed himself to think about it and consider how he could breach the subject.

It was Christmas. Wes and David would be around, not to mention Blaine's family. Kurt didn't want to ruin anything, but it was too important to just ignore for much longer.

By the time he arrived, it had begun to snow again and Kurt allowed himself a smile. He and snow had a love-hate relationship. He loved the snow when it was first falling, the soft whiteness that just covered everything and made everything new. It was beautiful. But he hated the snow after it had been sitting there for a while, in the way, dirty and lacking in the peaceful quality it had when it first fell.

Kurt grabbed his bag and got out of the car, looking up at the large house that wasn't quite a mansion, but much bigger than any house Kurt had ever actually stepped foot in. He left the bags of presents in the back seat of his car to get later, and then hearded towards the picturesque house that with the snow falling around it looked as if it came right out of a postcard.

He spotted David's car as he walked up to the door and rolled his eyes when suddenly the front door was thrown open and both Wes and David rushed out.

"Kurt!" Wes cried reaching for his hand to drag him inside. "It's been only too long. We missed you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but let himself be pulled. David grabbed his overnight bag as they reached the door and Kurt barely managed to stomp his feet to get the snow off, before he was standing in a beautiful foyer.

"Blaine!" Wes yelled. "Blaine, Kurt's here."

Blaine appeared seconds later at the top of the stairs, a grin in place. "Oh, good, you made it. I was going crazy with just those two for company."

Another boy came up behind Blaine. "He doesn't lie," Everett Anderson said. "I still question why he invites them over at all. I'm Everett, Blaine's brother, it's nice to finally meet the famous Kurt Hummel."

Kurt felt his cheeks go warm. "Nothing he's told you is probably true. But, it's nice meeting you too."

Everett grinned and then patted Blaine on the shoulder. "I'll be down in a bit, just...something that needs taking care of."

Blaine frowned at his brother, but then he walked down the stairs and hugged Kurt. "I know it hasn't been long...but it feels like it has. I've been spoiled by having you around all the time."

Kurt laughed as Blaine let him go. "So what have you guys been up to so far?"

"Trying to keep Wes out of the kitchen," David said. "There is some baking going on in there...and well, you know what could happen." David grabbed Wes' arm, who upon remembering there was baking going on in the kitchen, made an attempt at a get away.

Wes pouted for a bit, but then brightened up at seeing Kurt again. "Kurt needs to meet your stepmom though, Blainey." He widened his eyes in an attempt to play the part of someone that someone should not say no to.

Blaine burst out into laughter. "Right, Wes, that look...won't get you anywhere." He turned to Kurt, "But he's right, you should meet her. My dad's in the kitchen too. David, keep -" he threw Wes a look " - that one occupied."

Wes pouted some more, but David pulled him up the stairs. "We can go spy on Everett and see just what he's up to..." Kurt heard him say to Wes who looked torn, but followed David.

"Right, now those two have been dealt with." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt, "they do want to meet you."

Kurt didn't know if he should be nervous or not. Blaine grabbed his hand. "They'll love you, don't worry."

Kurt nodded and gulped as Blaine led him towards the kitchen past the well decorated house. It reminded Kurt a bit of Dalton in its decor, but it was much more homier. There was a warmth to Blaine's house and as they neared the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted towards them making this even more obvious.

The kitchen was like a dream come true for Kurt and it was all to do with the space and how perfectly everything matched. What made the scene even more picturesque was Blaine's father and stepmother.

They were turned away for the moment, Mr. Anderson at the sink and his wife kneeling by the oven.

"Just a minute or two more," she said before standing. She turned then and reached for her husband's arm.

"Yeah?" He barely looked up at her.

"Kurt's here," she said and then stepped around the island towards the two boys, her arms open.

Kurt looked unsure at Blaine, but he nudged him forward and suddenly he was in her arms. "It's so good to finally meet you, Kurt," she said as she let him go. "We've heard a lot about you."

Blaine's father just extended his hand as he came to stand next to her, an arm around her shoulders. They stood at about the same height and looked perfect together.

Kurt took Mr. Anderson's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet the two of you as well," Kurt replied with a smile.

There was an awkward moment after he let go, but then Blaine coughed.

"So, Kurt," Mrs. Anderson said, "I hear you are quite the baker. Wes was gushing about your brownies earlier."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's a stress reliever," he said simply and then glanced towards the oven. "You have a beautiful kitchen. House, actually."

"All courtesy of Blaine's mother," Mr. Anderson said and then added, "it was the only other thing we've ever agreed on." He let go of his wife and wrapped an arm around his son instead. "Blaine and his brother is the other thing."

Kurt let out a nervous chuckle.

Mrs. Anderson had moved back to the oven and motioned for someone to hand her the oven mitts that had been left on the island. Kurt who was closest did, just as Blaine's dad's spoke again.

"So, what about your family, Kurt? Blaine said your father just recently got remarried. I know how hard that can be."

"It was harder gaining a brother, really," Kurt said with a shrug. "It's been a long time coming. I introduced them. I planned the wedding for the most part. I love Carole."

Blaine's step-mom set down the trays to cool and patted Kurt on the shoulder with a bright smile. "That's good to hear, dear."

"These look great," he said, staring at the sugar cookies of different shapes.

"So, how come you're so big on baking?"

Kurt looked towards Blaine and his dad, who had moved to sit on the stools by the island and also looked interested.

"It's something my mom and I used to do, I think," he said, looking back down at the cookies and then towards the window that looked out into the backyard and the snow that was still falling. "They're all her recipes. I've perfected a few of them. It always relaxed me...for as long as I could remember...just can't get her muffins down right. I don't think she made them often..." he turned back from the window.

"I didn't know your mom got you into baking," Blaine said. "But that's cool."

Kurt nodded absently. He'd been thinking about his mom a lot in the last week. Christmas always made him think of her because it had been their holiday.

"Um...how come you haven't asked her about the muffin recipe?"

Kurt didn't hear the question at first, or he did and it surprised him too much to fully comprehend it.

"Kurt?" Mrs. Anderson asked gently.

Blaine walked around to his other side, "Kurt?"

He gasped.

"I'm sorry. That was insensitive. You don't talk about her...obviously...you don't have to answer. Kurt?"

He didn't realize he was crying, until someone was wiping his tears away. Kurt thought it must have been Blaine's step-mom because the fingers were long and thinner than he would have expected for Blaine's fingers to be like. He was led to a stool and then Blaine was helping him gulp down some water.

"Everyone knows," Kurt said after drinking down the whole glass. His voice was shaky, but he needed to say it. "I'm so used to everyone just knowing. My...my mom...she's...she died when I was eight."

"Oh, honey!" Mrs. Anderson cried and her arms were around him again.

Blaine was holding his hand and looked shocked at him as if he couldn't comprehend it. Kurt squeezed his hand back. The tears had dried and he was already getting over the initial shock of having to explain.

"It was a long time ago," he wound up saying, eventually. "It's hard sometimes, and I still miss her a lot. Probably why I bake...but Carole is wonderful - not a replacement - but I consider her my mom. And I have my dad. Finn, too, I guess."

"You have us as well, Sweetheart," Blaine's step-mom pressed a kiss to his forehead and cupped his face. "If you ever need anything we're here for you. No child should go through that. Ever."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Anderson."

"Lorie," she told him, hugging him once more, "call me Lorie."

\---

Wes almost knocked Kurt down when he and Blaine got up to Everett's room, not in an attempt at hugging Kurt, but to take the plate of cookies that Lorie had sent up with them.

Blaine caught Kurt before he toppled over. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Should have expected that."

David called the two over. "We've been trying to figure out who he's texting," David told Kurt and pointed towards Everett who was on his stomach on his bed, sitting up on his elbows. "Doesn't he make just the perfect picture of a teenage girl?"

Kurt laughed but Blaine rolled his eyes. He pulled Kurt to bed and budged his brother over so they could both sit. Although David claimed that he was trying to be nosy with Everett's business, the video game paused on the flat screen said otherwise, and he grabbed a wireless controller and ignoring Wes' protests began to play again.

Wes threw himself at the other controller while still munching on a cookie, and tried to pause the game again.

"Right," Blaine said, "we can ignore them, if you want, I usually do when they're over." He turned to his brother, "How's the mysterious girlfriend doing?"

"Girlfriend?" David asked, not looking away from the screen.

Everett turned his head only long enough to glare at Blaine before he continued the text he'd been working on since Kurt and Blaine entered the room. "Told you not to mention it," he muttered.

"Yes, well, I told you not to mention something else," Blaine said back.

"So how was meeting the parents?" Everett asked as he finally sent his text and rolled onto his back, propping his head up on his folded arms and looking at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged. "I liked them. A lot." He smiled. "You - both of you - look a lot like your dad. Your mom must hate that."

"I think she overlooks it, but I know we remind her of him." Everett shrugged. "It's not like she holds it against us or anything...but sometimes there's a look she gets." His phone began to vibrate, then, and he smiled before once more rolling onto his stomach to check the latest text.

Wes who had just lost to David due to the cookies, finished eating what he had in his mouth and sighed. "Ah, young love. Kurt, Blaine...want a turn?"

Both declined, and Blaine got off the bed, extending his hand out to Kurt. "You haven't seen my room yet," he said in way of explanation.

"I haven't," Kurt agreed and took Blaine's hand. As they left the room, Kurt thought he heard Wes mumbled something past the latest cookie he'd stuffed in his mouth. Blaine pulled him along before he could question it, and then they heard laughter from Everett's room.

"What was..." Kurt began.

"Just ignore them," Blaine cut in and pulled him down the hall to his room.

Kurt's first impression of Blaine's room was that Blaine had definitely not spend a lot of time in it because it didn't look to have even one thing out of place. His second impression was that the room was big and it fit Blaine perfectly, other than the too orderly look to it.

"Lorie would have a fit if I messed up everything they did," Blaine said, as if knowing what Kurt had on his mind. "They didn't tell me until I got home, but they'd been here a while. They're moving here.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I did wonder...the house feels so warm and homey, like they'd been here for a while."

Kurt stepped farther inside and took in the small things that gave the room away as Blaine's. There was the shelf that contained anything from his collection of Vogue, to a few books of nearly every genre. There were a couple of trophies too, and a few ribbons. Intermixed with all of that was his extensive collection of movies. Kurt smiled to himself. There was everything ranging from Disney to old horror movies and even a whole shelf dedicated to Meg Ryan and a few John Hughes movies.

"Good choices," Kurt said.

Blaine reached around Kurt and pulled out The Hunchback of Notre Dame. "We're watching this tonight."

Kurt shook his head. "I hoped you had forgotten about that."

Blaine handed the movie to Kurt. "As much as I do want to impress upon you the importance of that movie in Disney history, what I really wanted you to see...because other than my mom you're the only person that will actually appreciate it, is through this door here."

"Oh really?" Kurt followed, after setting the movie down on Blaine's desk. "I was already impressed with the kitchen...what else could there be."

Blaine opened the door, but stopped and turned to look at Kurt. "This isn't everything yet...so don't be alarmed..."

"Blaine, what is it?"

Kurt walked forward when Blaine finally moved out of the way. Inside it was dark, but Blaine switched the light on, and he gasped. It was a closet. The biggest closet he had ever seen or been in. Blaine might not have had the kind of outfits that Kurt had, but there were still designer labels hanging all around him.

"This is..." Kurt turned on the spot, trying to look at everything at once.

Blaine laughed. "I knew you'd like it," he said. "I'd forgotten how big it was. I used to hide in here - don't laugh - it was like my other secret room or something...I never understood the whole closet thing. When I got home and saw it...just blew me away."

"Well, I hope you'll forgive me when I tell you that I'm insanely jealous. Also, that this will definitely need another shopping trip."

"I should have seen that coming," Blaine said with a sigh. "I've never met anyone that can shop like you can. Come on. We can watch the movie now if you want. Wes and David will be playing until dinner, most likely, and they're not even playing something good."

Kurt gave a heavy sigh. "If we must."

They were halfway through the movie when Kurt began to feel like it was repeat of the last time they'd been watching movies, although this time it was Kurt's phone that rang.

"It's Finn," he told Blaine, "I should probably answer...he probably has no idea how to get himself food or something."

Blaine paused the movie.

"Hello, Finn Hudson, how can I help you?" Kurt said into the phone.

"Just wanted to make sure you got there alright. Snow's pretty heavy and I was worried." Finn said all of this fast and awkwardly.

Kurt laughed. "Well, I'm alright, Finn. Wes and David are currently beating you at how long they can sit playing video games."

"And how's Blaine? Did you..."

"No," Kurt replied quickly just in case Blaine overheard. "Remember I left..."

Finn cut him off this time, "you have to talk about it, Kurt...you know what happened with me and Rachel."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes at Blaine. "You made it clear you still love her and I'll add that you've done nothing about Jesse. Now go fix your problems and make up your mind about what you're going to do and don't worry about me. Oh, and that tree better be the way I left it...and if you really care you'll shovel the sidewalk and driveway."

Finn grumbled something and then he was ending the call.

"Girlfriend problems?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. "Her ex was at sectionals. I...um saw him with Garret, actually." Kurt looked away as he mentioned that, "anyway Finn does love Rachel but she cheated on him with Puck and now Jesse might also be in the picture. He seriously should have listened to me when I told him girls were the problem."

Blaine laughed, but he added in almost a whisper as he pressed play, "I think they're equally as complicated."

They watched the rest of the movie in relative silence, and Kurt had to admit that he did enjoy it although he couldn't consider it one of his favorite Disney movies. And right on time, Lorie peaked her head in to call them down to dinner as she headed to the room next to Blaine's. On the door hung a sign that declared it: 'Addy's Room'.

It was as they were headed out of Blaine's room that Kurt finally got a second glimpse of Blaine's sister. She was walking out of her room with Lorie, holding her hand and looking brightly awakened from a nap, but as soon as Blaine and Kurt were spotted she ran in their direction and paused just in front of Kurt and extended one of her hands to him.

Kurt took it, and she shook it. "My name's Addy," she told him. "I like your clothes. I hope you got me something for Christmas. Because I got you something."

Kurt laughed and assured her that he had indeed gotten her a present.

"Addison!" Lorie said, "that's a rude question to ask. Apologize."

"Sorry, Mommy, but I did say I liked his clothes, and we got him something." Addy said, looking at her mom and batting her eyes, before turning to Kurt and adding with a worried expression, "I'm sorry if I was rude."

"It's alright."

Addy grinned at him and reached for his hand again. "I'll show you the dining room. After dinner, do you want to play with me? Daddy got me a new make-over kit but Wes and David won't play."

Kurt laughed. "Sure, honey."

She made a sound that Kurt couldn't describe except to say that it sounded a bit like a squeal and pulled him down the stairs faster. Blaine coming behind them laughed. "Be careful, Addy." To Kurt he added, "you don't know what you've signed yourself up for."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I see a lot of myself in her when I was her age. I used to beg my dad to have tea parties with me or let me use my mom's make-up."

"Really?" Addy asked.

"I think she's found someone else to look up to, now," Everett who was just re-entering the house, said. He shook the snow off his hair.

Lorie lifted an eyebrow at him as she reached the bottom of the stairs after Blaine, Kurt, and Addy.

"Right. Right. Drying it off."

She smiled at him. "Good boy."

Wes and David came running down the stairs then, "food?" they asked in unison. It was prompting enough for all of them to head into the dining room.

"How bad is it out there?" Mr. Anderson asked Everett when they returned.

"Your usual winter storm." He shrugged. "We're supposed to get about a foot, maybe more. Won't make any of these guys heading out tomorrow easy if it doesn't slow down a bit."

Wes and David grinned at each other and before they could say anything, Kurt knew what they had in mind and that it had something to do with the snow. He was suddenly glad that his time might be monopolized by the littlest Anderson.

The dining room was as beautiful as the rest of the house. Kurt was particularly impressed by the mahogany table that sat eight, and the medium sized gold chandelier that hung above the table. The chairs were made of the same mahogany wood as the table and had intricate designs on their backs. Mr. Anderson took the head of table with his wife on his right and Addy on his left. She had pulled Kurt to sit next to her and Blaine took the seat next to him, leaving Wes and David to sit across from them and Everett across his father.

The table had been set already and the food was on the table. Kurt found himself very impressed by all of it even before getting a taste of it. But it took just a moment before the food was being passed around. Wes and David took rather large portions that made Kurt wrinkle his nose at them and they in turn rolled their eyes at what he had deemed enough.

"Didn't Wes just eat that entire plate of cookies an hour ago?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged as he reached for his fork. "Bottomless pits," he said.

Dinner conversation ranged from the weather outside, classes at Dalton, and questions to Kurt about how his transfer had gone from Lorie who since learning that Kurt had lost his mom, had begun acting as if he were one of her children.

"It's wonderful you're fitting in so well, sweetheart," she said between bites. "I imagine it must have been hard leaving all your friends behind."

Kurt nodded. "I do miss them, but I still see them and I doubt I could get rid of them very easily. My stepbrother is still at McKinley and he's friends with all of them so I hear what's going on from someone."

Lorie smiled at him and turned to look at Addy who was moving her food around her plate. Kurt glanced over to discover that she had somehow arranged everything in a sort of landscape.

"Does she always..." he motioned at her plate.

Blaine nodded. "It's a thing Lorie used to do with her to get her to eat...and well, it took off. She's very artistic. I'm hoping she'll move on from food art to drawing or painting."

Kurt brought his fork to his mouth thoughtfully. "I could help her with that, if you wanted," he said.

"Oh, really? You draw?"

"Although I hope to make it big on Broadway, the possibility of it not happening as I want is always there...and I've always been passionate about my clothes. I'll show my books to you someday. It's my fall back."

Blaine gapped at him. "Impressive. It makes me wonder what you can't do."

Kurt scoffed. "You'll be wondering forever. I'm perfect."

Wes and David who heard the last, snorted into laughter and Kurt shot them a glare.

"I'll find your flaw," Blaine said.

"Never."

Blaine nudged him. "I know you, Hummel, and if I have to call in Finn, then I will...but I will know."

Kurt rolled his eyes and finished chewing before he spoke, "Do you really think Finn knows me. Finn, of all people."

Addy poked Kurt. "Who's Finn? Is it a fish? Or a mermaid! Is it a mermaid?"

Kurt and Blaine began to laugh while the rest of the table smiled and Everett tried to contain his laughter. He'd been generally quiet throughout the entire meal staring at his phone, but now he joined in.

"That's what comes of making her watch The Little Mermaid about five hundred times," he told Blaine with a shake of his head. "You did realize eventually that we all knew it was your favorite movie and not hers."

Blaine glared at his brother.

Kurt in the meanwhile tried to explain to Addy that Finn was his brother and that no he wasn't a mermaid but that it was possible Finn did like The Little Mermaid.

Dinner continued on in the same manner, with laughter and questions and no one feeling like they didn't belong. Wes and David barely speaking after Lorie shot them such a look when they spoke with their mouths full - which was practically the entire time they were at the table - and instead using their own form of sign language that the rest did not understand to convey messages.

Kurt had tried and failed to figure it out, but it was Addy that surprised them when she seemed to understand some of what they were saying.

When they were all full, they remained at the table and as comfortable as Kurt found himself with Blaine's family - and that family did indeed include Wes and David - laughing and telling jokes. When they finally did get up, Addy grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away before anyone else could say anything.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt moved his head from one side to the other slowly. He was sporting more makeup than he had ever had to before and that included when he played Riff Raff, but he really didn't mind, because Blaine's little sister was adorable.

"Can I play with your hair, Kurtie?" She asked, coming up behind him and peaking over his shoulder at the mirror with a pout.

"What about," Kurt said before the pout could work its magic, "I do something to your hair."

Addy frowned at him as she considered it, and then she smiled brightly. "Okay."

Kurt sighed in relief. Makeup was one thing, but no one messed with his hair, not even Blaine's adorable sister.

Her hair had been set in a ponytail that Kurt took down easily, and her messy curls tumbled down onto her back. Her hair was a shade lighter than Blaine's and much tamer, he imagined. Before beginning to brush it, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Kurtie?" Addy asked.

"Yeah?"

She turned her head so she could look at him, "Do you...do you like Blaine?"

He lifted an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "What do you mean, Sweetie, of course I like Blaine. He's one of best friends."

Addy looked at him as if she were contemplating something, her lips slightly scrunched up. "But do you like him like him? He told me all about you, you know."

"Oh really?"

Addy nodded.

"And are you going to tell me what he said?" Kurt pressed. He pushed the hair on her forehead away from her face.

"Maybe," she said in a sing-song voice.

Kurt laughed. "Well, if you aren't going to say anything, let me just brush your hair, hmm?" He got up and walked to her dresser, from which he grabbed a pink hairbrush and purple comb.

Her room was the epitome of a young girl's dream. The walls were two shades of pink, and a border ran along the separation of the two colors. Stenciled on the upper half of the wall, on the lighter pink, were the silhouettes of Disney characters. She had a canopy bed, and a whole corner of her room devoted to toys, stuffed animals, and picture books. They were currently seated on her bed and Kurt felt awkward on it due to how short it was.

"He said you like boys," Addy said at long last as Kurt had finished brushing her hair. "So I thought...he likes boys...and you like boys..."

Kurt was amazed at her logic. "Doesn't quite work like that," he told her gently, twisting some of her hair around a finger.

Addy didn't say anything for a while. And then, "But do you like him like him anyway? Because I like you. I didn't like Gar..."

Using a butterfly clip to put her hair back, Kurt sighed. "I'll let you in on a secret, Addy. Just promise you won't tell your brother...do you promise."

She nodded eagerly.

"Pinky swear." She extended her small hand out to him, pinky ready.

Kurt laughed and offered up his hand.

"What is it...what is it?"

"I do like him, Addy, a lot. And it's complicated, but I might even more than like him."

She clapped her hands in excitement and then threw her arms around Kurt's neck. He sighed against her. He really liked Blaine's family.

\---

"And who are you receiving texts from?" David asked, staring at Blaine's phone. The screen was facing downwards, but the vibration had not been unnoticed.

Blaine who was standing by the sitting room window, peering outside at the heavy snow fall, turned his head. "What?" he asked.

"Your phone. It keeps going off."

"Oh," Blaine said, turning back to staring out the window, "does it?" He dropped the curtain and turned again.

Wes and David had taken up the couch. David had his feet propped up on the coffee table, and Wes had dropped his head on David's lap, his feet dangling over the arm rest. They both had their heads turned towards the phones on the table and in particular Blaine's which kept vibrating every few minutes. Everett who was seated in one of the armchairs looked up when it went off and glared at it as he stared at his own iphone and the lack of indication of an incoming text.

Wes reached for Blaine's phone.

"Don't," Blaine said, but it was too late, Wes had glanced at the lit up screen.

"Garret?" He asked. "You're talking to him again?" He dropped the phone back on the table.

Blaine sighed. If he really admitted the truth to himself, he hadn't wanted to hide it for much longer. He nodded slowly.

Wes shot up from David's lap and was standing in second. "Seriously, man? You're talking to Garret again. What about...I don't know...the boy you brought home to meet your parents. That's so messed up, Blaine."

"What's messed up?" Everett asked, lifting his eyes from his phone screen.

"Your brother," Wes said as he sat back down again, this time next to David.

Everett grunted. "We've known that for a while though." He got up and left the room. "Fill me in later, guys, will you? I'm going to make a call."

"It's not what you think," Blaine said as his brother left the room. "We're not...it's not like we're back together or anything...and trust me that won't happen."

David looked at him skeptically. He'd been quiet since Wes announced who was texting Blaine, but now he spoke up: "We encouraged you and Garret to date back in the day. Hell, you were perfect for each other. There was a change in both of you while you were together. Power couple of Stevenson. Your duets were amazing. But, when the relationship began to decline we had your back. You never questioned that, did you? We've known Garret longer. He was our friend longer. Wes and I went to Middle School with him. But we chose you."

Blaine stared at David, who suddenly got up and walked towards him, taking him by the shoulders and making him sit down. He paced the room.

"I won't say we know everything - you haven't told us everything - but we picked up the pieces. Now, I know he was as broken up about it as you, but there was something about how he held himself when he left the house that day and we knew part of it must have been an act. You were broken. Destroyed. You were a mirror that had shattered and Wes, Thad, and I picked up every piece and glued you back together. But the thing is we couldn't patch up the cracks left behind...and lately..."

"Since you've met Kurt he means," Wes added, cutting in.

David nodded. "Right. Since Kurt came into your life, those cracks have been fading. You're you again. A more confident and less confused you, but you nevertheless...and Kurt has become one of my best friends. I won't let you hurt him. I love you, Blaine, but I won't let you hurt him. He put you back together in a way we couldn't and we owe him for that..."

Blaine knew he was close to crying. He closed his eyes. Thinking about the past and what happened that night so many months ago had been one of the things he avoided more than anything else, and he knew what it had done to him. Never before had he realized the affect it had also had on his friends, but he knew what it did to him. They didn't even know the full story, just how much of what happened was his own fault. Letting them hate Garret had been easy, but now he couldn't help but wonder if he shouldn't have done that.

"I love Kurt," he told them suddenly, the words coming out clear and strong. "But Kurt doesn't love me."

David snorted. "Of course he does. Are you kidding? Is that why you're talking to Garret again...because if you talk to Kurt about this..."

Blaine shook his head. He wiped at his eyes before tears could fall. "Garret has nothing to do with that. Well some of it, but it's...I'm not going to get back together with him. It's not...it won't work. You don't know. And Rhys...I. God, why did I have to promise!"

Wes and David shared a look. "What?" David asked. He sat down again.

"Rhys?" David mouthed to Wes.

"I don't hate him, okay," Blaine said. "I can't hate him. Not like you want me to. Because it's not his fault."

Blaine stood up, looking lost. "I can't hate him," he whispered.

"I'm guessing this is about Garret..." David whispered to Wes who nodded.

David sighed. "You know. I take a speech class. I give this amazing speech - and it was amazing - and I neither get a grade for it, nor does it apparently have any relevance in anything. Why do I bother, Wes? Why? I even thought up a metaphor. On the spot. Right there and then...and nothing..."

Wes patted his arm and took his hand. "There, there. If you still remember it later, we can video tape it and you can pull it out when it is relevant."

David beamed at Wes. "Don't know what I would do without you."

"Biff?" Wes asked.

"Not even that will earn you the right to call me that." He nudged Wes with his shoulder and added, "Bestie?"

Blaine coughed. "Guys, I thought I was the one having the...I don't know meltdown."

"Right," Wes said and waved his hand. "Go on. Be melodramatic. We're listening."

"We do care," David added. "Been waiting for this story for a while. Didn't want to push." The two of them got comfortable again on the couch in anticipation.

Blaine rolled his eyes, his mood heavily improved by the antics of his best friend that he found that maybe telling them wouldn't be so bad.

\---

_The first thing Blaine did after Kurt left, was close the door to the balcony. He kept Kurt's jacket on because the room was still cold, and then he lowered himself down onto the loveseat. There were drying tears on his cheeks, and still a few more falling. He could smell Kurt on the jacket and it was a scent he never wanted to be without, and yet he would have to._

_Kurt had been gentle with him, letting him down easily. It was hard to hate Kurt, when he made such a compelling argument even if it was wrong and Blaine thought it might have been just his excuse. Because it was obvious now that Kurt only saw him as a friend. Like Mercedes and Finn. He sighed. The thing was it wasn't just Blaine that had seen the potential between them._

_Wes and David had encouraged him. Thad had assured him that Kurt had to like him. Even Garret, Blaine was sure, had been threatened - it was the only likely reason that he was trying to pursue him again. Blaine groaned. It all went back to Garret._

_Blaine dropped sideways on the loveseat and let his head rest on a cushion. The jacket made him even more uncomfortable in this position, but he didn't care. He shifted a little until he was more comfortable, and then didn't move._

_He didn't know how long he was there before his phone vibrated against his leg. He ignored it and let it continue to vibrate away. It stopped eventually and Blaine sighed. He really didn't want to see anyone and he just had a feeling that if he got back to his room he would be roped into helping to get rid of the evidence._

_His phone went off again. And then soon again after it. He lost count of the times it went off and then sighed when it stopped for a while. Then, it started up again and Blaine groaned. He reached for his phone and pulled it out, frowning at the name on the screen, before answering the call._

_"Rhys?" he asked._

_"Blaine," Rhys said, "oh, thank god you answered. Can you come help...it...it happened again." He sounded strained and Blaine thought even a bit frightened._

_He got up, and was walking out of the room in seconds. "Where are you?"_

_Rhys didn't answer, but Blaine heard him asking someone else where they were._

_"Stoughton. I can't remember..."_

_Blaine cursed inwardly. This really was going to officially make this one of the worst nights of his life. Of course Rhys was at Stoughton. If Blaine didn't know any better he would have suspected Garret had something to do with it. In fact, Blaine wasn't so sure that Garret wasn't already involved._

_"If you tell me you're with him..." Blaine began, but stopped when Rhys made a sound that sounded half like a sob. "He's there, isn't he? Why me...call Thad. He was always..."_

_Rhys didn't say anything and then Garret was on the phone. "I'm here. Yes. Because we helped him last time, together. So he came to us again. Now, are you coming or not, because he's in pretty bad shape."_

_Blaine tried to contain his anger, and he must have succeeded because he didn't yell. Instead he calmly say, "I hate you, and I'm doing this for Rhys. Not you, despite what you might want to tell yourself. We are over. So over, and I don't want to see you anywhere near Kurt feeding him whatever nonsense you want to believe in. I'm on my way." That said, he didn't wait for Garret to respond, and instead hung up._

\---

Wes and David stared at him. "What's happened with Rhys before?" Wes asked.

Blaine sighed. "It's not something I'm supposed to talk about. I don't want to really bring any of that up now. You just have to understand why I met with them that night. Rhys is very private, you know. And I am the first to get mad when he misses practice but sometimes his excuses are genuine."

David who had settled himself against Wes, sat up. "So, something happened to Rhys and out of everyone he calls the two of you."

"Because you both knew what he needed?" Wes added and pulled at David's arm to settle David back down. "Cold," he explained.

"I don't mind."

Blaine nodded to himself. "Yes. Thad also knows. He was there last time...but seeing as there was an out of hand party going on as well it didn't seem right to drag him along."

Wes and David shared a look before David spoke, "you don't think it was a bit...suspicious? Rhys is one of his best friends. Has been for a long time and he just happens to have this same problem again...and happens to call the two of you and now you're civil with each other, going as far as texting each other...I just...isn't it a bit questionable?"

"I questioned it," Blaine said. "I didn't want to go...but I did because I know Rhys wouldn't lie about this. And he didn't. Anyway, after we dealt with him...we decided to take him home early..."

\---

_"Why are we using my car?" Garret asked._

_Blaine grunted from the backseat where he was seated with Rhys, determined to ignore that it was Garret who was driving the car. It was a hard feat to accomplish considering the familiarity of Garret's car and the memories that it thrust at Blaine._

_"I seriously like your car better," Garret tried again._

_"I reek of pot, and I've had beer," Blaine told him at last. "Warbler party is really out of hand."_

_Garret laughed. "I'm surprised you've been able to hold that down. You weren't smoking were you? It might explain why you haven't torn me a new one yet..." he trailed off and began to play with the radio._

_Blaine snorted. "Nick and Chris were at it and we got locked out on the balcony. Hence the smell. I think my tolerance has gotten a bit higher. I don't trust you with my car."_

_They were silent after that, except for when Rhys gave a hiccup or Garret turned on the blinker._

_"Music?" Blaine found himself asking, when the silence had dragged on for too long._

_"Right."_

_Except the music didn't help, because the song that was playing on the radio happened to be 'Teenage Dream' and everyone knew that was the song Blaine had sung to Kurt when first meeting him. Garret said nothing, and didn't even change the station. Blaine glanced at Rhys and then back out the window although really there was nothing for him to focus on out there except for the houses that had already been lit up for Christmas._

_It was lucky that Rhys resided in Westerville, Blaine thought, as they arrived at his house, because he really wouldn't have been able to sit in Garret's car for much longer than the twenty minutes it took them to get to Rhys' house._

_He got out of the car with Rhys and escorted him to his door. Rhys' mom opened it the moment they got there and thanked Blaine as they lead him to the living room._

_"Thank you, Blaine, we don't know what we would have done," she was saying. "If there is anything you need..."_

_Blaine nodded and smiled as he walked out of the house. Once outside, he paused for a moment before heading to the car and getting into the back of the car again._

_"You can come to the front," Garret said as he started the car again._

_"Not sure that I want to," Blaine said back and looked out the window back to Rhys' house._

_Garret didn't push it and they were off again._

_It took Blaine only a few minutes to decide that this was what Kurt had wanted him to do...to get everything out in the open and just put Garret behind him._

_"What did you say to Kurt?" He asked._

_Garret, clenched his right hand for a moment, pushing his anger away. "Kurt! Kurt! You're in my car and you decide, hey, let's talk about Kurt. What, did your Pinocchio lookalike reject you?"_

_Blaine didn't answer._

_Garret continued. "I saw you...the two of you on the stage. It was all very sweet...but he was right, you know."_

_Blaine scoffed. "Are you seriously agreeing with Kurt now?"_

_"You only declared your love - which unlike dear Kurt I do not doubt - because you knew I had talked to him. Even now all you can think about is how Kurt views you. Don't forget that I know you, Blaine. I know you better than anyone...and you love him, but you still love me...there's still something..."_

_"No! I'm over you, damn it! You broke my heart."_

_Garret turned to look at him for a second, his eyes blazing with anger and hurt. "I guess it's true what they say - if you keep repeating it, then you eventually come to believe it. I'd like to point out that it wasn't me that broke up with you..."_

\---

Wes lifted a hand as if to pause the story. "What?" he asked. "What does that mean, Blaine?"

Blaine who was staring out the window again, shrugged.

"It means Garret wasn't the one that..." David trailed off, eyes widening, "it was you? You did..."

"No. No. It all happened the way you guys know, it's just that technically, I did break it off with him. But he was leading up to it and...I was already heartbroken enough - it was practically mutual, let's put it that way."

Wes and David stared at him. "But you guys were perfect until that day..."

Blaine snorted. "I thought so too...which is why I didn't understand..." he closed his eyes and turned to look at them. "I did care a whole lot about him and I don't know what happened, he never said, but I knew I had to break up with him before he could and...you know it's the physical aspect of things." He laughed humorlessly. "It all came down to that, I think..."

\---

_"So what?" Blaine said. "I broke up with you...it was going to happen sometime. You didn't really think we'd be together forever."_

_"No." Garret sighed and pulled the car over and left it on park. He turned to face Blaine again. "It was terrible, okay, seeing you so broken that night. You looked lost and I didn't want to lose you. It wasn't the pressure...or Warblers. It was the expectation and we couldn't even talk about it..."_

_Blaine took off his seatbelt and moved forward. "God...do you know, I can't even properly remember it all...except for the fighting really, we couldn't get even close to the topic before it started..."_

_Garret let out a hollow laugh. "That's why he's right...and - I'm going to kick myself for saying this - but it's why he's good for you."_

_Blaine blinked at him. "What?"_

_"Kurt," Garret elaborated with a shake of his head. "I hate him, I really do...but you're talking to me and you're not running away. And it's all him. Do you know how much this kills me?"_

_Garret reached up to wipe a few tears that Blaine hadn't noticed from his own cheeks and he smiled sadly at Blaine. "I think I knew all along...there wasn't any hope for us. I...I do love you, Blaine. You have to at least accept that. I love you. Because even though it was bad in the end, it was also amazing at the beginning...you can't deny me that."_

_Blaine nodded. "I can't. We were good together. But that's what you have to get through your head...it was in the past..."_

_Garret grunted. "Gah! I know! I know...but is it so bad that I've been missing you...and not the cuddling, or the dates, or even those hot make outs. I miss the talking, the debating...the singing maybe."_

_His eyes had met Blaine's then, and Blaine couldn't look away because if he was truthful with himself he'd missed that too. But there was no way they could go back to being friends, not after everything, and not if he hoped that something develop between him and Kurt._

_Garret sighed and spoke again, as he got ready to keep driving, "Just so you know, you ended it and broke my heart...I wasn't going to break up with you, no matter what you thought. That was never my intention."_

\---

Wes and David had given up trying to figure out just how everything had gone down on the day Blaine and Garret woke up. The things they'd known had somehow become inconsequential, and suddenly Garret wasn't the asshole that had dragged Blaine up to his room with all the intention of sleeping with him and then broken up with him before they could actually get to that point as had been assumed and not debunked.

Blaine had abandoned his place by the window. "Getting pretty bad out there," he told them.

"So what happened after that?" Wes asked with interest from where his head rested on David's shoulder.

"Well, we got back to the school and there was still tons we needed to get out in the open. Because...what hit us both the hardest of it all - and I didn't think he felt the same way - it was losing the friendship."

Wes and David looked at each other as if just contemplating what could happen if they ever weren't friends anymore, and David moved the slightest bit closer as if that would make a difference to the possibility of their not being best friends.

Blaine rolled his eyes at them. "He was my friend for so long and suddenly he wasn't around anymore ready to give me advice...and that was hard."

David nodded for him to go on.

"So we went back up to the second sitting room. No one even saw us, and we hung out for a few more hours." He smiled faintly. "I told him everything. About Kurt. What happened with me and Kurt. Everything."

David looked offended at him. "And we weren't good enough to be told something about you and Kurt."

Blaine shrugged. "I knew it would make things awkward and you're his friends too. Garret's been helping me with everything. I think...maybe he feels bad? Or he's trying to be supportive. I don't...I kind of don't want to talk to him about Kurt. I don't know how much it's hurting him."

Wes and David shared a look, before Wes spoke, "I know you're telling us he's different and everything...but can you really trust him?"

Blaine nodded. "He was always good at giving advice. Much better than I have been."

\---

Kurt chased after Addy, who had run out of her room the moment she was free from him in order to tell her brother that Kurt liked Blaine.

"But you pinky swore!" he called after her.

She giggled. "Didn't say which brother!" she called back at him and ran down the stairs. "Blaine!"

Kurt ran after her, conflicted with actually stopping her or letting her tell Blaine. It wasn't like he hadn't made it clear while telling him to resolve everything with Garret that he did like him.

The door to the smaller, more relaxed and toned down den was thrown open and Wes peaked out. "What's going on?"

"Kurt what did you do to her?"

Addy ran past Wes into the room. "Blaine! Blaine! I have to tell you something." She jumped up and down in excitement.

Blaine looked at Kurt who had just entered the room, a little winded, questioningly.

"Well, what is it?" He looked back down at his sister.

She peered over at David and Wes who were watching with interest and then towards Kurt who was shaking head in disbelief.

"It's a secret," Addy whispered to Blaine. "No one else can know."

Kurt snorted. "Really?"

Addy poked her tongue out at him as she dragged her brother away. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the armchairs, crossing his legs. "So, what have you guys been up to?"

David gulped. "Nothing really. Just talking. Have you seen the snow?"

Kurt had gotten a glimpse while with Addy, but not a really good look. "Has it gotten worse?"

Wes nodded. "Still snowing pretty heavily. Lorie didn't let us go outside, but tomorrow the plan is to pummel Everett while he's digging his car out to go get the girlfriend. Want to join in?"

"Um..."

"It'll be fun," David pressed.

Kurt sighed. "I'll think about it."

"So," Wes said changing the subject, "what is the big secret? We won't tell, we promise..."

Kurt glared at him. "Right. The two of you?"

One of the phones on the table began to vibrate and Kurt merely glanced at it, he made to reach for it, but David dived for it first and snatched it up. His lower half was left on the couch, but most of him was on the ground. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Is there some reason you don't want me to take Blaine's phone to him?"

David didn't answer as he got himself back on the couch with the help of Wes. Wes took the phone from David and then slipped it in his pocket.

Kurt looked from one to the other. "Is it Garret?" He asked.

There was a gasp from behind him, but Kurt didn't turn to look at Blaine, he was focused instead on Wes and David who had gone from shocked to gaping, and were now close to breaking into laughter.

"You know?" Blaine asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt hadn't imagined this was how the subject of Garret was going to be breached. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you I knew," he said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

Blaine's eyes widened just a bit more, and he seemed unable to speak.

"You talked to him?" David asked.

Kurt sighed. "I answered Blaine's phone the last night we spent at Dalton. It was an accident, but I couldn't just hang up on him after I answered..." he looked away from Blaine and lowered himself back to his seat.

"Oh," Blaine said at long last, and then walked to the window that had been his place for most of the night. "And...what lies did he fill your head up with this time?"

Wes and David shared a look. "What? Has he been messing with our Kurt?" Wes looked appalled and went to Kurt's side, dropping on the armrest of Kurt's chair and throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No lies. Not this time and not last time." He brushed Wes off and stood up. "In fact," Kurt said, walking around the coffee table and glancing at Blaine's phone, "Garret has been more honest with me than you."

Blaine who had been looking out the window, turned at once. "Pray tell," he said with a bemused expression, "when have I ever lied to you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but sighed. "Give me a sec." He fished out his phone and looked at the screen. "Sorry. I should take this, it's Finn."

"Finn?" he asked into the phone. "Is something wrong?"

It took a moment for Finn to answer. "Kurt your bird is freaking me out. It just keeps chirping. And, dude, I can't find anything good to eat. Do you know where the bread is?"

Kurt snorted. "Finn, leave Pav alone. If I come home and that bird isn't how I left it, I'm not giving you, your Christmas present. I'm just not. There's bread on top of the fridge...or, well, that's where I used to keep it when I was home and before you guys moved in."

He heard Finn on the other side moving. "Not there, dude, and I know mom bought some."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Finn. Just look for it. It's not just going to come out of a cabinet and let itself be known."

"But, Kurt," Finn said, "I already looked everywhere."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Then eat something else. Seriously, Finn, I think you're just lonely. Invite Rachel over or something...talk things out."

Finn was quiet on the other side and Kurt waited as patiently as he could, which was actually more patient that he would have been normally, seeing as he didn't want to continue the conversation that had been begun.

"I saw him," Finn finally said. "Jesse. I was picking up salt because there really wasn't much left in the house, and there he was at the store. I'm pretty sure he was heading to see Rachel. Why would he be in Lima otherwise?"

Kurt sighed and looked in the direction of Wes and David thoughtfully. He may not have wanted to get back to talking about Garret and Blaine lying to him about their duet, but he surely didn't want to be on the phone for an hour trying to give Finn relationship advice.

"Look," he said, "I get you're all torn up about it, but I have less experience than you about this...I don't know if you should be talking to me about it..."

"But..." Finn began.

Kurt shook his head, "No, Finn, I'll pass you on to Wes and David and they can help you out. I think they've just gotten back together with their girlfriends or something...so they obviously know something."

It took a moment for Finn to answer. When he finally did, it was to say, "fine, I guess. I liked them well enough."

Kurt grinned. "Good. I'm sure Wes can even talk you through making yourself dinner."

Kurt congratulated himself on also getting David and Wes out of the way so he and Blaine could talk without their commentary or questions.

Wes looked at him when he heard his name. "What?" he asked. "Wes is going to do what?

David looked his way in a questioning manner as well, and Kurt told Finn to, "hold on" and then pressed his phone against his chest. "Finn is going to rant about his insecurities to you, how he can't find bread or whatever it is he needs to make himself dinner...and you're going to help him because I won't be any help to him and he's not exactly listening to me anyway."

"Oh," David said and then, "okay."

Wes pouted at him, but nodded a few seconds later.

Kurt grinned at them. "Thank you." He brought the phone back up to his ear. "Okay, Finn. I'll pass you on to them. I'll talk to you later maybe...otherwise tomorrow."

Finn grumbled and Kurt passed his phone to Wes who was closest and eyed his screen. "You got some of your...blush? Is it blush? on your screen."

Kurt had forgotten he was wearing makeup and he didn't know if he should be okay with Wes, David, and even Blaine not saying anything about it. He chose to glare at Wes and then returned his gaze to Blaine who was still by the window and had turned away from them to once more look at the snow that seemed to be fascinating him.

"What's with you and that window?" Kurt asked. He made his way towards him and came to stand next to him.

Blaine glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "It's the snow," he told Kurt.

"Oh," Kurt said.

"So, I guess we should talk everything out."

Kurt shrugged. "I'd rather just watch the snow. You seem to be enjoying that." Kurt nudged him playfully. "I'm not mad, you know."

Blaine coughed. "You're not?"

Kurt shook his head. "Why should I be? I pushed you to talk to him...practically told you that you must still love him. It was all very mature of me and let me tell you, that's not how I usually roll."

Blaine spluttered into laughter and he cautiously wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders, bringing him closer. "Is that right?"

"You're laughing at me," Kurt said and pretended to pout before adding, "you should talk to Finn about that...but anyway, the point is, I'm not mad. I was confused, but can I really do anything about it if you realized that he was right? It's why I said no to you. I just want you to be happy."

Blaine looked surprised, his mouth gaped open as he tried to say something. But it seemed that sound had escaped him, because nothing would come out. Kurt wasn't looking at him, and if he had he might have stopped talking. It wasn't until Blaine didn't respond that he tipped his head in the direction of the shorter boy.

"What? Blaine...did I say something..."

Blaine shook his head. "No, Kurt. Just...Gah!" He pulled back from Kurt and treaded his hands through his hair, pulling them back and sighing as Kurt began to laugh.

"I keep telling you to stop with the gel usage," Kurt said, trying to make the moment lighter. "Now, what was that about?"

"Do you really think so little of me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head at once. "What? No...why do you..."

Blaine cut him off. "Then why would you believe that after everything I would just take him back? Have I really not made it clear enough? The duet, inviting you here, not to mention I've already put myself out there twice." As he spoke, Blaine walked around the room, but he stopped now, standing right in front of Kurt. "You told me I wasn't ready...you told me I hadn't moved on from him and I tried to understand because I thought maybe you had a point but it took an hour of actually talking to him to put it behind me and it's like you don't believe me when I say it."

Kurt looked confused. "What are you trying to..."

"I love you, Kurt." The words rushed out of Blaine's mouth, and he put up a hand to stop Kurt from saying anything. "I'm not looking - well, it would be nice - but I'm not saying it because I want you to say it back. Or because I want you to just jump into my arms so we can live happily ever after. I'm saying it because it's true and I can't keep that inside me anymore. But you have to know. I love you. I love you. I'm in love with you."

It took Kurt a few tries before he could move and when he did it was only to cross the room so he could sit down just in case he fell over. It was a bit longer until he spoke. "You love me?" He asked, still unsure.

Blaine nodded. "And don't you dare question it. Kurt, I know with everything that's happened to you - Karofsky...everything you told me about with Finn - you have a right to be uncomfortable, but you have to at least believe me. You kept saying I wasn't over Garret and that it was the only reason...but you're not ready for any of this."

It was a testament to how well Blaine knew Kurt, that he could voice everything that had been jumbled up inside his head. But then, Blaine wouldn't have been the boy Kurt was pretty sure he loved too, if he didn't know. It cemented in his head, then, knowing how well Blaine actually knew him, that maybe it was possible Blaine was over Garret and he did love Kurt.

Blaine sat down next to him after a while, and he reached for Kurt's hand. "We'll take it slow. It's alright if you're apprehensive about this. Trust me, I am too. The only other relationship I've had was with Garret and that was just one big mess to be truthful. And I'm over him. I've been over him. Kurt, I never told anyone...except well, I did just tell Wes and David, but I broke up with him."

Kurt gasped.

"I broke up with him," Blaine repeated. "It's kind of nice to say it again, admit it for once."

Kurt moved his hand until their fingers were intertwined. "Do you want to tell me about it. I know...it has to be hard, but it might..." Kurt didn't know how to explain it, but Blaine seemed to know what he was trying to say.

"Make you feel better?" he asked.

Kurt nodded shyly. "You don't have to...part of me doesn't even want to know. But, Blaine, your sister must have told you."

"I'd rather hear it from you," Blaine told him, but shook his head. "Never mind, you don't have to. I'm not sure what I'm thinking anymore. It's like I'm desperate to be with you even though I know you're not ready."

Kurt didn't know what he should do or say. Was he supposed to agree with Blaine about his not being ready, or just debunk everything he was saying and throw all caution to the wind and just ignore that Garret had been a problem, that Karofsky had kissed him, and that Blaine still seemed to be hiding certain things from him.

"I like where we are," Kurt finally admitted. Because it was the truth. "I'm not saying I don't want more, I just really like...well, this." He squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded slowly. "So, as my friend, then, do you want to hear everything? I'm ready to talk. I can be an open book."

Kurt grinned and nodded. "Sure, if you're up for it."

"It's always been easy to talk to you," Blaine told him and nudged his shoulder playfully, "and I'm not just saying that. You're like my best friend, and I'll take that for now. And one day, Kurt Hummel, we'll be more than that...when you're ready for more."

Kurt dropped his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you," Kurt whispered. "I don't think everyone would have been any more understanding. Now, go on, I want to hear..."

\---

Wes rolled his eyes at David and pushed the phone across the island in the kitchen, towards David.

"You talk some sense into him," he half mouthed and half whispered and pushed off the table. Finn was if nothing else, tiring. Wes couldn't understand how Kurt could handle him.

He grabbed an apple from a bowl and threw it in the air as he considered eating it. He caught it easily and sat it down on the table. Wes looked in the direction of the den, wondering how it was going in there for Blaine and Kurt.

"No, Finn...Finn, listen."

Wes turned back to David, who rolled his eyes in the direction of Kurt's phone from which Finn's voice was saying something about how he couldn't find any sauce and so he was going to starve.

"Finn, just call Rachel and get her to cook for you," David said right above the phone. "Or...don't you have any other friends?"

Finn grumbled something that Wes didn't catch, before he stated, "she's probably with Jesse. I don't have friends that cook...other than Kurt, that is...maybe Tina? But I can't ask her to come over."

David groaned. "Well, then starve, Hudson. Seriously, you're killing Kurt's phone. Just figure out what you want - food-wise and romantically speaking, because I want to go press a glass to the door keeping us from your brother and Blaine and overhear their declarations of love."

"Is that happening, then?" Finn asked.

"Well, we aren't really sure," David admitted. "It's possible though, unless they're yelling at each other or something. Could technically go either way. How's Pav...Kurt sounded worried."

Finn merely grunted, and then, "fine, you know what...you two weren't helpful at all...it's like you have a worse idea on how to treat your girlfriends, seriously. All you keep telling me to do is call Rachel."

Wes took his seat again and rolled the apple around the table. "Then you don't want to call her then, make a decision. We can't do it for you. Don't call her if you really feel that strongly about it. When she and Jesse get back together, you can't complain about it."

Finn didn't respond, but then he hung up on them.

Wes and David sighed in relief.

"No wonder Kurt stuck him with us. He was cooler when he was just over that one night," David told Wes.

Wes nodded in agreement. "He was so easy to manipulate."

"Right," David said. "Let's go see what's up with Blaine and Kurt under the pretence of giving Kurt his phone back."

They approached the door to the den, but they stopped right outside when they heard Kurt laughing and then being joined by Blaine a few moments later. David grabbed Wes' arm. "I don't think it's damaged anything much...might be for the best if we leave them be."

Wes nodded, but then brightened up and grabbed Kurt's phone, setting it down on a small table out in the hall. Next, he linked arms with David. "Come on, Lorie's upstairs now...know what that means?"

David shook his head.

"We can go outside," Wes whispered, as if even saying or thinking about it could bring Lorie back downstairs to stop them.

David pulled at Wes, "come on, then, what are we waiting for?"

"Chill, I don't want you getting sick...because I'll end up taking care of you and it's the holidays."

David nodded slowly. "I don't tell you often, but you're the most awesomest best friend I could ever have."

Wes grinned knowingly. "I know," he added. "Now, come on."

\---

It was Kurt that saw Wes and David outside. He caught just a glimpse of them, when he looked up in the direction of the window.

"I think Wes and David are outside," he told Blaine, standing up and heading to the window. Blaine joined him. "They're going to be sick. Is Wes even wearing a jacket?" Kurt shook his head.

"Probably not." Blaine shrugged. "He says it impairs his movement. Lorie is not going to be happy they went outside. We can call them inside in ten or fifteen minutes. Let them have their fun for now."

Kurt nodded. "Alright." Kurt sat down again. "So, where were we?"

Blaine took his time getting back to his seat next to Kurt. "No idea," he admitted. "I've told you everything, I think. The important bits."

"Hmm. Just, not how you broke up."

Blaine hung his head and nodded slowly. "Except for that. Fairly an important bit..."

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine, closing his eyes. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I understand it's hard. We can talk about anything else. Or nothing."

Blaine let his head fall on top of Kurt's. "I want to tell you," he told the countertenor, "I want you to know everything. It's the only way this will work, but right now can we just sit here?"

"Yeah. We can."

Blaine leaned back in the couch, pulling Kurt with him. "So," Kurt said, "what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"No idea. More food. You'll get to meet Nancy, she'll be back tomorrow. Everett will finally get his girlfriend here if the weather allows it. Some early present opening. Fun in the snow, maybe." The last he said as a question.

"Maybe," Kurt allowed.

Blaine grinned. "I love the snow," he admitted. When I was a kid, Everett and I used to just run outside the moment we realized there was snow and it was sticking. Back when my parents were still together they fought over letting us go outside. They fought over everything. Just had to have the opposite opinion of the other."

Kurt frowned at him. "So, they just never got along, ever?"

"Not that I know of. I mean the proof is me and Everett obviously, but for as long as I could remember they were at each other. How about you, any snow related memories?"

There were plenty. "My mom and I," Kurt said, "we just used to get so excited about it. I don't know if it was her excitement rubbing off on me or mine on hers. Maybe both? We would just sit and watch the snow fall until there was enough for us to even do anything with and my dad could only just get us to put on our jackets."

Blaine reached for his hand again, grasping it gently but firmly, and rubbing his thumb across the back of it with a ghost touch. "I am...I'm so sorry I brought that up earlier. It must be terrible."

"Some days," Kurt agreed. "The anniversary of her death. Her birthday. The thing is that it was a terrible tragedy, but my dad and I knew it was coming for months. Didn't make it easier...but I got closure. I said goodbye. I miss her and I'll always miss her, but I've had to be strong about it for my dad and that really helped. And I can bake. And watch the snow fall..."

He was being a bit cavalier about it all, but that was the only way he could speak about it, as if it were something casual like losing out on a sale, otherwise he knew that he would break down into tears and Kurt didn't want to revisit that again.

Blaine didn't comment on how he talked about her, and let Kurt have his silence.

"My dad says I take after her," he continued suddenly. "After she died I wanted something that would make her a more obvious part of me for everyone that didn't know her. I'm not Harry Potter, after all, there aren't random strangers coming up to me telling me that I have my mother's eyes."

Blaine chuckled then and shook his head at Kurt who was grinning. "What did you do?"

"I asked my dad if I could change my name. Not Kurt. My middle name."

Blaine motioned for him to go on with a grin.

"Elizabeth," Kurt muttered. People always thought it was a joke when he mentioned it was his middle name. Finn still thought Kurt didn't want him to know what his 'real' middle name was.

Blaine choked on his laughter. "Elizabeth? Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Can I call you Lizzy! Can I tell Wes and David?"

Kurt groaned. "I should have just kept that to myself."

"No," Blaine broke out. "It's adorable. And I won't call you Lizzy, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. It's actually kind of sweet. It was your mother's name, right?"

Kurt nodded. They were silent for a while and Kurt played with a loose thread on Blaine's sleeve. "Should we get Wes and David back inside? It's been a while."

Blaine nodded but didn't get up.

Kurt laughed lightly, "you don't want to get up either?"

"I'm comfortable." To prove his point, Blaine nuzzled Kurt's head underneath his, making Kurt giggle and pull away.

"We can't let them freeze, come on." Kurt got up, and pulled Blaine with him. They grabbed their coats from a closet in the hall and put on colorful rain boots that Blaine pulled out from the back of the closet and Kurt put on reluctantly.

"Doesn't go with anything I'm wearing, Blaine," he complained.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Just for a few minutes. Come on. You're the one insistent on not letting them die."

Blaine opened the door and Kurt stepped outside past him. "You know you want to know how their whole non-relationship bromance thing is going to end up. Thad and I are so invested in it, it's not even funny. I'm still a bit bothered that they got together with their girlfriends again. I mean, when do they even see their girlfriends? Has anyone even met them?"

Laughing, Blaine nodded. "They exist. I've met them."

It wasn't too cold outside, and the snow was still falling. The mixture of the whiteness of the snow and the half-moon gave them made it so that finding Wes and David was easy. They were throwing snow at each other while they tried to build a snowman. The two half build balls were left abandoned when Wes dropped snow on David's neck and the other boy tackled his best friend into the snow. They were down for a while, before getting up, Wes shivering and David grinning.

"Told you to put on more than just that sweatshirt."

Wes grumbled something and threw some more snow in David's direction as he got off any that had stayed on his back.

Blaine and Kurt watched them, before walking down snow covered steps.

"Maybe the rain boots were a good idea," Kurt admitted. "Come on, let's sneak up on them."

They didn't get far, before Kurt slipped on ice and let out a squeal that alerted Wes and David to them. Blaine managed to grab Kurt by his arms before he fell. He supported most of Kurt's weight and tried to put Kurt back on his feet, but slipped on the same patch of ice. They stayed up, leaning into each other. They shared a look and nodded before trying to move again, but that sent them both to the ground in a tangled heap.

Kurt made a strangled sound as he tried to move and ignore the pain on his right leg and his left elbow. The snow that had begun to accumulate on the path from the house had done something to make the fall a little better. But falling with Blaine hadn't.

"Are you okay?" Blaine grunted.

"Think so. You?"

" 'm good."

David appeared above them and Wes a second later. They helped both boys up, Wes letting Blaine lean into him when he realized that the pain on his ankle meant that he couldn't stand on his own. Kurt who wasn't injured just brushed the snow off his clothes with a grumble and then rubbed at his elbow which still ached from where it had made contact with the ground.

"Come on, let's head inside," David said and motioned for Wes to go on with Blaine as he made sure Kurt was alright.

"You know," Blaine said, "we really should have left these two out here...and maybe you were right about the rain boots."

Kurt snorted. He opened the door and let Wes help Blaine back to the den. David ran to get Lorie and Mr. Anderson while Wes and Kurt took Blaine's jacket, boots, and other winter wear off before taking care of their own.

"Oh, boys," Lorie said when she got there, in flannel pajamas and a silk robe. "I told you not to go outside."

"We were only calling Wes and David inside," Blaine said, "but there was ice and Kurt slipped...and then we both fell."

Lorie's gaze landed on Kurt. "Are you alright?"

Kurt who had been putting their jackets and shoes somewhere they could dry and not create a puddle on the floor nodded. "Nothing more than a few bruises."

She nodded and turned back to Blaine, whose right leg had been propped up. When Blaine's dad arrived, fully dressed, he examined his son's ankle. "Well, I don't think it's broken. Maybe sprained." He frowned at Blaine. "Does it hurt a whole lot?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt knelt down next to Lorie and gently reached for Blaine's ankle, turning it a little bit as gently as he could. Blaine let out a hiss of pain, and Kurt met his eyes with an apology.

Being a Cheerio had taught him enough about sprained ankles to be able to tell just how bad the injury was, and he was pretty sure that Blaine's didn't look that bad. He'd seen worse.

"Definitely sprained, but I don't think the ligament was actually torn. You'll just have to stay off of it for a few days, you could just wrap it up and put some ice on it and it should be fine."

Lorie smiled at him and went to get an ice pack for Blaine herself, just as Everett entered the room.

"What happened?"

"Sprained ankle," Wes answered. "Tomorrow is just looking just the slightest bit bleaker."

Kurt shot him a look as he stood up and sat down next to Blaine, taking his hand. "I'm sorry I took you down with me."

Blaine shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

It was Lorie with Kurt's help that wrapped up Blaine's ankle, and then Everett and David helped Blaine to his room while Kurt fetched him Advil for the pain.

"So, how'd it go?" Wes asked. "The talking."

Kurt shrugged. "I know more than I probably wanted to know about his relationship with Garret, but I think he's over Garret at any rate."

Wes nodded. "So..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We're not together, Wes. I'll admit that he is..." Kurt searched for the right words, but Wes cut him off.

"Perfect in every single way for you...those eyes, that hair, his voice..." Wes smirked.

Kurt coughed and shook his head. "We're taking things slow."

"Well, that's disappointing. Even for me." Wes snatched the glass of water from Kurt. "I mean...come on." He started to leave the kitchen, but Kurt stopped him before he got too far.

"Trust me, Wes, it won't be as slow as you and David at any rate."

Wes paused. "He's my best friend, Kurt. I like girls...and boobs...a lot."


	20. Chapter 20

When Kurt woke up the next morning, it was to Addy poking him on the nose and leaning down over him, her eyes concentrated on his face. Kurt just managed to stop himself from shooting up and hitting Addy with his head, before he groaned. He heard soft laughter from somewhere in the room and glared in the direction of Wes and David who were sitting on Blaine's bed. David was blowing in Blaine's ear, and Wes pulling at his curls gently.

"Really guys?" Kurt asked. He sat up once Addy had moved away and crawled onto her brother's bed.

"Come on, Kurt, maybe if you kiss him, sleeping beauty will wake," Wes said, making Kurt's cheeks turn the slightest bit pink.

Kurt stood up and stretched. "He couldn't sleep last night, with his ankle, and he's finally resting. Just let him sleep for a few more hours. It's not like he's allowed out of bed anyway."

Wes looked reluctant, but then he nodded and pulled David away. "Kurt's right. Plus, I'm pretty sure Nancy's back and we should go persuade her to make us omelets."

"With home fries," David added.

Wes nodded along. They turned to each other as they reached the door, and breathed one word, "bacon" and then they were rushing out.

"Well, food always seems to work to get those two to leave a room," Everett said from the door, startling Kurt. "How is he doing?"

"He couldn't sleep last night. I don't know if it was because he was in pain or just having to sleep on his back and keep his ankle elevated. Wes and David were being pretty loud too, when they finally went to bed. But he'll be fine." Kurt paused, and turned his head to face Everett who had stepped into the room. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought the mysterious girlfriend was getting in early."

Everett shrugged. "Delayed. But she did get a flight out, but not getting here until later."

Kurt smiled at Blaine's older brother. "Aside from all the teasing, you really care about her, don't you?"

Everett nodded. "It's the curse of all us Anderson men...we fall fast. My parents...and obviously they didn't last long, but dad says they married too young...but even he and Lorie. And, well, Blaine," he paused and gave Kurt a sidelong glance, "with you."

Kurt shook his head in denial. He knew Blaine liked him - loved him - but he wasn't comfortable acknowledging it, not to anyone outside of Blaine. Everett chuckled.

"He falls fast," Everett told him, "with Garret it was this crazy love at first sight, encompassing thing that was just bound to burn out. He wasn't prepared for that...not so soon after transferring. With you, it's different Kurt. And I know I'm supposed to pull out this big brother speech about how I'll come after you if you hurt him, but he's a big boy and I like you...and I really don't think you would hurt him intentionally." Everett smiled and clapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and turned to go.

"We're not together," Kurt thought to say before Everett left.

Everett nodded. "I know...but, Kurt, you look at him like he's the world to you...it's the way he looks at you."

Kurt stayed in Blaine's room for a bit longer, and it was Addy that finally pulled him from his thoughts, when she pulled at his pajamas sleeve. Kurt smiled down at her.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

She nodded. "Mommy and I did. Do you want some?"

"Well, how about I get changed, and then we head down?"

Addy nodded and Kurt patted her head affectionately before grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom. He changed into a predetermined outfit quickly and pulled out a few hair products to make sure his hair wasn't just flopping all over the place and when he decided that it looked good enough, he left the bathroom.

Addy took his hand and led him downstairs, but as soon as they had gotten there, scampered back up the stairs.

"I promised Blainey I would be there when he woke up," she explained quickly to Kurt, her eyes wide, before she ran back up the stairs.

Kurt shook his head and let go, calling out, "don't wake him, though" to which she nodded.

The kitchen, where Kurt had been headed was already empty, even though David and Wes must have been there a mere twenty minutes before. But within moments of his arrival an older woman that Kurt thought must be Nancy appeared.

"You must be Kurt," she said and smiled at him. "You can call me Nancy. Any preferences on your breakfast. Wes and David have are paying their dues for everything they had to eat."

Kurt grinned. "Anything's fine. Just not bacon...or anything too high on cholesterol. Where are Wes and David?"

Nancy dropped a hand on Kurt's shoulder and steered him into one of the stools by the island. "Everett dragged them out to clean the car and the driveway. Probably for the best...we don't want them doubling in size and then blaming me, now, do we?" She widened her eyes for comedic effect.

Kurt laughed and decided that he really quite liked Blaine's old nanny. "Oh, they must be having fun. They did want to go outside."

She regarded him for a minute, and then turned and grabbed a grapefruit. "You look like the kind to have fruit in the morning," she told him as she handed it over and then pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge. "Would you be opposed to pancakes? Or are you a waffle person?"

Kurt considered the options and then shrugged. "As long as the syrup is cold, I don't mind either."

Nancy nodded and set to work, mixing pancakes from scratch. "So, you're a baker," she said. "I think Lorie has gotten it in her head to adopt you for that reason alone. I'll admit that I quite enjoyed hearing a bit of gossip about you before meeting you. Let me assure you, that everyone loves you."

Kurt blushed a little, but he was glad for her honesty and he told her so.

"It's what happens after being practically part of this family. They've already taken quite a liking to you."

She remained for a while longer after handing Kurt his breakfast. "And?" she asked after he'd taken a bite of one of the two pancakes she'd put on his plate.

"Hmm. Amazing."

Nancy wrapped an arm around his shoulders before she left. "Good. I have to go get a little miss dressed."

Kurt heard her greet Mr. Anderson before heading up the stairs, and a few minutes later, he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kurt. Sleep well?"

Kurt whose mouth was full nodded.

"Good, good." He walked to the fridge and brought out a carton of orange juice, before grabbing a glass and pouring. "I've been meaning to talk to you, Kurt. And I imagine this is the best time with those best friends of my son outside." He rolled his eyes.

Kurt grinned. "They're not too bad."

"No," Mr. Anderson agreed, "they could be worse. In fact, I'm very grateful for how much they've done for Blaine."

Mr. Anderson put away the orange juice and pulled out a stool to sit across from Kurt. Kurt took another bite of the pancake and waited, wondering what Mr. Anderson wanted to talk to him about. If the conversation followed what he imagined it would, he knew it was bound to be more awkward than when he'd talked to Everett. So he waited and busied himself by eating.

"Of my two sons," Mr. Anderson said at last, "I always knew it was Blaine that I would have to worry about."

Kurt wanted to protest, but stopped himself.

"Not because he's gay, or because Everett is to some extent more capable of taking care of himself," he added hastily. He took a gulp of his juice. "It's because he lets people in easily and that gets him hurt."

For a moment Kurt wondered if this had something to do with Garret, but he didn't voice the question, letting Mr. Anderson go on.

Blaine's dad frowned a bit as he continued, "I don't know how much he's told you about what happened at his old school, and it's something he should tell you, and he may not seem it now, but it left him damaged. He was insecure and shy...and Dalton helped him. There was an immediate change and that had to do with a boy, and singing. Joining the Warblers."

Kurt didn't want to interrupt to say that he knew, that Blaine had explained it when he told him about him and Garret. Instead he listened, because he knew now what this was leading up to, and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be having this conversation with Mr. Anderson again if he and Blaine did in all actuality get together.

"It all helped and he's become the boy I used to know and I like to think that's he's learnt something. Enough to not let himself be put down so much." Mr. Anderson downed the last of his juice and set the glass down in the sink to be washed later. "Now, I won't pretend that Blaine tells me everything," he continued, leaning back into the counter and crossing his arms, "but I do know my son, and he likes to shut everyone out when something big happens in his life. It's what happened when he was being bullied, and it's what happened after he broke up with Garret."

This came as a surprise to Kurt. "He didn't tell you they broke up?"

"He didn't," Mr. Anderson said with a shake of his head. "No one thought to clue me in." He sighed and his lips quirked up slightly. "But it was his way of dealing with it...but the interesting thing about his announcement was that right after it, he was talking about you in the same excited way he once talked about Garret."

Kurt gulped. They had gotten there. The real reason for this conversation. Kurt had never pictured such a conversation going like this. Meeting the parents before he even started dating the other guy, and he being warned off to treat his best friend right. It was almost laughable, and Kurt would have broken into laughter if Mr. Anderson didn't seem to take the entire conversation so seriously.

"We're not together, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, as soon as he was able to speak. "I know...I know he likes me and I'd be lying if I didn't admit I liked him too. Blaine is amazing. He's also one of my best friends and I don't want to hurt him in any way. I don't know what we'll be to each other in the future but I care for him a lot and I won't do anything to jeopardize that. He is first and foremost my friend."

Mr. Anderson smiled at him and nodded. "I'm glad you see things that way, Kurt."

\---

"Thank you, Nancy," Blaine called out at the retreating form of his former nanny who had dropped off a bowl of milk and a box of cereal before leading Addy away.

He'd been surprised, upon waking up that his room was empty save for his sister, and then he'd decided it was probably for the best that no one was actually there if only because that meant he could attempt to fix his hair before Kurt returned, and he didn't have to listen to Wes and David prattle on about food or some sort of disagreement. So, he poured the cereal Nancy had brought him into the bowl and settled back into his pillows to eat.

His ankle barely throbbed now, but he knew that getting out of bed was going to be out of the question, but at least he had his phone within reach and as soon as he was done with breakfast he was going to call Lorie to help him with his hair. Maybe he would forgo the gel if it ended up tame enough, but he knew without even having a mirror to check his reflection with that it was most likely a mess.

Lorie rolled her eyes at him when he asked for her help with his hair.

"Kurt would probably do wonders to it, Blaine," she told him, "and no one will care what your hair looks like for that matter." Nevertheless she settled herself next to him on his bed and got his hair to lie a little flatter, which wasn't up to his usual standards but would have to do.

Lorie kissed his cheek as she was leaving, and pulled at a stray curl. "Do you need anything? I'm sure Wes and David will be back inside soon enough to entertain you. I have to go pick up a few last minute things...and Kurt should be done with breakfast soon."

Blaine patted the glossy magazine cover on his lap. "I'll be fine."

Lorie nodded and walked out into the hall, and in the direction of the master bedroom. Blaine opened the magazine to the article that had prompted him buying it two days before while picking up gum, and became immersed in it in seconds, so much so that he didn't hear Kurt come in, and didn't realize he was there until he felt his bed move, and then he looked up.

"Hi," he said, not knowing what was appropriate at that moment.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but parroted a "hi" back.

"Did Addy wake you? I told her to leave you alone. Wes and David were only lured out of here with the promise of breakfast otherwise they would have been the culprits."

Blaine chuckled. "Woke up on my own."

"Oh. Well, how is the ankle? Feeling better?" Kurt's eyes dropped to the propped up foot that was still bandaged.

"Better than yesterday. It's not really hurting anymore. I don't know if I'll be able to walk on it yet, but it's not too bad. Any bruises on you?"

Kurt snorted. "I bruise really easily." He shrugged, and then added thoughtfully, "but, I haven't really noticed...I guess...well, I'm still so used to just having them all the time I don't notice."

Blaine's jaw clenched and he reached for Kurt's hand wordlessly. They hadn't spoken about McKinley and Karofsky in weeks. Kurt transferring to Dalton had offered them some sort of magic wand that just wiped all the bag things Kurt had left behind, and yet now they were there again, floating between them and Blaine couldn't think about the abuse Kurt had suffered without his own bullying rearing its head.

"I'm sort of over it, you know," Kurt continued. "I mean, I don't want to even think about Karofsky...and I can't say I'm not afraid of him or anything, but the rest of it..." he paused and lifted his shoulders into a shrug, "it's not something I think about, and really compared to Karofsky it was humiliating and it hurt, but I could deal with it."

Blaine stared at Kurt. They had only ever really talked about Karofsky at lenght. Kurt had told him about locker shoves and the slushy facials that were a daily occurrence at McKinley. He'd even mentioned how Artie often got locked in the port-a-potties. But although they had been mentioned, Kurt had never gone into depth. He'd only mentioned he wasn't the only victim and that the rest of it hadn't been troubling.

Kurt was watching him, a bemused expression in place. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Fine, just got a little lost in thought...so what do you want to do?" Blaine looked up expectantly at Kurt.

"Well," Kurt said and took a look around the room, "you can't exactly leave your room or bed...I don't know." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I technically should call Finn, but I don't want to talk to him. I won't until he stops being such a child about this whole Rachel thing. I don't need the stress of worrying about his relationship when I have everyone related to you under the impression that we are together."

Blaine who had been grinning the moment Kurt mentioned Finn not acting his age, dropped the grin to look startled. "What?" he asked.

"Everett and your dad," Kurt informed him. "I wasn't going to say anything...but it slipped. I think I had two versions of the Blaine is awesome don't hurt him or your family may or may not find your mutilated remains talk."

Blaine groaned into his pillow and he could feel his ears burning and a blush spreading across his face. "They didn't," he said into the pillow.

Kurt giggling nodded. "Thing that was interesting was, that although they were warning me to not hurt a hair on your pretty little head - seriously impossible with all that gel you wear - they also encouraged it."

Kurt's cheeks looked a bit pink, when Blaine peaked out from his pillow. "I can't believe them," he muttered.

"At any rate," Kurt added, not looking at Blaine, "I hope this means that in the eventuality that we do get together, I won't have to have those conversations again."

The blush on his cheeks, Blaine noted, intensified as he said this, and Blaine couldn't help the large dopey grin at Kurt's words, once he realized what he meant.

"Eventuality, eh?"

Kurt hit him on the chest playfully, making Blaine let out a chuckle.

"It's bound to happen," Kurt said airily, "even if it manifests itself as a one-night stand."

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt who was fighting back yet another blush. "Oh, Baby," he said and tried to restrain his laughter.

"Shut up," Kurt mumbled and stood up from the bed, fixing his clothes quickly.

Blaine reached for his hand and pulled at him. "Oh, come here, you can't leave me alone. You've proven to be entertaining. But, really, what do you want to do."

Kurt sat back down gingerly, but Blaine pulled him to lay next to him. They'd done this countless times. Lay next to each other while looking through the latest issue of Vogue, or while watching a movie. There had always been something tangible in the air between them, but it had intensified. Whether it was because of the teasing they'd been doing back and forth for the last few minutes or it had something to do with the official admittance of their feelings for one another - although Kurt had really just let Addy do his talking for him - Blaine didn't know, but he liked knowing that something had changed.

Blaine moved a bit to make more room for Kurt, and Kurt scooted a bit closer and then propped up his head on his hand to look at Blaine.

"Now I wish I left The Hunchback of Notre Dame for today. I planned on pelting you with snow today, Hummel, and then teaming up against Wes and David...and then persuading Nancy to make hot chocolate. That was the plan. Now, I have nothing." He pouted.

"No backup plan, then?" Kurt asked. "Well, do you have cards? We could play something...or a board game? I could also go through your wardrobe and figure out what is absolutely necessary to get when we go shopping."

Blaine shook his head at the last. "That won't be fun for me, and trust me, all I get for Christmas from my mom is clothes. You might want to wait out on that one.

"Fine. Then, what do you want to do?"

Blaine reached for the TV remote and clicked the on button. "How about we check out some Christmas movies."

Kurt shrugged. It was what he would have been doing at home anyway. He fixed the pillow behind him so he didn't have to strain his neck and looked up at Blaine's TV as Blaine went through the channels. When they passed by Elf and Blaine paused it to see how far into the movie it was, Kurt remembered that they had never touched back on why Blaine had lied to him about singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' at the King's Island Christmas Spectacular.

He dropped his hand on top of the remote, lowering Blaine's hand. "That movie made me realize you lied to me," he told Blaine. "Elf. When they were singing the song I just realized that they stopped having the Christmas Spectacular some years ago. I don't know why I didn't notice immediately, but I was watching this with Finn and it just hit me."

Blaine sighed. He knew Kurt was going to bring it up again at some point, and he really didn't want to explain why he'd done it.

Kurt nudged him.

"Alright," Blaine said. "I wanted to sing with you. You were still sort of mad at me and it seemed like a good idea at the time. It wasn't my idea, actually, but the point is you were sort of ignoring me and singing seemed to be the only way to get your attention." He looked anywhere but at Kurt and waited for Kurt's response.

Kurt lifted his head to rest it on Blaine's shoulder. "You could have asked, you know...and I wasn't mad at you. I wasn't even ignoring you."

"But..." Blaine began.

Kurt sat up so he could see Blaine better. "You know I'm at Dalton on scholarship. It means a lot to me that money won't be an issue because of this, but that means that I have to study harder than I've ever had to before. The curriculum at McKinley is different, easier. I like the challenge that Dalton offers, but it means I spend more time on my school work. Catching up was hard...and I just had and suddenly there were finals to study for. I spent most of my time in Thad's room raiding his books...otherwise I was with Tripp trying to figure out what could possibly be on the English exam. David and I didn't sleep for two days trying to cram. It was a crazy week...I wasn't ignoring you and, now thinking back on it, it's probably why I didn't realize you were lying to me."

Blaine who had been silently taking in everything Kurt said, didn't know how to respond. "Oh," he said at last. "I guess I didn't realize."

"No, you didn't. But you were studying too and we didn't schedule free time that coincided. I just...I really liked singing with you, Blaine. It was amazing, and I do want to do it again...anyway..." Kurt reached for the remote and changed the channel, falling back onto the pillow.

Blaine stared at him for a while and then smiled. "We can sing any time you want, Kurt." He moved slightly closer and Kurt turned his face to look at him, smiling.

"Good to know. I was thinking of something to suggest when we get back to school and I was hoping you could help me."

"Totally up for that...what do you have in mind?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Not telling yet. You'll just have to wait for that."

"But, Kurt..." Blaine began.

"Not telling," Kurt said in a way reminiscent of Addy. "Oh, look this one seems to be starting up." Kurt motioned to the TV with the hand holding the remote.

\---

Finn nodded even though he knew his mom couldn't actually see him. But, he rationalized to himself, it wasn't like he could agree with her verbally either seeing as she wasn't letting him make even a peep to interrupt her conversation. So, he nodded along as he only half-listened to her gushing about the honeymoon.

"Alright, Honey," she said at long last, "Burt wants to head down to get some lunch, now, so I'll have to let you go. Just behave, and that house better be like we left it when we get back tomorrow."

He muttered something back quickly and finally, after the almost hour long conversation, hung up his phone and looked mournfully at the flashing battery that informed him his cell was ready to die in just a few minutes. He didn't bother with going to find the charger and instead just dropped the phone on the couch next to him, and stood up.

With no one in the house but Pavarotti, Finn had learnt that he wasn't too fond of the silence as he had previously believed. It had given him too much time to think and while Kurt could have argued that it was a good thing, Finn didn't really think so seeing as he had really not concluded anything from any of the thinking he'd done. And now that Jesse was back, Finn had even less of an idea of what he should do.

Finn knew only three things: he loved Rachel; he was still mad at Rachel; he absolutely hated Jesse St. James. All of it pointed him in no real direction. He couldn't just get back together with Rachel. There were so many things in the air between them that Finn doubted even talking wouldn't fix. She'd gone and kissed Puck of all people, and assumed it was okay because it meant they got to be even. Finn knew he'd made the mistake of sleeping with Santana. For weeks afterwards he'd beat himself up about it...but in the end it had meant nothing to him. Santana had been nothing but a warm body.

Yet, the idea of Jesse back in the picture was something he couldn't stand. Not when Finn had spent weeks blaming Jesse for leading him into Santana's arms. After all, if Rachel hadn't gotten together with Jesse, she would have been available for Finn and Santana would never have happened.

Finn sighed. It was no use trying to figure any of it out. Because, if he continued to think about it hard enough, Puck would suddenly show up in the picture again and Finn was insecure enough about the boy he'd considered his best friend for so long. Now, the only person that really got him and happened to be a boy was Kurt and that thought alone could send him into yet another bout of whirling thoughts. Specially since Kurt and Kurt's friends were proving to be rather unhelpful.

"Just talk to her," they told him. "Put all your worries out in front of her."

Finn slipped his jacket on and wrapped a scarf around his neck, moving it around until it wasn't too tight or in the way. He grabbed the bowl of salt he'd left out earlier when his mom had first called. Another thing about being home alone, when it snowed it was up to him to get the outside clean. It probably would have been his job even if anyone else was home. He couldn't picture Kurt actually going out there and even moving a shovel of snow, and his mom wouldn't let Burt strain himself that way.

Half an hour later found Finn almost finishing up. He was just throwing Salt on the front steps and continuing on to the path from the house to the driveway and then on the driveway itself, before he headed to the piece of sidewalk in front of the house. He was just starting there when a car pulled over in front of his newly cleaned driveway, and the passenger door was opened. Rachel stepped out in full Winter gear.

"Finn," she said, and as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say, "we need to talk."

"Er...yeah? I guess we do."

She nodded and turned back to whichever of her dads that had driven her there and said, "I'll call if I need a ride. See you later." She closed the door and the car drove off after a few seconds.

Rachel smiled a little at Finn. "It's been a long time coming. Do you want...could we head inside?"

"Um. Go ahead, will you? I just need to finish up."

Rachel nodded and began to walk to the house. She looked back only when she was at the door.

Finn took his time dropping the rest of the salt as he tried to compose in his head what he might want to say to her. There had been so much effort put to ignoring the very idea of talking to her, and yet there she was waiting for him.

When he got back in the house she was seated in the living room, her coat, scarf, and gloves neatly sitting on the arm of the couch she sat on, Finn took a deep breath in preparation for what was to come. He really had no idea what to expect, but he was ready as he was ever going to be to finally put to rest everything to do with Rachel and maybe Kurt, David, and Wes were right and talking was the only way for them to move on from this in whatever direction it took them.


	21. Chapter 21

Everett and his girlfriend, who much to Wes' and David's chagrin had turned out to actually exist, were cuddled up together by the fire that Mr. Anderson had built earlier that night as Kurt prepared to leave and Wes and David were trying to convince Lorie that she couldn't possibly live without them and as such they should be extended an invitation to stay until at least New Year's.

"You have families, boys, and I think they might want to see you for the holidays. But you are welcome to come back. You too, Kurt. We can compare recipes and not share the results with these miscreants."

Kurt grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Other than his mother, he'd never met anyone that had as much interest in baking as he did. Carole was good about a lot of motherly things that Kurt hadn't let known to his dad that he could have done with, but baking was not one of them. She liked ready to put in the oven cookies, and brownie mixes.

"We definitely have to get together soon. If not before break, then some weekend afterwards. I'll make Blaine bring me if I have to." Kurt grinned at Lorie.

She pulled him into a hug. "Honey, you can come whenever you want. With or without Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm sure I will at some point." He glanced at Blaine who was leaning against the wall to keep as much weight as possible from his ankle.

Lorie let him go and turned back to Wes and David who were munching on the last of the baked goods she had allotted them for the day which didn't count the two separate covered plates piled with all different kinds of cookies the boys would be supposedly taking home with them for their families. Lorie and Kurt both knew they wouldn't make it halfway back home for either of them.

Kurt headed to stand in front of Blaine. "And," he said, "am I welcome whenever I want...even if Lorie isn't here to entertain me."

Blaine laughed, but didn't respond.

"I wouldn't even mind if your father and Nancy weren't home either," Kurt added in a whisper so that the others wouldn't hear.

Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt broke out into laughter, his lips twitching up into a smile. Blaine pushed off the wall, stepping into Kurt's personal space, "you make it so hard to not act on my every impulse."

Kurt gave a hum in response. "I'm very torn, Blaine," he admitted a few seconds later. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't just jump into it...but some day."

"I know." Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. "I'm willing to wait for you for as long as it takes, Kurt."

Kurt leaned down a bit to kiss Blaine on the cheek. "Text me when you get back from your mom's, we could do something."

"Will do."

Kurt called a goodbye in the direction of Everett and his girlfriend, who waved at him, and then he hugged Wes and David goodbye. Nancy wrapped her arms around him before he could make it to the door, and then he was shaking hands with Mr. Anderson, and Blaine was hugging him again before he, Wes, and David headed out.

He waved goodbye to the two boys, and got into his car and then he was on his way back home. His dad and Carole were due back early the next morning, and Kurt knew that he was going to arrive home to find Finn in front of his T.V. playing video games with plates of food around him. The house would be a mess; the snow wouldn't be shoveled; and undoubtedly he would have to take care of everything.

He was surprised, as such, when he finally got home, to find the driveway shoveled, as well as the path to the house and the sidewalk. The stairs to the door were clear of snow, and there were copious amounts of salt helping to keep it ice free. He smiled to himself and began to grab his overnight bag and the other few things that he'd accumulated from his friends and Blaine's family. With the advance notice that Blaine had given him, Kurt had managed to scrounge up something for everyone. Shopping was his gift and he'd gotten them different knick knacks that could be considered thoughtful from someone that hadn't actually met them yet.

Kurt managed to push the door open and he stood there, ready to step inside into a house that wasn't the mess he'd expected, when Finn appeared. He threw himself at Kurt before Kurt had even made to stepped inside the house, almost knocking the shorter boy down, and managing to ensure that everything Kurt was carrying did fall to the ground.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed the moment he pulled back. "I really, really, really missed you, dude."

Kurt laughed. "I think that conveyed the message well enough. Help me with my stuff. I want to put it away before I do anything else."

"Are these presents?" Finn asked, peeking into a paper bag with Christmas trees all around it.

Kurt hummed in response. "From the Andersons and Wes and David. You won't find anything in there for you. I've hidden your present well."

Finn pouted but picked up some of Kurt's bags and then followed his step-brother to their room.

Kurt set his things down, dropping the three bags full of presents at the foot of his bed and his bag of toiletries on his bed to unpack first. Finn set everything down on Kurt's bed and walked over to his bed to sit down. "Sooo," he said, "how was it? Did you talk to him about everything?"

Kurt nodded. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Finn mumbled something and fell back onto his bed, his head hanging over the edge.

Kurt who hadn't been looking at Finn continued, "but just so you know, yes, I did talk to him and I also had a good time. A lot of things got...resolved, I guess. There's still so much more, but there's the hope of something happening someday." He turned away from unpacking and stopped short of going on about Blaine's family when he realized Finn looked as if he were in desperate need of a cuddle.

"What happened Finn?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"I talked to Rachel," Finn said and sighed. "She came over this morning because Jesse had gone to see her to explain and apologize for everything. He's back in Ohio for the holidays."

Kurt walked over to Finn's bed and sat down next to the other boy. "So, are they...did they get back together or something?"

Finn grunted. He sat up some moments later and added a, "no. Well, I don't know. She said she still loves me, Kurt, and I want to forget everything and just give her the Christmas present I got for her, and I don't know talk to Puck again without wanting to pummel him...but I can't help it if I can't forget."

"Oh, Finn," Kurt said and patted Finn's knee.

"And I don't even know if she does love me. Not really, you know, because maybe she'd wait for me if she cared even a little bit...she'd understand I need the time. But she's so damn desperate to be with someone..." he trailed off into a sigh.

Kurt stood up. "Well," he said, "maybe it's time that you take some time for yourself, Finn. You were with Quinn for a long time, and then with all that drama with Puck and the baby...then you jumped at being with Rachel and when you tried to take some time away from all of that ended up sleeping with Santana, and then you were pining for Rachel and then you got her. Girls are your problem, Finn."

Finn blanched. "You're not...you're not trying to tell me you like me or something again, are you?"

Kurt shuddered. "God, no. You're my brother, now, Finn, and I am very much over you. I just mean that you could try being single. Get over what Rachel did, or get over Rachel."

Finn groaned a little and then flopped back onto his back on the bed. "Maybe, maybe you're right," he said at long last. "But I miss her, Kurt."

"I know you do, but do you want to be this person that can't trust her while you're with her, still mad at her and resenting her? Or do you want to get over that and then when you can look her and not think about what she did and just that, I don't know, you like her just let your relationship get back to what it was?"

Finn didn't answer for a while, and Kurt knew it was something he already knew the answer to, but he still needed to think about.

"It was wrong of me," Kurt said as he crossed the room back to his bed, "to push you into getting back together with her because I was afraid that you'd get hurt if she and Jesse somehow reconnected." He laughed a little.

Finn sighed. "I missed you, dude, but you make me think too much."

Kurt laughed. He finished unpacking quickly and left his presents where they were. "Have you had dinner yet, Finn Hudson?"

"Not yet."

"Did you ever find the bread?"

Finn shook his head.

"Well, I'll try to make you a sandwich, no promises."

\---

Blaine was finishing up with his packing, when his phone rang, and he grabbed it at once, expecting a call from Kurt. He frowned when the name on the screen was Garret's instead, but he answered the call, regardless.

"Hey, Gar, what is it?"

Blaine heard Garret laugh. "It's like I can't call to just say hello. Friends do that, you know."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine switched his cell phone to his other ear.

"But I did call for a reason," Garret continued.

"Ha! I knew it." Blaine dropped his toiletries bag into the duffle on his bed. "So, what is it?"

Garret didn't answer for a while and Blaine folded his pajamas and put them inside his bag. "Gar?" Blaine asked.

"It's embarrassing, okay," Garret said. "I just...I know Kurt was in New Directions before and I thought. Well, maybe it's stupid but I met this guy but I didn't get his number. He was there for New Directions at Sectionals and it's only been recently I've been thinking back on that and he came off a bit bi."

Blaine sat down, eye widening. "So, you want me to ask Kurt to set you up or something?"

Garret didn't speak for a while, and then when he finally did it was to say, "I just want his number. Or full name so I can facebook him. Some form of contact." Blaine thought he could hear Garret blushing. "I didn't catch his name. I was, um, focused on other things at the time."

"Not even a first name?"

"Just, he was there for some girl. Name started with an R...we sort of talked for a bit. Me and the guy and I liked him, sort of, but I wasn't focused on that and now looking back I should have been. So, could you ask him?"

Blaine had a bad feeling about it, but he knew he'd have to go along with it for the sake of the still sometimes rocky friendship. "Um. I guess."

"Great! Just ask him for the name or number if he has it. He was really hot and had wavy hair..."

Blaine tuned him out as he went on describing his new object of affections. For a long time after the break up Blaine had worried about how he'd react when Garret started dating again, or whenever he became interested in someone else. He'd never considered the possibility that when it did happen, all he might feel was relief. There was worry interlaced with his relief, though, because whoever this boy was, he must have been there for a girl. And as much as Blaine might have a few weeks before wished any kind of pain on Garret, now he couldn't think of inadvertently letting him wind up hurt.

Blaine cleared his throat. "Look, I'll talk to Kurt about it and I'll ask him if he knows if this guy is gay or bi, or whatever, just...I think Kurt would have mentioned if he knew someone that was gay so don't get your hopes up, alright. I know you're trying to move on and that's great. I love that you're doing that, but I don't want you to get hurt either. You're my friend."

Garret made a funny sound and then, "I hate how every time you say something it makes me want to just convince that porcelain doll of yours he's mistaken and actually likes girls. Just talk to Kurt about him and send me his name or number, alright. I would ask how it's going with Kurt, but I want to live in my little dream world where the two of you aren't planning on spending the rest of your lives together." He sighed. "Merry Christmas. Tell everyone I say hi. Have fun at your mom's."

Blaine didn't know what to say for a few seconds, and then he said simply, "Merry Christmas. I'll text you." Even though he knew that the only reason he would actually contact Garret would be to give him the information he'd requested.

Garret hung up then and Blaine dropped his phone on the bed and continued to pack. Wes, David, and Kurt had been gone for only three hours and the house was already lonely without them. It was more calm, now, without Wes and David playing video games or running around the house in their sugar high. But it wasn't just that, that it lacked. Kurt's very presence had become fixed in just the twenty four hours he'd been there. Blaine dropped a few more things into his bag and then make a quick turn around the room to see if he'd gotten everything he needed and closed his bag, setting it down next to his guitar.

The guitar had been a gift from his grandfather when he was ten and become more interested in music than the sports his father wanted him to play, and it had been a constant friend since then. Blaine took it with him where ever he went and for a while that had made him cool at school. He was the kid that could play the guitar well, but that had changed soon enough and then when he was bullied, it was his trusty guitar that got him through it.

He hadn't played it in months. In fact, he'd almost forgotten it back in his dorm room and managed to remember about it at the last minute. Now he grabbed the neck gently and brought it up to rest of his leg. It was probably out of tune. His arms and hands remembered the guitar and welcomed it like a lost appendage. He set it back to tune within minutes, and started strumming random notes.

His thoughts had been going back to Kurt since the boy had left and there they went again as he began to form his random notes into a melody.

\---

Burt and Carole arrived home early Christmas Eve morning to find their sons fast asleep against each other on the bigger couch, Kurt's head nuzzled into the space between Finn's chin and his shoulder, and Finn had dropped his head on top of Kurt. Both boys had their own blankets but only Kurt was in pajamas. The T.V. was on, the sound lowered, but casting light onto the boys in the still dark dawn.

"Should we wake them?" Burt whispered to Carole.

She walked around to look at them. "Well, they can't be too comfortable. Finn is definitely going to complain about his neck tomorrow."

Carole gently shook Finn's shoulder until the boy blinked at her and groaned a little.

" 'm tired, mom," he said in a disgruntled manner. He shifted and little, moving his head off of Kurt's and pushing the shorter boy away a bit.

Kurt at being moved, woke up at once. "Wha?" he asked blearily.

"Kurt, honey, you fell asleep in the living room. Can you make it to your room?"

Kurt looked confused and rubbed at his eyes, letting his blanket fall off of his torso.

"Come on, kid," Burt said and pulled at Kurt's arm to stand him up. "I'll lead him downstairs just in case."

Kurt leaned into his dad and smiled a little. "Daddy, you're home," he whispered more coherently while waiting for Burt to open the door to the basement.

Burt chuckled. "Can you make it down the stairs, sleepy?"

Kurt nodded and started walking down. Burt followed close behind and turned back to go upstairs only after Kurt had hugged him and then slipped into bed, falling asleep instantly.

"Finn looks more comfortable, now, I think he's staying there for a few more hours," Carole told him when he returned upstairs. "It's good to be home and to the boys. Remind me to tell Kurt tomorrow how much I love what he'd done with the place."

Burt just then realized that the Christmas decorations were up and that Kurt and Finn had obviously gone out to get a tree and he smiled. Although Kurt hadn't incorporated everything that was Carole's into his usual Christmas decorations, he could spot the things he'd changed and where he'd added things that were obviously not theirs. He felt a warm feeling come over him, knowing that his kid had attempted to welcome Carole into their lives that much more fully by doing this.

"It does look good," Burt said with a grunt.

"Come on," Carole said, taking his hand. "Let's just go to bed for a bit longer. I'm tired from the flight and these boys will be out for another three hours, at least."

Burt nodded and let himself be pulled up to his bedroom. It had been weird, welcoming another woman into the room he and his late wife had once shared, but Carole had been gracious about the entire thing. She understood how important Elizabeth had been to him, and she'd made him allowances, just as he had done for her. The way they were living was for the moment was just temporary. They hadn't told the boys yet, but there was a house in Lima that would be a perfect fit for them and with Dalton no longer a worry monetarily, there was just a matter of making an offer and putting their current house into the market.

\---

Kurt sank into the spot on the couch between his dad and Finn. "Carole told me to leave the kitchen," he told them, "said I was cramping her style."

Finn grinned in his direction. "Why so down about that? Less work for you, dude."

Kurt glared at Finn. After telling Finn off about calling him dude almost every time he did it, and his stepbrother promptly ignoring him or actually not hearing him, Kurt had given up on making Finn actually stop. Now, he only shot Finn with a glare and hoped the other boy would understand.

Finn didn't seem to notice.

"Well, watch the old tube with us, then, kiddo," his dad said and Kurt considered glaring at his dad for calling him kiddo, but decided to just let it go on account of the holidays.

"What are you watching?"

His dad shrugged. "Some holiday thing."

Kurt laughed and leaned back into a cushion. He'd missed this, being around his dad and even Finn and Carole even though he had gone off to Dalton so quickly after the wedding.

They were silent and just regarded the T.V., Kurt trying to figure out what it was they were watching and Finn texting in a way that reminded Kurt of Everett.

"It's good to have you around for a change, Kurt," his dad said as commercials began. "We missed you around here."

"I missed being home," Kurt admitted, and it was true. "I mean, I love the boys. Wes and David are hilarious. And Thad is a sweetheart. I can even tolerate Neil and his plastic foot, but I haven't gotten to wear my own clothes is a while, and I kind of miss my room here sometimes..." he trailed off.

Burt put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him against him for a few seconds before letting go. Kurt smiled at his dad.

"Kurt!" Carole called from the kitchen.

Kurt smiled a little and stood up. "I knew she'd come around," he said before rushing into the kitchen.

Carole was cleaning the counter and kept glancing in the direction of the oven timer. She didn't ask him to help with anything, but handed him his phone.

"Thought you might want that. I know how much Finn freaks out when he misplaces it."

Kurt nodded looked down at his phone, which was telling him there were a few of unread messages. He opened them by time of arrival and read through them before starting to respond.

Blaine

Gar met a guy at Sectionals. I need a name or phone. He was there for ND. Any idea who?

Kurt's eyes widened. He couldn't mean Jesse? Kurt had seen them together, but he'd never expected that Garret could become interested in him.

Blaine

Oh, and is he bi or gay? It's good Gar's moving on, but he doesn't need to pine over a straight guy.

Kurt had never wondered if Jesse was bi. Thinking about it, now, he couldn't really put a label on him. He knew he'd have to find out somehow, though, before letting Blaine pass on any information about him to Garret. While Kurt was glad that Garret seemed to be trying to move on, he wouldn't wish pining on someone that was obviously straight on anyone.

Mercedes

Hey, white-boy, when are we hanging?

Kurt bit down on his lip. Since his transfer, he'd hung out with Mercedes once, and already he was looking at possibly being busy for most of his break, but he knew he'd have to fit his best friend in there somewhere, if only so he could get her take on what he should do with Blaine.

Neil

Misplaced The Foot. Does anyone happen to...well, know where it is?

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Neil had misplaced the foot.

Wes

When I see you next there better be a cookie container full of cookies involved. Merry Christmas

At Wes' text, Kurt laughed out loud. He could picture in his head a despondent Wes, looking at the empty container of cookies he'd taken home with him. There would be no getting out of making Wes some for the next time he saw him.

Blaine

Lorie says you left something back at my house. I think it's an excuse for her to have you over again.

Kurt frowned to himself. What had he left? He'd made sure he had everything when he was packing. Now it was going to bother him.

Rachel

Hey fellow diva, I'm in need of your advice. We're very alike you and I.

Jesse, again. Kurt was really tired of one Jesse St. James. He started off with answering Rachel.

Not sure when I'll be free, but advice, sure. Not sure how helpful I'll be.

He answered Blaine next.

Do you know what I left at your house? Lorie shouldn't worry about me coming over, I would do it without the excuse of picking something up. I think Garret is talking about Jesse St. James. I don't know if I told you about him or not, but he dated Rachel last year only to break her heart and screw us over for Regionals. So, I'm not his biggest fan. I did see him with Garret during Sectionals. I don't know if he's bi. He was with Rachel, and I think he is still interested in her and they may or may not have gotten back together. I'll let you know when I find out.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Kurt asked Carole looking around the kitchen as he sent the numerous pages of texts to Blaine and wrote a quick reply to Neil.

Unless you've sneaked said foot into my stuff, I have no idea where it is. Could technically still be at Dalton. Merry Christmas. -Kurt

Carole shook her head. "Everything is ready, just waiting on that Turkey in the oven. In fact, I'll go tell Finn to set the table."

"Alright," Kurt muttered and followed her out to the living room, sitting down next to his dad again, as Finn got up to set the table in the dining room.

Will have some ready for when I see you next. When will that be, anyway? Before going back to school, I hope?

He sent that to Wes.

Finn flopped back down to his spot and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Who're you texting, dude?"

Kurt looked up. "Neil lost...or rather, misplaced, the foot."

Kurt hit reply on Mercedes' text. "And Blaine's ex might be interested in Jesse," he added after second thought.

Finn's eyes widened and Kurt didn't know if his reaction was to his first comment or his second.

"Jesse isn't gay though, or was he?"

Kurt shrugged. "Could be bi."

Burt looked between the two boys, but said nothing. Carole who had remained in the room, patted his arm in understanding.

I've missed you too, M, tell me when you're free and we can figure something out. Merry Christmas.

Kurt put his phone away and sighed. He really didn't know if he was going to be able to deal with any drama with Garret, Rachel, and Jesse. If Jesse knew what was good for him he would be straight.

The turkey was ready in half an hour and Carole pushed everyone into the dining room and then went to get the last few things from the kitchen including the turkey itself and Kurt wasn't sure how she managed by herself. He pushed away thoughts of anything that didn't have to do with his family, and enjoyed the easy banter they fell into as soon as food had been distributed to every plate. It was a different atmosphere to the one at Blaine's house, but Kurt could say easily that as welcome as he'd felt with the Anderson's, this was home. With his dad, Carole, and Finn. Even Pavarotti, chirping from the living room fit perfectly.


	22. Chapter 22

"We should go on a date."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He heard Kurt make a choked sound.

"What?"

Blaine who had stopped everything he was doing and was sitting, staring at Kurt's wall, moved to face Kurt. He couldn't take it back, now that he'd said it.

"I think we should go on a date," he repeated cautiously and coughed. "You know to, um, try this out?" The last came out as a question and he sincerely hoped that Kurt would say something.

Kurt stared at him, eyes wide in shock. He gulped. "A date?" He asked, his voice came out strained in a way that Blaine had never heard it before.

Blaine nodded slowly and then moved, shifting forward so he was closer to Kurt. "I know...I know you aren't ready to be my boyfriend, Kurt. I understand that and if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I just thought maybe it'd be a good idea, you know, to test the waters out."

Kurt didn't say anything for a while. "I don't know if I could..."

"We don't have to," Blaine hastened to say. "I didn't even mean to say anything...just, I know you need time, but I thought maybe we could try it, see how it goes. I thought it could help you. We've been going on non-dates since we met, I doubt it will be very different."

David and Wes had pointed this out to him just the other day and he'd thought about asking Kurt go out on a date with him since then, but hadn't managed to mention it until now.

Kurt frowned. "I don't know...I've never..."

"I know, Kurt, that's why we could try this...if it goes downhill at any point we can just forget all about it. I may have had a boyfriend before, but this is different and we don't have to if you're really uncomfortable with it."

Kurt bit down on his lip, looking uncomfortable. Blaine moved closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close to his side. "We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for...I thought maybe this could be the first step, but I don't mind if you say no. You can say no, Kurt."

"It means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Just a suggestion. I mean, I want to go through with it. I'm not saying that, but I'm letting you set the pace."

Kurt sighed. "Can I think about it?"

"Yes, of course." Blaine gave Kurt a squeeze and then let him go, "so, to get back to what I was actually going to say before that slipped out..."

\---

David sighed and dropped himself onto his back, letting his head fall on his crossed arms. "I hate the new one," he told Wes.

Wes smiled sympathetically from where he was seated at his desk. "Not sure I like him much either." He glanced up from the piece of paper he was furiously writing on.

"He's like taking over every aspect of her life, you know," David continued. "It wasn't like this with any of the others. She's never become so docile with any of the others." He sighed again. "Mom's always claimed to be her own person. She's always been demanding, you know, and now it's like all she cares about is making him happy."

Wes dropped his pencil and swiveled his chair around to properly look at him. "You've never reacted this way before when she gets remarried. What's the real problem?"

David sighed. "It's just, you know in movies, like in...in The Parent Trap, the whole thing with the possible stepmom and how she plans to send her step-daughter away to boarding school as soon as possible? It's like that, except I already attend boarding school so things have come even easier for this guy...all the others tried to include me. They liked me. They were friendly and they tried to gauge my opinion, you know?"

David who had propped himself up on his elbows to speak, dropped himself back down.

"It was just the perfect Christmas present. It was like I was intruding in on some random family. I've never felt so out of place."

"Cheer up, Davey, old boy," Wes said, trying out a different accent but failing. He turned his chair back to facing his desk. "I have the perfect plan that will effectively cure you of your melancholy," he continued and looked down at the paper he'd been scribbling over.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?" David asked.

Wes shushed him and went on, "seeing as you and Thad ruined my post-Christmas party plans, I've come up with something better: A New Year's Eve party. At your house. Keeps you from being home alone when your mom heads off to New Zealand with the new hubby and if we play our cards right we could get Kurt and Blaine together."

David sat up and crossed his legs. "No," he said.

Wes pushed off his desk turning in his chair completely. "What do you mean no? Do you not want a party...because I thought you were on board before."

David waved him off. "I don't mean the party. Just...don't invite Neil or we'll have a repeat of what happened after sectionals and I don't want to have to nurse you all night again. I also did not appreciate that you needed to have a lullaby sung to you after you woke up the second time so you could back to sleep. No alcohol."

"Definitely don't want to drink that much ever again," Wes admitted. "What's the no for, then?"

"No messing with Blaine and Kurt," David stated seriously. "I want them to finally get together as much as you do, but they're not going to appreciate this. They've been sort of flirtier of late and, you know, they did talk things out...let them get go at their own pace."

Wes rolled his eyes but nodded. "I guess."

David laughed and pushed himself to stand up. He walked over to Wes and looked over him to the desk and to the notebook Wes had been bent over for the better part of an hour. He rolled his eyes and flickered Wes' ear when he realized what Wes had been doing was sketching him.

"Seriously, Wes?"

The other boy shrugged. "You looked very comfortable," Wes explained, "very you. Then you moved."

"And what, I became someone else?"

"No, but you didn't look as comfortable anymore. Might have had something to do with the conversation topic at the time, but anyway, I couldn't just not draw that..."

David stared down at him. "I don't know whether I should like this sporadic need to draw you have sometimes or not. Anyway, let's do something. I thought you were doing something important. I've been whining about the new addition to her collection for half an hour now only because I thought you were actually doing something important."

"Totally was important," Wes said in an offended tone.

"Hate to break it to you, Wes, but your stick figures will never be considered art."

"Stick figures?" Wes pointed at his notebook where on lined paper the caricature of David that was certainly not a stick figure was drawn.

David shrugged. "Don't really care for art, dude, now let's do something!"

Wes tilted his head up to glare at David. "Never showing you any of my drawings again," he stated, but stood up and sighed. "What do you want to do?"

"No idea, but I want to stop thinking about my mother."

"And right when I was coming up with one good Freudian Oedipus complex joke...and now you will never know the brilliance of it. Shame."

David punched his arm lightly. "I've half a mind to go find someone else to replace you as my best friend."

\---

Blaine wrinkled his nose at his reflection and reached up to pat his hair down. He hadn't let it grow out since letting David cut his hair when he first transferred to Dalton, so it wasn't really going all over the place, but Blaine couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about it. It was too curly and it took way too long to tame in the mornings and that was with gel. He eyed his empty gel bottle and then sighed. He patted his hair down a few more times, making no change. It would have to do.

Blaine grabbed his phone from the counter and walked back to his room, grabbing the scarf his mom had gotten him and wrapping it around his neck as more and more doubts began to drop into his thoughts. He shook them aside. There was absolutely nothing that he should be worried about. Kurt had seen him in worse conditions like when he'd sprained his ankle and he'd been in bed with bed hair, or after Wes threw a tea balloon at him and his hair got wet and when it finally dried, frizzy. Yet, he couldn't help but think that this time was different and he couldn't just show up with his hair falling all over the place.

He'd just gotten about halfway down the stairs, when Lorie appeared. "I see you've gone for the natural look," she said, walking down to when he'd stopped. "It looks better this way, I've always told you. You have lovely hair, Blaine." she fixed an errant curl and patted him on the cheek. "He'll love it."

Blaine grumbled something and Lorie laughed.

"I don't think your hair lacking in gel will send him running, Sweetie."

"Maybe," Blaine said and then added, "I just feel better with it not possibly planning to screw everything up."

Lorie tried to hold back laughter, but couldn't and then shaking her head, said, "I don't think your hair has a mind of its own, and if it does then god help us all. But go on, Kurt won't care either way, that is as long as you aren't late. Go."

Blaine looked at his pocket watch, a watch that had been passed down to him from his father after Everett proclaimed it boring and useless when he'd been offered it. He was indeed running late. Kurt might forgive him his hair, but he certainly wouldn't be happy if Blaine was late, especially since he was still unsure about their date to begin with. He ran down the remaining stairs, grabbed his coat and checking to make sure he had his keys, ran out the door to his car.

He made it to Kurt's house right on time and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The last time he'd been over at Kurt's had been before the transfer, and he'd only met Kurt's stepmom then, but now the possibility of meeting Kurt's dad in these circumstances worried him.

The door opened and Finn looked down at him and stepped back to let him in. "Kurt's having a little clothes meltdown," Finn said, "he's been going at it for two hours now, so you'll probably have to wait until he's done. Want some cookies? He was baking earlier and well, we've been replenished for a while."

Blaine winced and followed Finn into the kitchen and accepted a cookie. "Maybe I should go see him," he suggested after taking an initial bite.

Finn shrugged. "I guess. He might listen to you about you not caring what he wears. You don't care right?"

Blaine laughed and nodded. "I don't care."

Finn pointed him in the direction of the basement and Blaine knocked on the door loud enough for Kurt to hear him.

"What do you want now?" Kurt's muffled voice came from within.

He coughed. "It's not, Finn. Can I come in?"

Blaine thought he heard Kurt squeak and he grinned. "Kurt, I'm coming down." He received no response, so he pushed the door open and stepped down a few stairs. "I hope you're decent. Not that I'd mind of anything."

Kurt wasn't wearing any pants but he had on a sweater long enough for him to not need any at the moment. Blaine stood at the bottom of the stairs for a moment, looking at him.

"I like the look," he said at last. "Definitely don't mind if you leave the house like that. I mean, maybe it's a bit too much of a summer look, but I can dig it."

Kurt snorted. "You're a dork, and I finally just decided on this. Despite what Finn might have told you, I was not having that much of a crisis."

Blaine took this moment to look away from Kurt and around the room. It was a very grey room, with one side looking as if right out of a magazine spread and the other like a teenager actually inhabited it. Blaine had expected to see Kurt's clothes thrown around the room, or piled up on his bed, but there were only two skinny jeans that to Blaine looked exactly the same and a few shirts on the bed.

"I also haven't been down here that long. He's only complaining because I wouldn't let him come in earlier and he's had to wait for his video game. Anyway -" he stepped away from the mirror and grabbed one of the pairs of pants and walked to his bathroom "-I thought you'd be late."

Blaine sat down on Kurt's bed. "You seem less wound up about this, now," he said and then admitted why he hadn't wanted to be late: "I thought maybe you'd change your mind if I gave you any reason to. I know you don't really want to..."

Kurt came back into the room. "I want to do this, Blaine," he said once he'd walked to stand in front of him. "I'm unsure, I guess...I don't know...it's not like I've done this before."

A small smile played at Blaine's lips as he reached for Kurt's hands and tugged him closer. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just...I want you to be comfortable with something like this but if you're not then nothing has to change. Taking it slow, right?"

"Right." Kurt nodded, matching Blaine's smile with his own.

"Now," Blaine said, letting go of one of Kurt's hands and getting up, "I have to take you on the most awesomest date that ever was awesome."

Kurt blinked at him. "I don't think awesomest is a word, but I like the sound of that."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Do you need anything else?"

"Jacket's upstairs." He took a deep breath. "I guess, here we go."

When Blaine had suggested that maybe they could try going on a date on their road of taking things slow, Kurt had had a mixture of emotions hit him. He hadn't given Blaine an answer for a whole day, but in the end acquiesced that maybe it was a good idea.

"It isn't jumping the gun or anything," Blaine had explained to him the second time it was brought up, "if we're going by our relationship so far, Wes and David claim that we've been on at least a thousand dates. Non-dates. It's a change of title. No expectations." Then Blaine had pouted at him and Kurt couldn't have done anything but agreed.

Somehow they managed to avoid Kurt's dad on their way out, and both boys thought that was probably due to Finn. Carole on the other hand stopped them and greeted Blaine before letting them go.

"I'm so glad I didn't see your dad," Blaine told Kurt. "I don't know how he would take to all of this."

Kurt snorted. "He was fine with it, sort of. It was probably good we didn't run into him though...he might have kept us there or given us some sort of talk." He rolled his eyes.

Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt and ran to the other side once Kurt was settled, getting himself into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go bowling and then go to Breadstix for dinner afterwards. Unless...do you want to do something else?" Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt for a few seconds before turning back to the road.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't remember the last time I went bowling, so that could be fun. Finn's always claiming it's a stress reliever, but I really just can't see it."

Blaine shook his head. "You do realize that you bake to relieve stress and then eat only a few of your baked goods? In fact, you were baking today...is this really, well, that nerve wracking?"

Kurt nodded slowly and gulped. "You're the first person that's ever really understood me, Blaine, and you mean so much to me not just for everything you've done for me but because you're you and we just seem to fit together and I don't want that to end because we did this wrong."

"Kurt, you know no matter what happens we'll still be friends, right?"

"You don't know that," Kurt said softly. "I can't not have you in my life, Blaine. And I've never done anything like this, you know, it's just I never thought I would have this. Not before leaving this state and now it's happening and you're my best friend."

Blaine grabbed his hand in a familiar gesture. "Don't worry about any of that, Kurt. You're over thinking everything. Let's just see how it goes, eh?"

Kurt nodded. "Bowling, then? Are you any good?"

Blaine shrugged at him. "You'll find out soon enough."

As it turned out, Blaine was a terrible bowler, and Kurt who had never been fond of bowling, swept the floor with him.

"I can't believe you choose to take me bowling and then sucked at it!" Kurt sat down next to him at their table and Blaine just grinned at him. "That last one was just pitiful, honey, it didn't hit a thing."

Blaine grunted, but his smile didn't fall from his face. "Why don't you show me how it's done, then, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt tilted his head, "have you not been paying attention to how I bowl this entire time?"

Blaine coughed and there was a pink tint to his cheeks as he muttered, "I was distracted."

"What? We're bowling, Blaine, and you asked me out on this date, what could possibly distract you?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward on the table to peer up at Blaine's face which he'd lowered as his blush intensified.

Fixing his collar, Blaine finally lifted his face.

"What, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine said, "do you know you're wearing really tight pants, Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened and then a satisfied smile appeared on his lips, "you were distracted by me?" he whispered. "I don't even know what to say."

Blaine stood up and walked to sit next to Kurt. "You're beautiful, Kurt. You always distract me."

Kurt didn't know what to say. Instead he turned to face Blaine with a small smile. His face was flushed, but there was a pleased glimmer in his eyes. "Come on, I'll help you with this bowling problem of yours."

Kurt stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him towards the ball dispensers. Kurt walked around Blaine once he'd picked up his ball and motioned for him to move into a different stance.

"You just need to loosen up a little and make sure you don't let go of it at too much of an angle."

He showed Blaine what he should do with an imaginary ball and then motioned for him to go. Blaine smiled at Kurt and then concentrated on the pins in front of him before pulling the ball back and stepping forward and letting it fall and roll towards the white pins at the other end. His ball hit just a few inches left of the middle, but knocked more pins than Blaine had gotten since they started.

"Better," Kurt told him.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt towards him, "that is probably as good as I'm ever going to get."

"You're probably right. Anyway, go on, knock the rest of them down."

Kurt walked back to their scoreboard and sat down on the chair in front of the screen. Blaine really did suck at bowling. He smiled to Blaine who turned to look at him before sending the ball down the lane again. It missed the remaining pins.

Kurt snorted at him. "Yeah, you're not going to get any better at this."

"I just love how confident you are about my bowling skills." Blaine pouted. "By how much are you beating me, anyway?"

"You don't want to know." Kurt shook his head at him and stood up to take his turn.

They left the bowling alley half an hour later, Kurt still making fun of Blaine for his bowling skills.

"Seriously, why did you pick this place when you can't bowl?"

Blaine shrugged. "Finn actually suggested it last time I was over when I asked if there was anything to do here. He also suggested roller skating or something, but this seemed safer."

"We didn't have to stick around here, you know," Kurt told him. "So, what now?"

"What do you want to do? We can eventually end up at Breadstix, but I'm not hungry, are you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Give me an hour or two."

Blaine laughed. "Alright, so, what's the plan?"

"Nothing to really do around here and we're not going skating. We could maybe just walk around town or hang out at the park. It's not too cold out. Or, we could go back to my house but my parents are most likely home...not to mention Finn."

They got to Blaine's car and Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt, before going around the car and getting in. "Definitely not your house, but we don't have to do anything. Walking around sounds good. Explore Lima a little more."

Kurt snorted. "There isn't exactly much to explore, but okay."

Kurt wrapped his scarf around his neck a bit tighter when they got out of Blaine's car a while later after parking by the one park in Lima which was still covered in snow and was probably the only reason kids weren't running around.

"This is the kind of snow I don't like," Kurt told Blaine. "Once it's all dirty and practically ice." He nudged at a bit of snow with his foot. Blaine laughed at him and reached to take Kurt's gloved hand.

"How are you feeling about all of this now?" Blaine asked, cautiously. "I mean, the whole date thing. Not too bad is it?"

Kurt shook his head and stepped a bit closer to Blaine. "Not bad at all. I think because it's you." He blushed. "We're just...just so comfortable with each other. Should this be so easy?" Kurt glanced sideways at Blaine.

"It wasn't like this with Gar," Blaine said. "The attraction was there but we didn't click like this. We couldn't talk to each other about anything, there was always something we held back from each other. We were friends, but that didn't prepare us to change into something more. I don't think we ever really stopped worrying about how we came across to each other.

"With you, it's like I want you to know everything about me and while I care how you see me, I know you won't judge me."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and leaned to drop his head onto Blaine's shoulder, their slight height difference made the move awkward, but Kurt didn't mind. They said nothing for a while, standing right alongside Blaine's car, and then Kurt straightened up again.

"Come on, let's take that walk," Kurt said and pulled at Blaine in the direction of the park entrance.

Kurt pulled Blaine towards the wooden bench alongside the frozen lake. "I used to come here as a kid with my mom and dad," he told Blaine. "There's ducks in the summer, we used to come here and feed them."

"Must have been nice," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded slowly. "I never talk about her," Kurt told him, then, "not with anyone. Even my dad. But for whatever reason I just can't stop bringing her up when you're around."

Blaine squeezed his hand and Kurt smiled gratefully. They sat down and Kurt pulled his hand away to fix his jacket but reached for Blaine's hand again a second later. They sat for a while in a comfortable silence. Kurt glanced around the park. The small lake was mostly frozen over and calm. It was the perfect moment until Kurt's stomach grumbled.

Kurt laughed. "I guess that means time for dinner." He rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling up Blaine to stand with him.

Fifteen minutes later they were entering Breadstix and a waitress was seating them at a booth even though it was only the two of them.

"The famous Breadstix," Blaine muttered. "I really don't understand what there is to love about this place? I mean, there's all this hype about breadsticks, but they're not even good."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The food is good, and it isn't an overtly expensive place so there's no escaping stopping to eat here at some point. Some people actually enjoy the breadsticks, even. Santana for one."

"Really? But they're so hard."

"Yeah, no idea."

Blaine laughed and opened the menu that had been placed in front of him. "What do you recommend?"

Kurt opened his own menu, "don't ask me that, I'm really bad at choosing food for other people."

"Okay, then." He perused the menu.

Ten minutes later, Kurt who had already ordered when the waitress returned was staring at him. "Blaine, are you seriously having that much trouble picking something?"

"It all sounds so good, though."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Would it help you if I compared you to Wes? Just pick something. You can try something else next time we come here."

Blaine lifted his head from the menu to meet Kurt's gaze. "Next time? As in maybe another date?" He began to smile.

Kurt bit down on his lip as his cheeks were tinted the slightest bit pink. "Maybe. Or as friend. I...I don't know yet. Not to say this hasn't been nice. Or, perfect really, I just..." he trailed off, looking away from Blaine. "I've never done this, Blaine, and I really like you, I can't bear to lose you and I want this but I don't want to get hurt and I'm just afraid that's where this will end up."

"Hey," Blaine said softly, "I get it. You're important to me as more than just a potential boyfriend. If I have to just get your friendship...then, I'll be okay with that."

Smiling a little, Kurt turned his face and looked directly at Blaine again. In Blaine's eyes he saw the same fears that must have been reflected in his, but there was also surety and a warmness that Kurt didn't want to assume was love, but that was what it had to be.


End file.
